Guilty Crown: Sins of an Emperor
by ChaozHeavenz
Summary: The right to wield his friend's hearts in battle, that is the Guilty Crown he must bear. However, will Ouma Shu pave his way as a cruel Tyrant or a kind ruler... Completed!
1. Phase 01

Something I decided to do on a whim... No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown- Sins of an emperor<p>

Phase: 01- Outbreak: Genesis

As the scene comes into view, a huge city is seen. It was simply a basic modern city, only with a light house in the middle of it shining its light across in a circular movement.

The scene changes its view towards the roof of a building which was overlooking the city and a song is heard. As we get closer to the building, the song gets louder and louder and eventually the source of the song appears and it turned out to be coming from a portable device held by a teen leaning on the railings of the building while gazing at the player.

The teen was wearing a black colored, long sleeved sweater and having brown spiky hair with a calm expression on his face as he reached towards the device and subsequently the player's volume control and increased it.

On the screen of 'said' device, we see a girl whose appearance was a bit startling considering her outfit was made of what seemed to black feathers as she sang her song… She had long hair along with fair skin and was leaning on a pillar.

The scene fades into black while the song continues in the background; we now enter a sewer-like area where we see the same girl who was singing on the teen's device running while holding onto some kind of cylinder containing god knows what. While her face currently had a concerned expression, her face on the video that was being played by the teen on the roof was eerily calm as if she didn't know to express any emotions.

"Did you manage to grab the key?" a voice was heard coming from a mini-robot that was also in the sewer and was currently riding on the pipes.

"Yes..." a soft voice answered

The voice that questioned the girl told her, "You did well. I'll guide you to our rendezvous point. Regroup in 30 seconds."

While the girl was still running through the sewers, an elevator sound was heard and as the sound indicated, an elevator was heading down towards the sewers, as light shone upon the elevator, we see blue mechas riding on it.

The scene changes to what at first seemed to be interior of the mecha where we see a pilot looking at a screen full of statistics and information when suddenly the scene expands and it turned out that the pilot was actually in some kind of facility, this shows that the mecha was being piloted from afar.

Unaware of the events way below his position, the teen on the roof continued to gaze at the video in silence as the girl sang her sad song… the teen eventually sighed and murmured, "Its cold tonight…"

As soon as he said that, the building that the girl in the video was in suddenly became incased in crystal and eventually the interior of the building was also covered with crystals. The outfit that the singer was wearing suddenly changed in a blast of feathers and she was now wearing a custom kimono that was red in color and yellow in some parts with long sleeves.

Just as she changed outfits in the video, the mechas seemed to have caught up with her in real life and as she heard the whirring sound of the mecha's wheels, she turned around only to be greeted by a hail of bullets sent toward her to which she had managed to dodge most of it but not without being sent to the ground from the impact of the bullets.

As she got up, it seemed that one of the bullets had managed to scrape her left arm and was bleeding as she continued her escape turning invisible as she headed for the exit of the area.

She eventually met up with the same mini-robot that the voice who gave her the orders earlier, she kneeled down and grabbed onto the robot as she pleaded, "Please Fyu-Neru. Take this to Gai."

She then placed the cylinder into a slot seemingly made for it as it slotted in without any problems.

She heard the whirring sounds come closer and turned around to see that a mecha's weapons were locking on to her as it came closer and eventually the mecha fired a round at her to which she ducked down placing her arms over the robot which caused the round to miss and impact the ground in front of her.

As she got up from her protective stance over the robot, she saw the mecha getting closer until eventually it impacted an invisible wall which caused it to change from its mobile mode to its normal one and use its arms to ram into whatever was blocking its advance.

As the arms impact against the invisible wall, the wall slowly became visible and eventually we saw another mecha, this time white in color and was very different in terms of appearance was holding back the blue mecha.

The white mecha turned towards the pink-haired girl and shouted, "I'll cover you. Get that to Gai, quickly!"

She gave the mecha a nod as she addressed the mini-robot, "Fyu-Neru..." and both of them began running.

The blue mecha however, was resilient and despite it being held back by the white one, it launched three missiles from its back, aimed towards the escaping girl and robot.

The white mecha cursed as it saw the missiles getting launched not being able to doing while being in its position.

Two of the three missiles missed their mark but the third one actually impacted the ground directly behind the girl and robot.

They were both sent flying and fell down into the waters below as it seemed that they were running across a bridge. As the girl was falling into what was probably icy water, she had a worried expression on her face as she murmured, "Gai…"

As if that was a code, the song that she was singing on the video had also finished and the teen that was leaning on the railings, stood straight and stretched before turning his gaze towards the city.

"What was that sound… it sounded like missiles… but why would missiles be fired in Japan…"

Eventually he decided that he wouldn't be able to figure out anything and headed back in and went to sleep.

The scene then fades into black once more…

_1__st__ P.O.V- ?_

My name is Ouma Shu, I'm 17 years old and currently studying in Tennouzu First High School in Class 2-A. There really isn't anything special about my looks, currently I'm wearing our school uniform and with my brown colored hair that has a slightly light streak on the left side along with my brown eyes, I look like a simple teenager going to school… But who knew that today I would meet someone that would change my life,

Scene: Interior of the train

As the doors of the train closed, I held onto the bar above as the train began to move. Just a few minutes into the ride, I heard someone call out my name.

"Morning, Shu"

I turned towards the source of the voice and saw that it was my childhood friend, Menjou Hare. She has brown hair that is kept in twin tails with red ribbons and brown eyes, we've been in the same school ever since Junior High and we also live in the same apartment block.

I then gave out a quite a big yawn to which Hare asked.

"What's the matter? That's quite a yawn."

I chuckled sheepishly as I told her, "I couldn't sleep last night and by the time I could, I only got roughly 3 hours of sleep, so I'm just tired."

Hare's concerned voice questioned, "Were you wasting time surfing the internet or playing video games again?"

Instead of answering, I brought up my portable device and showed her the main screen that had a document of yesterday's news.

Hare came to her own conclusion that I was simply reading and being sleepy I simply answered nonchalantly, "Yeah… Well something like that I guess."

Despite my drowsiness, I noticed Hare giving me a pout before turning away and saying, "If that's the case, that's fine."  
>I pocketed my portable device and turned my gazed to the window in front of me and saw that the army had brought out tanks and vehicles onto the main highway and I commented, "Seems like something happened yesterday."<p>

That seemed to be my undoing as Hare's voice sounded angered as she said, "I thought you said you were watching the news yesterday?"

I blinked seemingly forgotten about that to which I had nothing to say in my defense knowing that either way, Hare would berate me for staying up listening to 'her' songs again.

After a few more moments of being the target of her glare, Hare turned back to her phone and told me, "It seems like there was some kind of terrorism yesterday. Previously it was Odaiba… this time it was in the Area 24."

I turned my gaze towards the windows yet again as we passed by what Hare had just mentioned, Area 24 or more commonly known as GHQ's base of operations.

"Heh, is that so… "

We then enjoyed the rest of the train ride in silence and we eventually reached our destination and got off the train.

We talked about everyday things as we walked towards our school. We reached it after just a few minutes of walking and after placing our shoes into our lockers and grabbing the footwear that we're required to wear, we made our way to our class.

As we entered, quite a number of our classmates were already in it chatting away while some were sitting at their desk reading. Both Hare and I made our way to our respective desks and as I placed my bag onto the side of my desk, two people approached me.

The one in front called out, "Hey Shu!" whilst the one behind him was simply walking leisurely.

"Hey Souta, morning Yahiro." As I greeted both of them respectively to which I got a grin from Souta who was the one who called out to me and a 'Good morning' from Yahiro.

Arriving at the conclusion on why would Souta seek me this early in the morning, I told him." Ah sorry, I'm still not done with the video clip for the contest."

It seemed that I was ahead of myself as Souta was taken aback by what I said, "I…I didn't really come here to make any demands about that."

Due to my lack of sleep, I was a bit snappish thus couldn't help but say, "Then why bother coming to talk to me? I'll make sure it's finished before the deadline, so don't worry about it"

Though I didn't mean anything bad, Souta seemed to take insult from the first part of what I asked and was about to berate me if not for Yahiro catching the look on my face showing how tired I was thus grabbed onto Souta's hand as he was about to shout at me and told him.

"It's alright Souta; he said he'll do it. So let's not bother him," He then led Souta out of our class as he told me that they were counting on me to finish the clip.

Waving at their retreating figures, I then turned towards the front as most of our classmates were seated waiting for the teacher.

Directly on the right of the person in front of my desk, Hare commented, "Poor Souta-kun…"

This made me confused as I furrowed my brow and asked, "Why did something happen?"

Hare simply sighed as she said, "You still can't read the mood well can you."

I blinked not knowing what I missed but simply answered, "I wonder about that…"

As our class's door opened and our class president asked us to rise, Hare got the last word in and commented on me being thick-headed which I simply shrugged knowing that it was probably true.

As school went on, my thoughts were busy flying all around still thinking about what Hare had last said to me.

'… I'm thick headed? If my feelings are out of sync with everyone else's, then maybe that's so but I still think it was due to me being sleepy from staying up so late. Then again, I just don't understand it… what exactly am I suppose to talk with everyone...Up till now, I've lived by building up the appearance of having friends, trying to match conversations even as I racked my mind for what to reply.'

As we headed for the cafeteria, my thoughts then went to the current situation for Japan,

'Now Japan is operating as an independent sovereignty, mum has also mentioned this:

"In the pandemic of the Apocalypse Virus ten years ago, this country was in shambles. We became unbelievably indebted to a huge number of outside countries. Even now we're still in dept but Japan is finally support its own foundations and we've been taught various truths, 'We can't leave anything up to you.' 'You don't have the ability to protect those who are important to you.'

But… is it really okay for us to be like that? I wonder… if there's something more that I could be doing, too…'

I continued my musing as I headed for the abandoned building near campus which was where I usually have my lunch alone.

The building was pretty much run-down, what with the broken windows and doors while being covered with vegetation and moss.

Despite that the building still had its generator working which was why I placed my computer here.

As I neared the entrance of the building, and stepped up to the door, I froze in place as I saw what was on the ground… red liquid which obviously wasn't paint led towards the interior of the building.

Not knowing who or what was inside, I cautiously made my way into the building as a sound reached my ears!

It was a person singing, and it was the same song that I had just heard yesterday. As I eventually reached the place where my computer was at, I was taken aback from what I saw in front of me, it was Egotist, or at least the main singer of Egotist. With her Sakura-pink long hair along with the red unique kimono, one would have to be blind to not know it was her.

I was shocked into place as her state of dress was surprising; she had a bandage over her right arm and was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room singing as if nothing was wrong.

However, as I got rid of my shocked state, I noticed something even more surprising, and that her back was totally exposed probably due to her needing to apply the bandage which made me turn away quickly despite my reluctance and in my haste, my foot rammed into a empty can on the floor which made her stop singing and turned towards where I was standing while letting out a gasp.

Before I could get out an excuse, I heard electricity and felt my world began to spin as I was tripped and the contents of my lunch box nearly spilled on the floor.

Mentally cursing whatever it was that tripped me, I hastily stood up still looking away from her and said,

"Um… It's not like that! I really didn't mean to watch you" All the while she slowly backed away from me not knowing that she was heading for my computer desk and as she rammed her head on the desk. I quickly turned around despite my situation to see what had happened and saw that my computer had turned on due to the impact for some reason.

As I approached her, I noticed that she had her attention on the small clip that was working on for that contest Souta registered us for. I felt a little embarrassed as the video was simply a loop between two very small clips: a flock of crows flying away from the roof of a house and a white pigeon also flying away from a sidewalk.

I blurted out, "I-It's still work in progress! The scenery of my hometown…" However, I was taken aback when I heard her say.

"Pretty"

She turned towards me and away from the screen before turning away; I simply blinked at her actions before offering her my onigiri.

It seemed that she was hungry as we both finished the meager lunch I brought in a minute or two, I then left her for awhile as she softly told me that she was going to change the dressing while adjusting her dress.

Eventually I decided that she should be done by now and headed back in.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."

Was what I heard as I approached the room and saw her kneeling down in front of the mini robot that was the culprit that nearly made me lose my lunch.

As she continued singing 'London Bridge is falling down', I asked her, "Hey, you're Inori-san right? The vocalist for Egotist"

When she simply ignored my questions, I gave out a sigh as she continued singing.

My expression then turned serious as I asked a bit more strongly this time, "So why exactly are you here? Or more importantly, what happened to your arm?"

That got her to stop singing but her answer only left me with more questions.

"I'm delivering this to Gai."

"huh?" racking my mind, thinking If I knew anyone named Gai as it made my mind feel as if it was shocked for a moment.

Inori turned towards me as I was thinking and held up her hand gesturing that she wanted to play cat's cradle with me.

"Take it…umm"

Assuming she wanted to know my name, I told her. "Shu, Ouma Shu!"

She then replied, "If you do it, you might be up to the task but if you don't you absolutely can't do it."  
>"Is Ouma Shu a coward?"<p>

Flashes of a fire and a cross suddenly flashed into my mind and Inori let down her arms that were still out stretched as I asked myself what I had just seen.

Before I can even contemplate even further, soldiers suddenly burst in the room carrying guns. Shocked I didn't notice Inori standing up and jumped over the railing towards the main floor were the soldiers were at as she murmured, "Fyu-Neru…"

When Inori's stomach was slammed by the back of one of the soldier's rifles while another grabbed onto her arm, I finally shook myself from my shocked state and was panicking not knowing why on earth were soldiers suddenly bursting into the room and harming civilians.

As I was about head down, a dark-skinned, bald male wearing a white coat giving the appearance of a doctor addressed me, "you a student?"

Giving my confirmation that I was indeed a student, I questioned, "What are you guys doing? She's injured! Pleas-…."

Before I could say anything else, the doctor-like person said, "This girl's a criminal. If you're covering for her, then I'll purge you as a criminal for the same offence."

Taken aback from what I just heard, I held in my urge to rush to where Inori was lying on the ground and moved my body slightly so that Fyu-Neru wasn't noticed as they'd probably take it as well.

Of course… the guns pointed at me had nothing to do with my decision... nope not one bit.

As I gritted my teeth, the doctor questioned the soldier next to him, "what were the results of the data comparison?"

The soldier replied, "There's no mistaking it. She's a member of the Undertakers (funeral parlor) in Roppongi.

The doctor scoffed as he made his way towards Inori and muttered loud enough for me to hear, " Self-styled Terrorist!" and kicked her head which made me want to scream in anguish as I knew I couldn't do anything but try and protect this robot which Inori seemingly wanted to do.

I closed my eyes in turmoil as I saw them drag her away out of the building. The doctor gave me one last smug smirk before leaving with the two soldiers beside him still pointing their guns at me until finally they were out.

After a few more minutes of waiting just to make sure that they were gone, I prayed that she'd be okay as I turned towards the robot and asked, "I'd bring you to this Gai person but where was Inori suppose to meet him."

As if answering my question, Fyu-Neru opened up and showed me a map of the sewer lines underneath the building leading to a location.

Assuming that was where Inori was supposed to meet this 'Gai', I picked Fyu-Neru and ran as fast as I could.

As I passed through a corner in the sewer lines while holding onto Fyu-Neru who was giving help by providing light and showing me the map, I wondered… was I doing this because of guilt? Or was this simply what I wanted to happen to me… something new in my ordinary life…

I wonder… would I go back to being my same self again after delivering this guy?

I gave a sigh as Fyu-Neru suddenly beeped as we got closer to the destination and suddenly the map closed and it opened up and showed me a cylinder object filled with something. Assuming that it wanted me to hold onto it, I placed it in my shirt pocket and climbed the ladder upwards to the location.

The location turned out to be a closed off area where gang members roam about. Sighing at my bad luck, I shrugged and made my way to the center of this place.

Scene change: highway

We see a number of military vehicles all around along with a blockade on one part of the road, as we grow closer to one of the vehicles, we hear the doctor asking, "Still don't feel like talking? We've been granted the authority to put down any infected person without warning."

It seemed that the Doctor was trying to interrogate Inori which by the conversation he was having it doesn't seem to be going too well. Inori had a blindfold place on her eyes as the doctor continued to give out threats saying that if she didn't tell them where it was hidden, they'd purge the whole neighborhood.

Seeing that he didn't get any reaction at all, he kneeled and grabbed a fistful of Inori's hair as he placed a pocket knife on her cheek.

Amazingly even that seemed to not have any effect on Inori as she kept her body relaxed and silent.

The doctor stood up abruptly and turned away saying, "You'll regret this…"

The scene then fades into the facility that we saw where the pilots were controlling the mechas. They were receiving orders saying that they were acknowledging that all inhabitants of the military area at contagion level 4+ and that Purifying actions were permitted.

The soldiers and mechas began mobilizing as an officer approached the doctor and asked, "What shall we do with the girl."

Turning back slightly, the doctor ordered, "After the fight's started, we'll dispose of her outside."

The scene fades into black once more.

_P.O.V: Shu_

As I walked towards the center, I see gang members smoking and homeless people leaning on walls as they gazed upon me.

I eventually reached my destination and looked around trying to find anyone in the area.

Turns out that my luck today was the worst as I heard someone address me in a gruff voice.

"Hey, you!"

Turning towards the direction of the voice, I saw a stereo-typical gangster looking at me,

"Yes?"

He began approaching me as I tensed preparing for anything that he might do. As he reached where I was standing, he suddenly leaned closer to me… a little too close in my opinion and asked the most stupid or unexpected question I have ever heard…

"Can that thing cook?"

I immediately lost my composure as I questioned in my confusion of the situation, "Eh, what?"

It seemed that he was joking around and sternly asked me, "Can that thing cook rice?"

This time I figured out what was he talking about… he was referring to Fyu-Neru and the stupidity of the person in front of me nearly caused me to lose myself to laughter but I managed to hold it in.

I hefted Fyu-Neru up a bit so that the person knew I was referring to it as I said, "This thing? Well I don't think it does… probably…"

The member wasn't amused and told me to leave it to which I narrowed my eyes as I said, "That'll trouble me, I brought this here as a favor for someone so I can't just leave it here."

Just as I finished telling him that, he reached out for a punch which I managed to dodge as I slowly backed away since I couldn't really attempt to fight back… what with me needing to protect Fyu-Neru and the fact that the object it gave me might break in the fight.

More and more gang members came out and slowly surrounded me, preventing me from running. I sarcastically thanked whatever god it was that gave me such horrible luck.

And it seemed that the gods liked to have fun at my expense because as one of them was going in for a punch, lights suddenly came on and focused at where we were standing which cause the gang to pause in their step and looked around wondering what was happening.

I however was looking in front where I could hear footsteps approaching our direction.

As the footsteps got closer and closer, I could make out a figure with blond hair wearing a black coat. He was standing on a platform looking down at us as he said.

"Hey, all you corpses."

I had a smirk on my face from that comment finding it amusing to address people in that way. However it seemed that the guy who wanted to accost me didn't take it kindly as he shouted.

"Huh? Treating me as a corpse?"

The figure simply scoffed and replied, "In this particular situation, I won't permit your existence." With that he jumped down from the platform he was standing on and approached the guy who shouted.

As the gangster backed away, the figure got close and said, "Therefore, you're dying."

The two members on my right began muttering, "No way, is that… "

"Gai?"

I snapped towards Gai's direction and saw that the gangster he was talking with swore and took out a knife and went in for a stab.

Just as I was about to call out for Gai to look out, Gai grabbed onto the outstretched arm wielding the knight and twisted it while making him lose the knife.

Whistling at what just occurred, I noticed one of the members approaching me from my right and as he got close enough, I turned quickly and delivered a kick on his chest sending him flying. While Gai was taking care of the rest of the members with an impressive show of martial arts.

I merely stood back and watched out for anyone would attempt to take Fyu-Neru from me.

As the rest of the conscious members ran away, I didn't notice anyone approaching me and as I turned to look at where Gai was last standing, I was surprised at seeing a girl leaning towards me and pointing towards Fyu-Neru.

She then proceeded to ask me if it was indeed Fyu-Neru and then without waiting for my answer, grabbed it saying it was hers and walked away.

As she left, Gai approached me and said something which continued my cycle of surprises for the day.

"Ouma Shu?"

My eyes widened hearing that this person knew me and from the tone of his voice, he seemed to be quite familiar with me.

He then asked me, "What happened to the girl who was with that?" that obviously was referring to Inori and Fyu-Neru respectively.

I turned away and answered him with regret in my voice, "They took her away."

Ignoring my tone, he asked, "Did you abandon her?"

Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I told him, "I couldn't do anything due to the guns being pointed at me and the fact that Fyu-Neru might've been seen!"

As soon as I shouted that, an explosion was heard and a bright light shined on our area.

A person who was a member of the Undertakers entered the area and shouted, "Gai! GHQ's guys in white have entered the neighborhood."

Gai turned away and scowled while I blinked wondering what did that mean.

As we exited the area, my eyes once again widened in horror at what I was seeing, the soldiers from GHQ were firing their weapons against mere civilians.

An Undertaker whom had blond hair that was standing in front of me, cursed the soldiers.

He then ran off, assumingly to go help the civilians escape. I then heard Gai from my right addressing the girl that took Fyu-Neru earlier, "Tsugumi. How are Ayase and the others doing?"

The girl, Tsugumi was behind a computer checking on the status of their teammates, she was about answer Gai when she received a warning and shouted, "One sighted on the left side!"

The three of us, Gai, a mature adult wearing specs and I looked towards the left and saw a blue mecha heading right for us.

However before it could even reach us, another mecha, this time white in color dropped from the building and crashed the blue one into pieces with its landing.

I then heard a girl's voice coming from the machine telling me, "Step aside, you're in the way!"

Gai then shouted over the raging flames caused by the explosion of the destroyed mecha, "Go, Shu! You'd better not let them get away with Inori. Protect her this time for sure!" with that he ran off.

I was taken aback by the trust he showed and the fact that I had forgotten to give him the cylinder object… cursing my inattentiveness, I ran towards the opposite the direction of the flames.

As I walked across the roads, I saw all the buildings were either destroyed or were inflamed. Enraged by this, I wondered what on earth were the GHQ doing performing such things as I continued searching for Inori.

'I wonder… when and if I actually find her, would I actually be able to do anything..."

Scene change: With the white mecha

"How many opponents?" the pilot of the white mecha questioned.

Tsugumi's voice replied, "Still unknown… The numbers keep rising! Hang in there."

As the pilot turned the mecha around a corner she accidentally rammed into a hostile mecha and gasped in pain before backing away while being berated by Tsugumi. The white mecha then launched a couple of missiles to which the hostile mecha began retreating away from the objects approaching it.

The blue mecha was successful in dodging the missiles as two of the three impacted the ground while the third impacted the building that a trailer was parked next to causing the trailer to fall sideways.

Coincidentally, that trailer was where Inori was being held and as the trailer fell, its systems were malfunctioning and Inori's blindfold came off which allowed her to see that a hatch was open and quickly made her way out of the vehicle.

As she got out of the vehicle, she grabbed a shard of glass and used it to cut through the binds that had ensnared her while walking to the top of a small debris hill.

_P.O.V: Shin_

I had just come out of an alley when I heard an explosion and saw a trailer sent flying from its stationary position and after awhile as the smoke cleared, I saw that Inori was standing on top of a tiny hill made of building debris.

As the smoke began to clear even more, I cursed as I noticed two mechas in front of her. I took a deep breath and braced myself before running towards the railings and jumped over them while hoping that I could get there in time.

At the time, I didn't even bother to think… what I could do even if I reached her in time… I had no weapons on my body or any special abilities what so ever… It didn't even occur to me as I ran towards the pink-haired girl calling out her name.

As I crossed my arms to shield me from the smoke, Inori turned towards my direction just as the mecha pointed its machine gun at her.

As I pushed myself to reach her in time, I didn't notice the glow coming from the cylinder that was still in my pocket. I reached where Inori was standing…. I grabbed on to her and tried to move her away from the gun…

Bang!

Crack!

I was expecting immense pain from the shot despite it being an infantry type bullet it should've hurt a hell lot, instead I felt as if Inori and I were floating in mid air… finding that weird, I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a white area covered with designs that I couldn't recognize.

As I muttered, "What is this…" some ribbon like material attached itself to my right arm causing a slight jerk of pain to which I hissed not expecting that.

When I hissed, I closed my eyes just for a moment and in that moment, the ribbons seemingly disappeared and turning my arm, I saw that a symbol was etched on the back of my palm. As I gazed at my newly acquired tattoo, Inori called out to me.

"Shu… Please, use me."

She then leaned back as a glow appeared on her chest; a memory of a blond girl wearing a white dressed appeared before my mind, the girl called out to me saying, "Take it Shu… this time for sure."

My eyes widened as the memory faded back and I tried to figure out who was that and why I felt a slight shudder as I saw her.

Before I could even continue my musing, her voice sounded in my mind once more, "This is power… The sinful crown spinning the hearts of people into their real forms."

More flashes occurred, I briefly saw the same blond girl In front of fire but part of her face was covered in crystal and her eyes showed a maniac expression, I then saw myself with the symbol on my right arm glowing and finally what seemed to be a younger version of the blond girl and a date that was too blurry to recall aside from what month it was, December… As if it was a keyword, more memories began flashing but they were too fast for me to make them out.

The memory flashing eventually stopped, and a scene where the blond girl was standing in the shadow of a spotlight while we were surrounded by bluish trees in a park appeared for a moment before fading once more.

At that moment, something inside of me changed, I grew calmer and focused. As if my body knew what to do, I stretched out my right arm as ribbons of light appeared circling us.

I plunged my arm into the glowing spot that was situated on Inori's chest and felt a warm sensation for just a moment as Inori gave out a pained gasp.

Ribbons began coming out of the glowing spot and encircled my right hand before rocks came out and did the same. As more came out, I slowly pulled back my arm as if I was unsheathing something and the rock-like formation continued to grow in length.

As the rocks stopped coming out, I held up the rock structure and ribbons began circling it and the whole thing began breaking apart revealing a long blade, it then sent out a bright blue light to the skies which was obviously noticed by the two mechas in front of me.

Now… was I so calm due to me having a weapon? Or was it due to me viewing the memories earlier that triggered something… Heh I don't think at this point any reason is relevant.

I breathed out slowly muttering, "I can get used to this sensation…" just as one of the mecha let loose a salvo of missiles aimed at us.

I positioned my sword in a guarding position as I stepped in front of Inori. As the missiles impacted against the sword, a barrier was briefly seen and it deflected all of the missiles.

The mecha undeterred by its failed attempt, rushed towards me while positioning its blade for a stab.

I tensed my body for a brief moment before jumping towards the mecha in a dash hefting my sword on the right side of my body.

And as we impacted, blade to blade, mine was far superior as it cut through the entire arm as if it was made of butter, due to losing an arm; the mecha began malfunctioning and eventually blew up in a blaze of fire and smoke.

Whatever state I was during the battle faded as soon as the enemy before me was defeated and I was left panting, gazing at the weapon in my hand as I made my way to where Inori was still kneeling on the ground.

As I approached her, I began to muse…

To think all of this was due to me meeting her in one of the most coincidental ways…

* * *

><p>And That's it for the start of a new fic. Thanks for reading and for bearing my horrible writing. Nevetheless, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did review and leave a comment or if you found an errorsimply hated a part of the chapter, please leave a comment as well.

Cya~


	2. Phase 02

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown- Sins of an emperor<p>

Phase 02: Survival of the Fittest

"Medic!"

We enter a facility where the pilots of GHQ's Endlaves remotely control the machines from. A lot of personnel were running around in a panic.

"Critical damage to unit 332! Emergency Bailout!"

It seemed that the pilot of the Endlave from the previous chapter was injured as another doctor shouted,

"Second Lieutenant Saen was injured by the backlash!"

An officer kneeling next to the cockpit of the pilot had a dumbfounded expression as he muttered, "What the hell happened?"

_Scene Change: Back to where Shu was in the previous chapter_

P.O.V: Shu

As I continue to make my way to where Inori was, I turned around as I heard the shout of a pilot behind me screaming, "How dare you injure Saen!"

I believe he is referring to the pilot of the Endlave I had just destroyed, and as I simply finished that train of thought, I was sent a gift by a salvo of missiles heading right for me.

Narrowing my eyes, I kicked off the ground to try and put some distance between the missiles and myself but unexpectedly, a platform appeared on the soles of my shoes and out of reflex I jumped again and again as more platforms kept appearing causing me to reach quite a height.

This did little to comfort me as the missiles continued to fly towards me. As they got closer, my body seemed to move out of instinct or maybe it was fear…

Regardless of why, I slashed using the same blade I had gotten from Inori and to my immense surprise, a shock wave came shooting out of the weapon destroying some of the missiles while diverting the rest.

The diverted missiles flew straight pass me and just in case, I turned around in case they managed to control the missiles to head back.

Unexpectedly, they simply collide with each other causing a huge explosion quite near me causing me quickly move my sword to block the explosion but because I had no ground to use as support due to me still being suspended on air, I was sent flying and crashed onto the unforgiving ground…

_Scene Change: Abandoned building_

Overlooking the area in a building quite a distance from the battlefield, Gai and another male having a similar hair style aside from it being sliver were present. The silver haired man commented while looking at the scene,

"Is that the power of a Void?"

Seemingly disregarding the question of his comrade beside him, Gai relayed an order to a comrade,

"Oogumo, do it now."

_Scene Change: A destroyed building near Shu_

This time we see a dark skinned bulky male sitting down, leaning on a piece of what seemed to previously be a wall.

As Gai's orders came from the device he had on his hands, we can confirm that this person is named, Oogumo.

Oogumo then replies Gai, "Yes commander' and proceeds to press a string of commands on his device just as an Endlave passes by him.

_Scene Change: Shu's crash point_

P.O.V: Shu

I groaned as I got shook off some of the rocks that were covering me, getting up my eyes widened as the Endlave that shot the missiles earlier was coming right at me with its blade poised for a stab.

However it seems that my luck was getting better as suddenly a continuous stream of explosions occurred from a building nearby.

It seemed that the 'explosions' were actually turrets firing from behind windows and the bullets fired pierced through the ground that the Endlave was standing on causing it to collapse in a heap.

'Damn that must suck…'

I picked up my blade and made my way over to the Endlave and slashed at the cockpit causing it to make a few more struggling movements before it ceased to continue operating.

As I gazed at the outcome of my so-called battle, I noticed Inori lying on the ground, fearing that she may have gotten injured, I rushed over and as I reached her position, I said

"Inori-san, are you alright?"

My worries were for nothing, yet I was relieved to find that she was unhurt aside from being unconscious.

Suddenly my blade began to glow causing me to release it as it flowed upwards into some kind of circle decomposing it into the crystal liquid ribbons and going back into the glowing spot on Inori chest which stopped glowing as soon as the last ribbon entered.

"What on earth was that…?"

I turned my head to face the side as I carried Inori so that her head was leaning on my arm and saw Fyu-Neru approaching us.

Its ears opened up as Gai's voice came out of it.

"Ouma Shu. You've got 15 seconds, retrieve Inori and withdraw from the area."

With that, Fyu-Neru's ears closed and its head opened up once more to show me a map of where I would be meeting Gai once more.

Carrying Inori on my back, I took note of the map before asking for Fyu-Neru to lead me to Gai…

Sigh…"I have got so many questions to ask and none of the answers, hopefully Gai can give me some."

_Scene Change: A distance from Shu's battleground_

The previously white old Endlave was now a dirty dark green color, it was roaming through the area as the pilot asked,

"Tsugumi! Where's the next target?"

Tsugumi who was in some kind of Cybernetic globe wearing plug-suit was turning a dial while answering the pilot,

"Facing 10 o'clock. Distance is 400!"

She then jumped to select a screen above the panels that were around here and a panel enlarged in front of her showing a game of which its objective was to have similar shapes clicked in a row.

"That's too far! There's nothing closer?" The pilot of the Endlave seemed to be unsatisfied with the reply.

As Tsugumi began playing her game, she told the pilot, "Aya-nee, you're trying way too hard"

Tsugumi eventually finished the level she was at as she took the panel and made it into a ball before tossing it into a circle patterned panel which absorbed the ball before floating over to Tsugumi who continued,

"Your poor machine's at its limit too you know."

As the circle panel floated near her butt, she simply used it to bump into the panel causing it fly back.

The pilot known as Aya-nee for now was still stubborn as she mentioned, "But I want to do as much as I can…"

She then let out a gasp as she saw a newer model Endlave of the same color heading towards her at quite a high speed.

It began to fire rounds of bullets at the older Endlave, and with its inferior speed and reaction time it wasn't able to dodge the bullets causing the pilot to feel sever pain from the bullets.

The bullets were still coming, destroying and ripping off most of the Endlave's plating along with its head!

Eventually the newer Endlave's rifle ran out of bullets, which was obvious as it stopped firing and tossed its weapon away before deploying a blade from its left arm.

Tsugumi seeing that the situation was dire, gasped and said,

"Bailout!" as she pressed a button with the exact wording causing Aya-nee as Tsugumi called her to be ejected from her cockpit thereby saving her from feeling her body getting pierced by a blade.

As the it's blade pierced through the older model's chest, a male's voice came from the machine saying,

"Huh? No screaming? How boring…" and tossed the older machine on top of a nearby truck.

With Aya-nee, she was leaning on the side of her cockpit breathing heavily from the experience she had just felt.

_Scene Change: GHQ mobile base_

The bald officer that previously captured Inori was looking at the reports made by the recovery crew sent to examine what had happened t o the two Endlaves that were sent to that area.

"You're telling me a foot soldier did this?"

The pictures he was viewing consisted of close up views of the aftermath of the Endlaves that were destroyed by Shu… not that they knew who did this as the only close up picture that would've allowed them to recognize Shu was blurred with particles.

The soldier who was giving the report informed, "The video footage of the battle is distorted, so it's tough to be certain but it indeed seems to look that way."

The officer was shaking in rage as he muttered loudly, "A private anti-Endlave weapon?" he proceeded to kick a chair next to him as he raged, "Like I can report this kind of thing!" As he was about to continue his rant, a door opening was heard and a voice sounded,

"Second Lieutenant Daryl Yan is entering."

The doctor tch'ed as he quietly said "Shut it down" before turning to face the entrance of the room.

He then greeted the newcomer, "Oh my, Second Lieutenant Daryl! Welcome. It's an honour to have the Major General's son visit our mobile cockpit."

A blond male with pale blond hair wearing a plug suit approached the officer as he continued to say,

"As I'd expect, you're quite the brave, hard worker! Are you here under orders from your father?"

Daryl smiled arrogantly as he said, "No, I used my own judgment…I was in the middle of taking a new Endlave model to the base of operations when I heard reports that a battle had started so… I just came along" he finished with a somewhat innocent smiling face which seemed to confound the man he was talking to.

The officer whose name we still do not know, approached Daryl as he smiled, "I see, well I'm grateful for any help you can lend, Second Lieutenant." He stretched his hand for a handshake.

But it seemed that Daryl was irritated by this as he muttered as he glared, "You have got to be joking… You want me to touch that fatty meat? Listen, I do whatever I want, understood? If you get in my way…"

Daryl turned around with a cruel smile as he continued, "I'll rat you out to Papa." With that he left with a slight laugh.

The doctor was shaking in rage as he clenched his fist saying, "That fucking brat!" Turning around to face the soldier he was talking to earlier, he ordered," Expand the search! Even if they're women or children, bring them in and interrogate them!"

_Scene Change: An Abandoned lot_

P.O.V: Shu

I entered an abandoned area and I saw Gai in front of me, heading over to where he was standing; I let Inori down leaning a wall as she was still unconscious. I took a moment to regain my breath as I ran all the way as to not get caught by anyone.

I was about to ask Gai something when suddenly his device rang and he answered it.

Since I was quite near Gai, I was able to make out a few details of the caller, She was definitely female with beautiful brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a plug suit colored mainly in red with white in the midriff and black on the shoulder blades, I blushed slightly at the attention I paid towards her as I unintentionally listened in to the conversation.

As I heard her say, "I'm sorry Gai." It was then that I figured out that this was the pilot of the Endlave that saved us earlier.

Gai seemed to ignore my presence as he said, "Ah, Ayase. What's the situation?"

So… Her name's Ayase, heh for some reason I feel that it fits… I wonder why… Maybe I'm just feeling the after effects of being in life or death battle.

I was snapped from my monologue as Ayase began her report.

"I lost my machine, I'm truly sorry. I take full responsibility for it."

I couldn't help but feel that she was taking it a bit too far, what with her blaming herself.

Gai inquired, "Is that so?"

I briefly wondered if he would get mad and scold her but before I could ponder any longer, Gai continued with waiting for a response,

"It really is a shame, I gave you the pitiless order to hold your position for 18 minutes in that outdated Endlave, and even then you met my expectations. Yet you're still saying you're responsible?"

As Gai asked that, Tsugumi came walking towards Ayase. Ignoring Tsugumi, Gai continued saying, "In other words, maybe I'm not fit for command?"

This caused me to be surprised with the question he asked but my reaction was beaten by Ayase who quickly shook her hand while waving her hands towards the screen, she then shouted,

"That's not it at all! It's because of my failure! That is…"

Ayase closed her eyes thus she couldn't see what I was seeing, Gai had a smile on his face as she was shouting earlier which stopped as Gai said, "I'm just joking."

As Ayase looked up once more, Gai told her, "I'm glad you're safe, Ayase." And as he was about to end the call, Tsugumi's voice came on saying, "Aya-nee's heart rate is flying over the charts!" Ayase's voice was then heard berating Tsugumi for teasing.

I wondered at that point if there was anything to going on between these two and why did that thought cause a weight to sink in my stomach.

As Gai put away his device, I placed my hands into the pockets of my school pants as it was cold and was about to ask Gai once more but it seemed that once again, something interrupted me as Gai faced forward and said.

"So… You've woken up?"

I turned my head to the same direction and had a relieved smile on my face,

"Inori-san…"

Inori approached the both of us and turned to face Gai asking,"Gai. Did I do everything properly?"

I was surprised by the coldness in Gai's voice as he replied, "No, I'm disappointed in you, Inori."

Hearing that, Inori's eyes widened for a moment before her gaze went down not able to bear looking at Gai.

Forgetting what I was going to ask,I turned to address Gai saying, "Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean she got injured and in addition, she even gave it her all to the point of getting captured, you know!"

Gai simply retorted, "I know…"

He closed his eyes resigned and said, "But results are everything. She really made a mess of things in the end."

Understanding crossed my mind but just to make sure I inquired," A mess? Just how…"

Gai replied, "She allowed you to use the Void Genome."…

'Void Genome…' so that's what it's called…that cylinder…

"That was originally supposed to be for me to use…"

A cold breeze passed us causing me to shiver slightly, my attention was refocused back onto Gai as he continued, "The cylinder that she left in your care was one of the only three enhanced genomes successfully cultivated by Sephira Genomics."

Sephira genomics… I wonder why it sounds familiar…

" The power granted to its user is the King's power."

I blinked as I asked, "King's power?" Gai answered, "It analyses the intron sequences in the human genome, and draws out the power hidden within them by changing them into Voids."

"So that blade I pulled out is called a Void… But what exactly is a Void?"

"A Void is an idea that has acquired form, like you mentioned, the blade you used earlier is one. That's Inori's Void."

Nodding, I was about to ask whether each person's void is of the same type thereby being swords but it seems that Gai could read minds… or maybe I'm just that predictable as he said,

"Different people contain different Voids that you pull out from them. The Pinnacle of Void technology opening up the realm of the gods; that is what you've managed to get your hands on."

My mind was reeling at the information I was just given, the way that Gai explained it shows that the power I received was definitely something important but… the part about 'The pinnacle of Void technology opening up the realm of the gods…' What exactly does that mean… as in literally at the peak of this power, one would receive powers equivalent to a god? Or am I simply over thinking this…

Gai got me out of my musing as he informed me something I've already figured out. "You can't be allowed to live like you did up till yesterday, brought to a halt by your own powerlessness, and overlooking the lives of others."

"I'll have you fight for me."

My eyes widened despite my earlier composure, I shouted.

"Hey isn't that a little too sudden-"

My eyes narrowed as Gai suddenly approached me in a stride before grabbing onto my shirt and pulling me over towards him.

In a no nonsense voice, he told me.

"Listen well, Ouma Shu. You only have two options from here on out. Stay quiet and wait for natural selection to take its course, or adapt and change yourself."

As he released me, I looked straight into his eyes and told him, "You know if you'd allowed me to finish, I would've asked: What exactly is your group's objective"

For the first time since I've met him, Gai's eyes widened in surprise before showing amusement and answering me, "We, the Undertakers are a resistance group that aims to free Japan from the GHQ-"

Before Gai could continue, his device rang once more and a voice of the guy who cursed the GHQ soldiers earlier was heard.

"The situation's gone to hell down here, Gai." A picture was then sent showing guards in front of an entrance to a parking lot.

"The guys in white just broke into the underground parking lot in Area 14."

"Underground parking lot?"

"Yea, someone said that it was a safe place, and nearly 100 people who had sought refuge there got captured at once."

My eyes widened at that piece of information, captured? But what on earth for…

The image changed to show a blond wearing a plug suit approaching an officer.

"Not only that, but the new model that took down Ayase is piloted by Daryl "Kill 'em All' Yan, this is going to be a pain in the ass."

Gai's facial expression turned serious as he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Daryl… That kaleidoscope, eh?"

Kaleidoscope? What did that have to do with this Daryl person… and I wonder why Gai has a cruel smile on his face all of a sudden.

Gai placed the call on standby as he gestured me to follow him as he and Inori entered some hatch and went down a flight of stairs.

Eventually we entered a room and I saw a large group of people around two tables, among them I only knew Ayase and Tsugumi.

An adult with silver hair and was wearing specs said, "Gai this is an unforeseen situation. Given the difference in our fighting capabilities at this time, the risk of a rescue mission is too great. I advise we retreat."

None of them were paying attention to the fact that me; an outsider had entered the room… maybe it was due to Gai being their leader and all that… Though I did notice some of them giving me a glance for a moment.

As Gai began telling his group that this was unforeseen and that it was instead Divine Will, I began thinking to myself…

'A resistance group huh… I wonder though would I be able to work with them? To get rid of GHQ and throw away my normal life, however boring it is… that is what it means to join them'

As I was musing to myself, Gai was rallying his group for a rescue mission and subsequently annihilating the Antibodies.

'Despite what I saw earlier would that really justify literally annihilating them? Would I actually be able to join this kind group and proceed with killing several people…? No, right now I can't make my decisions so hastily… for now I'll wait.

"This operation will not use the same covert methods that we've employed thus far. From this point onwards, we the Undertakers are making ourselves known to the world! Work with everything you've got!"

I couldn't help but smile at the sight, clearly Gai was a very charismatic leader what with his impressive speeches and leadership skills… The Undertakers themselves gave Gai their upmost respect as they immediately agreed with his orders and proceeded to fulfill them with their greatest effort.

Seeing all of them cheering and moving led me to think that this kind of atmosphere wasn't that bad… but to think they are still called terrorists by the GHQ…

Gai then turned towards me and asked, "So… Where's your response?"

I took a deep breath and mulled over the thought of helping out for awhile, the thought of a hundred lives at stake allowed me to make my decision pretty easily…

I started right at Gai's eyes as I answered…

_Scene Change: around the Underground parking lot._

P.O.V: Shu

After agreeing to join with the mission and being briefed by Gai on what to do, Inori and I proceeded to enter deeper into enemy territory through air vents entered by a small hatch hidden in the forest.

Inori entered first as she knew when to turn and what not while I was subjected to looking to the side as I felt it'd be bad if I simply stared straight ahead.

As we passed through a small vent, I heard the sounds of fists meeting flesh and stopped to take a look, Inori had similar ideas as she too stopped.

"Resistance is futile!"

It seemed that an officer was cruelly beating up a civilian asking about their leader's name. As the officer threatened the man with a gun to the head. I briefly recalled what Gai had informed me about.

"The Special Virus Disaster Prevention Bureau, AKA the Antibodies. They've been granted the independent authority to label people as infected, and based on that judgment, dispose of them."

Shaking my head, I gestured for Inori to move on. Eventually we reached an exit and I found myself in a semi-destroyed gas station.

As Inori used a device to signal that we were in place, we leaned on the debris as we waited for the signal.

I took a peak when I heard a woman's voice shouting,

"Please stop this! Just what is it you think my husband's done?"

Her child then grabbed on to her coat as he told her that he needed to go to the toilet.

The mother released her hold on the officer to comfort her child for a moment, telling him to wait a second.

She then turned back to the officer and pleaded, "He isn't sick! I'm begging you!"

My eyes widened as I saw Daryl walking through the line of men kneeling with blindfolds over their eyes.

The mother saw Daryl and assumed that he was a higher ranked individual thus went over to plead with him.

"Officer! Please, save my husband!" She looked so desperate that I nearly wanted to run out and help but my mind told me that I wouldn't be able to do anything without dire consequences

My eyes watched in horror as Daryl freaked and kicked the mother into the ground screaming, "What are you doing, you damn hag!"

He began advancing towards her as he continued saying, "I'll get infected!" and kicked her in the face...

He began mocking her and per statement he kicked her once… I gritted my teeth in anguish knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything that wouldn't be fatal to the plan.

To calm myself I once more began to remember what Gai had told me about GHQ.

"One of the key elements for GHQ maintaining public order: its sharpest and most horrid fangs… That's the enemy we're fighting against now…"

_Scene Change: inside the GHQ trailer_

The bald officer, whose name still hasn't been told, smirked as he ordered, "No problem. Just do it."

The American beside him, gasped as he glanced at his superior who then ordered the execution of the men who were lined up, kneeling.

_Scene Change: Outside the trailer, with Shu and Inori_

P.O.V: Shu

I was clenching my fists so hard that I thought they'd be bleeding by now as I saw the mother holding her bleeding face while her child's fearful cries resounded in the area.

Daryl spatted, "Good grief, all this annoying fuss about 'mother'… when all you did was give birth to him."

Gah, if I didn't hate him before, I sure as hell hate him now! What I would give to punch his face just once!

The Horror movie-like scene continued as Daryl took out a gun and pulled the chamber, loading a bullet and aimed it at the fallen mother... I could no longer react and could only stare in horror as all the other soldiers began aiming their rifles at the kneeling men.

…This can't be happening, Gai… what's taking you so long!

Tsugumi apparently had the same sentiments as she shouted over the channel,

"Alpha team, are you in position?"

"Not Yet."

This caused me to swear, knowing that we wouldn't be able to make it in time but please for the love of god, let me be wrong.

"Hurry up!" seems that Tsugumi was panicking at this point

A member of the alpha team replied, "I got it."

I watched as the soldiers and Daryl tensed their shoulders and with that the horrible sounds of guns being fired sounded over the area…

My eyes were treated to a sight that I honestly didn't expect to see.

While I wasn't able to react due to my shock, Tsugumi managed to do so, just fine as she screamed,

"Gai!"

Finally the order we've been waiting sounded over the channel, "Commence the operation!"

Missiles were heard being fired from a location; I looked over our hiding spot and saw that the anti-air laser weapons were already trying to intercept the missiles… so far going as planned.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Daryl head for his cockpit in his own trailer, oh how I wanted to punch his face… The maniac expression he had certainly didn't help his case.

I got ready to run as I went through Gai's orders once more.

"Listen well Shu, after the Alpha team's long range attack, we'll draw out the Endlaves as far from the enemy's camp as possible and then once they've been drawn out as far as the set distance, Charlie team will move in."

True enough, a hummer began moving on the road causing most if not all of the Endlaves to pursue it and just as that happened, Tsugumi's voice reported,

"We've taken control over points Red, Blue, and Yellow! The remaining distance to the set point is 7!"

She then addressed Ayase, "Aya-nee, please take care of my kids!" If this wasn't such a serious operation, I would've openly laughed or maybe did a spit take from that request if I didn't know what it meant.

Ayase's role was to control robots that were built by Tsugumi and place them in strategic areas to surround the main trailer.

Ayase's voice replied, "You can count on me!"

And with that, a whole bunch of mini robots began roaming around the place.

Tsugumi's voice reported once more, "Target has reached the D line!"

Gai waited for a moment before giving out the order, "Do it now!"

And all together, a whole bunch of laser sights were locked onto the main trailer from all angles.

This caused them to cease all pursuit and eventually calling back their Endlaves to try and provide protection for the home base…

If I wasn't so nervous, I would've said that Gai is one very scary strategist, to be able to predict their movements and easily surrounded… I am speechless.

Shibunji who was the staff officer of the undertakers who was also the man who had silver hair and was wearing specs began a broadcast to the Antibodies.

"I'm giving you an advice Major Guin, leader of the GHQ Antibodies' third company

_Scene Change: Inside the main trailer._

The head officer now known as Major Guin gritted his teeth as an officer on his left said, "He's using an open channel!"

"We are the Undertakers. Release all of the hostages and surrender; if you agree to our demands, we'll at least spare your lives."

The operator on his right inquired, "Major, What will you do?"

Major Guin smirked not at all worried about the situation as he began to inform the operator,

"We're the ones with the trump card."

He then reached down and grabbed the mike and shouted,

"Terrorists! Under no circumstances will we bow down to terrorism, if you put up further resistance, we'll set off the lethal gas we put underground."

With that a video feed from the underground parking lot showed a device with gas tanks on its side.

"If you don't want that to happen, show yourselves!"

More of the Endlaves have returned and surrounded the trailer in a circular pattern as Guin continued speaking,

"So you're the so-called 'Undertakers,' huh? You guys must have a leader as well, right?"

Major Guin stepped out of the trailer and was greeted by Gai's voice proclaiming that he was the leader.

Sounds of footsteps approaching were then heard as soldiers and Endlaves pointed their weapons at Gai who was now in view.

_Scene Change: where Shu was_

P.O.V: Shu

As I saw Gai appearing before the Antibodies, I tensed up in anticipation knowing that my role would come soon.

Guin's voice sounded across the area, "A name like 'Undertakers' is quite the ill omen, isn't it?"

Gai however was unfazed as he retorted, "The world is constantly forcing choices on people, Survival of the Fittest. That is the way things work in this world, we continue to offer funerary songs for those who have been naturally selected. Therefore, Undertakers!"

Heh interesting origin for the name

"Our name shows that we're always on the side sending off the departed, that we are the survivors!"

That seemed to get under Guin's skin as he openly scowled.

"You seem to misunderstand how things stand here. Just which of us is about to be naturally selected? What happened to the genetic weapon you guys stole? Tell me!"

I grew worried wondering if Gai was going to inform them of my name but relaxed when he simply answered, "That's the first I've heard of something like that."

Phew talking about suspense and now I feel bad for not believing in Gai but… you can't blame me right? I've only met him for one day.

Suddenly as I was musing, the previously used Anti-air lasers were now aimed towards Gai as Guin said,

"I'll wait until I've counted to ten. If you don't speak up, we'll fill you with holes."

Once again I was surprised by the exactness of what Gai predicted would happen, Inori happened to voice out that as she said, "exactly as planned."

At that very moment I suddenly had a morbid thought… If I were to fail in doing this… Gai and everyone will…-

Sensing my uneasiness, Inori placed a hand on mine as she mentioned, "believe in yourself, you can do it. For sure."

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, I gave her a nod and narrowed my eyes… I placed my right hand over her chest as that spot began to glow.

I pulled out the blade as I laid Inori comfortably on the wall just as Guin started counting.

Narrowing my eyes, I rushed out of our hiding spot and jumped on a car's hood an using that car leverage although now that I think about it that was a little redundant but nevertheless just as the soldiers were about to fire their guns, I slashed my blade at the trailer causing it to be split apart.

I then approached Daryl who was still in the cockpit as his eyes opened; it was already too late as a glow appeared over his chest and blurred his vision before pain wrecked his body as I forcibly pulled out his void.

Grabbing the gun-like void, I ran over to below where Gai was standing and took aim.

I had to time this just right if not, we can kiss our asses good bye so Shu… no pressure

I pressed the trigger as Guin counted to three and shouted, "Let this work, Go Kaleidoscope!"

The wheel like apparatus began spinning as Guin count reached zero and the lasers were fired.

As the multiple lasers were about to pierce through Gai, they impacted on a wall causing them to reflect thus showing the ability of the Kaleidoscope.

It was like watching a light show as the lasers continued to bounce over the dome of reflective glass produced by the kaleidoscope.

The deadly yet beautiful light show continued to bounce until it eventually reached where Guin was standing along with the squad of Endlaves and the trailer where their cockpits where situated.

A huge explosion was caused and smoke covered the area instantly which I then released the trigger.

I approached the area where everything was covered in flames and all that was left of anyone there was ashes.

The realization of killing numerous people finally sunk in as I hurled over at one side while the Kaleidoscope I was holding disappeared.

As I finished hurling, I stood up and tried to think of what I just did…

I certainly didn't feel happy at all killing them so I haven't lost my mind yet… but do I feel regret? I don't think so; Guin at the very least deserved that as he was threatening the lives of 100 people just for the sake of it. Despite this justification… I don't think I'll be able to get used to killing, I wonder though is that a good thing in my case.

A song was then played as people from the parking lot began to come up to the surface, Inori began singing. Euterpe, the song that I played before all of this happened and to think this time I actually get to experience it in a live…

It soothed me in a way along with the smiling faces of the people coming out from the lot; this at the very least showed me that what I did was right though I still feel a bit sick…

I closed my eyes as Inori's voice passed through my ears, I thought back to the deaths that occurred before our rescue started… the thought of that child not having a mother anymore sadden me and made me wonder just what would happen if I were to run out back then… Sure I could've saved the mother and possible the people who were to be executed but… would that justify that I would've placed more people in danger? Unfortunately not… this is the lesser of two evils.

As I gazed at the destruction I caused, I didn't hear someone approaching me.

"You did a good job."

I turned around to see Gai walking over, he proceeded to tell me.

"Today, you overcame a part of yourself. That's something you should be proud of."

Behind him, members of the Undertakers of which I only recognized Ayase, Tsugumi and Shibunji were standing looking at us.

Gai then stretched his arm out to me and told me.

"Come on, Shu. There should be something you can do, if you're together with us."

I looked at his hand for a moment before breathing in deeply and saying…

_Scene Change: inside of Tennouzu class 2-A_

P.O.V: Shu

I sighed as I looked out the window on my left, I'm wondering... what would've happened if I took his hand right at that moment, would I still be here sitting in school going through everyday life normally or would I end up regretting my hasty decision due to not thinking it through enough.

I laid my head down on my desk as I imagined what the Undertakers were up to when our teacher suddenly said.

"There's one more thing, there's a new transfer student in our class."

Our class's door was opened as I lifted my head a bit to look at who was this new transfer student only to receive a shock as I saw…

"Everyone this is…-"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! something was wrong with either or my computerinternet as i could not login to my account. Anyways, That's it for Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please do leave your comments of what you liked/hated about it or any suggestions for the changes i'll eventually make. Poll on my profile, if you're free please do vote on it.

By the way, how did everyone find the latest Guilty Crown Episode? (For those who haven't watched, don't read past this line)

* * *

><p>My friend and I liked how Shu looked at the first part, but we were disappointed when he got punched in the face despite looking so bad ass with the scythe he had earlier.<p>

Yahiro is still an lying ass and Shu finally broke finishing with an epic laugh! Inori became a second mana~ scary as hell!


	3. Phase 03

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 03: **Void-sampling**

Previously on Guilty Crown,

_Our class's door was opened as I lifted my head a bit to look at who was this new transfer student only to receive a shock as I saw…_

"_Everyone this is…-"_

P.O.V: Shu

What's she doing here?

"-Yuzuriha Inori"

My classmates immediately began whispering saying things like:

"She's cute…"

"Damn… We got lucky this year, to think such a pretty girl would transfer in this late during the semester."

I sweatdropped a bit at how excited they were when I thought to myself…

To think what their reaction would be if they recognized Inori from her videos…

I thought too soon as someone nearby me muttered,

"Inori?" as if recognizing her, as if being a keyword, people began having wide eyed looks in disbelief as they questioned,

"Yuzuriha Inori… as in Inori from Egoist?" one of my classmates said from behind the class causing the class to begin to realize who exactly was the girl in front of them…

Their disbelieving looks and comments about this being impossible and that it was real was humorous but it wasn't like I could blame them… I wasn't better as I actually stared at her while she was singing dumbfounded before getting my senses back.

Inori had a confused expression on her face probably wondering why were the people In front of her saying that this wasn't real, she then tilted her head and said.

"This is real you know…"

I then recalled something our teacher informed us before Inori came in.

"I think you all know this already, but GHQ has declared a level 2 state of emergency concerning the incident in Roppongi yesterday…. Anyone who has information concerning the terrorist group calling themselves the Undertakers is to report it to the authorities ASAP."

I began wondering franticly.

Why would Gai send Inori here knowing the dangers of being out in the open…?

As the teacher began trying to calm down the ecstatic boys who were blushing from actually seeing their idol face to face, I began musing on the reason that Gai would risk sending Inori to this school.

As home room ended, I gave up thinking about what reasons Gai would have to send Inori here and decided to see what she was up to.

Looking around the class, I eventually saw her surrounded by a group of students asking her questions.

Glancing to my side, I noticed Yahiro was leaning on the wall in front of my desk also looking at our classmates asking Inori questions, one of the voices I could hear clearly was Kanon's voice introducing herself to Inori.

"My name's Kusama Kanon. I'm the class rep, so if there's anything you don't understand, please ask me ok?"

As Kanon was about to tell Inori about today's schedule, my ears perked up with I heard Souta's voice.

"Inori-san! Umm… what do you think of the Undertakers?"

My eyes widened along with the rest of the people surrounding Inori though what they were thinking and what I was thinking is definitely different.

'I'm surprised at Souta's bluntness… If I didn't know that he simply wanted her opinion I would've thought he knew that Inori was with the Undertakers…'

It seemed that the girls didn't take Souta asking that question kindly as one of them berated him,

"Why are you asking something like that so suddenly, Souta-kun?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "But don't Egoist's songs sound Undertaker-like? So I thought maybe she'd like them…"

I sympathized with Souta when our class representative simply berated him for saying that, "There's no reason that'd be true!"

Oh Kanon if you only knew…

The people around Inori began shooting off questions rapidly not even giving her a chance to reply while some simply wanted her autograph. Standing up, I was about to make my way towards Inori to bail her out when Yahiro suddenly approached them and told them.

"That's enough guys; you're stressing Yuzuriha-san out." He placed his hand over Souta's shoulder and introduced Souta to Inori.

"Sorry about that, this guy's Tamadate Souta and he's a huge fan of yours, so please forgive him for being rude."

I smiled at Yahiro's thoughtfulness as he began to introduce himself while I began walking towards them.

"By the way, I'm Samukawa Yahiro."

As I stood beside Yahiro, Inori glanced at me before returning her attention to Souta, who said,

"Me, Yahiro and Shu who's the guy silently standing beside Yahiro over there made a modern film appreciation society."

I blinked and wondered if Souta was actually going to ask what I thought he was…

"So I was wondering if-"before he could finish his request, Yahiro pulled his collar and told him that there was no need to hurry.

I was still scowling at Souta calling me silent when Yahiro relayed the same words to the rest of the people there.

"That goes for the rest of you. Since we'll be in the same class from now on. Let's not rush into things, right?"

I smiled as they began to apologize to Inori and with that the bell rang and the boys went to an empty class room to change while the girls stayed and changed in our class.

As I finished changing and headed over to the Gym where Souta and a few more people were already there running, I joined them as I began to think once more about the reasons Gai would send Inori here considering I haven't joined them yet.

Maybe they were keeping track of me? I did accidentally obtain the power that Gai wanted…

Before I could continue my musing, a classmate of mine caught up to me and asked while they were all looking at one area where I too saw Inori and the rest of the girls performing stretches.

"Seriously, when you see Inori in real life, she's really like a doll, isn't she?"

I sweatdropped at that as I too felt the same but told him,

"True… but it's rude to say so as we haven't really gotten to know her yet"

The person next to the one who asked me the question gave his opinion saying,

"Or you could say that she looks even more like CG."

I was about to tell him that was rude as well but was beaten to it by Souta who proceeded to say,

"Inori's not CG or some crap like that! That was rude you know! You'd better not say anything like that to her for real! That goes for you too Shu! Calling her a doll is no better, you idiot! Her feelings are easily hurt you know"

… I really had nothing to say to Souta who randomly told me that, I mean true I did admit that Inori looked like a doll but was that any reason to call me an idiot? I did say that it was indeed rude to think so despite agreeing and yet Souta calls me an idiot and then proceeds to tell me that she is very fragile… Souta have you thought about the people you're berating and that their feelings might also be easily hurt?

Though I suppose he did nothing wrong and I did make a mistake… somewhat,

School eventually ended, I packed my books into my bag and headed over to the train station which I then took a train and rested by head on the chair.

As I got off the train and walked for a few minutes to reach my apartment I began thinking out loud,

"I wonder where Inori is staying… She never did tell them despite their questions…"

As I was musing I didn't notice a figure approaching from behind me and as I was about to place my hand in the scanner, another hand went ahead and pressed on to it and it beeped signaling that the door was unlocked.

Turning my head to the side, I was surprised to see Inori there and with wide eyes I started at her as she casually walked to the door and opened it, entering my house.

As the door opened and the sun's fading light shone into the dark apartment, I saw numerous boxes lying on the floor haphazardly with some opened and others still closed…

At that point, I had already came to the realization that Inori was going to be living here as well and quickly followed her and as I came to the living room where she had just entered I was about to ask her something when I caught her taking off her uniform's vest and quickly turned around not wanting to experience being slammed into the ground once more by Fyu-Neru in the case that it was here.

The moment I turned I was greeted by the one thing I didn't want to me and the worst part of it? Its arms were sparking with electricity and it leapt towards me causing me to grab it and fell to the floor.

As I was wrestling it, preventing it from shocking me, Inori apparently was done changing and kneeled down wondering with an expression showing that she was wondering what were the two of us doing.

I sweatdropped at her nonchalant expression as she watched me fending off a robot that was keen to shock me till I was unconscious when she suddenly said.

"Shu… I'm hungry."

Dumbfounded by the sudden statement, I let my head rest onto the floor a little quick and said.

"Ouch…"

I looked at Inori who was still staring at me and asked

"How'd you manage to get in?"

She replied,

"Fyu-Neru helped me."

Ah… that explains why it was here…

I pleaded with her, "Uhh Inori-san? Do you mind calling off Fyu-Neru?"

"Inori"

I blinked before realizing that she wanted me to call her name without any suffix

"I can't just call you by your name so suddenly… I barely even know you."

She didn't say anything to that as I remembered that she was hungry, seeing that Fyu-Neru was putting up any effort in trying to shock me anymore despite the electricity coming from its arms, I stood up and gave it to Inori as I asked,

"So… What do you want to eat?" expecting something like Chinese food or the like; I was surprised when she replied.

"Onigiri"

I gave her a nod and went over to the kitchen to prepare the rice balls while Inori sat at the couch and played with Fyu-Neru's arms.

As I waited for the rice to cook I thought to myself…

What else is going to happen?

Oh if I only knew…

_Scene change: GHQ headquarters_

Two people were standing in a dark room of which the only source of light was the screen in front of them.

One of the two was a young woman who had brown wavy hair, wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt carrying some kind of tablet and was standing behind an old man by appearance at least.

The man had white hair along with a very strict face while also wearing a lab coat.

Both of them were facing the blue screen that was showing another individual this time a male who was wearing a military uniform and looked pretty important.

The man on screen began talking.

"How are you going to take responsibility for the incident in Roppongi, Keido-kun?"

Keido calmly replied,

"Do not worry; from now on, I'm putting Major Segai in charge of all events related to the Undertakers."

Two more individuals that had not been seen earlier began questioning this decision as they have not heard of a person named Segai or of his achievements.

Keido stared at them as he explained his decision starting with a question.

"Do you know about Norma-Gene?"

The important looking military man intertwined his fingers in front of his face as he answered,

"It's a gene drug that's become popular recently, is that not correct, Doctor Ouma?"

The woman who was simply standing beside Keido, turned to face the screen as she was called and replied

"Correct, it's something we discovered by chance when developing the Apocalypse Virus vaccine."

As the three shown on the screen heard the explanation, Keido then informed them.

"I sent Major Segai to deal with its smuggling, and in one week he had exposed the entire operation."

One of the three then inquired, "So he's pretty sharp?"

Keido still wearing his stoic face answered, "Perhaps a little too sharp. If we were to give him an appropriate target, he'll hunt it with all of his power… and then hang it"

_Scene change: an unknown room_

The scene shows a jester like doll that turns out to be a phone strap of a jester-like person wearing a GHQ uniform. He had an amused smile on his face as he began pressing buttons on his found answering a message.

He snapped his phone shut as he addressed someone in front of him,

"My apologies, it was work mail."  
>He then placed his phone in his back pocket as he inquired, "So where were we? Ah that's right, the problem of whether or not you'll talk."<p>

The view changes to see a man being hanged upside down with a cloth covering his mouth and his hands tied behind his back.

The man continued to struggle against his binds not saying anything or more like he couldn't say anything which the jester-like male informed the two guards at his side to "Roll him up"

_Scene change: Shu's apartment_

As Inori was eating the onigiri, I sat down at the sofa and relaxed, trying to make sense of the situation.

I began to get worried I thought… What if mum comes home, how am I suppose to explain this to her?

I must've thought out loud as Inori began listing down facts,

"Ouma Haruka, chief researcher for Sephira Genomics… She only comes home around once a week, it is unlikely she'll be back for a few more days."

My eyes widened slightly as I thought.

So that's where I knew the name Sephira Genomics… Mum works there.

Realization came to me as I said, "So you've already done a background check on me huh?"

Inori tilted her head and asked me, "A nuisance?"

Turning to look at her, she once more said, "Ouma Shu… am I a nuisance to you?"

I sweatdropped not expecting such a question all of a sudden, I began to say,

"No, you're not a nuisance; it's just that I'm still wondering, why exactly have you transferred to my school and moved into my house."

What she said… was a surprise to me.

"To protect you."

Huh so I needed protection? from what exactly…

Just as I was about to ask her what she was protecting me from, my doorbell rang and I stood up to answer the door.

"Coming!"

Will this day ever end without any more surprises? Yahiro came to visit apparently.

"Yo! Sorry to bother you so late"

I blinked as I asked, "What's up?"

He rummaged in his pockets as he brought out a disk saying, "I just remembered this, it's the movie I was talking about earlier."

He passed the disk to me as I realized that he was talking about the conversation we had before home room had started.

Yahiro then asked me, "Wanna watch it?"

I looked at the title and it showed a pale old man with bloodshot eyes and crying tears of blood. The title of the movie was 'The Jigsaw and Chainsaw...

I thanked him for the movie but thought that he could've just given this to me tomorrow at school so why did he come all the way just to give me this…

I voiced it out and he replied.

"You seemed off today… I just had a feeling about it."

Yahiro is pretty sharp, didn't think I acted any differently despite my surprise about Inori transferring.

I sweatdropped as he asked me, "Did something happen yesterday?"

I rubbed the back of my head as I answered, "Was there anything? I don't recall anything happening so I don't know."

Yahiro continued smiling as he said, "I see."

I heard footsteps behind me and prayed that Inori wasn't coming out but it seems that my prayers were unanswered as I turned around to see that she was indeed going out and Yahiro exclaimed,

"Huh? Why are you here?"

Inori who was carrying Fyu-Neru informed me in front of Yahiro, "A message came. Come with me, Shu."

Blinking at the sudden request, I put on my shoes and closed the door before turning to Yahiro,

"There are a lot of reasons for this… "I began to which he just smiled amused, "What kind of reasons?"

Wrecking my mind for an excuse, I saw that Inori had begun to go down the stairs and quickly ran to catch up to her while shouting, "For the time being just leave it be, I'll see you tomorrow!"

He had a frown on his face but shouted back to me, "If anything happens, tell me!"

As I went down the stairs, I shouted back, "Thanks! I will."

Inori was waiting for me at the base of the stairs as we exited the building. We began walking along the roads when she suddenly asked me.

"Is Samukawa Yahiro your friend?"

Hmm is he? Honestly… I'm not even sure of that myself…

Despite my uncertainty, I answered,

"I guess he is… Probably."

As we walked under street lamps and cars passed us, I began to talk… commenting on Yahiro as a topic to pass the time.

"That guy is thoughtful… he cares about others, and thinks of the people around him. But for some reason… I get the feeling of uneasiness when I'm around him sometimes."

Inori paused and turned around looking curious and asked me why I felt that way

I answered, "I don't know…Maybe it's just my imagination or something."

We walked in silence for a few moments before I asked, "Inori-san, don't you have any friends?" assuming that Gai was simply an acquaintance.

Inori answered with a question, "Are friends something you have to have?"

Whoa… talk about hard questions to answer.

I thought about it for awhile before answering, "Well I guess not, though you have to admit they do make life interesting."

And with that, we didn't talk for the rest of the walk.

As we reached the rendezvous area, I noticed Gai speaking on his phone as we approached him; A huge male named Oogumo introduced by Gai at Roppongi that day, and Tsugumi were behind Gai with Oogumo standing guard and Tsugumi probably securing the area to prevent eavesdroppers.

Gai finished talking with whoever that was about some company called OAU giving a condition… Oh well not that it has anything to do me… I guess.

As he placed his phone into his pocket, he turned towards us and said, "Sorry for the trouble."

Shrugging, I commented, "no problem… By the way, that's quite an outfit."

Gai was wearing a suit similar to those that butlers use while wearing grey slacks, all in all not something that a criminal would wear to which I voiced out.

Gai smiled and said, "The world won't change just by running around with guns."

How very true…

Gai turned to Tsugumi and asked, "Tsugumi. Anyone following them?"

She raised her hand and replied, "All clear!"

Deciding that it was time to get down to business as Gai wouldn't have called for me to come without any reason; I stepped up and asked him.

"So… what's the reason for inviting me here? Also why send Inori to my school and allowing her to move into my home? You do know that it is dangerous for Undertaker members to move about right?"

A frown was visible on Gai's face as he said, "A problem sprang up, in the middle of the operation yesterday. There was an eye witness who spotted us."

I was sure I had a wide eyed expression on my face as I thought of the complications this could cause… I can imagine it now, GHQ storming the school and capturing me and Inori for the fact that we might've been seen conversing with Undertaker members and not any member but their leader who had shown himself to the world on his introduction video feed.

I then realized something and voiced it out. "But weren't the people in that lot, the people that you're protecting? Wouldn't you be able to suppress any information going through to the GHQ?"

Gai had a grim expression on his face as he told me, "If it was a resident of the fort, I could deal with them, but it appears to be an outsider."

I wondered… could this get any worse. But it seemed that it indeed could as Gai told me,

"It's a student who goes to the same school as you."

Now I was more curious then concerned and asked Gai, "But why would a student from my school be there?"

Gai answered smoothly, "Norma-Gene. Ever heard of it?"

I paused for a moment recalling what I remembered about it and answered, "If I remember correctly, it's a drug that's been popular lately."

I realized that drug must've been the reason that the student was there… he was probably smuggling them when all that commotion began. Voicing this out, Gai confirmed it to be true.

"It seems like the person called themselves, 'Sugar' when the deal was going on. Of course, it's probably a given that it was simply an alias."

I sweatdropped at the simplicity of the name only to feel concerned when Gai voiced out one of the things that I hoped didn't happen.

"It's very likely that you and Inori were spotted. Search him out!"

Despite the order and that I honestly wanted to follow it, I shouted, "That's impossible, considering the number of students in my school… We'd never be able to find out whoever that was."

However Gai simply disagreed saying, "No, there is."

Seeing my questioning look he continued, "Take out their Voids."

With that, one of my suspicions was proven, "You can see the Voids inside of people can't you… Not only that, you probably also understand the meaning of the Voids."

Gai looked amused as he said, "Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

I indulged him, "Back then at Roppongi, if you hadn't known what Daryl's Void was, you wouldn't have been able to carry out that operation."

Gai smirked and told me, "You saved me time by figuring it out so quickly, it's true that I can see Voids."

Despite him simply confirming what I thought, I was still taken aback wondering what he sees from his eyes.

He continued, "That time, I felt the presence of a witness and I saw his Void."

My worries lessened a bit since with Gai knowing what the Void of the witness was, we'd be able to find him pretty easily… Right now, there are two more things I'm worried about. What would happen to the witness as soon as we catch him…? Would he or she be killed? What would happen to us if were to be caught?

Gai seemed to have read my mind as he informed me of the answers for one of my questions.

"According to the Temporary Disaster Law in effect now, terrorist have no human rights. If the witness indentifies you, there's no way you'll come out unharmed. You understand now right?"

Oh yes… I do understand, basically if Inori and I don't find this witness and he rats out on us… We're practically screwed so yea… No pressure

Gai continued without waiting for my answer, "I've told Inori the shape of the Void."

Eh? So Gai isn't personally going to come and identify the witness... As soon as I thought that, I mentally gave myself a smack in the head. Wasn't I the one who said that it wasn't safe for Undertaker members to move around and yet I was thinking that the apparent 'LEADER' of the group would come and help me deal with a witness, yes that was a great assumption Shu.

Gai smirked once more and told me, "If your everyday lifestyle is important to you, protect it yourself."

With that they prepared to leave and before he went ahead, he faced me once more and told me his number but asked me not to save it into my phone and simply memorize it. Confident that I could do so, I gave him a nod and Inori and I went on home.

As I closed the door to my room after showing Inori the guest room, I headed for my bed without delay and proceeded to crash into it and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Timeskip: The next day during lunch at school _

Inori and I were kneeling at a corner of the hallways, she then said, "Shu?" as if unsure about something.

Knowing that she was worried about something, I tried to ease her worries by saying that I could do this.

What was I about to do? Well I'm going to go and attempt to take out a person's void and then ask Inori if it was the Void that Gai told her about.

Just in case she asked me once more, "Did you memorize the rules of Voids?"

Nodding my head I went through them once more by saying them.

"First, Voids can only be extracted from humans of 17 years or younger. The reason for this is unknown, either that or its being kept from me" Inori stayed silent during this and simply gave a nod.

"Second, a person who has their Void extracted will lose all memory of the event. Apparently this is due to the shock of the intron memory field being released… Right?"

Receiving a nod once more, I got ready for our experiment.

Seeing Hare coming meant that she was going to be the target for this experiment, I couldn't help but feel guilty at what I was about to do but I consoled myself by thinking.

Even if I were to fail and end up doing something stupid, Hare will probably forgive me… I still feel bad though.

I closed my eyes to concentrate for the timing and hoped that it would any well; this made me unable to see that Kanon was also walking with Hare and was moving ahead of her.

Hearing that the footsteps were near enough from my location, my eyes shot open as I rushed out of the corner. However as I turned, my eyes were closed for a moment and when I stretched out my hand, it touched something soft… and my eyes were wide open in shock whilst my body froze instinctively.

…Oh fuck, I accidentally groped Kanon! Please Kami-sama have mercy on this poor soul, I prayed for my very life.

Hare and Inori were staring at me and Kanon who were still frozen in place, suddenly voices from behind me were whisper and shouting saying things like,

"Amazing!", "he's got some guts."

Hearing a camera take a picture from behind me quickly snapped me out of my daze as I hastily retracted my hand and bowed to Kanon apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Hare was in a state of disbelief muttering, "Why, Shu? If you'd only told me, I would've let you any time…"

Hare! I already said that I didn't mean to do that and I was telling the truth!

Apparently Kanon finally had the event's implications sunk in as her face grew red and she screamed causing me to go wide eyed.

Knowing what was about to come, I bowed once last time in apology before dashing away.

Hey don't look at me like that, you would too if you were in my situation.

Behind me I noticed Inori following me in a slow pace while Kanon stopped screaming and shouted angrily, "Wait up, Ouma Shu!"

Hell no! I am not waiting and surely be rewarded with a slap, although I deserve it.

I then remembered that someone took a picture and took out my portable device and logged into the school's chat room and saw the person post the picture he took of me groping Kanon.

As guys began saying all kinds of things congratulating me, the girls began saying comments about what a pervert I was and so on.

I sighed as I continued running; I began to think to myself…

Well this sucks doesn't it, for three years I've made it without standing out and yet this happens… Well I have no one to blame except myself I guess, I can't believe I forgot the third rule just because I didn't recite it out. I wonder… what the chances of everyone forgetting what happened earlier are. Probably zero I guess…

I groaned as I entered my hide out and waited for Inori to come here as we've talked about coming here in the case that I failed.

As I sat down on my chair and Inori entered the room, I said, "Well that failed didn't it."

Inori questioned, "So you know what you did wrong?"

"Yeah… I asked and you told me that I needed eye contact to pull out a void and yet I forgot that rule as I tried it out just now due to nervousness I guess…"

Slapping myself, I stood up and turned to Inori saying, "Well let's try that again, this time hopefully I'll get it right."

We headed for the school when I saw Souta coming from the bridge; it seemed that he was listening to something on his music player as he was dancing to a tune.

I walked towards him normally and as I got nearer, I told him as I stared into his eyes. "Souta! Sorry about this!"

It seemed that the volume wasn't too loud as he heard me say that and he was shocked and looked at me scared wondering why I said sorry before a glow appeared around us and I plunged my hand into the glowing spot on his chest.

Hearing him scream was painful… hopefully no one else heard that as I continued to pull out the rock-like structure that was quite long and made me assume it'd be another sword again but as I finally pulled it out complete, the rock disappeared and revealed a camera?...

Despite my confusion about the item I held in my hand, I showed it to Inori asking whether this was it, receiving a "no" I turned back to Souta's kneel unconscious body and said "sorry" once more before pressing my hand on where the glowing spot was and the camera I had turned into particles and went back into Souta's body through my hand.

As the glow appeared once more, I noticed that the symbol I had last time appeared at the back of my palm, I concluded that this would appear only when I were to pull out a void.

As the camera completely went into Souta's still body, it suddenly gave shook and a heart beat was felt by my hand before he woke up and wondered what had happened.

Despite the failure, I was determined as I could finally pull out voids successfully now that I remembered the eye-contact rule.

After going around and pulling out various voids with some being even more weird like a vase, a fridge and even a pair of tweezers. Damn that fridge was heavy, luckily I didn't held it up like I used to with the rest of the Voids, I would've been crushed.

Eventually I took a break and bought an energy drink from the vending machine as I leaned on the wall.

As I placed the cool can onto my forehead to cool myself down a bit I mentally smacked myself as I finally thought of asking Inori.

"Inori, What Void exactly are we looking for?"

Inori who was standing in front of me, answered, "Scissors"

My eyebrow twitched and I asked, "Inori… why didn't you tell me that?"

Inori shrugged her shoulders and told me," You didn't ask plus it was a good experience for you to pull out Voids."

I sighed deciding to forget it and chalk it up to my insightfulness. I pulled away the can from my forehead as I asked Inori, "Just what are Voids anyways. Considering that there are various types, my previous assumption of them being weapons is wrong since even household items or even decorations are forms of Voids."

Inori answered me, "The shapes and features of Voids reflect people's fears and complexes, in other words, they're the shape of their hearts."

Receiving that answer, I began recalling the Voids I've pulled out before and thought about what they could mean, from the vase to the kaleidoscope I pulled out from Daryl and finally the-

I turned my head to face Inori as I asked, "then why does a blade come out of you?"

Before Inori could answer me, rapid footsteps were heard and a familiar voice shouted,

"Found you! Ouma Shu!"

Crap… It was Kanon! I slowly began to back away before a door sound was heard and I turned to see Yahiro by the door to the gymnasium telling me to come in.

So along with Inori, we went into the Gymnasium and closed the door.

We sat by the seats as I regained my breathing from the unexpected run all of a sudden.

I sighed saying, "Damn this is tough, I've been running all day."

Yahiro then said something unexpected, "If you entered the Undertakers, it'd be even worse."

My eyes widened as I repeated what Yahiro had said while he continued to say,

"The class rep should cool down after a bit, too. So let's go apologize then."

Signaling Inori with eyes to get ready in case any happens, I answered, "Sure, although I've already done that so I wonder if she'll forgive me… Maybe she'll cut me up with some scissors."

Yahiro looked at me as he asked, "What? Is this about that movie yesterday?"

I grunted but didn't answer, instead I began to talk.

"You know I've thinking this for awhile, Yahiro but your hobbies are a little weird."

He had an uneasy smile on his face as he said, "That's pretty sudden."

I gave a fake smile as I said, "I don't mean to criticize you, and I just want to say that you really can't judge a book by its cover… Sugar"

I for some reason prayed that I was wrong but as Yahiro stood from leaning on the railings, his whole demeanor changed from being kind and pleasant to almost cold and cruel. He said,

"So I was really spotted and you're looking down on me?"

"No, that's not what I meant by my words. I'm sure that there's a story behind this… a reason to cause you to do this."

I was shocked when he screamed, "Shut up!" I turned to face him as he shouted, "You're still pretending we're still friends? The moment you called me 'Sugar', everything ended! Don't pretend that you're concerned over me!"

He then slammed his fist on the steel railing as he continued to say, "It's because of people like you who decided that I'm harmless that I'm forced to act this way!"

He then grabbed me by my collar and continued to shout as my now stoic face looked back at him.

"I have to keep pretending to be something that I'm not! It's all your fault!"

Getting tired of him shouting and blaming me for everything, I plunged my hand into his chest and pulled out his void.

As I fully pulled out his Void and he slumped down to the ground, I observed the Void I held.

It looked like a huge pair of scissors or a pair of shears; it had a white and red color scheme and a circular handle to hold it.

Inori took out a gun and pointed it at the unconscious body of Yahiro while saying, "Well it's decided then"

I quickly stopped her and asked her to wait for a moment; I took out my phone after shifting the pair of scissors to my left hand and contacted Gai.

He picked up the phone and said, "Is it Shu? What do you want? Have you found the witness?"

"Yeah we've caught him; his name is Samukawa Yahiro, a classmate of mine."

"And So? Have you disposed of him or have you gotten cold feet already?"

Gritting my teeth I said, "Despite him being a witness, I don't want to think that all the times we had were all fake, I'm willing to give him a chance but first, in the unfortunate scenario that I get caught since Yahiro didn't get to see Inori performing any acts that could make her related to the Undertakers, would there be any way you could use that situation?"

Gai was silent for awhile and after a few minutes, he answered.

"Despite me favoring the option of simply killing him, I'll let you give it a shot. If you were to-"

We talked about what we were going to do and after agreeing on it, I asked Inori to go on home after requesting that she passed me a weapon just in case to which she handed me a small pocket knife.

As she left through the door, she told me "Shu… Be careful."

Giving her a nod, I headed to where Yahiro's body was and returned his Void and as he regained consciousness we talked.

Eventually we came to an agreement and promised each other: He wouldn't tell anyone about my involvement with the Undertakers and I wouldn't tell anyone about him selling the Norma-Gene.

Despite feeling like this is the first time I've seen Yahiro smile so sincerely, I couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't go well.

_Time skip: The next day_

Inori and I were in the train heading for school when Inori suddenly asked me, "Shu, can I be with you forever?"

For some reason her question caused me to have a slight headache and flashes began appearing in my vision as I began to remember things.

_**Flash**_

I saw the blonde girl from before along with a boy that had long blonde hair… I was playing with them

_**Flash**_

A bullet sound, along with the deathly flames surrounding me

_**Flash**_

A scream… the word… Monster

As the flashes stopped, I was disoriented for awhile and couldn't prevent myself from being pushed out of the open door. Refocusing my attention on the situation, I saw GHQ soldiers lined up in front of me and as I turned my shocked gaze back to the train, I saw people concerned over what was happening and Inori's fearful gaze as she saw the door close before she could react… Finally I saw Yahiro's stoic face as he said, "Sorry Shu"

Narrowing my eyes, I knew then that Yahiro had betrayed our promise and swore that I wouldn't forgive him.

Hearing footsteps approaching me, I saw a jester-like officer coming near me with holding a phone in his right hand to which he snapped shut as he smiled at me saying

"Ouma Shu-kun, I'm placing you… Under arrest."

…Well fuck…

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 3, a little late i think. Thanks for reading, regardless and also thanks for the reviews i've received.<p>

anyways what do you guys think about the latest episode...(Spoiler ahead, don't read past the lines if you haven't watched Guilty Crown Episode 17: Exodus)

P.S: if you didn't know, there is a poll on my profile, I'd be happy if you guys who read this fic of mine, go vote there if you're free. Thanks~  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>I was honestly surprised by Arisa's actions... though I suppose her obsession with Gai had to turn up sooner or later. But i have to say that i pity Shu, he had to put up with being a tyrant who had to be cruel in order to survive yet he gets betrayed by them in the end and Gai the now white haired bastard, comes in and cuts off his hand and just takes his power in a blink of an eye? I mean really? what kind of power gets taken away that easily...<p>

I can't wait for next week's episode, I wonder, what will Shu do now that he doesn't have his power of the kings and no comrades whatsoever as i assume Ayase along with Inori will be brought along with Gai against their will.


	4. Phase 04

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 04: **Flux**

Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor

"_Sorry Shu"_

_Narrowing my eyes, I knew then that Yahiro had betrayed our promise and swore that I wouldn't forgive him._

_Hearing footsteps approaching me, I saw a jester-like officer coming near me with holding a phone in his right hand to which he snapped shut as he smiled at me saying_

"_Ouma Shu-kun, I'm placing you… Under arrest."_

…_Well fuck… _

Scene: Interior of the train

Inori could only watch worriedly as the train began moving and left Shu alone with the GHQ soldiers, despite remembering what Gai and Shu had planned in the case that this happened, Inori was about to reach for the emergency breaks when a cloaked individual approached her from behind and grabbed her arm.

"You can't Inori-san."

"But…"

"Remember the plan, and also just as a precaution. It's an order from Gai-san."

As they began muttering to each other about the plan, further down the train, Yahiro was standing amidst the civilians as he muttered to himself, "I won't apologize, the world is full of uncertainty and misfortune."

Scene change: inside a GHQ Prisoner transportation vehicle.

_P.O.V :Shu_

Well isn't this fun… silent atmosphere, silent people and silent ride. Well not really silent… since the guy beside me was still tapping the keys on his phone.

As I was about to mentally recite our plan once more, the jester-looking individual spoke up.

"Ouma-kun, I have a question for you."

Looking at him with an inquiring expression, he continued, "Tights or underpants that fit on your legs. Also called 'spats'. Four characters long… What do you think it is?"

Guessing that he was probably doing a crossword puzzle, I thought about it if only to humor myself as I had nothing to do.

Finally I got it as I softly said, "Is it leggings?"

He exclaimed that it was indeed leggings before rapidly typing it in and turned to face me once more saying, "I really hate the blank spaces in puzzles."

Deciding on not saying anything more, since I was supposed to act as a betrayed friend. I simply acted as if I was sulking while he continued to say, "I'd like your help in filling in the blanks."

Well nothing I didn't expect, after all I am under arrest so I'll probably be interrogated about my involvement with the Undertakers… I wonder what information do they already know from Yahiro and their own investigations…

Still looking downwards, I simply listened to the man as he told me, "It's pretty cramped, but I've prepared a room for you where you can think quietly. You're welcome to stay until we solve this puzzle"

Welcomed? You speak as if I've got a choice… oh well, gotta play the pitiful prisoner for now.

As the driver told us that we've arrived at GHQ's isolation facility, I thought to myself.

'I hope everything goes according to plan.'

Scene change: At Tennouzu High School, 2-A class.

"Eh? Shu got arrested by GHQ?"

Souta's frantic voice sounded throughout the classroom as people looked at him questioning Kanon about why would that happen and why him especially.

Kanon was also concerned but answered as best as she could, "I was surprised too, so I checked with our teacher. But no one knows anything."

Back at her own seat, Hare had a fearful face, scared of what would happen to Shu as she mentally murmured.

'Shu got… No way!' She then began silently sobbing to herself while praying for Shu's safety

Meanwhile at the door of the classroom, Inori was overlooking everyone's reaction before she too turned to the direction of GHQ's facility and murmured, "Shu… I hope you're alright."

Scene Change: Somewhere inside GHQ's isolation facility

Major Segai was conversing with someone in his office, the person began.

"Professor Ouma's son?"

Segai looked pleased with himself as he said, "Yes, I've arrested him on suspicion of connection with the Undertakers."

The point of view changes to the other occupant and we now see that it was Keido that was conversing with Segai.

Segai asked, "Does that rub you the wrong way?"

Keido simply replied, "That's not the case. What's your impression?"

"A criminal. There's no doubt he has some relation to the Undertakers."

He then played a video that was saved earlier.

Scene Change: during the recording of the video, in the interrogation room.

_P.O.V: Shu_

Well… this was expected, I sat down as the jester-like male whose name I still do not know came into the room with a guard standing by the door not even bothering to cuffing me and simply treating me as not capable of being a threat.

"These are presents from Samukawa-kun."

Oh? That asshole gave some presents? Well here's to hoping that they aren't lumps of coal.

He slid his hand over the desk and quite a number of blank card like items appeared.

He clicked onto one and dragged it forwards while also revealing the picture which was one of Gai when he gave his speech about the views and goals of the Undertakers.

He then proceeds to tell me, "This is Tsutsugami Gai, leader of the Undertakers."

My face had no expression on it but a nervous one nearly came to surface as he switched pictures and showed me one of me conversing with Gai at Roppongi.

As my sweat slid at the back of my neck, I mused.

Despite my current dislike of Yahiro, I have to admit that he has good to be able to take pictures of us at that time.

The jester asked, "Why was a boy like you in a place like that, talking with someone like him?"

Quickly searching my mind for answers, I told him, "Hmm why ask me? I'm sure you would be able to call Gai down here and ask him yourself no?"

Seemingly amused by my attitude, he leaned on the table as he addressed me.

"Ouma-kun…The food here's no good you know, it's the first time I've eaten those soft packaged noodles since school lunches."

Was that a threat?

He began shifting through various pictures of the Undertakers and I couldn't help but grow wide eye as more and more members were exposed.

How the hell did Yahiro even manage to take these photos! I mean those are pretty close up ones right there!

He eventually brought up one blank card before telling me to think properly about what I was going to say.

Oh that's going to be no problem at all, because I won't say anything at all.

Scene change: Back with Segai and Keido in the present time

"So you see, he continues to keep his silence despite being on a first-name basis with their recognized leader, Tsutsugami Gai."

Keido continued listening to Segai's briefing as he glanced to a window where he was viewing Professor Ouma working on her computer.

Segai continued to say, "Since he doesn't seem to be obsessed with ideals, as terrorist tend to be, it doesn't seem like he's just any member. To sum it up, it's a mystery."

Keido paused for awhile in thought before telling Segai, "Look at this, Major Segai."

He brought up a window where a video of Gai standing in front of a white screen.

"It seems this was a simultaneous transmission… broadcast across various news portals seven minutes ago."

The video began to play as Gai began to say, "Tomorrow the Undertakers will be attacking GHQ's Isolation Facility Four. It is useless to resist, we will rescue our comrade without fail."

The video ended to which Segai began smiling, amused before commenting, "Oh, my sending a warning message about their crimes?"

He recalled a picture about Gai talking to Shu before smirking and addressing Keido.

"Chief, something just occurred to me…-"

Scene change: a prison cell

_P.O.V: Shu_

Well at least I can say I actually got to wear prison clothes once in my life… though these packed noodles don't look appetizing at all.

Shrugging, I was about to open them and dig in when keys were heard unlocking the door of my cell as an officer not a soldier as he didn't wear any military gear walked in with a folder.

"Ouma Shu, I'm ordered to bring you to Major Segai as per his instructions…"

Blinking while wondering who this Major Segai was, I placed the packed noodles and padded my way over to the officer who led the way.

Turns out it wasn't going to be a long journey, as the jester-like man was leaning on the railing of the hallway and the officer began releasing my cuffs.

So he's Major Segai… at least I won't have to keep referring him as the jester-like man anymore won't call him major though.

He began, "It looks like the situation has changed."

Seeing my curious expression he continued, "Shall I explain everything to you?"

It didn't seem like I had a choice so I gave him a nod and followed him into the elevator.

Exiting the building, we entered a military vehicle as he told me, "Sorry that this is all over the top, we're in a state of emergency. So we had to increase the security for a prisoner in the tower basement."

Oh? I guess that means that Gai's video feed must've been seen by them.

Turning to face him as I was looking out the window of the vehicle, he told me "Well, we'll talk about that later, for now there's something I'd like you to see."

Arriving at another building in the same area, we exited the vehicle as he told me that this was the isolation ward.

"This facility was originally built with this hospital in mind…"

We were walking inside the building heading for god knows where while he continued explaining the history of this building.

Eventually he said, "The reason of why Samukawa-kun sold you out is also here in this building."

Now my interest was piqued, after all Yahiro never did tell me why he was dealing drugs…

Segai continued his explanation, "He isn't an addict, Sugar was a drug dealer for Norma-Gene."

Sheesh tell me something I don't know.

It seems that Segai wasn't like Gai as he continued to tell me facts that I already knew, "On that day, he was also inside the blockaded area of Roppongi for a drug deal. He needed money at any cost."

Well that's a no brainer; why else would he sell drugs if he wasn't an addict.

We eventually stopped at a window showing the interior of the building, he then gestured to it and told me, "take a look here and you will see why he is doing what he is."

I didn't need to be told that as I looked horrified at the scene, hundreds of patients were in beds. That however wasn't what made me horrified, it was the fact that the patients all had crystals protruding from their bodies in different areas… Just like that girl in my brief flashback.

As I continued looking at the various patients and their condition, I spotted Yahiro sitting by the bed of a young boy whose arm and half of his face was covered by crystals.

I asked more to myself, "Who's that boy."

Segai answered, "He's Yahiro-kun's younger brother. His name is Samukawa Jun. Is this the first time you've seen something like this?"

I was about to answer him "yes" when I recalled the image of the blond girl who had her face slightly covered with crystals with the maniac expression looking at me.

"No…"

He seemed interested at my answer as he looked at me, urging me to continue.

To indulge him, I said, "This is a result of someone infected by the Apocalypse Virus isn't it? I've seen a few pictures while surfing the net."

That wasn't really a lie but I didn't know it was really the truth and thought it was just a joke at the time…

Giving me a nod signifying that I was right, he informed me, "Samukawa Jun is an unfortunate patient who's Apocalypse Virus has progressed to stage 4."

Taking in that information as I heard that Stage 4 was where the patient had almost no chance of recovery…

Segai began to say as we both looked at the various patients, "This is a cutting-edge facility created to provide aid for those infected in accidents or those who developed symptoms from a poor reaction to the vaccine."

To be honest, despite my initial dislike of GHQ unit, Antibodies. So far what they've shown me: Facilities created just for the aid of those who are infected and are sick… they don't seem so bad right now as those nurses and doctors went around and did what they could to help the patients.

As if rebelling, my mind made me recall the incident back at Roppongi where Daryl, the asshole mercilessly kicked a mother and finally shot her as her child watched…

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I listened as Segai began to say.

"The Apocalypse Virus pandemic ten years ago, and the huge riots, starting with Lost Christmas, sent this country into chaos. Later on, we at GHQ developed a vaccine that enabled us to successfully pin down the Apocalypse outbreak and return the world to a state of order."

Indeed… but with that, Japan had become enslaved to the GHQ as it was the only provider of the vaccine.

As he finished his tale, I found myself sitting down in a room where Segai was stirring a cup of coffee.

He turned to face the huge window in front of us as he said, "that's why I cannot forgive the Undertakers."

I perked up and listened more attentively as he told me why that was so.

"They're trying to ruin that order even now, as we're fighting to protect it."

Protect it?

"Ouma-kun, I just can't understand. Why would a cleaver boy like you want to trample on our good intentions?"

Good intentions?

My narrowed eyes started at Segai as I said coldly, " You speak as if you guys never did anything wrong, don't forget on that day at Roppongi, your troops shot innocent people who you could've just given the vaccine to them instead of simply choosing to kill them."

Despite his surprise at how cold I sounded, he told me sternly, "The residents of the fort were unregistered citizens. They're also rejecting regular vaccinations."

Rejecting them? Or more like you are preventing them from receiving the vaccinations… After all they are unregistered citizens weren't they?...

Despite my thoughts, I listened as Segai told me.

"As it is, they are hotbed for contagion."

Enraged, I shouted. "So that makes it okay for you to simply kill them!"

He simply said, "Our soldiers were killed, as well. They all have homes, too. Do you think they wanted to die on foreign ground?"

I grew cold as I heard that statement; it reminded me that I was the one who pulled the trigger that caused all those soldiers' deaths… Well it was Guin who did it but I was what caused the lasers to rebound and killing all of them… though they would've killed us if I didn't do it…

Shaking off those thoughts before I grew sick once more, "T-that… was because we had to save the people in the fort from you guys otherwise they would've all died! Gai too said that it needed to be done."

Unexpectedly, Segai's eyes narrowed and he sternly questioned me, "Then why is he trying to release a mass murderer?"

At the question, I grew a little more relaxed. Gai and I talked about this particular mass murderer, Kido Kenji… supposedly the murderer behind the Sky Tree bombing but what Segai wasn't telling is that Kenji did that, to destroy the weapons held there that were going to be a danger to the citizens of the fort.

Segai grabbed a remote and pressed a button making the screen in front of us show a video feed of a prisoner in a body bag tied up.

So that's Kenji, despite him killing that many people, it was still for the safety of the fort residents… Gotta say though, it must be uncomfortable to be in his shoes.

Segai began saying, "The Undertakers have said they'll try with all their might to steal him from us. Not you."

Showing a shocked face despite smirking on the inside, I thought to myself.

'Too bad that was all part of the plan or this guy might actually convince me of the fact that Gai was not going to be saving me and was just coming for their comrade.'

Segai leaned closer towards me as he said, "Ouma-kun, I'll teach one trick. Be careful around people who tell you to believe in them."

Huh… Well that doesn't concern me since Gai hasn't said anything like that, more like he simply wants me to listen to his orders.

Segai then rummaged in his shirt and took out a orange pen and placed it on the table as he began informing me,

"This is a homing device. When you're together with Gai, please press the buttons in the following order: blue, blue, then red. If you do that, we'll come and deal the appropriate punishment no matter where he may be."

I simply sat there in silence taking in what he was telling me to do, I knew that as I had to act as a troubled teen right now, I would have to accept that pen but I swore to tell Gai about it at the earliest possible moment.

Not liking that I was simply silent, Segai murmured, "Yuzuriha Inori-san."

That caused me to snap my head up and look him in the eye as he continued.

"It seems like she's a famous artist on the web. I wonder if she's being deceived by Tsutsugami Gai In the same way."

Well you're wrong about that, Inori was already loyal to Gai without needing any convincing whatsoever as seen when she was so disappointed when she failed her task that night.

Segai leaned back on the couch as he said, "If you won't help us, then I'll have to no choice but to ask her next."

Putting on a reluctant face to match the situation, I muttered, "I'll take the damn pen but leave anyone else out of this."

Segai seemed pleased by this and told me that would be acceptable as I drank from my cup of coffee.

Scene change: Shu's hide out

Inori was sitting on the chair singing along with her video being played on Shu's computer.

As she finished singing a few lyrics of the song, she began to recall her moments with Shu before hugging Fyu-Neru who was on her lap and said.

"Say, Fyu-Neru. Why am I… cold? Is this… what Gai told me about?... Loneliness..."

She closed her eyes just as Fyu-Neru beeped and a message was received.

Scene change: Several hours after the previous conversation between Segai and Shu.

_P.O.V: Shu_

Well… different room same situation, it's going to be night soon… Gai should be putting the plan into action any time now.

And as if that was the queue for something, a guard opened up the door saying that my lawyer had come for a meeting.

I pondered… a lawyer? Did mum even get one…? Oh well better go and see this lawyer of mine anyways.

As I was lead to a white room that had a window connecting to an opposite room, the guard left me alone as the door on the opposite room opened and a blond adult male who had his hair in a pony tail and a small beard with glasses and a brown suit on came in.

As he sat down, my own eyes widened as I saw it was Gai!

I nearly shouted his name in worry as I don't remember this being the plan at all but remembered that there was probably cameras in the room and kept quiet until Gai gave me the signal.

Seeing that I was going to keep quiet, Gai continued the act of a lawyer telling me that it was going to be okay now that he was here and that I didn't need to be afraid.

He introduced himself as Mason and gave the alibi of being requested by my mom as my lawyer.

"Let's get this started with." He told me as he began sorting through various papers. I hazarded a guess that he was actually talking with someone, probably Tsugumi and was asking her to begin hacking the cameras or something similar…

Gai gave a slip of paper to the guard behind him as he told me, "This place is really strict on time so we have to hurry."

He looked around as he asked me, "I wonder if it's okay to talk yet." Still into the act of being a lawyer.

I knew that the hacking was done when Gai's expression turned serious and his usual voice ordered," All right. Everyone, get ready and be on stand by."

He took out the band for his pony tail while placing his glasses on the table as he leaned back into the chair while I relaxed.

He smiled saying, "You're looking good."

I snorted and told him, "Yeah, prison slacks absolutely fit me; I think I'll begin to use them daily from now on."

I stopped joking around as I asked, "So why are you my lawyer? Mason."

He glared at me as he told me, "Don't act stupid, this was just a cover to get into the base easily."

He then briefed me with the plan once more.

"Oogumo and Ayase will begin the assault soon. When you leave here at the moment the security system goes down, meet up with Kido and extract his Void."

Nodding to Gai, he continued. "From there, in 30 seconds after immobilizing the Endlaves that are sure to come, we'll meet at the 5th floor's exit."

I breathed out softly as I told him, "Alright but just for curiosity's sake what is Kido-san's Void?"

Gai simply smirked and told me, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

And as usual his timing is impeccable as the room's lights went into emergency mode and the operation began.

"Start the operation!" with that command, I heard and felt explosions throughout the building and gave Gai a nod before moving out of the room.

Before I could open my door however, I heard Inori's voice coming from Gai's earphone,

"Shu?"

"Inori…"

"Thank goodness! I'm coming, so just wait for me."

Wide eyed I turned to Gai who had a shocked expression as well, Inori coming on her own was certainly not part of the plan.

As Tsugumi began telling us that Inori was on the railway and currently heading towards my cell, the door I was about to open earlier opened up and a guard came in telling me that the interview is over and ordered me to come over to be handcuffed again.

I ran towards him full speed as I rammed him into the wall causing him to be unconscious while I heard Gai dealing with his own predicament.

As I roamed the area and looked out for guards holding tightly onto the rifle that I took from the guard knocked out, I assumed that Gai was also moving around trying to find Kido-san.

I however now had two objectives; one was to meet up with Inori and hopefully finding Kido-san.

As I hid behind a pillar, a squad of troops passed by me and I continued making my way through this place.

As I walked down the hallway however, I had the fortunate meeting with an Endlave who immediately point its gun at me and fired.

I evaded the bullets by hiding behind pillars and rolling between them while firing the rifle I took haphazardly as I didn't really have any training with firing a gun.

Unfortunately, it managed to catch me and pinned me down with its hand only to be rammed and sent flying by what I remembered to be Daryl's Endlave which was piloted by Ayase now.

Ayase's Endlave faced me as she asked, "What did you do to Inori?"

Clueless about what she was insinuating, I cleverly said, "Huh?"

She picked me up and moved forward as two Endlaves appeared behind her and she said, "Otherwise, there's no reason for her to disobey Gai's orders!"

I sweatdropped at being carried like a ragdoll as she dodged missiles that were being fired, I then shouted.

"I'm not really sure myself about why she's acting the way she is!"

Ayase simply told me, "Because of that, the plan's in a mess. If anything happens to Gai, I'll never forgive you!"

I muttered softly, "Someone's got a crush."

It seemed that it wasn't soft enough as Ayase asked, "What was that?"

I kept quiet as she continued evading salvos of missiles.

Scene change: An office overlooking the Facility that was under attack.

Segai and an officer that drove him and Shu to the isolation ward earlier were seen sitting down while Segai was taking pictures of the facility in flames and the officer looking over a computer screen before informing Segai.

"Major, there's a message from the head of Isolation Facility Four. ' We'll defend the institution ourselves, interference is unnecessary.' "

Segai finished inputting something on his phone before standing up and informing the officer, "Understood. Well then, I'm off." As he approached the door.

The officer turned to face Major Segai as he said, "Eh, but they just said not to interfere."

Segai gave an amused smile as he told the officer, "Of course I won't interfere, and I'm just going to watch. Just watch."

Scene change: back with Ayase and Shu on the ground floor_._

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Sorry, but hide for a bit!"

She then placed me down as she tried fending off the enemy Endlaves

However just as I was placed back on the ground, more Endlaves appeared and began trying to stomp me as if I was a bug, dodging their stomps, I nearly got killed as I barely dodged one causing me to trip and fall in front of a fountain.

I heard the sounds of a person grunting and looked up to see Kido still in a body bag struggling against his binds. Cursing the fact that I had no communication device, I prayed that Gai would somehow find him as well before rolling to the side to dodge yet another attempt to squash me.

I then heard an explosion very nearby and looked up only to see Kido-san falling down to the Fountain.

The fall caused the bag on his face to come off loose and he noticed me looking at him.

He attempted to shout but was muffled by the face mask covering his mouth.

"So that's how you look like, Kido Kenji."

Narrowing my eyes as he gave me the 'go ahead' look, I ran towards him as a blue aura appeared and the familiar blue glow appeared on his chest.

Plunging my hand into his chest as he gave out a short scream of pain, I pulled out Kido Kenji's Void.

As the flash from the Void materializing cleared, I saw that I was holding onto a gun and sweatdropped at my luck since like I said earlier, I had no experience with guns.

As I was staring at the gun, Gai's voice came from above saying, "Behind you!"

Turning around hastily, I noticed that an Endlave was about pummel me and so by instinct, I aimed the gun and fired.

I was waiting for some kind of recoil when it didn't come, however as I was about to think that I just screwed myself, I was sent flying but landed on my feet as I saw a very interesting spectacle.

The Endlave that was shot by whatever fired from the gun was I was holding… was floating. Yes floating I kid you not!

Seeing the water floating around me in shape of bubbles confirmed it for me,

"I see… so this gun's power is to control gravity."

Sounds of machine guns being fired and wheels moving on the ground alerted me to incoming Endlaves, I then saw Ayase's Endlave reversing at it was returning fire against an Endlave.

"There's no end to them!"

As Ayase passed me, I shot using Kido-san's Void and caused the pursuing Endlave to float helplessly.

Noticing another one coming on the right, I shot at it as well but after it began floating, I was surrounded by a lot of them making me unable to use the Void as its shot per second is slow.

"It's useless! Surrender now!"

Cursing at the lack of options, I looked about to see if there was any way to utilize the Void.

Noticing that the gun had two triggers and that I was pressing the shorter one, I dodged the swipes coming from each Endlave and pressed the longer trigger while running towards one of the Endlaves.

Hearing that the gun was charging up the shot, I jumped onto the limb that was outstretch as it tried to punch me before jumping up once more and firing the Void causing the gravity shot to surround the entire area and continued extending upwards causing the whole fountain's water to float up as bubbles.

As I began jumping about the bubbles, Inori's voice came from above me shouting.

"Shu!"

Alarmed I looked up as I saw Inori sky diving towards me and sighed as I knew that she'd simply float once she entered the anti-gravity field I caused.

I continued jumping upwards using the bubbles and eventually reached Inori who had also entered the field and was floating towards me.

She was smiling… Sighing I gave her a wry smile in return and said, "You know, you can be such a troublemaker some times. " She closed her eyes as a blue aura surrounded us and I plunged my hand and pulled out the blade.

As I held the blade, I entered the 'trance' once more, I looked at bubbles floating near me and saw that my eyes turned crimson and as I saw that, the Endlaves that were floating in the field began aiming their weapons at Inori who was unconscious in arms and I, I stepped onto a bubble and as I tensed my legs for a jump, the platform that I used last time appeared once more and as I jumped, I was boosted by the platform causing me to be move in high speeds despite not having gravity.

Using the same skill I began massacring the Endlaves, slashing them in halves one by one.

As an Endlave managed to escape the field and hung onto the wall, it fired a salvo of missiles at us, using the skill to which I'll call air dash for simplicity, I rushed head on and slashed the missiles while using their debris to jump with the platform before slashing the rest of the missiles.

As I began weaving through the missiles I found out that the ribbons along my blade allowed me to temporary flight, finishing off the rest of the missiles, I stepped on to the wall before jumping upwards and slashing my sword down attempting to create a shock wave.

This time as this was the second time I was using this weapon, I found that I could actually control the wave causing it to cut through multiple Endlaves.

The field dispersed and I landed softly on the ground as I looked around once more just in case there were any more Endlaves around. Confirming that there were none, I leaned Inori on a wall before switching the blade to my left hand and pressing the palm of my right on to where the glow was once again present as the blade dematerialized and went back into Inori.

Heading over to where Kido-san was, I noticed a patient's movable bed and placed him there before grabbing Inori bridal-style while pulling the bed.

As I walked through the smoke cautiously, I was surprised when a sudden ray of light shone on my eyes making me avert my sight for awhile.

As I got used to the light, I looked up and saw that Gai was standing on a boat, shifting Inori a bit, I moved and showed Gai that Kido- san was just behind me laying on the bed.

Gai looked a bit irritated… probably due to Inori disobeying him. He spoke into his communicator,

"Ayase, retrieve him."

As Ayase's Endlave came into view, Gai's expression turned stoic as he addressed me,

"So, will you join us for real this time? Or are you still reluctant?"

Sighing knowing that I didn't really have a choice, my friend's would probably know that I'm associated with the Undertakers so an ordinary life is out of the question… for now at least

'Besides I think I might not hate the terrorist way of life… maybe', I thought to myself.

Looking at Inori once more and shook my head at her recklessness despite the help she brought, I looked back up to Gai as I said in a serious tone.

"Sure I'll join you guys."

With that Gai smirked before beckoning me to follow as Ayase took Kido with her Endlave's hand.

As I carried Inori once more, bridal style I felt a weight in my pocket and took the object out. It was the pen that Segai gave to me as a backup plan if I supposedly wanted to bring Gai to justice.

Putting it back into my pocket, I made my way to where Gai, Ayase's Endlave carrying Kido and Oogumo were standing.

Reaching them, we boarded a helicopter while Ayase went back to where I believe Tsugumi was.

The Undertakers including a newly joined member proceeded to head back to their base.

As the heli continued to fly, I addressed Gai.

"Gai?"

He looked at me with a questioning expression on his face to which I showed him the pen that Segai gave me.

"What this?"

"Major Segai, the one who arrested me for being involved with you guys, gave that to me. Supposedly it's a tracking device that if I were to press the colors: blue, blue and then red. They would be able to find where you would be and arrive to deal the appropriate punishment… I thought that you'd want to take a look at it before I simply dumped it somewhere."

He passed it back to me before saying, "_Keep it for now, it might be useful. _When we get back to base, pass that to Tsugumi for her to analyze it just in case… Although about the tracking part, it's alright as our base is jammed from any unknown devices detected by our security system."

Nodding at the orders I received, I allowed Inori to lean on my shoulders as I too went to sleep, tired with the events of the day. Just as I fell asleep, I had one last train of thought.

…So much for trying to live a normal life, I wonder… would GHQ publicly report me as an associate to the Undertakers? Or would the incident that caused Isolation Facility Four be more of a concern that they would ignore me?... Only time will tell I guess, for now I'll have to deal with the present.

After a short nap of course…

With that I fell into the domain of Morpheus.

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter, thanks for all the reviews and comments! I hope i managed to write this chapter good enough ...<p>

Anyways, What did you like/hate about the chapter? Made a few changes regarding the pen and so on... As usual, review/comment about it~ thanks for reading!

Moving on, what did you guys think about today's chapter? (again, spoiler alert, don't read past the lines)

* * *

><p>Arisa... is a bitchslave to Gai now, I wonder... what's up with Haruka? and what's with the fate of a king she mentioned about...

No stage time for Souta, Kanon and Yahiro this time and Arugo, Ayase along with Tsugumi were shocked by Gai's actions...

Tsugumi x Daryl is shown a bit more in this episode... i wonder what'll happen between them...

Gai can apparently shoot beams from his hands which can take Voids from people and turn them into one big missile ...

Shu's arm can magically stop bleeding! Inori can make people faint by poking them! And she can cause blades to come out of her arms and back...

Gai has mentioned that Inori was like 'them'... I don't think Gai is human anymore...

A pity Arisa's grandfather had to die like that... I honestly wanted those who betrayed Shu to have shown regret... Anyways can't wait for the next episode next week!


	5. Phase 05

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 05: Preparation

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

_He passed it back to me before saying, "Keep it for now, it might be useful. When we get back to base, pass that to Tsugumi for her to analyze it just in case… Although about the tracking part, it's alright as our base is jammed from any unknown devices detected by our security system."_

_Nodding at the orders I received, I allowed Inori to lean on my shoulders as I too went to sleep, tired with the events of the day. Just as I fell asleep, I had one last train of thought._

…_So much for trying to live a normal life, I wonder… would GHQ publicly report me as an associate to the Undertakers? Or would the incident that caused Isolation Facility Four be more of a concern that they would ignore me?... Only time will tell I guess, for now I'll have to deal with the present._

_After a short nap of course…_

_With that I fell into the domain of Morpheus._

Scene: An underground base

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Shu… Shu… wake up"

My whole body was being shaken in an attempt to get me up, my eyes shot open and I saw that we had arrived in some kind of base underneath the surface.

Looking at the direction where the voice of the person who shook me up, I saw that it was Inori and behind her was Gai and Oogumo.

I must've slept for longer than I expected as we've already arrived at their base, we began walking through the area and eventually stood before a huge steel door.

Oogumo went to the side and began inputting a series of numbers at the panel, after a moment… the door began opening.

We entered through the huge steel door and I was greeted by the sight of a spacious room that looked like a library but was modified into a strategy meeting room of sorts.

As I looked up, I found out that there were at least three floors and that the room was circular in shape. Members of the Undertakers were standing on each floor; some were even leaning on the railing as we entered.

Oogumo and Inori moved ahead while I followed Gai to the center of the room which contained four computers.

Standing beside one of the monitors was Shibunji and Gai asked him, "How's Kido."

Shibunji shook his head as he replied, "he shows no signs of waking up, probably due to the shock of having his Void used while being exhausted."

"I see…"

I looked at Gai as he replied while rubbing his eye looking tired and a bit sick. Concerned I was about to ask him if there was something wrong but he suddenly regained his composure and announced to all members in the room.

"Let me introduce you all, this is Ouma Shu, owner of the Void Genome. From now on, we'll be taking him as a central piece to our operations."

Wah… Pressure much; I wonder if I'll be able to meet their expectations… Wait… it's more like whether or not they will accept me as one of them first, I wonder will I have to take a test or something… Gai never did say anything.

Just as I thought that, everyone began muttering as they took in the statement that Gai made.

I looked around as Gai began saying, "With Ouma joining us and Kido Kenji obtained, our biggest objective, capturing the Leucocyte, has become possible."

Turning towards Gai, I wondered what this Leucocyte thing he mentioned is, but before I could ask anything; Gai went over to the monitors in the middle of the room and typed in a few keys causing various windows to cover the entire screen of all four of them.

"This is our plan; it branches out into 145 different patterns according to how the situation may change."

Damn… 145 different patterns for people to adapt to depending on the situation? But don't tell me we're going to have to memorize all-

Before I could finish that train of thought, Gai turned around and ordered, "Everyone, memorize all of these before we put the plan into action."

A male on the third floor who was the man who reported about the underground parking lot incident which I recognized by his voice questioned, "How much time are we given?"

"Three days…if you can't do that much. Don't participate."

My eyes widened at that info before sighing in resignation and hoped that I could manage.

It seems that I wasn't the only surprised with that info as everyone began muttering loudly to each other on every floor concerned about this.

I addressed Gai just as he turned to face the monitors once more, "Hey, Gai isn't that a little too short of a time period? I mean didn't we just go through the rescue just a few hours earlier?"

Shibunji approached Gai as he too stated, "Indeed, not even a full day has passed since our mission at the isolation facility. I'm concerned about how fatigued everyone is."

Gai turned to face me and Shibunji as he said, "That's not a problem, "

He then spoke to us in general, "What did you guys come here to do? It's not so you can just take it easy and sleep! Do you plan on stumbling out nonchalantly in front of the enemy with your eyes still blurry from sleep?"

The other members begrudgingly admit that Gai was right and I was slightly impressed by the charisma that Gai showed… to be able to influence people that easily.

He then turned to the side where I finally noticed Tsugumi and Ayase were at. I was a bit surprised at seeing Ayase in a wheelchair but shrugged it off eventually as I've experienced weirder things lately.

"Ayase"

"Y-yes"

She approached us as Gai addressed her, Gai then informed her while gesturing to me...

"It's your responsibility to give this guy sufficient training so that he can follow along for the operation."

So I was right… there is eventually going to be a test to see if I'm fit to join the operation… Though I wonder why I suddenly feel like smiling as I heard Ayase was going to be in charge of my training.

Shaking my head to get rid of weird thoughts, Gai continued as Ayase commented,

"I'm going to be doing that?"

What? Am I that horrible to look after…?

Gai glanced at me before saying, "It's just a safety precaution, after all if you value your life, do it."

With that he gave me a nod before walking up the stairs and leaving the room.

Feeling bad about being a burden, I approached Ayase as I said, "Um, its ok if you don't want to do it. I'm sure there's someone else might look after my training instead I don't want to trouble you seeing that you're in a wheelchair and what not."

Leaning down to her level, I didn't notice Tsugumi leaning her chin on her hand amused at us while people were shaking their heads at my statement.

An evil glint shone in Ayase eyes which I didn't take notice of for some reason as she approached me saying,

"Oh my, aren't you thoughtful. Ouma-kun." She then stretched out her hand as a greeting while smiling.

I couldn't help feel enchanted by the smile as I for some reason bashfully said, "You can call me Shu…" And as I reached for her hand with mine… her hand held mine in a tight grip.

Before I could ask or react, she quickly turned her wheelchair and used its side to hit my legs causing my world to be turned upside down.

As I slammed into the ground, I didn't notice that the pen I received had dropped and rolled away as I was at the brink of unconsciousness with my last thought being.

Way to go Shu, you just had to get her angry for having no tact… Shit that hurts.

With that my whole world went black just as I heard.

"My wheelchair is like a part of my individuality! I don't need you to hold back on me."

_**Flashback begins**_

A memory of what seems to be two kids playing around began flashing.

The concerned one asked, "Hey, are you sure it's really okay to jump?"

An energetic one shouted, "It'll be fine! Just come over here already! Believe in me!"

As the memory began to fade I wondered, who the two kids in my memory were…

_**Flashback ends**_

I shot up awake and found myself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. As I sat up, I felt a towel began sliding on my body which was weird since I should have clothes on and wouldn't be feeling the fabric of towel.

I looked down at my body and nearly screamed as I was stripped naked… a cold sensation filled me as I thought of the pen that was given to me. Scrambling out of the bed, I looked around it hoping that it had just fallen off the bed but I had no such luck.

Standing up while holding the towel around my waist, I noticed an outfit was laid on a chair near the door and as I dropped the towel in order to change. The door to the room opened and I froze.

Turning to face the door, I saw Ayase standing there with a dumbfounded face which turned into an embarrassed one as she screamed; came over and then slapped me before leaving the room.

Placing a hand on the stinging mark on my face only to recoil, I couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't she just have knocked?

Sighing at my misfortune despite how amusing it was to see Ayase go red like that, I donned the clothes and looked at the mirror while eating bread and drinking a cup of coffee for breakfast.

I have to say, the outfit seems nice, a white shirt with a long sleeved, black jacket that had a red line from the shoulder blades to the wrist and a cargo black pants.

Still rubbing the stinging spot on my face, I approached the door as I prepared myself for my first day of training and an awkward moment with Ayase… I hope I get to find the pen soon.

I exited my door and saw Ayase waiting outside, she was wearing a similar outfit except her jacket was buttoned while I left my as it is and she was wearing a skirt. On her lap was a file of sorts, probably mine.

Awkwardly standing, as I did not know what to say after an event like that, Ayase sighed and sternly said.

"There's no time for you to sleep anymore, you'd better prepare yourself!"

Rubbing my neck I said, "You know… that I did say that I would've looked for someone else to help me with this right?"

She snapped at me, "I don't like it, either! I'm just doing this because Gai said to."

As she turned back to face the front and away from me, I placed a hand on my heart and wondered to myself…

Why did I felt a pang right then, was I jealous or something? That can't be right; after all I just met her.

While I had my dilemma, Ayase continued to mutter about why I joined the Undertakers anyways… while fiddling…-!

The pen! Ayase had it, Shit… how the hell am I going to get it back without being suspicious and without them accusing me of bringing a tracking device into their base.

"You don't fit here at all."

I shrugged at the negative comments I was receiving, after all… I've just arrived. I muttered while pointing to the pen, "T-that…"

She saw me looking at pen and brought it up saying, "This?"

I looked at the pen that she held up as I commented, "Where'd you get it, it's a really nice pen."

As I approached her, she seemed oddly defensive before telling me with an annoyed face, "I found it, it wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?"

Sighing and praying mentally, I told her, "Well, yeah, it's mine. "

As I reached for it, I pleaded "Could you please give it back?"

Only to be rejected as she pulled it away from me saying, "Nope."

She looked to side as she had a mischievous face saying, "I just had a good idea. This is perfect."

Now worried I waited the verdict on what I would have to do to get the pen back.

"In one week, I'm planning to test you to see if you're worthy of joining the Undertakers."

That… was unexpected though I'm still worried about how the test is going to go.

She then smiled at me and playfully said, "If you pass… I'll give it back."

Turning my head abruptly as I blushed slightly, I told her that I accepted and asked that she kept her side of the deal.

Receiving a "sure" and regaining my composure, I was lead to a bar of sorts where I saw the male who asked Gai the time limit yesterday sitting on the bar's table with a huge knife by his side.

Ayase gestured for me to approach him while she went over to the side and watched.

Might as well get this over with…

I went over and he began to say.

"I'm Tsukishima Arugo, a second year student at Ryusen High School. What's your name?"

Well isn't he friendly… didn't Gai already introduced me? Nevertheless I answered.

"It's Ouma Shu."

"I know that."

Why the fuck did you ask then! I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood up and plucking the knife from its position.

He then grabbed my hand and placed it in while saying, "Come at me like you really mean to kill me."

Still with narrowed eyes, I confirmed, "Are you sure?" a glance at my side showed Ayase dropping the pen on the ground with a surprised face probably due to my reaction.

Though I nearly had a heart attack when that pen fell.

Arugo simply smirked at me before taking out a smaller knife and ran towards me.

"The Undertakers have a heavy reputation; don't get scared about something small like this!"

He slashed the knife as I used mine to parry it, though the grip was slick as it nearly flew away from my grasp.

Surprised that I managed to parry the slash, he smiled as he continued trying to slash me with it as I tried my best to parry and in between try to stab or slash him when the chance came. However Arugo easily parried or dodged my attempts like they were nothing and eventually me parrying one of his attacks caused my knife to fly away from my hand and impale itself to the wall on my left.

Thankfully, Ayase was on the right of the room. I gave out a sigh and said, "Damn, that was close."

Arugo smiled, "not bad though you could use some work on your parries, well go on, you have a lot more to do."

Bowing to him and saying thanks. I left the room, following Ayase who already picked up the pen and as we walked through the halls she asked.

"So…where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

Placing a hand on the back of my neck, I hmm'd before answering, "I'm not really sure, it might've been instinct… Maybe I've trained when I was younger?"

A glance at her, I saw her scribbling on the file, probably noting down what I said.

We eventually met up with Tsugumi who asked me to enter a room which was a simulation room and asked me to hold a rifle while a robot lead me through the course; this was to see how my stamina holds up.

In the end, my results were that of an average member but I was actually surprised but chalked it up to using voids increased my stamina somewhat as I knew I wasn't able to run that long or that far last time. I would have to continue going through these sessions for my whole one week training period.

Next, we went to the weapon storage where I saw Oogumo waiting for us carrying an RPG of sorts.

As I faced him, he simply commented. "This might be heavy." And passed it to me without any warning.

And damn if it wasn't heavy! As I tried to regain my balance my legs were practically shaking in effort to keep me standing… Well at least I didn't fall pathetically. Oogumo quickly grabbed the RPG and simply said that I needed to work on carrying weapons of such weight.

I sweatdropped as I thought to myself, I don't think they'd be of use to me considering my horrible aiming skills.

Sitting down on the floor, I tried to regain the feeling in my legs as Ayase asked Oogumo, how was I doing.

Oogumo in a gruff voice said, "Still needs work but passable."

I groaned at the 'work' part and as soon as I could I stand, I followed Ayase to what would hopefully be the last place I'd visit for the day.

To my horror, it was a shooting range. Inori was there and as we approached her, Ayase asked her to demonstrate how a perfect shot would be.

Loading the gun, Inori took aim and fired rapidly without any breaks. Eventually the bullets ran out and the target came rolling towards us.

All the bullets were either head shots or shots to the chest! Gah didn't think Inori was that good of a shot.

I tentatively approached a range as Inori passed the pistol. I loaded the gun and took aim just as Ayase said.

"I want you to aim for the same standards as Inori demonstrated earlier."

Great… that's the standard I have to meet? I shook my head as I prepared myself before shooting the first bullet

It simply went off target so badly that it didn't hit the target; I groaned and muttered, "How am I going to do this."

Sadly Inori went away saying that she needed to be somewhere so I knew I wouldn't be getting help and at my worst training session!

Ayase tilted her head as I continued to fire off the mark shots before asking me just as I was to fire yet another.

"So… you suck at using guns?" before giggling a bit.

I scowled slightly as I turned to face her, "it isn't funny you know"

That seemed to calm her down a bit before apologizing though I swore I could still hear a small snicker or two.

She came up to me before asking me to bend down slightly and moved closer to her as she began showing me how I should hold a gun and how to aim one.

As she finished her prompt lesson, she turned to face me just as I turned to face her to thank her and we both noticed how close our faces were and abruptly backed away blushing.

Gah! Her face was so close! Though her scent was nice… lavender I think. I then blushed bright red at how perverted I felt and couldn't bear looking at her to which she seemed confused about it after she got rid of her own blush.

I went up to the range once more and this time, despite my bad ratio of 2:10 shots hit, at least this time I managed to hit the target.

I smiled as I thanked Ayase who blushed slightly but I didn't see the confused look she had as I turned back to see how bad/good did I do.

She then told me that morning training was done after eating lunch, afternoon training would begin.

She simply smiled as I groaned but followed her to the cafeteria and after that more sessions of either hand to hand, shooting or stamina training continued until the night where I finally returned to my room.

Scene change: GHQ headquarters

"It seems everything's going according to plan with the Leucocyte. An invisible cage…"

A screen showing a figure eight symbol with two blue dots circling with the pattern.

"I like tasteless things like that."

Keido commented, "That's uncalled for. How is the wedge you've sent to drive into them?"

Segai smirked as he replied, "Chances are 50-50 he'll do it."

The scene then fades out.

Scene change: back at The Undertakers' base

_P.O.V: Shu_

Every day for the week, I've been subjected to hand to hand training with Arugo, shooting practice with Inori occasionally and weapon handling with Oogumo along with Stamina training monitored by Tsugumi.

Every night I'd go on the computer they provided me in my room and look up stuff that I was confused about.

I found out that the Endlave Ayase used to pilot was really an outdated model and it showed that her skills in piloting were top-notched as she managed to compete against GHQ soldiers who had better equipment.

Though now she has the Steiner which was a newer model and was the Endlave that Daryl 'the asshole' Yan piloted.

It was faster and had more offensive capabilities than the Endlave Jumeau which was most of the Undertaker's used along with the soldiers of GHQ, with the exception of Ayase of course.

Aside from the discoveries I made, I memorized and or at least tried to memorize the plans/tactics that included me being the center.

However, the only think I could garner from searching for Leucocyte was that it was freaking satellite weapon that the GHQ controlled!

Despite my worries that we might be shot by it, I recalled that Gai mentioned that this base was jammed from being tracked so it should be safe.

Nevertheless I wouldn't settle down until I finally got the pen that Ayase still had on her person.

It didn't help that Ayase had left to do something earlier and I was currently fighting Arugo once again.

As our session finished, I laid on the floor sweating with a towel on my face given by a girl known to me now as Kyo. As she placed the towel on me, she gave one to Arugo as I sat up while placing the towel on my neck.

Arugo took the towel as he said, "Thanks. Come to think of it, this time you're going with Gai, right, Kyo?"

"Yeah! I finally get to fight together with him."

I couldn't help but smile though I guess I was a little jealous at the attention or respect that these people gave Gai.

She turned to me as she said, "It's a shame I can't see your mock battle, but please give it your all, Shu-san!"

Giving me a peace sign, she walked off. Probably to meet up with Gai.

"Thanks!" I shouted as she left the room.

I muttered to myself, not knowing that I was being a little too loud.

"I guess when you have a lot of confidence, everyone follows you—even a girl that young"

Not noticing Arugo paying attention to my mutterings, I continued.

"I wonder if I were to try to do the same thing, would anyone follow me… I wonder do egotistical people really come out ahead in this world?" Yahiro…

I was startled when Arugo suddenly said,

"You probably can't see a thing right now, with the way you are now. I doubt the chances that you ever will."

Eh?

"And besides don't you think you're being a bit rude to Gai and the rest of us? Apologize now"

Despite not meaning to be rude at all, I looked away as I murmured.

"Sorry…"

After a moment of silence, Arugo questioned. "By the way, can a Void be extracted from anyone?"

As if nothing had happened, this was what I liked about this guy.

I thought about it for awhile and said, "I tried on students my age and younger but not those older than me so I'm not sure. But-…"

Scene Change: the hallway

_P.O.V: Shu_

That sure was interesting… I didn't expect that kind of Void from Arugo.

I went over to the showers and relaxed for awhile before changing and used a towel to dry my hair.

I thought to myself.

I wonder if I made the right decision in joining… not that I can complain as I didn't really have any choice in the matter at the time but still this training is hard.

As I walked through the corridor I heard a song that was very familiar to me, turning towards the source of the song, I entered an auditorium of sorts and saw Inori singing by herself.

I listened to song as she finished singing and turned to face me as if she knew I was here the whole time.

I raised my hand as a greeting before moving to sit next to her.

As I gazed through the windows in front of us I commented, "This is kind of like the first time we met doesn't it?"

Receiving a nod, I looked at her for awhile and asked, "Say, Inori. Why are you In the Undertakers?"

Instead of receiving an answer, she asked me instead.

"Why did you come here?"

Eh? I was surprised at the question and took a moment to ask myself before answering.

"I guess… I just didn't like the fact that I was going through life not knowing what to do, or I guess I just figured that you guys were doing the right thing."

I wondered… why I felt that Inori was being a little cold; she totally didn't react to anything I said.

I asked her, "Hey, Inori… what if, this is just 'if' but if someone were to ask you to leave the Undertakers, would you do it?"

She stood up abruptly as I turned to face her; she continued staring at the scenery in front of us as she said.

"Gai gave me a name, he gave me a name when I had nothing. He gave me the world."

Wow, I think my respect for Gai just shot up to think Inori was this loyal to Gai… though I think that goes without saying. That does make me wonder, why she went against Gai's orders when she came to find me back at GHQ's facility…

Confused by this, I asked her cautiously. "Inori, back then at Roppongi and at the train before I was captured. What made you say those words? What did you mean by saying them?"

She seemed sullen and I wondered briefly if it had anything to do wit-…

I was broken from my wondering as she answered.

"Gai… told me to do that, to make you more inclined to join us."

Ouch… I stared wide eyed at her confession and thought about the brief time I spent with her outside of this base.

When she came over to my house and moved in, asking me to make her Onigiri…

When we went to meet Gai and found out our association with the Undertakers was in danger…

When we went through all that trouble in school just to find Yahiro was Sugar…

When she met up with me to provide me with a means to fight back at the GHQ isolation facility when I was captured due to Yahiro breaking the promise we made…

Gai… really? Was it that necessary to use Inori to trick me?... Sigh, I guess that's how life works though… I can't really blame him… not when someone had the power that you wanted for yourself… But Inori…

I continued to look at her as she began to walk away and felt something break in my heart. I knew I had an attraction to her from before I met her in person, I guess I somehow knew that she was faking it as that attraction didn't grow at all when I got to know her as little as I did.

She then said, "Don't come close to me."

Following her as she seemed a bit sad for some reason though I should be the one heartbroken, I saw her enter a room with Gai holding the door open for her while he had no shirt on and only a jacket over his shoulders.

I backed away a bit as Gai closed the door and thought to myself…

Of course… Inori's loyalty, I must've been blind to not notice… Ahaha… how stupid I must look right now.

Was I really that convinced that she could possibly…? Shit how embarrassing.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I closed my eyes as I ran in a random direction away from the door and the girl that tricked me.

As I didn't see where I was running to I felt a pain rushing through my veins as I impacted something metallic and a girlish shriek sounded in the hallway.

Getting up, I placed a hand on my head wondering if I had any injuries when I heard a familiar voice saying.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

I looked in front and blushed as I saw Ayase was the person I knocked over and she was wearing a night gown that had slid down a bit.

"Sorry!"

She seemed to notice what I saw as she blushed and right her gown as I turned away abruptly and apologized once more.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

She seemed to find my reaction quite funny as she smiled and approached me.

"Did you see that room?"

"You like Inori, don't you?"

I used to… but now I don't think so; I glared at the direction of the room that Inori and Gai were in.

"My condolences"

Annoyed I was about to say something as I turned back only to be sternly told.

"Don't look over here." And I recalled the image of her gown and noticed that it was a bit transparent and blushed once more.

"Sorry…"

She accepted my apology despite not knowing what I was sorry about as she continued.

"The two of them spend the night together like that two or three times a month."

I didn't need to be told that… is she trying to make my mood even worse than it already is?

I listened silently as she continued.

"Everyone pretends they don't see it, but I think they've all noticed. It's too bad, isn't it?"

I wonder about that actually… now that I think about it, ever since meeting Ayase, the weight I felt in the pit of my stomach grew as we continued to interact… maybe, just maybe I could try and go for her. Wait a minute, doesn't she like Gai?

I asked her without turning back, "And you Ayase? Are you alright with it?"

She seemed confused at what I was talking about as she said, "With what?"

Bracing myself, I asked. "Well, you like him, don't you? Gai I mean…"

I was then abruptly grabbed by the collar as she pulled me towards her shouting.

"Just what are you basing that on?"

Confused and a bit happy I said, "Eh? It's not like that?"

She continued shouting, "It's not an issue of whether or not I like him!"

She didn't deny it yet I get the feeling that she really doesn't like him that way.

"I simply respect him."

I see… I smiled a bit when she couldn't see only to get thrown back to the floor and losing my smile as I muttered.

"I don't get it though, 'Gai's so great' and so on… I can't help but feel that's only because girls have a weakness for cocky guys with good looks. Although I might be wrong…"

Sitting up while facing the other direction again as to not earn her ire, I continued.

"Maybe I'm still just a kid who can't see anything… but-"

I heard shuffling behind me and Ayase placed a hand on my shoulders causing me to turn but I stopped remembering that she told me not to look.

I was surprised though when she told me. "You can look."

Tentatively, I turned to face her and she looked at me with an understanding smile.

"If you want to know why, then win the mock battle tomorrow, Ok?"

Blinking, I wondered what that would do.

"If you win, you'll be clearly recognized as one of us. And then you'll definitely be able to see some things."

I see…

I stood up and righted the fallen wheelchair as I brought it closer to her and went over to help her into it.

She stopped me as she said. "Its fine, I've decided to never take anyone's help"

I smiled impressed by her strength though I thought she looked cute as she told me.

"But I don't look very elegant getting back up into it by myself, either. So I don't really want to be seen."

Understanding the situation, I smiled one last time before saying.

"Good night."

"Night" she smiled as I walked away after making sure that the wheel chair wouldn't roll away by applying the brakes.

I then headed to my room and fell asleep thinking about Ayase's words and the final smile she gave me.

Scene change: The room Gai and Inori are in while Ayase and Shu were having their conversation.

A machine monitoring the heart rate and a blood transfusion pack was hooked up to it, is seen to be transferring someone's blood to Gai probably Inori's as she was the only one there.

Gai's voice muttered. "You've come to look like that girl more and more." As he laid on a bed.

Inori looked at him asking, "Is that a bad thing?"

Gai seemed troubled as he sighed, "I don't know."

The scene fades out

_Scene change: an airport of sorts_

A vehicle pulled over and Gai exited the vehicle to meet Kyo who greeted him.

Kyo was holding a report and showed it to Gai as she said.

"It's one company of troops."

Gai smirked and said, "Just as planned." Before taking out a pair of binoculars and looked up; to see three transport military planes coming in.

He then muttered. "The OAU and the Leave Nations. These guys have integrity." The hatch of each plane was opening. We see numerous military-like people and a number of Endlaves in each plane.

The scene then fades out once more.

Scene Change: Back at the Undertakers' base.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I had just gotten dressed when Arugo came knocking on my door and told me that the test was ready and he was to bring me there.

As I was given a rifle, I was told that it was loaded with paint bullets and that I was to go to the center of the room where I saw Ayase beside her Steiner.

Steeling myself for whatever the test would need me to do; I nodded to Ayase as she began the briefing while the rest of the members were by the sidelines watching the test.

"All right. Now starting the mock battle. Based on scenario D-14 from the operation to capture the Leucocyte."

D-14… the plan where If I were to encounter an Endlave.

"This is assuming you end up having to face an Endlave alone. If you can get past Steiner and run into the train car behind me, it's your win."

"I see… Well wish me luck"

Receiving a slight smile, she returned to her stoic expression to show that this was not a joke.

"Even paint bullets can knock unconscious if they hit you in the head. So focus, ok?"

I gazed at her with determination as I said, "Understood."

I readied my gun as Ayase made her way to the cockpit of her machine.

As the room was pretty silent I could hear Arugo muttering to Oogumo.

"This is definitely too much for him, even I can't avoid Ayase's Endlave"

The Steiner stood up and Ayase's voice sounded from it, "Shall we begin?"

I couldn't help but sweatdropped. Was this test a game?

Giving a nod despite how I felt about that question, I noticed that a small robot came up at the side and Tsugumi's voice came from it.

"Well then, ready…"

I braced myself as everyone watched in anticipation.

"Go!"

I tried to rush in between the legs of the Steiner but of course that wouldn't work as Ayase quickly blocked that route by shouting a few rounds of paint at me which I dodged to the side and began running about.

I tried shooting at her but it seemed that a moving target was a little too much even now, I wasn't able to hit her at all and could only duck in behind pillars as she returned fire.

She shouted, "It's pathetic to only run away!"

Frustrated, just as I ducked behind a pillar, I fired the rifle once more and this time I actually managed to hit thought it was merely luck as only a bit of paint appeared on the chest piece of the Steiner.

That only seemed to enrage her even further, as she chased me with even more vigor while firing from her gun.

I muttered as I continued to try and use the paint to blind the sight of the Endlave which was failing due to my aiming.

"Damn, if only I had a Void…" my eyes widened as a bullet nearly hit me, I recalled the night before when I pulled out Arugo's Void.

I quickly searched for him as I continued dodging and was frustrated when I couldn't find him at all.

As I turned to the right just as Ayase was right behind me firing, I nearly collided with Arugo who was drinking a soft drink but I had managed to jump back just in time.

With wide eyes, he said, "Shu!"

Narrowing my eyes as I landed, I threw away the rifle and a blue aura surrounded me as I jumped saying.

"Sorry about this!"

I plunged my hand into Arugo's chest and pulled out his void causing a bright light to cover the area for a moment making Ayase unable to aim at us properly as she too was blinded by the light.

As the Void finished materializing, I holding an object that looked like a torch with a button on the handle despite at first thinking it was a beam saber of sorts like in the movies, it was totally different.

Running out to meet Ayase as she was about to aim at me, I pointed the Void at her and activated it, causing a black light to appear from the tip and eventually a sphere of darkness surrounded Ayase's Steiner causing all her sensors to haywire.

Quickly placing the Void on the ground still activated, I dashed for the train and as I made it in, I shouted.

"Goal!"

I turned back to see Arugo's Void's effect ending and Ayase was looking around wondering where was I.

"Huh?"

I looked out as people began muttering,

"He did it!"

"No way…"

I then thought to myself…

Oh crap, Ayase never mentioned about me pulling a Void out, I wonder if that counts as me cheating...

That train of thought ended as everyone was clapping at my performance which was a huge improvement considering they were all disappointed at first.

Walking out of the train, I smiled as I gazed at everyone applauding, I entered the trailer where Ayase was and saw her just taking out her helmet.

She seemed a bit down and I bowed my head a bit saying, "Sorry I cheated."

She seemed surprised at this but smiled at me while telling me.

"It's fine. You just used your own individuality."

I was surprised at how she was taking this, she then continued to say.

"Great job on passing the test, Ouma Shu." She then smiled causing me to blush slightly as I smiled in return.

"Thanks. I look forward to working with you."

As she got in her wheelchair, we made our way out of the trailer where everyone was gathered. I noticed that Arugo was by the side and heard him mutter as I approached him.

"A light that turns into darkness… Is my heart really that dark?"

Noticing me, he turned to face me and I bowed to him saying.

"Thanks for earlier and sorry once again for using it without permission."

Arugo simply smirked and ruffled my hair as he said, "No prob, just don't do it again."

We then headed back to everyone as Arugo joined the group with Oogumo in front.

I stood in front of them as Oogumo began.

"Welcome, Shu. From today on, you're one of us."

I smiled at the group of people in front of me and felt a sharp pain on my ankle; I turned around to see Ayase smiling at me while I mock scowled at her.

My scowl disappeared as she brought the pen forward and said. "Here's your reward."

Just like that I was reminded that the GHQ had wanted me to use this pen to send a signal that would cause everyone here to be captured, I reluctantly took the pen which I tried not to show as Ayase told me.

"If this is important to you, make sure you keep it and don't lose sight of it again, ok?"

As I gazed at the pen, an unfamiliar voice was heard and I turned to the side.

"Playing nice, huh? That looks fun."

I was surprised to see that it was-...

"So you've woken up, Kenji."

Shibunji's voice broke me from my stupor and I looked at Shibunji and asked.

"By Kenji, you mean…"

Shibunji turned towards me to explain. "Kido Kenji. He's the person you rescued from Isolation Facility Number Four."

Looking back at Kenji, I noted his appearance. He had gray hair with a patch of black, it was spiky and he was wearing a collar of sorts with a lock on it and a key necklace around his neck. He was wearing a black outfit like most of us but his had a red stripe in the middle of his chest.

Ayase seemed annoyed by his comment as she said. "What do you mean by playing nice?"

I was surprised however when Kenji simply commented. "You're a little dull, aren't you? In more than one way."

I wonder why I felt a bit of anger seeping through my mind when I heard that comment as he muttered.

"What's Gai doing?"

Ayase bristled at the comment, she then shouted "Hey!-"

But before she could complete whatever she wanted to say, Tsugumi came rushing in shouting, "Big trouble, everyone!"

I snapped up to look at her as did everyone else; Arugo and Oogumo said respectively, "What happened?" "Did something happen?"

They all had horrified expression as Tsugumi told them.

"Leucocyte was just fired at point Delta."

It took awhile for the information to process in mind but as soon as it did, I realized the horror of the situation…

Point Delta… that was where Gai and Kyo were at.

We all rushed into the meeting room as we gazed at the monitors where Tsugumi was showing us the feed from the ground zero.

Arugo muttered, "This…is horrible."

That's an understatement… the whole place was in ruins, fire was everywhere and everything seemed to be burnt with no signs of survivors.

I looked to my right and saw Ayase trembling in fright as she thought of what had happened to Gai.

I placed my hand on her shoulders as an attempt to comfort her though I knew it was futile, she seemed to be appreciative of the thought as she smiled a bit before returning her gaze towards the monitors.

I swore in my mind before muttering.

"Gai you had better be alright…"

Scene change: at GHQ headquarters.

"We fired with 3% output, target destruction percentage was 110%; the margin of error is 0.7 meters."

Keido was receiving a report from the officer who fired the Leucocyte and as the report ended, Keido began saying.

"I am the way to a forsaken future, abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

* * *

><p>And I'm done with chapter 5! hope the chapter is alright... I have some doubts about this particular one with the changes I made . Anyways, please reviewcomment what you liked and hated about the chapter.~~ And as usual, what are your thoughts on the latest episode? (Don't read past the lines, If you haven't watched episode 19!)

* * *

><p>Shu just got badass! Trace on Void Arm... Though it's probably something like taking in their voids for himself but yeah... I was really scared that Shu wouldn't be getting the Void Genome and Ayase would instead... Though that would make things interesting... It's kinda sad that Shu took in Souta's cancer virus... I still think he should be a bit more resentful towards them but I guess Shu will be Shu regardless of his reign as a temporary tyrant...<p>

Arisa fangirling Gai as usual... Shibunji's new goal: killing Gai... Inori either dying to save Shu in the end or simply curing him of the cancer... Either that or Shu might sacrifice himself to save everyone from some disaster... Anyways I wonder will we ever get to see a combined Void like the Inori+Kenji huge ass gun laser...XD

I honestly expected the Void Genome to provide Shu with a totally new arm but who knew it gave him a Void which was an Arm that can copy/take in Voids from other people... Ayase screaming Shu's name will tiny tears falling from her eyes was... .! Anyways, We now have proof that Haruka isn't Shu's real mother though that begs the question on how does Mana have pink hair ... Anyways we're going to have to see in next week's episode~~


	6. Phase 06

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 06: Leucocytes

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

_Arugo muttered, "This…is horrible."_

_That's an understatement… the whole place was in ruins, fire was everywhere and everything seemed to be burnt with no signs of survivors._

_I looked to my right and saw Ayase trembling in fright as she thought of what had happened to Gai._

_I placed my hand on her shoulders as an attempt to comfort her though I knew it was futile, she seemed to be appreciative of the thought as she smiled a bit before returning her gaze towards the monitors._

_I swore in my mind before muttering._

"_Gai you had better be alright…"_

_Scene change: at GHQ headquarters._

"_We fired with 3% output, target destruction percentage was 110%; the margin of error is 0.7 meters."_

_Keido was receiving a report from the officer who fired the Leucocyte and as the report ended, Keido began saying._

"_I am the way to a forsaken future, abandon all hope, ye who enter here."_

Scene: The Undertakers' base: Meeting room.

_P.O.V: Shu_

As the video feed turned to static, our worries increased as Tsugumi tried to connect back to whatever was providing the feed.

I was still standing next to Ayase as I turned to Shibunji, and asked, trying to take my attention away from the screen.

"What exactly is the Leucocyte? I read a bit and only found out that was some kind of satellite weapon"

Shibunji adjusted his glasses for a moment before answering.

"The Leucocyte is a satellite constellation composed of a Quasi-Zenith Satellite System. When it's completed, it will watch over Japan from above 24 hours a day, able to fire upon any target at their discretion, without any blind spots."

I knew… the moment that it mentioned a Satellite weapon it would be bad…. But I didn't think it'd be this bad.

I gulped as I recalled the video showing the hellish scene of an attack by 'said' weapon.

I muttered to myself, "Why the heck would they build such a thing…"

It seemed that I muttered it a bit too loudly because someone answered and my eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice, it was-!

I turned to the screen which still showed static but Gai's voice was heard from it and he answered me.

"To annihilate the Japanese people."

We all began to stare the screen which was still showing static, Ayase in a concerned voice asked while moving nearer to the screen as the mike was there.

"Are you ok? Any injuries?"

"Only a scratch."

I went nearer as well as I worriedly asked together in sync with Arugo despite using different words.

"What about Kyo and the rest?" "What about Kyo and the others?"

The news we received was unfortunate… It seemed that the others didn't make it. If that wasn't enough, Gai bring even worse news.

"Our reinforcements were also lost due to the attack and recovering any supply materials will be impossible."

Gritting my teeth, I could care less about the supplies but… the people who lost their lives in that event…

Shibunji stepped up and inquired, "Shall we reorganize for the time being?"

Gai answered, "No, we can't delay the plan any longer… Not even for a second."

Dang… even getting a direct hit by the enemy's satellite weapon doesn't faze this guy; my respect went up yet another notch.

Gai then ordered. "Start the operation."

Sweatdropping, I said. "Gai… you do know that you're still not here yet right?"

Everyone sighed at my comment while Gai groaned. "Shu… just keep quiet and follow orders."

Blinking, I simply said, "Alright…" before turning to them and asking, "What?" which they simply just shook their heads at me while I shrugged it off…

It seemed that the order 'start the operation' was actually simply moving to a forest which from what I knew was near a dam.

Tsugumi and Oogumo had gone to get Gai while we all grouped together and waited in a make-shift briefing room which was a huge tent.

It was raining quite heavily and as I sighed, Gai came in along with Oogumo and Tsugumi.

Damn…

He was bleeding from different parts of his body, they sat him down as they began apply first aid and bandages.

After a few minutes, Shibunji came over to Gai and asked, "Gai. Are you ready?"

With Kido Kenji on his right, looking at a computer screen, Gai stepped up and commented.

"It looks like everyone's here."

As the huge screen behind Gai showed a picture of the dam that I knew was somewhere close, he began his briefing on the mission.

"Our operation's target this time is the bottom of the Tsukigase Dam. It 's the control center for Leucocyte."

Blinking, I really didn't expect that they'd hide the control center for an orbital weapon in the bottom of a dam… goes to show how the least expected places make the best hide outs.

Gai continued, "We're going to infiltrate the innermost depths and stop the control core."

I asked, "Are we simply going in there and destroy the core?"

Everyone then looked at Gai for the answer to my question, Gai turned to Kenji saying his name.

Kenji stopped drinking and began typing on the computer in front of him.

The screen showed a picture of Leucocyte in orbit as Kenji began explaining.

"This is the Leucocyte, it's controlled from above ground by a system of quantum cryptography. "

The screen showed some kind of infinity symbol of sorts though the rings were not equal and had orbs following the pattern. As I paid attention to the screen along with the rest of the members, Kenji continued.

"Then, 200 meters below ground, in the damn… ta-dah!"

He zoomed in the picture of the dam and showed us, what I assumed to be the main core of the satellite as it had the same infinity symbol on it.

"This is the control device; the core is stored in a superconductive floating cage. When triggered by some physical stimulation, it switches to auto-shutdown. Once that happens, you're shit out of luck. It becomes completely unreceptive to any kind of external manipulation."

A random member whose name I don't know asked, "And that means?"

Kenji drank from his drink before answering.

"In other words, in order to send out the code to cease operations, we have to be able to manipulate the core the core without touching it."

Hacking into it without touching the core. How on earth-…!

At that moment I recalled Kenji's Void and knew then that we were going to put that Void to use.

Gai confirmed my theory as he explained to the other members.

"That's where Shu and Kenji come in. Their abilities, the right of the king and the void that controls gravity are the keys to this operation."

However, Shibunji addressed an issue that I wondered how Gai would solve.

"But what about our reinforcements being cut down?"

I expected Gai to ponder for awhile but he simply rummaged in his pocket and took out a cylinder and showed it to us.

"In here contains our new operation's plans."

Whoa… he's good… I can't believe he actually prepared for everything… even a scenario where their reinforcements and supplies were destroyed. However, Gai then said something that caused my eyes to widen.

"Our estimated losses have gone from 5% to 35% but executing the operation is still possible..."

He then tossed it to Shibunji asking him to share it.

I was surprised at the nonchalant way Gai told us that one in three people would die.

I voiced out, "Isn't there any other way? Despite the losses we've incurred, there should be a way to minimize the losses even further isn't there? Following the plan you've given us, wouldn't that cause 1 in 3 people to die?"

Gai narrowed his eye at me before replying, "Unfortunately, there isn't one. You, Kenji, Inori and I will be infiltrating the core while Oogumo and Ayase along with the others would be busy providing distraction and support. The whole of Japan will be in danger eventually if we do not act and keep this in check. I assume you won't have any more issues with that explanation?"

Resigned to the fact that there really isn't any other way or else Gai would indeed have thought of it already, I closed my eyes and said, "Yea… I guess there really isn't any other choice when you put it that way."

Gai smirked slightly for a moment before grimacing and holding his side in pain just for a moment. It was so sudden that I'm sure that no one had seen it.

I was concerned despite him regaining his composure and dismissed the rest of us before heading somewhere.

I followed him only to see that he was entering a room whose content I didn't know, he was swaying even more now.

Even more concerned that I was before, I approached the door and was about to try and enter when I noticed that it had a hand signature scanner which meant only certain individuals were allowed in.

Resigned, I turned away and began walking back only to meet someone I didn't want to meet…

"Inori-san…" I guess I'm still bitter about that night, I can't help but feel a slight hatred though I have to concede that I don't feel that slight attraction anymore… I wonder if that means that the attraction I had was simply a fleeting idol-like adoration.

Her usual lack of expression didn't surprise me as I had never really seen her showing any emotions aside from that time during the operation to save Kenji.

"Shu… Are you curious about Gai?"

Raising my brow at the question while mentally surprised at her tone… Didn't she have any remorse at all tricking me?

Mentally sighing and deciding that it was best to put aside that event for now, I nodded as a reply to her question.

She looked at me for a moment and gave me a nod before going over to the scanner and placed her palm on it, causing the door to open and stepped aside allowing me in.

Giving her once last look, I mumbled out, "Thanks…" before entering.

Scene chance: the headquarters in the dam

Segai is seen talking to Keido and the topic of their conversation was the Leucocyte.

Keido began," In four hours, Leucocyte Three will transition into its planned trajectory and the cage will be complete. Wait for orders until then."

"But it's a pity, you won't make it in time. The Undertakers 'attack will be in two hours and 17 minutes"

Concerned and curious about where Segai got that information, Keido questioned.

"You have your own source of information?"

Segai covered his left eye as he amusingly said, "It's just my intuition… or more like my wish, really."

Keido's eye twitched for a moment before he said, "I'm hoping that this time your reading of the situation is wrong, Segai-kun."

With that the conversation ended.

Scene change: A room containing GHQ Endlave cockpits.

Daryl and an officer who goes by the name of Rowan were present. Daryl was configuring his Endlave while officer Rowan was giving a report telling Daryl that they were expecting the Undertakers in two hours and 17 minutes

"In two hours and 17 minutes?" Daryl inquired.

Rowan replied, "Yes it appears they'll arrive at sunset."

He then asked, "This will be your first comeback battle since being released from the hospital, but are you okay?"

Daryl was incensed and grabbed the device Rowan was holding and arrogantly questioned.

"Huh? Who do you think you're talking to?" He then threw the device containing the report and it smashed into tiny bits as it impacted the floor.

Daryl then got back to configuring his Endlave as Roman slumped before going over and picking up the piece of his destroyed device.

Daryl had a maniac look on his face as he muttered to himself, "Those damn bugs took my Steiner… I won't forgive them!"

He had a grin to go with the look on his face as he continued with thoughts of torture in his mind, "Even if they cry and apologize, I won't stop shooting."

Rowan looked up from his collecting as he asked, "did you say something, Second Lieutenant?"

Daryl however ignored Rowan as he continued muttering about what he would to do the 'damn bugs' as he configured his Endlave.

Scene change: The base of operations: Tsukigase Dam

Segai was typing on his chocolate colored phone, sending an email of sorts to someone as he muttered.

"Come quickly, and show me your choice…" his left eye was bulging as he muttered, "I feel like I'm in love for the first time, Ouma Shu-kun!"

Meanwhile elsewhere near the Dam, a brown haired individual shivered before putting a hand on his neck wondering what that was.

Scene change: The Undertaker's make-shift base.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I noticed a box of clinical gloves as I entered the room and the door shut itself, putting on the gloves I took a look around the room I was in a saw that it was quite small with a bench on my right and a wall with a make-shift door at the end.

As I was about to head for the door, Gai began talking probably thinking that I was someone else. This caused me to sit down and listened despite knowing what a bad thing I was doing.

"For the first time in a long while, this really took its toll on me. What in the world am I even doing this for?"

Eh? My eyes widened as I gazed at the direction on which Gai's voice came from, he sounded so defeated but I kept quiet allowing him to let it all out as he continued.

"To be honest, I had my hands full putting on the face of a leader. Right after the attack from Leucocyte, Kyo was still alive."

If I weren't already shock by this situation, I definitely was as Gai confessed that tidbit of info.

"I found her lying on the ground in the midst of the flames with a bloodied head and was breathing heavily, despite being on the verge of death, she told me, 'Gai-san… Thank you' I was shocked that at what could've been her last moments she simply thanked me and said that she would never forget that I commented on her voice."

Tears leaked out slightly as I continued to hear out what Gai had to say.

"I knew that there was no way to get her out alive at that point… I simply took out my gun and mumbled out 'sorry' before pulling the trigger… She died with a smile on her face! All because she knew I was safe… So I asked myself, was the existence of the person known as Tsutsugami Gai one that will reward them for what they've done?"

I wanted to gasp as I heard that horrible news despite that it was probably a mercy since Kyo was probably in pain but still… To think Gai was shouldering this kind of burden.

"Do you think I'm good enough? I'm a really lousy person, rather than someone who can get everyone to believe in me. By all means, natural selection should have destroyed me to begin with. My life is so insignificant…"

Not able to take it anymore, I moved to the make-shift door and opened it causing Gai to look up at me and smirk.

"Eavesdropping? What an amusing hobby."

That made me feel even worse but despite that I said or at least was about to say something before Gai interrupted me saying

"Save your pity and don't look at me as if you understand."

Angered by the accusations Gai was throwing out, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards me as he I shouted, "Dammit Gai! Don't shoulder all the burdens on your own! Ayase, Inori and I along with all the others are all here! We aren't useless you know!"

Gai grabbed my hands and pushed me away before scoffing and shouting, "What do you know. What do you know about having to meet the expectations of everyone else!"

He looked to the side as he continued, "I have no confidence and lose my cool easily while simply using others."

I looked up at him as I muttered, "Use others? Does that mean Ayase… Arugo… even Kyo?"

He simply looked at me smugly before saying, "That's right"

Angered by his attitude right now, I went in for a punch before getting elbowed by Gai and being thrown aside. Catching myself before I slammed into the wall, I walked over and went in for a punch as Gai tried to dodge it.

Feigning the first punch, I switched hands and successfully punched his face causing the cross necklace on his neck to fly off.

I grinned at him and said, "Did that rid you of your attitude? Or am I going to have to punch you one more time?"

Spitting out a bit of blood, Gai shook his head before suddenly lashing out and punching me as well causing me to stagger before saying, "Now we're even."

He then bent down to grab the cross necklace but suddenly shook as if in pain. I went over and bent down to grab it and placed it on his hand as I said, "Remember, we're all here for you. Don't take it all by yourself. I've already said that I would help, just trust me okay?"

Gai's eyes widened for awhile before smiling a more sincere smile and saying, "Thanks… Shu."

I stretched out a hand to help him up and he took it; I pulled him up as he had problems standing up all of a sudden and I don't think it was my punch that caused it.

Still holding on to the cross necklace, he sat back at the bench next to the mission while hooking it up, I looked at it and noticed that it was a blood transfusion and was about to ask Gai what was up with that when he told me.

"Don't ask… I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"I see…"

Knowing that I was done here, I told him that we'd be waiting for him and left the room.

As the door closed, I looked to the side and saw Inori still standing in the same spot, I told her.

"Thanks… I guess, for showing me what Gai really feels. But don't think I've forgiven you for what you did despite it being on Gai's orders."

She continued to look at the sky as she replied, "I understand…"

I did hear a small bit of remorse that time, though it could've been my imagination as I walked away leaving Inori continuing to gaze at the sky.

_**Timeskip: a few minutes to sunset.**_

_P.O.V: Shu_

We were all ready for the operation to begin; I checked my rifle once more before turning to Gai who was looking at the enemies' base with a binocular.

As the sun began setting, Gai ordered over the communication link,

"Start the operation"

And with that, Gai, Inori, Kenji and I began running stealthily across the woods while Ayase, Oogumo, Tsugumi and Arugo along with the others began the distraction.

Tsugumi's voice was heard over the radio saying, "This is black swan. All units engage in combat!"

With that, everyone ran forward to war as Arugo drove a trailer towards the Dam along with a few others.

The alarms sounded from the enemies' camp as they began shouting that it was an enemy attack only to be shot by our members.

As we began making our way through the enemy lines I prayed that god would look over us and cause the lease amount of casualties to occur.

Scene change: inside the Dam's control center

Officer Rowan reported to Major Segai who was still typing away on his phone, "Major Segai? Your orders sir?"

Segai turned around to face Rowan as he said, "Please release the Endlaves."

Scene change: in the forest

Two trailers were making their way towards the Dam when suddenly an Endlave appeared and kicked away one of them as if being a can before shooting it and causing it to explode into flames.

A voice sounded from the Endlave, "This is it! This is me! Daryl Yan!"

As he was bathing in the flames of destruction, he was shot by another Endlave which was piloted by Ayase.

She taunted Daryl as he ran to take cover saying.

"Your Endlave feels great to ride by the way!"

She turned around to lure Daryl away from the battlefield only to be caught in a vice grip and as her grunt of pain sounded in the radio.

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! My Steiner!"

_P.O.V: Shu_

Hearing and recognizing Ayase's pained grunts, I was worried about what was happening to her...

As I heard an explosion and Ayase's thankful voice saying "Thanks Oogumo!" I was relieved and ducked under a corner before firing at the GHQ soldier who shot at me.

I then heard Tsugumi reporting, "Gai. The diversion's largely successful. Are you in already?"

Gai replied as we entered the dam.

"Yeah. I'm cutting off communication for a while. Pray for us okay?"

Tsugumi seemed surprised at this before murmuring, "Come back soon, okay?"

I pressed a button on my communicator before saying "Don't worry; I'll bring him no matter what."

I could literally imagine Tsugumi's glare as she told me. "You'd better!"

With that our communication was cut off for a while. We ran through the interior of the place, following the map that Gai had as we continued to kill or in my case, knock out soldiers that we encountered.

As we reached the core's entrance that was sealed, Kenji turned to me and said. "Shu! I don't see you using that gun of yours!"

Annoyed by his cheery voice, I said, "There isn't any need to kill them if you can simply knock them out."

Kenji simply grinned and said, "You should get used to killing in this business…" he then cooked a grenade before letting it exploded blowing a hole through the door of the core.

"The core is in the back of this entrance. Let's go."

But before we could enter the hole, we were fired upon by two soldiers which were easily dispatched by Gai who once more attempted to enter before more soldiers approached us.

Inori stepped up and told us. "I'll take of things here. Is that alright, Gai?"

Wide eyed, I didn't think Inori would ask such a thing before she pulled the trigger putting lead into the first soldier's head.

Gai looked uncomfortable with it for awhile before telling her, "Do what you want…" and entered the hole along with Kenji

Knowing that she'd obviously be okay as she had skills in guns unlike my lousy aiming, I told her. "Be careful…" before heading in.

Meeting Kenji halfway, I narrowed my eyes as he told me to pull out his Void. Pulling it out, I carried him and placed him in a safe spot before meeting up with Gai who was waiting for me along with Fyu-Neru who entered from a vent.

I approached the Core as I gazed at it…

Scene change: the Dam's control room

Segai snapped his phone close as he heard officer Rowan report. "The enemy has entered the Core's control room."

Segai then ordered. "Prepare the swap."

Rowan nodded before pressing a switch and causing Daryl to change Endlaves from the one chasing Ayase to one that was hidden in the Core's room.

Daryl muttered, "Seriously, do I have to do everything for you…"

Segai ignored his muttering as he stood up and began to walk.

"Well, then, it's time to go greet them."

Scene Change: Back to the core's control room.

I approached the core as I aimed at it with Kenji's Void while confirming with Gai.

"Right in the middle?"

Gai nodded while telling me, "That's right, proceed with care. When the revolving stops, Fyu-Neru will hack into it and cease the operations of the Leucocyte."

Nodding to show that I understood, I took a deep breath before firing the Void causing the revolving to stop.

I held the Void in place as Fyu-Neru began the hacking, however after just a few minutes…

A large crash came from behind me and bullets rained across the ground nearly hitting me and the core.

"Hello! I wanted to meet you, Tsutsugami Gai! I'll have fun dealing your punishment for making me look like a fool."

Daryl Yan? Oh great what timing…

Alarmed, I shouted, "Gai!"

He looked at me before saying," Keep your focus on the objective! I'll deal with him."

I turned my head as Gai shouted my name and noticed a cylinder that was thrown… It was a flash grenade and I quickly shut my eyes to prevent getting blinded by it.

Daryl wasn't as lucky as I could hear the painful grunt sounding from the Endlave. Gai then managed to use a grappling hook to get on the back of the Endlave and began using a pistol to fire at a spot behind the neck causing Daryl to panic as he could not do anything and eventually randomly shot his weapon at my direction but missed.

Dang… despite his sulking earlier he still knows how to show off despite not being voluntary. I turned my attention to the front.

I grew horrified as I saw a bullet pierce through the core and shouted, "Hey Gai! This is bad!"

A flash began generating before blinding us in its light and at that moment, all around Tokyo, everyone began to have technical issues: from appliances not working, phones and other devices not getting any signal to whole buildings which had their electricity cut off all of a sudden.

Tsugumi then shouted as Gai enabled the communication link.

"Gai, this is horrible!"

"What happened?"

"Leucocyte one's acting strange!"

My eyes widened at that info as I asked, "What exactly is strange about it?"

She sounded distressed as she said, "There's an error with its orbit, and it's actually falling off course! What happened in there?"

I cursed as I told her. "Daryl Yan happened, he came in here and before Gai could subdue him, he shot the core causing it to malfunction."

Her grave voice told us. "If this continues, Leucocyte One will fall onto Tokyo… with almost its entire mass intact!"

My eyes widened once more as I took in that info… the size of that thing… if it were to impact Tokyo… it would understandable be a disaster! I looked at Gai for an answer and he thought about it for awhile before taking up Fyu-Neru while I was told to grab Kenji and meet up at the entrance where I saw Gai was with Inori.

We made our way towards an elevator where Inori brought Fyu-Neru up and allowed it to hack into the elevator to allow us access to the top floor.

Gai explained his plan to me as he told me that he had Tsugumi scan his pen when he accidentally left it at the room where he had the blood transfusion… I apparently dropped it and thankfully I did since I totally forgot to ask Tsugumi about it.

Gai told me that the pen was actually a beacon for Leucocyte to fire upon when the combination of buttons was pressed.

Shocked at that piece of info, I didn't notice someone approaching us until the person said.

"So you did notice… It looks like you were able to get by without pushing the buttons, Ouma-kun."

Segai appeared to be the person who approached us as he continued, "It's a little unfortunate but I'm grateful for it now."

We all turned to face him as Gai said, "So you're Segai."

Segai turned to address Gai saying, "Nice to meet you, Tsutsugami Gai-kun."

Gai narrowed his eyes as he brought forward something I didn't expect,

"Let's make a deal, we'll do something about the constellation with this pen. In exchange, you have to erase all of the data you obtained from this series of incidents regarding Ouma Shu."

Wide eyed once again, I turned to Gai only to be silenced by a stare of his, relenting, I thanked him in my mind for his thoughtfulness. This way I could once again see Hare, Souta and the rest of my classmates once more.

Segai seemed surprised by this for a moment before giving a creepy smirk and saying that we had a deal, he then left us as the elevator opened and we boarded it.

As we went up, I began to wonder what was happening with my friends.

Scene change: various areas in Tokyo.

In an apartment building, we see Hare looking up in the sky from her veranda and she was wondering, what was the approaching red light that seemed to be coming down from space…

In a park, Kanon is holding up her device that she was using to watch streaming videos earlier which had cut off all of a sudden.

In his house, Souta was still lamenting on the fact that he might not get to see if his idol won or not…

Scene change: the roof of the facility.

As we exited the elevator, I saw that we arrived at the top of the building and that a transmitter of sorts was there on the ground level of the roof.

Gai told me to stand by here while he jumped down and stood in the middle of the transmitter.

As he stood in position, I recalled the plan…

Since the pen was a beacon for another Leucocyte to fire at, Gai was planning to line up the falling Leucocyte with the fired beam and use it to destroy the falling one.

As I nodded to myself about the ingenuity of the plan, I came to a realization and thought to myself.

Wouldn't that mean… that someone would have to be the sacrifice as the person to press the buttons on the pen as the satellite lined up!

Horrified, I looked at Gai who simply standing staring at the sky as voices from our members came from the communication devices.

Arugo… "Gai's coming out? What's going on!"

Ayase…" I don't know but for now we're on backup!"

I thought to myself… am I just going to be standing here? Once again not being able to do anything? As a person dies in front of me?

I shook in anger knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything. However I froze when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I abruptly turned around and saw that it was Inori… but the look on her face showed that it was not her, Inori asked me…

"Do you want to save them? Shu?"

A white space covered the both of us as I stared at Inori who began floating.

Shu… do you want to save them? Everyone? Gai?"

I looked at her… knowing that she wasn't Inori… but if she had a method to help me save them, I would take it regardless of the consequences…

I told her with a determined gaze on my face, "Yes."

She suddenly smiled as an image overlapped her and the blond girl who I now noticed had light pink hair from my flashback at the time when I pulled out Inori's blade for the first time smiled on me.

Inori floated even hire as Kenji's Void which was still in my hands, floated as well. Suddenly! The rock structure that I associated with the materializing of a Void shot out of Inori's chest and pierced through Kenji's Void and a rush of power came rushing in causing a blinding light.

Blinded by it, I could only open my eyes as it died down and saw that a huge artillery weapon which was made of Inori's Void blade combined with Kenji's Void gun. It resembled a blade with a barrel in the middle which made it seem to be a huge rifle that was easily taller than me.

It weighed less than the RPG that Oogumo had me carry last time though which surprised me for a moment before I recalled the situation and I rushed down carrying the Void weapon as I laid Inori on a pillar.

Gai was getting ready to press the button combination as I reached him and hefted up the Void weapon which I shall call Genesis for now and aimed at the falling satellite.

Gai was astonished by the weapon before I shouted at him. "Don't just stand there dumbfounded; tell me when to fire this thing! Someone told me to use this Void to save your asses, you can figure out who it is right?"

I grinned as Gai shook his head to clear his shock before asking Tsugumi. "Tsugumi how long till it falls in place?"

She replied, "30 seconds more!" she then addressed the rest of the members, "Hear that, everyone? Stand your ground for 30 more seconds!"

Receiving affirmatives from everyone, I tensed up and got ready to fire at any time when suddenly an Endlaves passed through our ranks and was about to fire at us when Ayase and her Endlave jumped and shot at the enemy Endlave causing it to fall down.

I shouted despite the situation, "Thanks Ayase!"

As the target grew closer, I thought to myself. This is the power of the Kings, a power that I can use to protect those I deem precious to me… this isn't that bad actually…

Tsugumi's voice shouted over the communicators, "Now!"

I hefted up Genesis and fired it causing a huge laser to shoot up into the sky, the laser bent and headed directly for the approaching satellite and instantly vaporizing it as it touched causing an explosion right in the atmosphere.

People would probably see it as a huge red star.

I let the Void dematerialized as I stood next to Gai who was sitting on the ground as he said.

"Why did you come? I alone should be the criminal."

It is true that by my actions I'd probably be targeted by GHQ personally now but for some reason, I am not so worried about it, I smirked as I turned to Gai telling him.

"I said I'd help didn't I? And with this, I'm your accomplice"

I gave my hand to Gai who smirked before taking it and with that, I was officially partners with Tsutsugami Gai.

We then made our way back to where our group was waiting for us… When we got there, I noticed Ayase smiling and waved as I began thinking...

I wonder… do I really like her? I then realized that I knew next to nothing about her, aside from her strong and kind personality… I was puzzled… why then did I feel an attraction that night… at that moment I realized… It was a rebound… or at least what was supposedly a rebound, thank god I realized it before it actually happened and I used Ayase like that…

Still, I smacked myself as I had nearly done something I would've regretted doing. Gai looked at me weirdly as he asked, "Shu…? What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I said, "it's nothing… just realized that I almost did something I would've regretted."

He raised a brow but said nothing… We went over to join them as I began thinking,

I'll get to know Ayase a little better before deciding on doing anything… and whether partnering up with Gai was a wise decision or not, I didn't know but for now… I'm content with the way things are.

Scene change: GHQ Headquarters.

A figure standing upside down on the ceiling informed Keido who simply smirked.

"Thank you Shuuichirou… Cocytus shook. She should be waking up soon, seeking her beloved prince."

* * *

><p>Sorry for this late update, was busy with a lot of things today and my computer crashed and wouldn't even start up =.=" I think it's just being a bastard since when I went out to get my laptop, it started just fine...<p>

Anyways, Chapter 6, Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think... Thank you for those who have done so, I appreciate it XD

How did everyone find the latest episode? ( As usual for those who have not watched the latest episode of Guilty Crown, please do not read below the lines)

* * *

><p>I was pretty much shocked to find out that Gai was Keido's son but calmed down when it was explained that Gai wasn't his biological son, Keido killed Shu's dad, Shu having a different mother who still doesn't have Mana's hair color... Shu reconciles with Souta,<p>

I'm actually bummed out about Shu's Void, I was under the impression that it made copies of the Voids and Shu was able to call upon them at any time, but it seems that it only stores the Voids and the Void's fragility stays as in the owner of the Void is still liable to be in danger if Shu were to die while their Voids are in his...

I'm pretty much guessing the end of the series could end up going in two ways, 1. Shu sacrifices himself to destroy some creature/meteor/prevent a disaster/kills someone or 2. Inori sacrifices herself to cure Shu and giving him some kind of extra power to vanquish their foe =P either those two or the happy end where Shu and Inori live~~

Finally, the thing I'm most curious about right now is about this 'daath' ... I'm not sure if it was explained but if it was could someone give me a refresher? since I must've missed it .


	7. Phase 07

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 07: Temptation

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

He raised a brow but said nothing… We went over to join them as I began thinking,

I'll get to know Ayase a little better before deciding on doing anything… and whether partnering up with Gai was a wise decision or not, I didn't know but for now… I'm content with the way things are.

Scene change: GHQ Headquarters.

A figure standing upside down on the ceiling informed Keido who simply smirked.

"Thank you Shuuichirou… Cocytus shook. She should be waking up soon, seeking her beloved prince."

…

Scene: The interior of a moving train.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I sighed as another useless advertisement played on the monitors of the train… It's been awhile since I've been on this train and heading for school. I didn't think Gai would allow me to go to school even after 2 week since that incident but he proved me wrong as I am evidently on this train.

Looking up at the sky, I wondered… What my classmates and fellow school mates' reactions would be, would they be appalled that an arrested student would be coming back to school with them? Or without they sympathize with me and ask me if there was anything wrong?

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I turned to from gazing at the sky to glancing at the person beside me. Inori had decided to come along with me to school as she wanted to experience a normal student's life.

Not that I can blame her since the last time she was here, we were too busy going around and trying to find sugar which ended up to be Yahiro.

Now you may be wondering what she was doing in this train with me considering the event that occurred between the both of us.

Well… it happened when Gai informed me of being able to go back to school…

_Flash back start!_

"That's great! " Gai had just informed me that I would be able to go back to school, as I was cheering at the news; Inori approached the both of us and asked.

"May I return as well?"

Surprised at the request, Gai looked at me saying, "Well… it's up to you, if you agree then she'd be staying at your place."

Rubbing my neck, I thought about it while looking at Inori who seemed that she really wanted to go back to school.

Sighing, I asked Inori, "Are you sure you want to go back to school?"

Receiving a nod, I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, I began.

"I guess… if you're sure about it, why not." My eyes then narrowed as I continued.

"I still feel a bit bitter even now but I guess we should just let bygones be bygones… So, what do you say? Shall we start again from friends?"

Her eyes widened before gazing at my out stretched hand and murmuring.

"Friends…" she then nodded and grasped my hand slowly.

With that it was confirmed that Inori would be going to school with me.

_Flash back end!_

We made our way inside of the school's compound only for me to be greeted by stares surrounding me as if I was some kind of lab specimen.

I groaned softly as not to amuse the masses while muttering under breath.

"This promises to be a horrible day… and I haven't even entered class yet."

Inori looked at me with a confused expression while tilting her head as we entered the school building and put on our school shoes while placing our personal ones in the lockers.

As Inori was still putting on her shoes, students began muttering loudly.

"Hey! Look whose back."

"It's the guy who was arrested by GHQ a few weeks ago!"

"You think he probably broke free or something?"

"Don't joke around like that!"

"So he's a criminal?"

Inori didn't seem to like them talking about me like that as she was about to act but I stopped her from causing a scene knowing that it would make matters worse.

A group of students then addressed Inori, "Inori-chan! Don't hang out with someone like him! That guy's a criminal."

A tick grew on my head as I was about to go over and punch the teen who spoke as if I wasn't here but before I could make a move, a slap was heard causing me to look forward and saw a surprising scene.

"You can't say that with nothing to back it up. If you're really a student of Tennouji Number One High School. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kuhouin Arisa, our school's student council president actually came down, the others who were muttering about me earlier made themselves scarce as she approached me and I thanked her while the three of us walked as she told me that she'd be escorting me just in case some people continued to harass me.

Despite not needing it, I was thankful for her support and as we entered my class room, everyone was quiet for a moment before muttering amongst themselves.

Arisa then addressed me with a surprising question.

"Was everyone at GHQ nice to you?"

Wide eyed, I looked at her before realizing what she was doing and sent her a thankful look and she continued when my classmates were muttering even louder.

"It must've been quite a pain to undergo police questioning but you have to cooperate with the government right?"

Sheepishly nodding, mentally thanking her once more for giving me time to quickly think of a cover story. I then said.

"Yeah… apparently by some unfortunate incidents, a cell phone I found belonged to them and they simply wanted the details on where and how I found it."

She glanced at my class before closing her eyes and saying, "I think there are a lot of people who irresponsibly spread rumors but if you ever need any hel-"

Before she could finish whatever she had planned to say, someone shouted from the door.

"Shu! If it isn't Shu before my very eyes!"

I mentally groaned as I face palmed and muttered…

"Good to see you too Souta."

He suddenly moved so quickly as if he teleported right in front of me and asked me.

"How was it at GHQ? You got questioned, right? Did they give you katsudon?" he mused to himself, "Or since its GHQ, was it stuff like hamburgers?"

Annoyed yet amused by his antics, I told him "no" to both of his inquires and suddenly a girl whose name escapes me at this moment came up and asked me.

"Ouma-kun, may I ask you a question as well?"

Giving her a nod, she asked.

"Are there really nothing but homos in the military?"

If I was drinking something at the moment, I was sure that I would've spit taken right at Souta's face as I gave her an incredulous look.

"What kind of question is that!"

People took her as an example and began shooting questions as I answered them in individually.

"Were there scary soldiers there?"

"Oh yes there was, there was even one that resembled a Jester!" I will have no regrets over that one, Segai.

"Did you see an Endlave?"

"Umm… nope, normal civilians aren't allowed to enter the practice room."Thank God since who knows that I'd surely enter just as they began a target practicing session…

"You're on your way to adulthood!"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" adulthood? Really?...

That silenced them as they began muttering...

"Ouma-kun has changed…"

"Damn, I guess getting arrested does have some effects on you despite it not being a permanent arrest."

Blinking my eyes at them, I wondered what they meant as people began asking me how did I know Arisa and such while Kanon began trying to calm down the class as per her duties least we all get scolded by the teachers.

Arisa smiled as she said.

"It looks like I was worried for nothing."

I smirked at the chaos In front of me as I said, "So it seems…"

She gave me a nod before leaving the class, as she was about to exit the room, I told her.

"Thank you very much!"

She turned back and smiled saying, "Don't worry about it, I only did what's natural as the student council president."

With that, class began as the teacher came in and calmed down the restless students.

Eventually, it was lunch time. Hare, Souta and Inori along with myself headed for my hideout/studio carrying our lunches, though Inori's was Onigiri and mine was the cafeteria's melon bread.

As Hare told about the homework that I missed along with notes, Souta began informing us about the info he had on Arisa.

"Kuhouin Arisa, she's the daughter of the head of Kuhouin Group. It's amazing that she's got looks, brains and a nice personality to boot."

Shaking my head at the admiration Souta had with Arisa, I paid attention to Hare as she began sending me files.

"Then here's the world history homework and this folder contains an article about disease control, it's pretty heavy reading, but…"

She trailed off as she looked me staring at the files I was receiving with a calm face. As my phone 'beeped' I looked up at her and told her with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Hare, you've really saved me."

I thought I saw a slight reddish hue on her cheeks for a moment when she suddenly turned to the side as she said.

"It was nothing really!"

I blinked before shrugging and looking down at the article once more muttering to myself.

"So there was a test about disease control, huh…"

As I saved the file to a folder for school work, Hare asked me a question.

"Hey, Shu…"

Looking at her, I responded. "Yea?"

"Is there something different about you?"

Giving her a puzzled look, I asked…

"Is there? I don't really feel different."

She looked at me before shaking her head and saying, "I guess it's just been a long time since I've seen you."

Giving a chuckle at her expression, my own mood turned solemn with a slight hint of anger as I said.

"So…What happened with Yahiro? I heard that ever since I was taken away… He hasn't been coming to school at all."

Furrowing my brow when both Souta and Hare answered that they didn't know, I left it be and only brought it up when Inori and I reached home and began doing the laundry, folding our clothes… Though Fyu-Neru was doing most of the work.

"Do you know anything about him Inori?"

Inori passed a shirt to Fyu-Neru who began to fold it as she replied.

"You're worried even though you were betrayed?"

I paused in the midst of folding a pair of jeans, as I thought about it and answered.

"Not really more like curious about his whereabouts and how his brother is doing."

As Fyu-Neru began folding a red colored bra, I was about to turn away when suddenly a voice rang out near the front door which was just closed.

"Shu!"

My eyes widened as I totally had forgotten about her, I shouted. "Haruka!"

I quickly got up, gesturing Inori to do so as well which I then began to push her into a room telling her to hide herself when I froze as Haruka showed herself saying. "I'm home!"

I groaned mentally before turning towards her and about to welcome her back when my eyes widened and I blushed as I quickly averted my sight as I shouted.

"Haruka! You're dressed like that again?"

She was wearing a purple under shirt with no pants and I swore I got a glimpse of her panties before I averted my sight.

She gave me an annoyed stare as she opened the alcoholic beverage in her hand before saying. "Aren't you happy that you're mother's home?"

That's right; this person is my mother… Ouma Haruka.

"That's not it-…"

She came over and ruffled my hair as she said. "Then there's no problem is there?"

Before I could reply, she pushed me aside and introduced herself to Inori.

"Hello! I'm Ouma Haruka."

I heard her giving a surprised sound as she saw Inori which made me wonder why did she seemed so surprised.

Inori bowed down and introduced herself as well,

I'm Yuzuriha Inori; I greatly appreciate being allowed to live here."

My eyes widened at her statement before seeing Fyu-Neru placing the bra onto the stack of clothes and got in front of it and rubbed my neck as I said.

"This isn't what it looks like! She has an elder sibling who acts like a thug although he is also kind, considerate while having a lot of charisma…"

I mentally slapped myself, what the heck was I doing! I wasn't making any sense whatsoever as my brain continued to speak random facts trying to come up with a way to explain this situation.

Haruka however ignored me as she drank from her can and said. "I'm starving!"

That caused me to stop my mumbling and stare at her before letting out a sigh knowing that she has always been this way.

"Inori-chan, aren't you hungry?"

I watched as she went over to the fridge and grabbed a flyer asking us.

"What's better? Pizza-Nya or Pizza Fat? Or maybe I'm up for cake instead…"

As Fyu-Neru continued to do its job, Haruka asked me.

"Shu, can you go and get some?"

I asked, "right now?"

She turned to face me with a grin on her face as she said.

"I'll have all the time in the world to ask you about what's been going on while we eat delicious food."

Chuckling at her logic, I gave in and asked.

"Alright alright, what do you want me to go and get?"

Eventually listing down their orders, I went down from the apartment and went to buy dinner.

I came back thirty minutes later and we ended up having a party with me being able to dodge the bullet as Haruka was drunk causing her to forget to ask me about Inori's presence.

I guess I should feel guilty but in a way, this may be a sign that luck was finally coming my way…

Scene change: Meanwhile at the Undertaker's HQ.

Ayase's voice inquired with concern. "Is it really alright to allow them to go back?

Gai answered, "It'll be good for him despite the slight chance of danger."

Arugo commented, "Besides, Inori is with him so if there is any issues, Shu could always pull out her Void and Inori isn't trained for nothing."

Ayase still looked concerned but was mollified a bit by their comments as Shibunji addressed an issue.

"Gai, we're lacking in military supplies due to the past few battles."

Arugo inquired, "Didn't we get money from OAU?"

Shibunji grimaced as he looked at the stats of their weapon storage before answering, "Even if we have the funds, there is no routes… both for buying and transporting goods."

Gai thought about a solution for awhile and came up with one as he informed the rest.

"We need a collaborator and I know of one who might be inclined to be one."

Gai then left them as he went back to his room and planned for an eventual operation…

Scene change: the following day at Shu's apartment.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I groaned as I woke up and noticed that Inori was already awake and was cleaning up our mess along with Fyu-Neru.

Damn… we must've gone crazy, or at least Haruka did. The whole place was a mess and littered with party goods.

Haruka eventually woke up and after shaking off her drowsiness and the slight hangover she had, she told me to help search for a dress since she was going to be attending a party tomorrow.

As we browsed through her closet, she asked me.

"Inori-chan is cute isn't she? Although she's a bit weird."

I continued searching the huge closet as I answered without skipping a beat.

"I guess… Cute, yet a pro in marksmanship."

I muttered the last sentence thus Haruka didn't hear the last part of what I said.

She then said, "Though she makes you feel as if you don't want to leave her alone."

I paused in my searching for a moment and continued as I answered, "Maybe…"

Turning to check the drawers on my left, I didn't see Haruka kneeling down and embraced me from behind.

I playfully tried to shrug her off saying, "Cut it out, you drunk."

She leaned on to me even more as she said, "What? I can't have physical contact with my own son?"

I sighed and begrudgingly said, "You're allowed to, but…"

She suddenly moved her head up and shouted.

"There it is!"

Standing up and grabbing a red one piece gown, she placed it in front of her as she said, "Great! Now I'll be able to make myself look good at the party tomorrow."

I sighed as I stood up before going over to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the three of us…

_**The next day**_

Scene change: at the docks of Tokyo bay.

An American blond male, pointed at himself as he commented, "you have got to make yourself look good on the very first day no? Unless you do well on your first try after moving to a new post"

He then addressed the three in front of him: Daryl Yan, Segai and Rowan.

"As of today, the three of you are my subordinates so let's do it with some guts!" clenching his fist as a show of guts.

Officer Rowan sweatdropped before saying, "With all due respect, Colonel Eagleman…"

Colonel Eagleman suddenly leaned forward as he interrupted Rowan, shouting. "Dan! Just call me Dan like we're pals! I told you that, right?" Dan then grabbed a hold of Rowan's shoulders as he grinned.

Officer Rowan adjusted his glasses before gesturing to the group of vehicles next to them.

"Mister Dan, these Dragoons are surface to-air missiles, so firing them at a ship at sea is a little…"

Dan still had his grin as he gestured upwards then sideways while saying. "We're gonna fire them! If they can go up, they can go sideways, too."

Two of the three had uncomfortable faces while Segai continued to type on his phone as he inquired.

"And what ship is going to be the target of these Dragoons?"

Dan's grin got larger if that was even possible as he commented. "Nice question, Scarface!"

Segai commented without skipping a beat, "its Segai…"

Dan then gestured out to sea as he informed the rest.

"There's a Japanese person opposed to the GHQ holding a party on board a cruiser. It's possible that he's doing it there to make a deal outside of quarantined waters."

Segai looked up from his phone as he asked, "Where did you get that information?"

Dan looked at him with a sparkling smile as he answered, "I got a tip from a resident with good intentions."

He gazed at the skies as he continued.

"Almost every Japanese person understands. If it weren't for GHQ, this country would be going nowhere."

Scene change: On board a cruiser out in the seas of Tokyo.

A wise voice announced over the loud speakers.

"Ten years have passed since the GHQ began controlling our country; it seems that we took a bit too long, simply standing by and waiting. We, Japanese need to raise our heads and stand on our own two feet…"

_P.O.V: Shu_

I sighed as I continued to button my shirt while sending a pitying look to the two men that Gai and I had bound and gag after stripping them of their clothes for us to wear.

Gai who was fixing his bowtie asked me, "Are you nervous, Shu?"

I finished buttoning my shirt as I replied, "only a bit surprised, you suddenly called and informed me that there was a mission…but"

I then spoke quietly, "did you really give the coordinates of this ship to the GHQ just so that you can prove to this 'potential' collaborator of ours that we have a means to battle against the GHQ? And that method… with my presence being needed are the Voids?"

Gai straightened out his tux as he smirked before answering, "Yeah is there a problem?"

Annoyed I told him, "You do know that my mother is here right? "

Not waiting for his answer as he would obviously know that, I inquired seriously.

"Gai… "

He responded, "Yeah?"

"Despite this being redundant, you do have a way or perhaps someone in this vessel has a Void that I would be using to 'protect' this ship right?"

He looked at me with a 'are you stupid?' look before saying, "just have fun"

Giving him an annoyed glare behind his back, I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving the room and closing the cabinet containing the two sad people.

The party was a very formal one; everyone was either wearing gowns & dresses or tuxedos & suits.

Deciding to enjoy myself for a moment, I went over to refreshments table and got myself a drink as I watched these rich people converse and greet each other, listening to the music that was played in the background as I wandered around.

I was busy looking at the people around me that I didn't notice someone in front of me until I bumped into her.

I looked at the person while apologizing but my eyes widened seeing Arisa here, she too was equally surprised as she exclaimed, "Ouma-kun? What are you doing here?"

I mentally screamed, "Oh shit!" as I ran away towards an opposite direction from the chasing president.

I eventually met with Gai and held my hand up saying, "Gai, I'll leave the rest to you!" tagging out before blending in the crowds which were near enough for me to hear Gai comment about Arisa resembling an armadillo causing me to snicker.

Nice one Gai!

As Arisa reacted like any other female who was subjected to ridicule from a male, Gai smoothly stopped her slap attempt and commented.

"You really resemble her, how she'd curl up into a ball to protect herself from harm."

I grew confused when I noticed Arisa blushing all of a sudden… What did Gai say that was so flattering or was that redness associated with rage instead…?

Scene change: GHQ headquarters.

"Sorry for making you do GHQ's dirty work."

Segai simply smiled understandingly as he said.

"No problem. With the Leucocyte coming to a standstill, it can't be helped that the antibodies have to be disbanded."

Keido gave a nod before asking, "How are Daryl and Rowan?"

Segai smiled with a pitying look as he said, "They didn't manage to escape and are currently playing ball together with the sportsman."

Scene Change: Docks

Crash!

An Endlave lowered the missile carrying vehicle on the ground horizontally so that the missiles would be able to fire at the Ship.

Rowan's voice reported to Dan, "Preparations for firing the missiles are complete."

Dan smiled as he commented, "All right, nice guts! See! You can do it if you try!"

Daryl sweatdropped inside his cockpit as he muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

Dan asked Rowan, "Where's the target?"

"It's on its way from point L-11 to point R-22, just as the notice said."

Scene change: back on the cruiser.

_P.O.V: Shu_

Managing to blend in with the crowds, I wandered around cautiously and eventually noticed Haruka shaking hands with a gentleman as she received his business card before introducing herself.

This is my first time seeing Haruka working… I wonder-

Before I could continue my pondering, my phone vibrated and I answered it to find out that it was Tsugumi on the line.

"Shu, you have to let Gai know! Dragoons are aiming for that boat!"

"Dragoons?"

"They're tactical missiles. A commercial ship will be blown into smithereens without a doubt!"

"Get away from that boat, quick! There's a ferry, so go with Gai an-…"

My eyes widened as I recalled the plan that Gai told me, I wondered why didn't he inform Tsugumi as well but said.

"We can't leave this ship! What about the people inside the ship as well?"

She seemed frustrated with my question as she said, "There's nothing we can do about that!"

I then heard Ayase and Inori asking respectively, "Are you planning to do something?" "What are you going to do?"

I calmed down knowing that this was the scenario Gai had planned for as I answered them smoothly.

"We'll do something about it, don't worry and just pray for our safety."

My tone seemed to stun them as they didn't respond until after I began searching for Gai; Ayase's voice came from my phone saying.

"You and Gai had better come back alive or I'll drag you back from heaven and kill you once more."

I smiled at her statement before saying, "Didn't I say not worry? I appreciate the thought though. Tsugumi stay on standby to report about the situation."

I finally found Gai as he was talking to the host of this party,

So that's the 'potential' collaborator…

Shaking my head, I shouted " Gai!" which got his attention as he placed a phone in a silver platter before making his way down and met up with me.

He asked for the situation and after telling him, I asked with narrowed eyes.

"So, command me already… What would I have to do?"

Gai smirked before pointing upwards saying, "Meet me at the rear deck, I'll bring our savior in 5 minutes."

Parting ways, I headed for the deck and then to the rear, just in case, I hid in a spot where I was sure Gai could spot me while people who aren't expecting me wouldn't be able to do so.

Tsugumi's panicked voice shouted, "They fired the Dragoons!"

I looked around and swore. C'mon Gai where the heck are you.

As if answering my question, he appeared dragging Arisa of all people! Despite my surprise, I noticed him giving me a signal as he was talking to Arisa.

As Arisa closed her eyes and Gai began counting, he gestured for me to take his spot as he stood behind Arisa and continued counting.

As he reached zero, a blue runic circle appeared on the ground surrounding me and Arisa.

She shouted, "Ouma-kun?"

"Sorry about this!"

As I reached and plunged my hand into her chest while Tsugumi screamed, "Only 30 seconds to impact!"

God let me make it! I quickly pulled out the materializing Void and aimed it at the incoming missile causing an object to appear and cause the Dragoon missile to vanish into particles.

I noticed it was a circular shield like object. But it was simply a projection created by the ball I held floating in my hand.

As music flared from below the party, Tsugumi reported. "More Dragoons have been fired! One, two, three… That many?"

I gritted my teeth as I could already see the numerous missiles heading for the ship, I expanded the hand that held the floating ball and in response, the same shield was projected but this time it too followed my hand's movements and expanded.

The missiles continue to impact onto the shield as they turned into particles that seemed to be like fireworks.

As the impact of the missiles caused smoke to cover my vision, I only noticed a missile heading for us at the last moment and quickly brought the shield to protect it but I was sent flying from the explosion of the missile.

As I stood up from the ground, I saw that a lot of missiles were coming and narrowed my eyes while holding up the ball and opened my hand causing the projected shield to expand and enlarge itself, protecting the ship without fail as missiles continuously impact on it.

As we gazed at the display created by the shield and the missiles, I heard Gai murmur, "A coward's shield to protect your weak self… that Kuhouin Arisa is your Void."

I smiled at the beautiful sight along with Gai as I took in the fact that I finally was able to use my powers to protect instead of simply destroy and kill.

Though it was to be noted that I didn't like the fact that Gai planned for this to happen.

Scene Change: The Undertakers' HQ

Tsugumi cheered as the last Dragoon disappeared from radar. "They did it!"

She then noticed that Ayase had a hand on her chest where her heart was and couldn't help but tease her saying, "Oh? Was Aya-nee worried about Gai? Or was it Shu that you were worried about?"

Ayase blushed but didn't deny nor answer Tsugumi's teasing while Shibunji ended a call and informed the rest of them that they had successfully gotten a collaborator.

Tsugumi stopped her antics as she pondered, "But why did GHQ know about the party on the boat?"

Shibunji smirked as he said, "a citizen with good intentions reported it."

'Though anything that mentions having [good intentions] is quite the opposite, just as expected, Gai'

Scene change: back at the cruiser.

I allowed the Void to dematerialize and go into Arisa before Gai told me to enjoy the rest of the trip while he brought her to a room.

Wondering what would happen when Arisa woke up, I ate, drank and enjoyed the classical music as the ship docked and we disembarked.

Gai seemed to have a smirk on his face as if he did something amusing but something tells me I'd rather not knowing what happened.

Parting ways, I waved good bye to Gai before rushing back home in order to beat Haruka there otherwise I'd have to answer questions I'd rather not.

As I met Inori who was watching the TV, I bid her goodnight before hitting the sack and falling asleep just after remembering to change out of my clothes…

Not the clothes that I pilfered from the unfortunate man, rather I was talking about the clothes I wore before going on that ship.

_Timeskip: the following morning._

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Have a nice day!"

I turned to see Haruka standing in her usual revealing home outfit before I shouted, "Don't come out looking like that! What would the neighbours think?"

She simply smiled as she began closing the door saying, "Yes, yes"

I sighed at her attitude before hefting my bag and turning to Inori saying, "Shall we go?"

Receiving a nod, we made our way to school.

_Meanwhile inside Shu's apartment._

Haruka took out her wallet and while gazing at a picture containing a light-pink haired girl, herself and a scowling brown haired boy who was obviously Shu, before nodding and then muttering. "I know… we have to protect Shu's future."

_Back with Shu_

I guess even this so-called power of the Kings, if I am able to protect those precious to me, it isn't really that bad despite the events that came after it. I gazed at the sky as Inori and I continued to walk to school.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, still have computer issues and haven't really gotten the time to go and repair this CPU of mine... Anyways, this is it for Chapter 7, Hope you guys liked it...<p>

Nevethless, liked it? hated it? Please leave a review...By the way, what did you guys think about the 2nd to the last episode of guilty crown?( As usual for those who have not watched the latest episode of Guilty Crown, Episode 21... Don't read past these lines)

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if anyone noticed or if i mistook it for something else, but on Gai's right cheek, I saw that he too had the Virus... I wonder how did he get infected by it o.o.<p>

Ayase x Shu moment ftw .! Surprising, Ayase actually asked Shu for help this time! XD!

Gai has an epic combination Void... o.o A bow + A shield + a gravity controlling gun = a bow capable of 'arrow rain' with arrows that cause massive crystals to sprout out...

Yuu shows off even more powers o.o I wonder where exactly did he get them and what exactly is he... He also has a creepy expression o.o

Shu copies off star wars! Void Genome force palm ftw?

O.o where the hell did Shu get that triangular, cannon-like Void that creates an orb similar to terra force... Possible combination Void?

Yuu dies off digitally... was he some kind of digital entity then?

Mana has appeared... and Inori has died ( for now at least, i refuse to believe they killed her off like that... Maybe at some point inori will try to wrestle control over the body ?)

Mana = Evil Eve =P


	8. Phase 08

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 08: Summer days

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

I turned to see Haruka standing in her usual revealing home outfit before I shouted, "Don't come out looking like that! What would the neighbours think?"

She simply smiled as she began closing the door saying, "Yes, yes"

I sighed at her attitude before hefting my bag and turning to Inori saying, "Shall we go?"

Receiving a nod, we made our way to school.

_Meanwhile, inside Shu's apartment._

Haruka took out her wallet and while gazing at a picture containing a light-pink haired girl, herself and a scowling brown haired boy who was obviously Shu, before nodding and then muttering. "I know… we have to protect Shu's future."

_Back with Shu_

I guess even this so-called power of the Kings, if I am able to protect those precious to me, it isn't really that bad despite the events that came after it. I gazed at the sky as Inori and I continued to walk to school.

Scene: Shu's apartment.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I had just gotten up and immediately went about packing my things for the trip, me and the club I was in, were going to.

Previously, Gai had called me to come to HQ and there, he informed me that we were having a mission out in Ooshima. Supposedly… we were going there to grab the 'rock from which everything began'.

Gai also told me to bring Souta along which was what caused me to inform them during the club meeting the other day.

_Flash back starts!_

I asked them to stay back as I had something to say, after waiting for everyone to leave for home and we were properly seated, I told them

"Hey, what do you guys think about going on a trip? We haven't planned anything yet and tomorrow's the start of summer vacation."

Souta and surprisingly Hare instantly agreed and since the majority wanted to do so, we began planning where to go.

After suggesting that we should go to Ooshima since it was a resort and since Gai told me that he would provide a place to stay, I told them that I had a house that belonged to my relatives and that we would be able to stay there.

Excited from the thoughts of being in a resort and that fact that Ooshima was near the ocean. Souta as president of our club readily sounded his agreement with Hare not far behind him.

With that, our trip to Ooshima was concluded and we planned to go in three days just in time for Gai's mission,

_Flash back ends!_

I packed my backpack outside in the living room when Haruka called out to me and asked me to open a jar that was sealed up pretty tightly.

It was then that she noticed I was packing and asked me.

"Eh? Shu you're going somewhere?"

Blinking at her question, I told her.

"Haruka… I told you yesterday that my club is going on a trip, don't you remember?"

She placed a finger under her chin as she said.

"I have a feeling you said something like that… but did you really tell me?"

I sighed as I replied, "I did!"

And I was greeted by the jar which I took, I twisted the handle and opened it with a pop before placing the opened jar on palm and offered it to Haruka who was behind me as I said.

"I won't be home for awhile as the trip will probably take three days."

I was then hugged from behind as Haruka whined.

"Eh? You'll leave me all alone to home-sit?"

I mumbled, "I can't really help it, it is a club trip after all."

She however didn't care or she simply wanted to have fun as she grabbed my head and shook it as she continued whining.

"I'll be lonely! I'll come with you!"

As she was putting her whole body's weight on my head, I began feeling it as I told her,

"Hey, you're heavy! Stop it already!"

Luckily Inori walked in just then dressed in casual clothes, this caused Haruka to stop shaking my head as she said.

"Ah, Inori-chan! Don't you think Shu's being mean leaving me all alone here?"

Receiving no answer aside from a confused stare, Haruka once more began her antics and as I stopped as soon as I said.

"That's enough already, let go!"

Inori probably went to grab her bag, Haruka then looked at me while I looked at her as she asked.

"You're going to… Ooshima, was it?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that so? Then do give dad a visit alright?"

Ahh… right, Ooshima… that's where dad's buried. I can't believe that I hadn't realized it…

Giving her a sad smile fitting the mood, I told her, "I will."

With that, she went back to the dinner table and began spreading the jar on her toast as I continued packing.

Eventually we were ready to leave and Haruka saw us off, saying good bye we made our way to the port where we met the rest of the club consisting of: Hare, Souta and Kanon who was actually a ghost member considering the number of times she's been absent to our meetings.

Souta came over and greeted the two of us as we approached them.

"Hey guys! Are you two excited as well?"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm before answering, "I guess though aren't you a little too excited?"

He simply grinned and shook his head before walking along with us to where Hare and Kanon were at.

After greetings were passed, we bought the tickets and boarded the ferry.

As they ferry departed for Ooshima, I leaned on the railings out at the deck gazing at the scenery, wondering… where on earth is this rock we're looking for going to be in Ooshima…

Before long, we arrived at Ooshima and Souta suggested that we took a group photo before disembarking.

We stood side by side with me in the middle, Inori and Hare beside me and finally Souta and Kanon beside them respectively.

The captain of the ferry was kind enough to take the photo and as Souta received his camera back, I asked for a copy of it as we exited the ferry.

The transfer done, we grabbed our bags and as we stepped onto ground again, Hare shouted.

"Ahh, the weather's great today! We're lucky it's sunny."

Nodding excitingly, Souta turned to me and asked me once more.

"So from here, we're going to your relative's holiday home?"

Feeling a bit bad that I had to lie but knowing it couldn't be helped, I answered.

"Y-yeah, I used to live around here when I was a kid." Well not really a lie but we never had a holiday home or any relatives that had a holiday home here.

He slapped me on my back as he said, "Awesome! You've really save us some trouble."

I gave him an annoyed glare for the slap before shrugging and led the way that Gai told me our place of residence would be.

As we walked along the path, I smiled as I recalled what happened after Gai and I had our talk and he informed me of the plan.

_Flash back start!: a week after the incident with Arisa_

I was about to leave when I met Ayase along the way, we greeted each other and began chatting about what's been going on.

I told her that Inori and I were dealing with school just fine though I noted that hype about Inori coming to our school died pretty quickly.

Ayase thought about it for awhile before telling me.

"It's probably just that, a simple hype. it's pretty normal for them to die quickly as they get used to whatever is causing the hype."

I shrugged as I commented, "I guess…"

I then asked her about the mission at Ooshima and what she was going to be doing, she told me that she and Tsugumi would be scouting around the area for any potential issues.

"I see… by the way, Ayase?"

She stopped as I hoped this wouldn't sound rude, i asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how did your legs end up like that?"

She reddened and before she could get mad at me, I quickly said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just being too curious for my own good."

She calmed down and looked at me before telling me.

"Shu… you do know the saying that curiosity killed the cat right?"

I looked down, feeling bad as I assumed that Ayase disliked talking about it and didn't want to start now.

"Sorry, just forget I asked."

She stopped me from moving before telling me to help push the wheelchair as she began.

"No, its okay, It happened ten years ago… "

Ten years ago? But that was when-..

"Yes as you may have remembered that was also the year when Lost Christmas occurred. I was out shopping with my parents that day; we were going to have dinner at a restaurant afterwards when it happened. When 'it' began, and everyone was in chaos, my parents and I were amidst of it. My parents were moving along with the crowd as they were trying to bring me to a safe place when suddenly a building collapsed and the rubble killed most of the crowd… My parents were also victims."

I paused in step as I heard Ayase began crying, I listened silently as she continued her tale.

"A beam from the building crashed onto me and smashed the bones in my legs into fractures… eventually GHQ arrived and I was brought to their hospital...They tried and used all sorts of methods but were unable to heal my legs thus causing my paralysis. They informed me after I got out of shock after hearing my parents were dead, that they were unsuccessful, the virus had apparently gone into my leg's through the wound and caused an infection that they were able to stop but the virus had prevented my legs from ever moving… and that is the reason why I'm using this... "

I felt bad as Ayase was still crying, and bent down and placed in her a hug telling her that I was sorry, that I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. I even felt her grabbing onto a fistful of my shirt… I was sympathetic and felt bad about Ayase's situation though she would've probably told me she didn't want any pity.

Eventually, she calmed down and blushed probably embarrassed by the weakness she showed in front of me.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this! Or else…"

… She looked so cute with the glare on her face while it was red with embarrassment. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I focused on what she said and assumed that she meant her crying; I then assured her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… Thanks for telling me about what happened." I then gave her a smile before moving back to push her once more missing the blush on her face.

With that, we continued on, aimlessly walking around the HQ while stopping at random places.

I asked her as we viewed a training exercise Oogumo and Arugo were having with the other Undertaker members.

"Hey Ayase?"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath before asking.

"What exactly made you join the Undertakers? Or more like why did everyone join? I can't believe that all of you were like me and decided that I didn't want to go on with my ordinary life knowing what I could be doing."

She shook her head chuckling at me,

Well that's a relief, at least she's cheered up now, I was afraid that she was going to be depressed still from the story telling she did earlier.

She then told me, "You'll have to ask them on your own, their reasons are theirs to tell… I joined the Undertakers because Gai gave me a purpose to continue on living, he gave me legs to stand on once more."

"I see…"

As we reached the exit of the base, I turned to Ayase once more and thanked her before apologizing once more for causing unwanted memories to surface once more.

It was then that I thought to myself… Gai did say that this power of mine… at its peak would be able to open up the realm of the gods… if so, would there be a Void that could possibly heal Ayase's legs? Considering that the unparallel power these Voids seemed to have I hoped that was the case… No, I knew that would indeed be possible.

With that in mind, I looked at Ayase seriously who seemed surprised at the serious expression I had.

I told her, "Ayase… one day, I will heal your legs. With this power I have, one day I might just pull out a Void that would be able to do so, until then I promise you that I will do my best to find a Void that will allow you to walk once more."

She was shocked by my statement before giving me a sincere smile and told me.

"Shu… Thanks"

Giving her one last smile and a wave, I went on home with the promise I made echoing my mind.

_Flash back End!_

My smile turned wistful as I recalled the promise I made and we reached our destination, I looked at the 'home' and couldn't help but think that it was a huge! Really, it seemed to be more of mansion than anything.

And as we entered Kanon and Hare gasped as they saw how luxurious the place was.

Kanon then asked me, "Ouma-kun, what does your relatives do for a living?"

I nervously answered while rubbing the back of my neck, "Sorry, it's been quite some time since I've spoken with them, I forgot…" I then turned to Inori and asked her how Gai managed to get this place. She replied…

"The Kuhouin group prepared this for us."

"I see…"

Damn Arisa must be really rich to be able to afford this… just as I thought that, Souta who was busy taking out something from his bag said.

"I see you two are getting along as always Leave that for when you're home."

Don't tell me…

I quirked a brow as I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and turned to face us as he said, "Well aren't you guys living together?"

Kanon and Hare gasped as Kanon looked at Souta and asked.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Souta grinned as he answered, "I saw it happen! The two of them were going home together."

He then appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye and held out a recorder asking in an 'official' voice.

"Lemme ask! Is this the start of a romance for you two?"

I leveled an annoyed stare as I told him.

"No, Inori and I aren't in any kind of relationship at all. She simply had family issues and-"

Before I could continue giving out the so-called cover story I had, Souta returned the recorder saying.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need your excuses."

He then turned to Hare and Kanon as he told them.

"Let's leave the happy couple alone."

As he was about to leave through the door carrying a small bag shouting.

"Now it's time for the beach!"

Kanon called out to him as he was, "Hang on! What about getting unpacked?"

He simply grinned as he said, "We can do that later! We're at a resort, so let's make most of it!"

While Kanon shouted his name, I simply chuckled as I gazed at Kanon chasing Souta who ended up leading us to the beach.

Kanon finally gave up when Souta cannonball into the sea and went to the changing rooms along with Inori and Hare.

I simply changed into my trunks and took the beach umbrella along with a blanket to find a spot to place them.

Eventually I decided on a spot and began setting up the umbrella before placing the blanket.

As I did so, I began to think…

Souta and I aren't really close are we… he seems jealous for some reason yet doesn't know how to read the mood sometimes though I'm one to talk considering I had the same problem despite it being worse if what Hare said was true all along.

I looked at the ocean under the shade of the umbrella when suddenly Hare came up to me and called out my name.

I looked at her and a blush quickly grew on my face… Hare was leaning down a bit and with the bikini she had on, I could easily see her cleavage. I quickly turned aside only to be pulled by Hare out to sea and the limb she had grabbed onto to pull me was in contact with her body causing me to blush even more.

If I had paid attention to Hare's expression I would've seen a victorious one but alas I was too preoccupied with thinking about my current situation.

Eventually however, Kanon came up to us with a beach ball and Hare finally let go of my hand as we began playing around in the sea, either simply splashing water at each other or using the beach ball.

As Hare and Kanon ran away from me using my feet to splash water at them, I noticed Souta putting up a camera and taking pictures of Inori, I sighed at his admiration but simply continued playing with Hare and Kanon as Inori didn't seem to mind.

As I took a break to get a drink from the nearby stall, I was surprised to meet Arugo, Shibunji and Oogumo enjoying by themselves. I gave them a nod as I walked passed them and bought the drinks and Takoyaki that Hare and Kanon wanted respectively

I then saw a florist and remembered that Haruka had reminded me to visit dad's grave. Giving the treats to Hare and Kanon, I told them.

"I'll be busy with something for awhile, so go on ahead without me alright?"

Receiving curious nods I left for the florist, I noticed that Souta was also gone but shrugged it off thinking that he was probably out somewhere taking scenic photos.

As I purchased a bouquet of flowers, I headed for the dad's grave… On my way there, I saw two figures and as they grew nearer, I noticed that they were Ayase and Tsugumi!

Ayase seemed to be covering her face with her hat as Tsugumi laughed about something as she pushed Ayase's wheelchair.

I approached them and I swore that when Ayase noticed me, she actually blushed and used the hat to cover more of her face.

"Hey Ayase, Tsugumi."

Tsugumi was wearing a maid's outfit paired with cat ears, she grinned before greeting back, "Hello Shu, don't you think that Ayase's outfit suits her?"

I took in Ayase's dress and had to say as I smiled, "Yeah, It suits her well."

Tsugumi smiled at my answer as she continued to tease Ayase. "See? Even Shu thinks so!"

Ayase finally had it and shouted, "Tsugumi!-"As she turned around, her hat flew from her grasp and I managed to grab a hold of it before it flew away. I walked towards them and passed the hat to Ayase who mumbled out "Thanks."

I smiled at her shyness or was it embarrassment again as I told her, "No problem."

She then noticed that I was carrying flowers and quirked a brow asking, "Flowers?"

I grew solemn as I took a look at the flowers I held before I answered, "I'm visiting my father's grave."

She seemed to have felt bad about asking what the flowers were for, thinking she had brought up bad memories as she gasped placing a hand over her mouth before apologizing.

I smiled at her antics before telling her, "It's alright, I don't really remember much about my father… "My eyes widened as pain shot through my head, placing a hand on my forehead, I began having flashes once more.

Flash!

A boy found, looking weak and dead to the world

Flash!

A church… and fire all around

Flash!

Blood…

I was then shaken out of my state by Ayase who looked concerned and asked me if there was anything wrong.

I smiled weakly saying that it was nothing but she continued asking if I was really okay

We then heard a cough and Tsugumi looked at us impishly before saying.

"You know… you too really are acting like a couple right now, what with Aya-nee fussing over you like that, Shu."

Ayase and I blushed before turning our heads in sync and looked at each other before blushing a bit brighter and turning away.

Tsugumi laughed at our embarrassment and my episode was forgotten as Ayase berated Tsugumi for teasing her, I smiled at their antics before noting that the sun was going to be setting soon and that I had to be going.

I bid them goodbye and good luck smiling at Ayase one last time before leaving for the cemetery.

Arriving at the cemetery, it was easy to find out which grave was the one I was looking for as it was situated near the cliff, overlooking the sea.

The name inscribed onto the cross tomb was: Ouma Kurosu… Dad…

I placed the flowers on to the tomb when I heard someone approaching and saw it was Gai, he then said as he looked at the tomb

"Doctor Ouma Kurosu…"

I was surprised that Gai seemed to know him as I asked him so.

He answered. "He was a professor at the old Tennouzu University. He was also the number one authority on the Apocalypse Virus."

My eyes widened as I exclaimed, "Eh? Is that true?"

Gai looked at me as if I was stupid before saying, "Why don't you know this?"

I looked at the tomb once more before placing a hand on my neck and saying, "At home, we don't really talk about that kind of thing. I did hear that he was Haruka's teacher, though."

"Haruka?"

I surprised at the reaction as I commented, "Eh? You didn't know? She's my mother… I thought you'd know considering Inori did."

Seeing that he didn't reply, I continued…

"In any case, I don't remember much about my father…since he died 10 years ago… "

"Was it Lost Christmas? Everything changed since that day."

I thought about asking Gai about my memory flashes but decided not to and questioned something else instead.

"Why did you come here though? I doubt you're here to visit graves."

He closed his eyes giving a nod before telling me to follow him.

He led me to another part of the cemetery that was overlooking some kind of stairway. As Gai pointed in that direction, I noticed something.

"Is that a shrine?"… Are we're going to visit a shrine?

He passed me a binocular of sorts and as I saw through it, I noticed laser sensors on the shrine entrance.

"Why are there laser sensors in a place like that?"

"It's GHQ's secret facility, and the item we're aiming for is there… the rock from which everything began."

Before I could ask what exactly does it do, Gai told me.

"It's something that we have to get our hands on more than anything else right now."

Whoa it must really be important if Gai had that kind of serious look on his face.

He then told me, "The key to this plan are you and the Void you extract. You understand, right?"

"Souta… His Void is a camera though, what does it do?"

Once again, Gai smiles that 'you'll have to find out yourself' smile before telling me.

"The mission commences at 2200 hours, bring him at this area at that time." He pointed to an area on a digital map he brought up.

I nodded my head before jerking as I said, "Wait a minute, how am I supposed to do that?"

Gai smirked before saying, "I hear he's a fan of Egoist, use some bait."

With that he left me there, thinking…

Use some bait? Does that mean he was suggesting that I should use Inori to drag Souta out?... but isn't there some other way?... I can't possibly subject Souta to the same treatment I received…

I continued wracking my mind of methods to bring him out as I sat down looking at the news from the device in my hand half-heartedly… It was almost time for the mission to begin and I haven't even decided on a course of action yet…

Suddenly Souta who was unpacking stuff behind me began.

"Hey Shu."

I turned to face him, "Huh?"

"Is there really nothing going on between you and Inori-chan?"

I frowned not knowing where was this leading to as I answered.

"I told you didn't I? There's nothing going on with me and Inori."

I was surprised by the seriousness in his voice when he stated.

"If there's really nothing, then I'm going for Inori-chan."

Conflicted I wrecked my mind for any solution other than to use Gai's options because what he just said made me more tempted to give into that method and simply use Inori as bait.

As soon as I had that thought, I quickly smacked myself and shook my head to get rid of such thoughts.

I stood up and went up to Souta: I then said, "Souta, come follow me for a walk."

Souta blinked and looked weary of what I was up to since I suggested that just as he mentioned he was going for Inori. I put a smile to put him at ease, and then he shrugged and gave me a nod before getting up and following me out of the house.

As we walked, we chatted about various things: from his affections for Inori to how we felt about each other's attitude. We both agreed that despite our initial dislike, I began to get used to his attitude but right now it was in a neutral state where I can say he is a friend but not a close one.

He then asked me as we got near a bench, "Hey Shu, if you and Inori aren't in a relationship, what is she to you…"

I paused in my step as I began thinking.

… What is Inori to me, certainly not a girlfriend… though despite that she makes it hard for people to hate her sometimes with how awkward she is with normal life; one would feel like they'd want to protect her… I guess, she's simply a…-

"Inori… is kinda of a surrogate sister of mine I guess or at least that's what I think."

Souta was surprised at my answer probably not expecting that was how I felt about her, but it was true. Rather liking Inori… I like-…

Shaking my head from thinking about that at this time, I took a look at my watch and saw that it was 2130 hours. And since we were kinda of isolated, I got near to Souta who blinked as he looked at me confused at why I was approaching him.

As I got near enough, a blue runic circle that began to glow with an azure aura appeared on the ground and I muttered loud enough for Souta to hear.

"Sorry about this Souta."

Ahh how many times have I apologized to people for using their hearts like this…

I grabbed Souta before he hit the ground as I took a closer look at his Void.

It was a futuristic camera with sliver plates on its side, I aimed it at an innocent looking tree and put a bit of pressure on the shutter as a digital panel appeared over my eyes and it was used as the sight for the camera.

I press the shutter and a flash like that of a normal camera shone and I heard a gasp.

I placed the Void down as I saw a camouflage cloak get taken off and Ayase appeared along with Tsugumi who was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Tsugumi didn't know you were there."

Suddenly, the rest of the Undertaker members popped up and I blinked as I passed Souta on to Oogumo who took him without any complaint.

Arugo however told me, "You know that you shouldn't have taken his Void out in the open like this."

Rubbing my head, feeling a bit sheepish as I could've brought Souta somewhere no one could've seen us but since the place was pretty isolated and secure, I guess everything worked out alright in the end.

Gai appeared along with Inori and informed us, "I guess you decided that you wanted to use some other method than the one given to you, regardless of how. Good job… Now let's begin the operation."

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I glanced to my side as Ayase was beside me and she asked me softly as the rest of the group followed Gai.

"Hey Shu…"

I turned towards her as I responded.

"Hmm?"

"Do really feel that way about Inori? Just as a simple surrogate sister?"

I was taken aback not realizing that they must've heard our conversation earlier, I calmed down quickly though as I didn't say or had anything to say that I wouldn't want them to hear. Seeing that Ayase was still waiting for my answer, I replied as sincerely as I could.

"Yes, that is how I see Inori, nothing more than that."

I could've been wrong but I swore I heard a relived sigh coming from Ayase as she smiled shyly before going over to follow the group ahead of us with Tsugumi waving at us to hurry.

I smiled briefly before narrowing my eyes and focused on the mission.

Just as we were about to enter through the shrine gate that had the laser sensors, Tsugumi went off and not too long after she went away, the sensors were disabled and we continued on with our way.

But before that, Arugo, Ayase and Shibunji left the group with Arugo going ahead and knocking out any sentries he'd come across while Ayase and Shibunji went to join Tsugumi.

Though before Ayase left, she muttered to me.

"Be careful and be sure to come back in one piece."

I gave her a smile before we made our way to the entrance of a military building.

There Oogumo brought Souta over to a safe space as Gai ordered me.

"Shu, use the Void and take a shot." He gestured to the locked gate.

I looked confused but shrugged and simply followed the order, hefting up the Void and aiming at the Gate; I took the shot and as the flash cleared from my vision I was surprised.

The gate… it was unlocked all of a sudden, I looked at the Void I held in my hands as I concluded.

"So… This Void is one that opens/unlocks objects. Heh pretty interesting for a camera."

Gai along with me and Inori then entered the facility…

Scene change: Meanwhile on the other side of the facility 

A man dressed in a white priest's outfit approached the backdoor and a guard was shot in the head as he nearly exclaimed.

"Sorry Keido-!"

The priest who we now know to be Keido took out a security card and swiped it through the reader and the panel read: Ouma Kurosu.

"I'm simply a spirit passing through."

Scene change: Back with Shu.

_P.O.V: Shu_

The alarm suddenly sounded for no reason as I checked if I missed a sensor or not, Gai cursed beneath his breath as he told Inori and I to hurry up as we began to run with him leading the way.

The security system consisting of metal gates closing the path of the hallway began falling down from the ceiling but that was quickly remedied when I simply shot the gate and it disappeared back up to the ceiling as we continued to run.

As we were moving, I heard movement behind me and quickly twisted my body which was fortunate as a bullet shot pass where I was standing earlier.

The soldier who shot at me had his gun shot from his hand and received a flying knee kick courtesy of Inori.

Scene change: With Keido

Keido had entered some kind of elaborate room that had pillars protruding out in different patterns, he then held up the same key card he used to get in the facility as red laser sensors began scanning the card and the room began trembling.

Scene Change: Back with Shu

_P.O.V: Shu_

You know… I wonder why Souta's heart would manifest as a camera that can unlock things.

I must've voiced out that thought as Gai commented.

"I could care less about why but it is useful as it can open even this kind of thing."

He then gestured to the interior of the room we reached and asked me to take a shot

Feeling a bit awkward at being asked to take a shot of a room which had pillars protruding through the wall in various patterns, I simply went on with the idea and hoped that Gai wasn't being an ass and tricking me.

A flash and the pillars began receding to reveal a room in front of us that had a monitor and a stand.

Gai began walking towards it so I followed with Inori closely behind.

The stand which was in a shape of a pillar had a slot on it that was empty showing that it used to store something in it.

I noticed the screen had red words on it and it read, " It is unfortunate-"

Before I could even read what it said, Gai had taken out a pistol in a fit of rage and shot at the screen, cracking it causing it to go blank.

Looking at him, I saw that he was outraged at something and cursed.

He muttered, "It had to be you, Keido…"

He then turned towards us and announced. "We're withdrawing."

Gai in a bad mood told Inori and I to return to the house along with Souta who hasn't woken up yet, thankfully.

Bidding him along with the rest good bye, me and Inori then made our way to the house and after putting Souta on his futon; I bid Inori good night before entering mine and fall asleep.

The next two days passed very quickly, when Souta woke up the next morning, he grabbed me as we headed for breakfast and asked me what happened.

I told him that he fainted all of a sudden probably the sudden change in location and his body was just getting used to it.

Though he was skeptical about it, he believed me in the end and I mentally apologized once more for using him like that.

That afternoon, Souta confessed to Inori and unfortunately Inori turned him down saying that she belonged to one person only and Souta who had cried then told her, " Ahh I see…" before running off and sulking for the rest of the day… I guess due to her life debt to Gai, she isn't looking for a relationship at the moment?... Who knows…

Before I could even go talk to him, he just revived all of a sudden with a new vigor announcing to me that he would be doing everything he could to steal the affections Inori had for whoever she belonged to.

Sweatdropping, I told him. "Well… good luck with that, "and headed to the showers where I thought about my case with Ayase, did I want to pursue something with her?

As I was pondering about that, I didn't notice someone in front of me until I bumped into her, it was Hare and it seemed that she had just gotten out of the hot springs, drinking milk as she dried off.

The collision caused the milk to be spilled on to her as her bath robe came undone slightly, as she was rubbing her head, I blushed at her state before giving her my towel and asking her to use it before turning around.

Apologizing for not watching where I was going, Hare dried up the spilled milk on her before returning the towel to me, blushing for some reason.

I coughed and told her that I would go and get another towel while putting this one to the laundry and quickly left, not noticing the disappointed face she made as I made to leave.

I cursed myself for not paying attention and thinking about my friends that way… I quickly grabbed another towel and showered before going to bed and leaving the world of consciousness as I thought about the future and what it held.

_**Timeskip: two days later**_

Scene change: on the ferry back to Tokyo.

We were now on our way back; Inori and I were by the deck leaning on the railings as we gazed at the seagulls flying above us.

I asked Inori, "What exactly are Voids? I know you told me about it in general already but the more I experience it the less I understand."

I looked at my right hand as I continued, " I feel like I should know the origin of voids, after all with this right hand of mine, I'm already touching the very hearts of those precious to me."

I looked at Inori who looked away… So she doesn't know either.

I returned my gaze down to the sea before Inori began.

"Gai once told me, that the shapes of the Voids change with the shape of the owner's heart."

I looked at my right hand once more as I muttered to myself as I heard that particular piece of information.

"So… the shapes of a Void can change, interesting..."

I looked at Inori as I asked, "Then does that mean, if I make more connections with others, will my own power change? "

Inori shook her head before saying, "I don't know but maybe…"

I sighed before giving her a nod to show my thanks and returned to watching the scenery as we continued to return to Tokyo…

Scene change: back on Ooshima.

Keido was in front of Ouma Kurosu's grave once more as he murmured.

"The double grief of a lost bliss is to recall its happy hour in pain."

He was carrying a cylinder that contained a blue shiny rock that resembled the crystals found on the victims of the Apocalypse Virus…

He then muttered." Kurosu… I'm not stopping." As he left the place, an eerie wind blew across the grave.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter, as usual comment on what you like or what you didn't =P More importantly, today marks the end of Guilty Crown anime!<p>

What were your thoughts on the final episode? Ah before i continue, those who have NOT watched the latest(last) episode of Guilty Crown should not continue on reading unless you want to be victims to spoilers.

I was certainly surprised to find out that Daryl was using some kind of experimental device that actually uses his Void/Heart as the power source which if I'm not mistaken allowed him to generate his Void's ability through his Endlave!

Funny thing is, when Mana started singing = my comp crashed all of a sudden . I lol'ed

When Mana went over to Shu and hugged him and got pushed away, I was actually expecting a more severe Yandere moment but meh~

By the way, can someone explain something to me? O.o i was under the assumption that Souta's Void could unlock anything but apparently in ep 19 and this last episode... Shu used it to actually disintegrate things...

Shu finally shows that he too can pull out Voids from a distance using those web/lines that come out from his arm.

I actually lol'd and was a bit freaked out seeing Kenji's death face...

Ayase's New Endlave can fly! And it also apparently is able to shoot out two DRAGOONS.

I have to say though... The fight between Gai and Shu was... really really disappointing! I mean they just traded a few blows before Shu made a shallow cut on his right side and he just dies like that =.="

Gai... was acting like Lelouch! -.-

And Mana and Gai dies/vanishes THE EXACT SAME WAY LIKE THEY DID B4 IN EPISODE 12... really? I didn't expect that to be honest...

I was a bit creeped out and sympathetic when I watched Inori walked over aimlessly, looking for Shu... How'd she get blind? O.o was it the virus that covered over half her body?...

I have to say I was pretty happy to see the concern and worry, Ayase showed towards Shu when she knew he was still inside the collapsing building, wished they showed the reunion scene and also the reactions of everyone when they heard the news of Inori's fate...

I HAVE to say I was screaming excitedly when i found out that what i told my friend came true!: Shu sacrificing himself to save the world from a disaster ( the virus) and Inori sacrifices herself to save him.

Fyu-Neru and whoever his partner is has kids! . so cute, lol.

Shu apparently lost his right arm again =.=" Did he really get rid of everyone's Void O.o along with his?...

His blind... Geh didn't like that part but have to say, it could've been worst =P

Spoken enough =.=" anyways, do tell on what did you think about this episode and what could've been better/worse =P


	9. Phase 09

No beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 09: Ayase

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

He then muttered." Kurosu… I'm not stopping." As he left the place, an eerie wind blew across the grave.

Scene: Inside the Undertakers' base

_P.O.V: Shu_

It's been three weeks since the trip to Ooshima… the events that happened on that island were still stuck in my mind…

How I visited dad's grave and met up with Gai, learning something new about dad…

The time where I actually had a proper talk with Souta, and to finally have gotten a tad bit friendlier with him…

How Souta reacted when I went to console him about being rejected by Inori…

And finally the thoughts I had back then… my uncertainty of whether I wanted to pursue something with Ayase…

As I thought about that, I smiled happily as I recalled the three weeks that have passed. Ayase and I along with the rest of the Undertaker members have gotten a bit closer, especially Ayase.

Though for some reason, Gai has been easily irritable ever since we lost our objective to that Keido person who I then found out from Tsugumi after asking her was…

That this 'Keido' was Keido Shuuichirou,the head of the GHQ's Antibodies… Apparently he had used my dad's card to gain access to that facility ahead of us.

Going by the fact that he has my dad's card which was a shock in itself, I concluded that he had worked together with my father or at least knew him and that was proven when I asked Tsugumi to hack and check the records… I wonder, what had happened between them.

Over the span of the three weeks, I'd always come and visit the HQ just to spend time with Ayase, either by training against her in an Endlave or simply chatting with her…

As we spent more and more time together, the thought of pursuing something with Ayase kept coming back and eventually I knew… that I had a crush on Ayase, when did that happen? To be honest, I myself don't know… Perhaps it was when I crashed into her when I found out about Inori tricking me and when I mistook Inori's relationship with Gai.

It was on the first day of the second week that something significant happened, I had decided to take Ayase out somewhere to have some fun… after all we've been training almost every day without a break.

As I entered the Undertaker's HQ's cafeteria…. Nervous was the only word that could describe me right now, I couldn't help it! Despite how close we've gotten from simply spending time with each other, I was worried that she wouldn't accept.

It was already quite late at night and Ayase and I had just finished our training session, I had just gotten out of the showers and expected Ayase to be at the cafeteria since we skipped out on dinner, not knowing what time it was until it was already this late.

I approached her and as I reached her table, she gave me a soft smile causing me to return it instinctively.

"Hey…" I greeted her.

"Hey yourself" she replied as I took a seat opposite from her.

We began talking about our training and what could be done to improve it when I decided to just wing it.

"I still thin-" I interrupted her as she was about to suggest something that we've already talked about,

"Hey Ayase, wanna go out and have some fun tomorrow?"

I swore that I was blushing as I asked that but I felt scared yet happy that I got to ask what I wanted to, afraid of her reaction, I closed my eyes in anticipation and simply waited.

If I had opened them, I would've seen that Ayase was blushing as well; after a few moments of silence, Ayase answered, " Sure."

I opened my eyes in shock for a moment causing Ayase to teasingly tell me.

"What? You didn't think that I'd accept?"

I chuckled sheepishly and gave her a nod, this caused her to giggle and I smiled as I then asked.

"So… tomorrow 10 o'clock in the morning? I'll come by and we can walk to the city."

It seemed that this topic was still a bit embarrassing for the both of us as we blushed ever so slightly before Ayase agreed.

As we continued eating in peaceful silence, I began to plan 'our' date… Gah, I'm blushing just by thinking about it…

Recovering my composure, as we finished our food, I brought my tray to the kitchen staff and helped Ayase with hers as she waited for me at the exit of the cafeteria.

I then took my place behind her as I pushed her wheelchair; we began talking aimlessly before I asked her if there was something she wanted to do tomorrow.

She simply said that she'd be alright with whatever I decided, then we were asked to go to the briefing room and I was worried that our date might have to be canceled due to a mission but fortunately it was simply a recap on our objectives and what we have done so far.

After that was done, I accompanied Ayase to her room as we got to her door, she turned around and we both bid good night to each other.

As she was about to turn to enter her room, I decided to do something I would've never done had I not met Ayase… Boldly leaning down, I gave her a kiss on the cheek before bidding her good night sweet dreams once more and leaving Ayase blushing like a tomato as she placed a hand on her cheek in surprise.

As amusing of a sight that was, and I would forever keep that in my memory, I couldn't with confidence say that I wasn't in such a state as well.

Scene change: Ayase's room

Ayase was by her bed still blushing while thinking about Shu's actions earlier.

'why would he do that all of a sudden… such a bold move for Shu but it felt… nice… !'

She blushed hard as her mind began replaying by itself, that scene again and again. She couldn't help but think about Shu doing more than a simple kiss on the cheek. That train of thought caused her blush to rekindle once more and she began thinking…

'do I like Shu?' She shook her head 'No… despite us getting closer, I mean look at him… what with his normal brown spiky hair and brown eyes that show his sincerity and kindess…'

Her eyes widened as she mentally screamed ' Oh My God, I'm crushing on Shu! Wait, wait… hold on for a moment… That can't be true! What happened to my crush on Gai…'

Despite her denial, she couldn't help but imagine herself being hugged by Shu as they kissed, it didn't help that she didn't find any excuse nor try to stop the images this time.

As she laid her head on her pillow, she told herself with a blush on her face…

"This settles it, I'm crushing on Shu…" Before going into the state of bliss that is sleep where she was assaulted by events that she imagined would happen the very next day.

Scene change: At Shu's apartment: Shu's room

_P.O.V: Shu_

'I can't believe I did such a thing! ARGH… but it did feel nice to do something like that for once…"

As I continued replaying what I did in my mind, I began to feel less worried about it, besides… Ayase didn't seem to be uncomfortable with what I did…

"Oh well no point in worrying over something like that, I gotta get some sleep or I won't have any energy for tomorrow'

And with the fleeting thought of actually kissing Ayase properly on the lips, I fell asleep hoping to be greeted by events that could inspire me to make tomorrow worthwhile.

_**The following day…**_

_P.O.V: Shu_

Ring~~~ Ring~~~ Ring~~~ Slam!

I woke up grumbling about stupid alarm clocks, rubbing my eyes I turned towards my now silent clock and looked at the time…

"Oh its only 8…" My eyes widened as I quickly got out of bed and jumped into the showers of which its cold water instantly made me awake without fail.

As I dried off, I managed to get ready by 8:30 and after putting on my sneakers I only had to bid Haruka good bye as Inori had been staying at HQ for the summer, I made it by 9:30 and waited for Ayase as It seemed that she hadn't arrived yet.

I began to feel nervous yet again, I wondered… what if Ayase didn't turn up and simply leave me here feeling like fool. Just as I thought that, someone suddenly poked me on my side and I yelped before turning around and was met with a beautiful sight.

Ayase had her hair in her usual pony tail except she was wearing a blue skirt that reached down to her knees and a red shirt with sakura petal designs… what really got my attention was her smile as she laughed at my reaction.

Feeling a little impish, I went over to her and leaned down to give her a small peck on the cheek which successfully got her to stop giggling and start blushing like a tomato causing me to give a small chuckle at her expense which caused her to give a glare.

Ignoring her glare, I simply smiled as I greeted, "Morning Ayase."

Not able to hold the glare for long, Ayase too smiled as she returned the greeting.

We then headed for the city with me pushing Ayase's wheelchair as per usual. As we passed some elderly couples, I overheard them commenting about how they used to be just like them going on a date at a park like this…

Hearing that made me blush slightly, when I noticed a crepe stand, I asked Ayase.

"Hey, have you eaten?"

She looked upwards as I was behind her and shook her head, causing me to smile and ask if she wanted to eat that, gesturing to the crepe stand.

Receiving a nod, we went over to the stand and ordered. I wanted a caramel crepe while Ayase wanted to try the strawberry one. We went over to a nearby bench and ate our crepes as I tried to figure out what to talk about… Considering that this is my first time going on a date, I have no clue as to what to do.

As I was furrowing my brows, thinking hard about something, Ayase patted my shoulder and pushed her crepe over to my face and playfully saying.

"Here, have a bite…"

I blushed at her actions and looked at her indecisively but she simply smiled and pushed the crepe towards me, so I decided to just go for it and lean down to take a bite out of her strawberry crepe.

Blushing while, chewing and tasting the crepe… I decided that strawberry wasn't bad though I still prefer caramel. i looked over at Ayase and saw that she was giggling at my embarrassment.

Not one to be outdone, I followed her example and pushed mine over to her while saying.

"Your turn." That successfully got her to stop giggling and a small blush appeared on her face probably not expecting I'd do the same thing she did.

She took a timid bite while blushing causing me to smile.

As she finished chewing, I asked her, So how was it? I prefer mine over strawberry though it wasn't bad."

She took another bite out of hers and after chewing and swallowing, she answered. " Strawberry is better I guess, your caramel one is nice but strawberry beats it."

She winked at me before going back to her crepe which I followed. Eventually we were both done with the crepe and I grabbed the papers that we used to hold the crepe and threw them into a bin.

Feeling a bit thirsty, I guessed that Ayase would be thirsty as well, so I went over to the vending machine and as I inserted the money for two drinks, I froze and thought to myself.

Oh crap… I didn't think to ask Ayase what she'd want… c'mon Shu, think! What does Ayase like to drink…

I recalled all the times I've eaten with Ayase and thankfully, I could remember most of them and from those memories, I concluded that Ayase liked fruit drinks so I chose orange juice for her while grabbing an energy drink for myself.

As I returned to where Ayase was, I was surprised to find she was surrounded by guys who seemed to want to bring her somewhere.

Gritting my teeth when one of them actually had the gall to grab her arm when she clearly didn't want to go with them, what with the glare she was sending to them and the attempt of grabbing her arm nearly caused her wheel chair to topple.

Angered by what nearly happened, I went over there and poured my drink all over the guy's head

All of them froze as the sound of liquid being poured was heard, for few moments no one did anything until finally the guy that I was pouring my drink on, screamed and turned towards me with anger evident in his eyes.

What he saw however were my eyes glaring back at him and if I could see myself, I would've been able to notice that my eyes flashed red for a moment once again, this froze him for a moment before he got his wits back and leaned towards me and shouted.

"Punk! Do you any fucking idea what you just did ?"

My voice was eerily calm and cool as I replied, "And do you guys have any clue about what you were about to do to my date?" I glared even harder as my anger peaked.

Though I noticed that Ayase was blushing a bit after hearing me referring to this as a date, I turned my attention back to the people in front of me and saw two of them backing off as I continued to glare at them.

Eventually the leader of the three noticed this and panicked, shouting at them, " Hey! Why are the two of you backing away! Don't tell me you guys are going to be cowards, letting him scare you like that!"

It seemed that didn't have the effect he wanted it to as the two of his underlings ran regardless as they saw me approach their leader, as I reached their leader, I grabbed onto his collar and brought his face nearer to mine while saying, "Now would you mind leaving us allow or am I going to have to do something about you?"

Not having his underlings seemed to make him uncertain and afraid of facing me as he quickly shook his head and ran away apologizing to Ayase before I let him go.

I turned to Ayase who seemed surprised at my rage and statement earlier.

I approached her and kneeled down, I asked, "Hey you alright? Sorry I took so long."

She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, they didn't do anything, where'd you go?"

I gave her the fruit juice I bought and told her, "Went to go buy us drinks, didn't think something would've happen during my detour."

She simply told me , "It's alright… so where do we go now?"

Hmm… that's a good question, I thought to myself as I stood up and went behind Ayase's wheel chair once more and I then noticed a flyer that mentioned the Tokyo's aquarium having a dolphin performance, I pointed out the flyer and asked if Ayase wanted to go and watch.

Seeing her eyes light up after she looked at the flyer, I knew that we'd be going and soon we were moving towards the aquarium.

It wasn't pretty far, and only took us around 25 minutes of walking before we reached the entrance.

I paid for our tickets and we entered the place. On the way to the water stage, we were greeted by the sights of various marine life: ranging from sharks to turtles and simple yet exotic fishes.

Ayase giggled when a turtle came close and in sync, the turtle and I blinked before it went away.

I pouted saying, " it wasn't that funny…"

Ayase who was wiping her tears caused by her laughter yelped when she came face to face with an opened jaw of a shark that had come close to the glass.

I caught her just in time to prevent her from falling and I chuckled as I said.

"Now that was funny, "

Ayase mock glared at me before smacking me on my arm and moved ahead while I chuckled lightly before I went after her.

Eventually, we reached the water stage and it was quite packed with a lot of excited people coming to watch this show.

Despite the impressive amount of people, we managed to get a spot quite near to the dolphins that began to pass a beach ball between them

It seems that we were able to find a spot a little too near to the dolphins because they were particularly playful and would occasionally splash water at the audience when they swam past.

As Ayase and I got splashed a bit, we simply laughed and watched the dolphins jump through hoops and some even seemed to be bouncing or walking on water all the while clapping!

I glanced at Ayase and I was happy to find a smile on her face, knowing that she was enjoying this; I continued to watch the dolphins perform for us.

At one point, the trainers announced that the audience would be given a chance to feed the dolphins, excited about it, Ayase was about to take the food from the trainer before she remembered that she was in a wheel chair and that it'd be difficult for her to actually feed the dolphins.

Seeing her so disheartened, I went and grabbed a handful of the food before placing it on Ayase's hands.

She looked at me in surprise and a bit of confusion as she asked.

"Shu?"

I smiled before carrying her over nearer to the dolphins, bridal-style which caused her to blush in embarrassment which she made sure I knew as she smacked my chest nearly causing me to fall due to the water residue that the dolphins left with their splashing.

"H-Hey, what're you doing."

However, undeterred I brought her near enough and bent down bringing her close to one of the dolphins who apparoached us.

Ayase timidly brought the food over the dolphins and they gladly opened their mouths and allowed Ayase to feed them. After they ate the last piece of food, they rubbed their heads on Ayase's palm as well as mine as we petted them.

Seeing her smile so brightly after doing that was so worth it…

In the end of the performance, we left the aquarium with smiles and Ayase was still praising the dolphin who had rubbed its head on her palm, it was easy to tell the difference since that dolphin had a shinier skin and looked a bit bigger than the rest.

I was sure it was a male and that was confirmed by the trainers there, I teased Ayase saying.

"I'm sure he loved you with all the attention it was giving you." Just like I am…

Ayase blushed before saying, " Maybe…"

With that, we headed back. On our way, we passed by a lot of stores and Ayase soon stopped in front of one… it was an accessories store and she asked if we could go take a look. I didn't see why not and agreed giving a nod.

We entered the store and it seemed that it sold accessories for both the male and female gender.

As Ayase was browsing through the different accessories, I told her that'd I would go and look around as well. Receiving a nod and confirming that she'd be alright on her own.

I went about looking through various accessories ranging from watches, bracelets, rings, pocket watches, chokers and so on.

I eventually saw something that caught my interest: it was two necklaces, one was in the shape of heart with a white wing on the left and the necklace next to it was simply a card that had a black wing imprinted on it.

I asked the attendant to allow me to see the two necklaces and found that they were lockets for couples as they could fit a picture in it.

I knew that I wanted to buy them and deciding on it, I told the attendant to that I would take them and he informed me of its price which I then paid for.

Keeping the lockets in my pocket, I went and looked for Ayase who was by the ring section.

She looked at my direction when she heard me approach her and I waved to which she returned.

"So… did you find anything you wanted?" I asked

She shook her head before asking me the same question.

A smile tugged at my lips before I could stop it; I told her.

"It's a surprise"

Her eyes lit up in interest before she said.

"Oh? Who's it for?"

I didn't even try to hide my smile this time as I playfully answered.

"I'm not saying."

The pout I received nearly caused me to give in as she asked.

"C'mon pretty please?"

I simply smiled as I told her cheerfully, "Nope."

She let out a resigned sigh before turning her head to the side and muttering, "Fine…"

Oh Ayase, I would've loved to give you this now, but it isn't complete yet.

We then left the store and once more, went on our way back to HQ but on our way, I happened to notice a picture booth. I knew then that this was the perfect chance to get a picture for the two lockets.

I pointed it out to Ayase but it seemed that my refusal to answer her question earlier made her refuse even taking just one shot with me.

So I had to come to a compromise with her.

"If you take one picture with me, I promise I'll show you what I bought yesterday and who I'm going to give to… so please?"

She thought about it for awhile, evident due to her furrowing her brows before relenting and made me promise to keep my end of the deal.

I smiled sincerely and chuckled mentally at how I thought this would end up.

We entered the booth as the automated voice asked us, "Please select your option."

It then showed a number of choices to choose from and after making our choices; we stood ready as the monitor counted down.

As the countdown reached 1, I grabbed Ayase onto a hug before smiling, she however simply blushed and timidly smiled at the camera.

I smiled fondly at our picture before taking out the two prints I requested which had two pictures of us along with two copies of the same picture. One was the picture where I grabbed Ayase into a hug and the other one was me leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek.

I passed the other copy to Ayase and she looked at me wanting to say something but simply closed her mouth and looked her copy and smiled unconsciously.

Placing my copy into my pocket safely and securely, we finally headed back to the HQ.

As we moved towards her room, which I found out after she showed me once.

I asked her, "So…did you have fun or was my first attempt on a date, ends as a failure?"

It seems that Ayase wanted to tease me as she acted as if it was hard for her to decide which made me pout leading to her laughing at me.

Eventually she decided to spare me the suffering and said, " I had fun so don't worry about, Thanks for asking me out Shu."

She had a smile on her face showing that she indeed had fun which caused me to blush for a moment as we reached her door.

Opening her door for her, she went in her room before turning back to face me, It was a bit awkward with both of us not knowing what to do, clearing my throat I said, " Well I guess this is it, Good night Ayase"

Ayase gave me a timid smile in return as she too said "Good Night". I then leaned down to give her a peck once more but as I was closing my eyes I didn't notice Ayase moving her head about to say something causing me to kiss her right on the lips.

As I felt something soft and wet on my lips, my eyes shot open and met Ayase's own widened eyes before I backed away quickly and began to apologize only to be stopped by Ayase saying, "No… its alright, that was my fault… and besides it's not like I hated it or anything." As she finished saying that, her eyes shot open once more as she blushed and she gave a brief " Good night" before closing the door.

I leaned on the door not knowing that Ayase was doing the same on the opposite side. I then touched my lips as I recalled the feeling of hers which caused me to blush as the impact of the event hit me,

' I KISSED AYASE!' I screamed in my mind and with a goofy smile on my face as I headed back to my home , leaving everyone who saw at the giddy expression on my face confused.

Scene change: Ayase's Room

Ayase mumbled to herself while lying face down on her pillow, " I can't believe I said that!… despite it being true.." She then leaned into the pillow and sighed in bliss before going to sleep.

Scene change: Shu's room

_P.O.V: Shu_

I took out the two lockets as well as the two pictures along with the copies on the same print.

I took a pair of scissors and cut the edges until they fit in both the locket's spaces.

After placing them in, I closed both lockets before opening them one by one.

Opening the locket, the first picture one would see is the one with me hugging Ayase and one were to turn to look at the other half; it was the one where I kissed Ayase on the cheeks with her blushing.

Checking the one I would wear, and making sure both were alright and satisfactory, I kept them inside my drawer before falling asleep as I recalled the events of the day.

Scene change: Undertakers' HQ the following day,

I looked around for Ayase and eventually found her at the training room.

She saw me as I approached her and came to meet me. Excited, she then asked.

"So…? Where is the thing you bought and who're you going to give it to?"

I fingered the heart shaped locket in my right pocket before telling Ayase.

"Ayase… can you please close your eyes for a moment?"

She seemed skeptical but she trusted me enough to close her eyes after a moment of thinking.

I took out the locket and unlatched it before moving it over her neck and as the locket touched her, she moved a bit but didn't open her eyes, I was touched at the trust she was showing me and I finally latched the locket; I asked her to open her eyes.

As she did so and looked down, she gasped before fingering the gold colored heart shaped locket, she looked at me with sincere eyes and thanked me.

I chuckled before telling her to open it.

Once more, she gasped and fingered the two pictures before boldly giving me a kiss on the cheeks causing me to blush and telling me that she loved it.

"This is a symbol of my promise that I made that day… to one day heal your legs and ultimately provide you with wings that'll allow you to soar."

I smiled and showed her my own locket and as we gazed at our lockets, our hands intertwined softly and at that moment, for just a brief period of time despite whatever would happen… All was right in both our worlds.

* * *

><p>I'm soo sorry for the late update . and from today onwards, I'm not going to be able to work on this fic as I have exams and I've gotta study for them so forgive me! .<p>

On the other hand, what'd you all think about this chapter? I wanted to write a little something between Ayase and Shu... They're probably very Ooc but I guess I'm a bit happy with the result at least. Ok i'm stopping now! Reviews will be appreciated and Flames will be noted~


	10. Phase 10

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

***A slight edit to a sentence**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 10: Prey

Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor

_I chuckled before telling her to open it._

_Once more, she gasped and fingered the two pictures before boldly giving me a kiss on the cheeks causing me to blush and telling me that she loved it._

_I smiled and showed her my own locket and as we gazed at our lockets, our hands intertwined softly and at that moment, for just a brief period of time despite whatever would happen… All was right in both our worlds._

* * *

><p><span>Scene: A church in an unknown area<span>

A person is seen lying on the ground seemingly in pain, as the person stretched his hand that had a blue watch on it, the scene pans to view the person in a closer view and we now are able to see that the person is actually Jun Samukawa, Yahiro's brother…

Now what on earth is he doing here, when the last we saw him was during Shu's escape from the Isolation facility? Let's find out…

Yahiro entered the room with a bag of groceries when his eyes widened seeing his brother on the ground groaning in pain.

He quickly ran over to Jun as he placed the bag of groceries and grabbed Jun just as he was reaching for the knife that was just a few meters from where he was standing!

Yahiro asked concerned, "Jun, are you okay?" when Jun looked up with a worried gaze.

Suddenly, footsteps follow by a crash was heard outside the room as Yahiro turned towards the sound with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Outside Yahiro's room.<span>

A squad of GHQ soldiers was storming into the church as Segai had a nun at gunpoint with the gun right in her mouth.

Segai smiled before saying "Thank you very much." and released the nun as she looked down at the ground in distress probably since she gave the location of whoever the GHQ was searching for despite the sanctuary that the church was.

Segai smiled understandingly as he said.

"There's no need to blame yourself, you are human after all." as if mocking her

He then followed the soldiers up the stairs.

The soldiers who had gone ahead, kicked open a door only to enter the room and find it empty with its window opened.

Segai then entered the room and went over to where Jun was last laying on; picked up a piece of crystal that was on the ground.

"That's too bad… We let them escape."

However instead of being deterred by the failure, he smirks as he looks at the crystal and says.

"It looks like we've got a bingo."

* * *

><p><span>Scene: Tennouzu First High School grounds.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"One week? Hey… isn't it bad for you to absent for so long?"

I was speaking with Gai while taking my break.

"There are some things that can't be settled unless I go."

I thought about it for a moment and did think of some situations that required the leader's presence.

Gai then told me. "Stay quiet and have fun at school for a while."

Fiddling a bit with the locket that hung on my neck, I smiled at the advice before telling him, "Yes, yes… I'll be a good boy here."

With that, the line went dead and Souta called for me to help with the camera…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: inside Tennouzu First High School: Class 2-A<span>

Kanon and Hare were in the class, with Kanon looking at fortune telling by horoscopes while Hare began to say.

"Shu seems different lately… He seems more confident or something; it's like he's a different person."

Kanon selected something on her device before suggesting. "Maybe something happened at Ooshima? A vacation on the southern islands… The adventure of summer love! And with that, a boy climbs the stairs to adulthood!"

"Cut it out!" Hare screamed as if in anguish, the thoughts that began to run rampant in her mind were not helping at all.

Kanon giggled before sighing as she once again began saying.

"But you know… life doesn't always go the way you want."

Hare looked up from her own device showing the same thing Kanon was looking at as she asked.

"Are you talking about Yahiro-kun?"

Kanon gave a nod as she said, "I tried going to the facility but they said he hasn't shown his face there."

She began selecting items on her device as she murmured. "Even though we used to play together there…"

Reaching a certain page, Kanon began to read…

"Huh? The thing you're looking for is in the aquarium?"

She seemed disappointed as she commented, "But the thing I'm looking for isn't a fish you know…"

Hare playfully laughed at her misfortune, only stopping when Kanon asked, "How's yours?"

She looked down at her device and began to read as a wondering look appeared on her face, "Your lucky item in love is a tiger-striped kettle."

Kanon had an incredulous expression on her face as she exclaimed. "Huh? Where would you find something like that?"

Just as she said that, a kettle that was tiger-striped, rolled in from the door…

"This is…" Hare began

"A tiger-striped kettle…" Kanon finished as they got closer to it…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: at the same time when Kanon and Hare began talking in the class.<span>

"Ok I'm going to start shooting! The scene where the heroine finds out about her lover's death. Take five!"

"Shu! Move the camera over to that side!" Souta shouted while pointing towards the area he wanted me to move the camera to.

"Alright!" I hefted up the camera and brought it over to the designated area…

What were we up to? Well our club's leader: Souta decided to make a short drama film thus we were here with me being the camera man and Inori being the main lead obviously.

Although I have to wonder, why Souta had to use a tiger stripe patterned kettle as a lover's memento out of all the things he could've used.

As I placed the camera down, my locket came out and I held it fondly before opening it to take a look at the pictures within once more.

I smiled as I reminisced about the times I spent with Ayase, after our first date. Seeing me in a daze, Souta approached me waving the kettle that I mentioned earlier as he shouted.

"Hey Shu! Don't daydream over there!"

Just as I was about to shout at him to be careful. The kettle flew from his grasp and through a window that was thankfully open as it'd be troublesome to explain what had happened.

I turned to face Souta who was looking at his hand as if not believing what just happened and told him

"That was lucky Souta; if that window wasn't open, you'd have to answer to teacher! So be careful!"

He rubbed his head sheepishly before apologizing to which I sighed and told him after handing him the camera.

"I'll go get it…"

I entered the school building and quickly went up the stairs as I muttered about overexcited people.

As I began climbing flights of stairs, I reminisced about another time in which I spent a day or more like a night with Ayase…

A smile grew on my face as I remembered that night…

_It was a week after our first date, we were in the training room, me practicing dodging against a armed Endlave while Ayase practiced her aiming. Our training session was interrupted as Tsugumi's voice sounded from the speakers._

"_Shu! Aya-Nee! Wanna go to the festival at town later? There'll be fireworks!"_

_I looked at Ayase's Endlave with a smile and asked, "Well? There are fireworks…"_

_I could just imagine her rolling her eyes but I also noticed the slight excited tone she used as she replied, " Alright, Tsugumi, we'll be coming along as well."_

_Cheering in joy, Tsugumi responded, " That's great! You two better go and get ready, Aya-Nee come to my room after you freshened up and Shu, meet us at the entrance later on. "_

_As Tsugumi finished announcing that, Ayase who had come out of her cockpit and I gave each other curious looks but she simply shrugged and with a smile we went our separate ways to get ready._

_I got ready pretty quickly and waited by the entrance for at least ten minutes before I heard footsteps and a familiar wheelchair sound heading towards me._

_I got up from where I was leaning on the wall, waiting for them and turned only to freeze at the sight before me…_

_Sitting in her wheelchair as usual, except Ayase was wearing a kimono…_

_It was a pink with flower petals of various types and colors as its design, the obi was pale yellow in color and it fit her perfectly… _

"_Ayase…?"_

_She looked at me with a tilt of her head silently asking, "yes?"_

_I smiled, " You look beautiful in that Kimono."_

_The shy smile and blush that appeared on her face made the wait worth it..._

My reminiscing ended as I reached the floor where the kettle had entered the building, the smile still pasted on my face… I walked through the hallways finding the opened window which would lead to me finding this kettle…

Eventually I found the window and I quirked a brow at the coincidence as it was right in front of our class's door which was surprisingly open.

I entered the class saying, "Excuse me! Have you seen a kettle?" and then I saw it lying on the floor while two of the people present in the room were also looking at it was if they saw a ghost.

"Kanon? Hare? Why are you two looking at the kettle as if it's a bomb?"

Their gaze snapped up to look at me as Hare shouted while blushing all of a sudden making me quirk a brow at her antics.

"Shu!"

"What? The two of you haven't' gone back home?"

Kanon ignored my question as she pointed at the kettle and asked, "Ouma-kun is this yours?"

I rubbed my head sheepishly as I explained, "Actually, Souta's using it for his film, and it's supposedly a lover's… memento? I still think it's weird for a kettle to be a memento though."

I shook my head deciding not to think about it too much as I began walking over to the kettle as I continued.

"Anyways, he said Inori's suppose to hold on to it." I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts before they begin going rampant in my mind once more.

As I bent down to take the kettle, I didn't see the expression on Hare's face or the concerned gaze Kanon sent to Hare.

All of a sudden, Kanon grabbed the kettle and raised it before telling me with a fake worried voice…

"I forgot something in the club's room! I'll carry this over there for you, so in return, can you accompany Hare while she goes shopping?"

Blinking at the request, I gave a nod knowing that it wasn't too much of a request as I said.

"That's fine but…" What would Souta say about me skipping out on him…? Oh well, Kanon will hopefully explain.

Hare exclaimed, "Kanon-chan!" only to be greeted by the kettle as Kanon mentioned, "It's your lucky chance!" before leaning and whispering something I didn't hear though Hare seemed to blush slightly.

Kanon then rushed out of the room as she began chanting, "Do your best, do your best! Lucky chance!"

I quirked a brow as I turned to Hare asking, "What this about a lucky chance?"

Hare seemed uncomfortable with the question as she shakily replied, "I-I wonder…"

Looking back at where Kanon left the room, I gave a sigh and turned to Hare once more with a smile and said.

"Well shall we go?"

She gave a timid nod as she took her bag and walked ahead with me following her

I wonder…does Hare like me? She seems to blush quite often when I'm around… or maybe I'm just misunderstanding all of this… Besides, I like Ayase; this isn't the time to think about other girls…

"Shu?" Hare had turned back to see why I was taking so long, I gave her an apologetic look as I said, " Sorry, spaced out for a moment."

Hare looked at me for a moment before suddenly blushing and turning around, continuing on with our walk to the station apparently.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: GHQ headquarters.<span>

"I heard that a ghost has appeared." General Yan spoke before opening up a panel that showed a picture of the room in Ooshima where Shu and Gai had lost their objective to Keido.

General Yan then pushed the panel towards Keido and mentioned.

"At the Ooshima research facility, someone entered the facility using Doctor Ouma Kurosu's ID."

Haruka, who was behind Keido, had a shocked expression on her face due to not being able to believe that someone had used her husband's ID…

General Yan stared at Keido with his fingers intertwined in front of him as he said, "You must have some kind of explanation for this… as his former colleague, Professor Keido Shuuichirou."

Keido's stoic gaze continued to stare at his superior as he smoothly replied, "No, I don't."

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Interior of a train<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

As the train kept on moving, I gazed at the stops that this train would make on my device as I wondered where exactly was Hare going to go shopping at and asked her.

"Hey, Hare? Where are we going and are you going to be buying a lot of things?"

"Ah… yeah I will."

I nodded to myself as I muttered, "Hopefully I'll be able to carry them." I then began reminiscing once more about that night when we went to the festival…

_After everyone met up at the entrance, I looked at all the members who were going… amongst them were those that I knew personally: Oogumo, Arugo, Tsugumi and even Shibunji was coming along._

_Tsugumi was pretty excited, she couldn't stop talking about what there was to do while we waited for the fireworks… Ayase and I laughed when Arugo challenged Tsugumi to a contest when she playfully mocked him saying that he would never be able to catch a goldfish with a grin._

_As Oogumo just shook her head at the both of their antics, the rest of the members along with Ayase and I simply continued our way to the venue of the festival which was just a walking distance from our base, what a coincidence…_

I turned my gaze to Hare when she suddenly exclaimed,

"Um!-"

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt and Hare lost her balance and fell onto me, thankfully I was holding on to the railing or we would've fallen.

We both looked at each other and Hare had a slightly blush on her face as she looked down.

I asked, "Hare? Are you alright?"

She then began to mumble, "Shu… I…"

My eyes widened… as I assumed what was about to occur…Hare continued…

"I…I lik-!"

Just as she was about to confess and I was about to reply to that confession, someone barged into the train through the opened door on our side causing Hare to stop and both of us turned to see the person crash to the floor as a container for blue pills fell out.

As the person began to stand up, my eyes widened as I recognized the person… He began to collect the pills he had dropped as I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yahiro…"

Yahiro tensed up before turning to face the both of us saying,

"Shu…"

He stood up while putting away his hood and continued with a question, "What are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

Hare was quick to reply, "It's not like that, Yahiro-kun! This is-"

I interrupted her as I addressed, "Yahiro… do mind if we have a little talk? Not here though, too many ears."

Hare seemed confused by my words while Yahiro smirked and responded, "Sure…"

A bit annoyed at his attitude, I narrowed my eyes before turning to Hare with soft eyes and told her.

"Hare… sorry but can you go shopping by yourself? I have something to talk about with Yahiro that I don't want anyone else to hear about."

Hare seemed a bit disappointed but agreed nevertheless.

As we continued to ride the train in silence, with me keeping an eye on Yahiro while we waited for the train to stop. I noticed a security camera that had its focus on us and thought …

I wonder though…is anyone recording or watching this scene right now…

Ohh if I only knew….

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Industrial Area somewhere.<span>

As we then got off the train at the next stop, I bid Hare good bye once more and apologized before asking Yahiro to lead the way.

As we entered some kind of industrial compound, Yahiro began…

"They announced that they were going to dispose of Jun."

My eyes widened in surprise at that piece of information before remembering that despite that… he betrayed me so I can't be that lenient.

He continued," So we used the confusion of the moment to run away."

I gazed seriously at Yahiro whilst following him… I was intrigued, how on earth did he get out of there without getting caught in crossfire while moving a crippled person…

He furrowed his brow as he continued, "I thought that I couldn't leave Jun in that place any longer,"

He then said something that enraged me…

"Go on and laugh already. Even though I obtained it as a reward for selling you out, in the end, I ran away." Without any

Ticked off, I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around only for him to meet my fist causing him to recoil and stared at me in shock as I shouted.

"Bastard! I've wanted to do that to you ever since you've betrayed our promise, and what's with all the pity talk. Didn't you get Jun away in time? Aren't you both alive and safe for the time being? "

His eyes grew in surprise, probably due to the words I spouted out as I began to calm down, his face grew a bit solemn and he muttered to himself softly but I was still able to hear.

"Shu… Sorry."

Despite not knowing how he really felt about that incident, I'll let bygones be bygones for now, but I'll never forget the fact that he broke my trust once…

I stared at him as he nursed the mark I caused by punching him in the face… Damn that's gonna leave a bruise.

I then asked him with narrowed eyes looking for anything suspicious around us,.

"So, where are you leading me?"

Just as we began walking once more, I caught sight of a figure spying from the gap between buildings… I wonder who that could be.

Yahiro without turning back to look at me, answered. "Not much further, just that building up ahead."

He pointed at a building surrounded by warehouses and we entered it without any problems whatsoever.

We kept silent the whole way up the flight of stairs that we continued to climb, we reached the fifth floor before we stopped climbing and I followed Yahiro into a room and he immediately shouted, "Jun! Does it hurt anywhere?" Yahiro was holding onto Jun-kun who had fallen off a couch.

The sunset hindered my vision slightly due to its glare but I was still able to see the fear on Jun-kun's face as he looked at me, softening my expression, I gave him what I hoped to be a gentle smile as Yahiro began to explain…

"Its okay, Jun. This is your brother's… "When he seemed reluctant to say it, I continued for him.

"My name's Ouma Shu, I'm your brother's friend."

That seemed to calm him down slightly as his body began to relax instead of being tensed, I took the opportunity to glance around the area and saw that it was surrounded by fish tanks housing various kinds of fishes that I would've known if I had paid attention in class during that day… Fishes huh… I remembered the match that Arugo had challenged Tsugumi to…

"_I-I can't believe it…"_

"_Hehe, what'd I say! I knew there was no way you can catch a goldfish!"_

_Arugo was sulking as he stared at the ground in despair while Tsugumi just looked on triumphantly._

_I shook my head with a smile as Ayase giggled, I then turned to face her as I asked. " Well? Shall we go have a look at what else there is to do here?"_

_Still with a smile on her face, she agreed and with that we spent the rest of our time playing around in various stands, tossing rings, shooting prizes down and even giving the goldfish catching stand a try to which I actually managed to get one! _

"_Here you go…"_

_Ayase looked at the bag which contained the goldfish I caught in confusion as she asked, " Eh? But Shu, you're the one who caught it."_

"_Nah," I shook my head as I smiled, " I wouldn't know how to take care of it and besides is it wrong to want to give it to you?"_

"_Ah..." Ayase gave a soft smile as she gazed at the swimming goldfish before looking at me and saying, " In that case, I'll be sure to take of it, thanks Shu."_

_With that we met up with the rest of the Undertakers by the shrine which had the best vantage point for us to watch the fireworks._

_As the fireworks began luminating the night sky, I held Ayase's hand and gave her a smile as the rest continued to watch the beautiful scenery , I was sitting by the entrance of the shrine while Ayase was right beside me and we kissed softly as the brightest firework shone in the sky._

As the Sun continued to set and Yahiro tucked Jun-kun back onto the couch, my smile turned into a frown as I prayed that this uneasy feeling I had would just be a feeling…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: a GHQ Facility.<span>

"We have confirmed the location of the target," an image of Shu along with Yahiro and Jun was shown on the monitor.

Colonel Eagleman or Dan as he liked to be called praised. "Great! Nice guts!"

Present in the room where officers in charge of maintaining the pilot's safety along with Daryl Yan and from an unknown place, Major Segai was also having a video conversation with them.

Daryl addressed Dan muttering, "Do you really need my Endlave to take care of a little pest?"

Dan grinned as he lectured, "That's not it, Boy! A dragon goes all out with its power even when taking down a slime."

Daryl muttered to himself, "Like a dragon would eat a slime…"

Dan ignored that remark as he turned to address Segai, "Which is why, Scarface!"

Segai knew what Dan wanted him to do as he answered immediately, "OK, Dan! Leave the rest up to me! It'll be 'Mission Clear' with guts!"

Giving a thumbs up along with a cheerful smile, Segai cut of the feed before standing up and muttering,

"This is the art of the political game."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back with Shu.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

It was now night outside as I sat down on the ground while Yahiro had tended to Jun-kun's needs.

As I continued waiting for the reason he had brought me here, he suddenly asked.

"Can you… lend me some money?"

I narrowed my eyes at the question… So THAT'S the reason he brought me here…

He continued, "Running away and eating… it all takes money."

I inquired, "So… you went through all that trouble to show me Jun-kun just to ask for that?"

Despite my tone, he continued pleading.

"I'm begging you, Shu. I'm the only one who can protect Jun now."

I was about to mention his parents when I thankfully recalled…

"Please…"

That his parents were lost to the Lost Christmas event… he had been depressed about it when Hare had asked but he quickly got over it apparently because of that, I didn't want to bring up such thoughts.

I thought about what to do for a few minutes and as I came to a decision…. I really hate my kindness sometimes…

I brought out my phone and called HQ as Yahiro looked at me in surprise… Yea, yea go on and look at the most dumbest person on earth… helping out the person who betrayed him… Though in my defense, I'm just doing this because his brother is innocent.

HQ picked up and Ayase's voice sounded.

"Shu?"

I smiled unintentionally briefly though she couldn't see it before turning serious as I asked, "Hey… Ayase, sorry about the urgency but is Gai there?"

Ayase's worried voice replied, "Gai had already left… Shu are you alright? You sound distressed."

I closed my eyes and thanked whatever gods that I had the chance to meet such a wonderful person before opening them and said.

"I'm fine, Ayase thanks for asking. However, right now there's someone I want protected, it's an Apocalypse patient, the cancer has already begun to spread."

Ayase seemed even more concerned as she began to say, "Hold on a second… What going on, Shu? Why the rush?"

I noticed a glint of metal and hoped that was not what I expected and told her, "Sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me on this… please… I'll tell you all about it later, just come pick us up at point Yellow One ASAP, we'll be there in an hour, max."

Ayase gave out a sigh before telling me, "You are so going to inform us about the entire situation later on, we'll try and get there soon, be safe… I'll see you…" Ending it with a slight loving tone.

I smiled even though she couldn't see it and told her, "No problem, see you later, and don't worry, I'll be good."

And with that I ended the call.

Yahiro seemed surprised at my actions as he muttered in disbelief, "Shu… you…"

I sent him a determined gaze as I remarked, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven what you did. But… it's a fact that Jun-kun hasn't done anything wrong."

Yahiro gave me a thankful and understanding nod before I helped him carry Jun-kun over to a trolley located just outside the building and we entered a warehouse.

We began moving over to the other side as Jun-kun continued to make sounds, it seems as if he was uncomfortable.

Yahiro tried to comfort him saying, "Sorry, Jun. Please hang in there for just a bit more."

After receiving a nod and Jun quieted down, I cautiously opened the door and we exited that warehouse.

I closed the door behind me as we continued to make our way to the designated area, I continued to look at my surroundings and just as I turned to look at the other side, a bullet nearly hit my feet as I jumped back just in case.

"Move it!"

I quickly ran along with Yahiro as fast as we could as the rain of bullets kept coming at us from afar from our right… Snipers?

I was cursing the entire way; I just had to jinx it! Great… now they've found us already and there's still at least 45 minutes before Ayase should arrive.

Yahiro noticed a vehicle left behind by some construction works and he shouted through the sound of gunfire, "Let's use that!"

I quickly stopped him and just as I did, the vehicle went up in flames, destroyed by what was probably an Endlave.

Redirecting our escape path, I headed for the nearest building: which was another warehouse…

We quickly entered warehouse to use as cover as I began thinking… that Endlave should appear any time now.

We were safe for the moment though… as I muttered, " Great… they just had to have a trap ready for us, we'd better not go off doing something stupid or obvious lest we get killed."

Yahiro simply gave me a nod though I could detect a small hint of surprise in his eyes, I then began thinking of ways for us to get out our current predicament… well there were two ways: one, I pull out Yahiro's Void and use it to stall for time but that would cause another person to be unmovable which is a disadvantage… or two, I pull out Jun-kun's Void and let Yahiro take care of his body…

Well… considering, Jun-kun's state of being, option two is not available actually, so I guess it's down to option one… Just as I finished mentally deciding that, I looked Yahiro in the eye before moving forwards as a blue aura appeared on the ground through a runic circle that was associated with the Voids.

I was about to reach for Yahiro's Void as I muttered, "Sorry about th-"

But before I could even do so or even finish my in advance apology, Yahiro grabbed my hand and pushed it away, shouting.

"What were you just about to do?"

I cursed under my breath as now I would have to explain something I didn't want to otherwise we're going get killed here…

"I have an ability… It allows me to extract the hearts of others as a weapon. With it, I can even bring down an Endlave…"

Yahiro didn't believe me as he scoffed before looking at me like I was some kind of idiot as he began.  
>"And you expect me to believe that?"<p>

I narrowed my eyes at his tone whilst he continued.

"Weren't you the one to call in those guys? You hypocrite!"

My eyes widened before narrowing once more in rage at Yahiro's accusations,

I went over to him and grabbed his collars before he could do anything and shouted, "Shut up! I'm not like you: a traitor… I don't betray people like you do… I don't simply desert them just out of spite!"

That seemed to shock him as he made no move to get rid of my hold on his collar, I then told him in a determined voice, "I promise to get Jun-kun out of here with the best of my abilities, so just let me use you so that we all can survive!"

I then quickly plunged my hand into his chest as crystal-like ribbons burst out and I pulled out the pair of shears before grabbing Yahiro and placing him, leaning on the wall; whispering,

"Sorry… but I'll be using this for now."

Just as I stood up, I heard a thud behind me and turned back to see Jun had fallen off the trolley… I quickly went over and asked him if he was okay.

He looked at me frightened so I quickly calmed him down saying, "Its alright, your big brother's safe, just unconscious."

He still looked a frightened as he shook his head and said with a muffled voice due to the crystals blocking his face.

"T-that's not it…"

"Eh then, what's the matt-"

Before I could even ask him that, an explosion occurred and smoke came into the building as an Endlave rushed in.

It was a normal Endlave Jumeau but it had a new attachment on its right limb that looked to be some kind of armor with fingers… Before I could ponder on the new object further, it turned around and I quickly told Jun, "I'll be back soon!"

A voice that sounded familiar to me came from the Endlave.

"It's you again, you faceless pest!"

I groaned… it just had to Daryl… I then ran off in another direction, leading Daryl away from Jun-kun's location.

It was a success! What with Daryl laughing behind me whilst heading for me shouting in maniac glee.

"Run away, run away!"

I turned back to see why he had stopped moving and saw that Daryl was pointing his new Endlave's armament and shouted.

"I've brought something special today!"

Then one of the fingers shot out from the armament, heading for me and I dashed to the left only for the finger to continue chasing after me.

The finger was faster than I could run, so I stood my ground and slashed at it just as it came close. It vanished in a burst of particles.

Daryl then started moving once more and he said, "Not bad. But what about rapid-fire shooting?"

He then shot all four of the remaining fingers as I cursed before trying to dodge all of them.

Just as one of them was about to reach me, they suddenly turned away and began to fly towards another area.

I quickly followed them just to see Jun-kun getting impaled by a needle like apparatus located within the fingers.

"Shit!" the object continued to bring Jun-kun upwards as he was impaled by the needle and crashed o to the building where it stopped moving.

I was horrified… Did this mean Jun-kun was dead? The crystals on his body were falling in pieces and he was unresponsive… blood started dripping!

My eyes could only stare in shock as I continued to watch the horrific scene in front of me.

Daryl suddenly screamed and I turned around to see his Endlave getting covered by some kind of purple light.

The wire connected to the finger that had impaled Jun-kun then began transferring something… I looked back and saw that the crystals on Jun-kun's body were disappearing…

My eyes widened… Don't tell me!

I quickly turned back to the Endlave only to see the crystals burst out of its right hand and its shoulder blades.

The crystals quickly formed all around the body leaving some of its armor in sight as the Endlave suddenly screamed with Jun-kun's voice!

"What the fuck is going on!"

Just I shouted, I heard the sounds of wheels whirring and two more Endlaves came into sight…

Great… just what we needed, reinforcements.

I backed off as the two Endlaves approached the half-crystal one, only to step on the cable that the finger was connected to causing Jun-kun's body to fall to the ground.

I cursed as I saw the body bounce off the ground due to the height in which it was dropped as I ran towards it. I quickly looked at where the needle had impaled him but surprisingly found that besides a hole… Jun-kun's body was unmarked…

I began shaking the body asking, "Hey… are you ok? Jun-kun?"

When the body didn't even responded… I was horrified… What was I going to tell Yahiro…? Oh sorry Yahiro! You brother got killed, impaled by homing finger that contained a needle? I quickly remembered that the crystals were transferred from Jun-kun's body to the Endlave which also gave out a scream with his voice… maybe…

The two Endlaves surrounded the crystal one cautiously before one of them asked.

"Hey, what's going on? What happened?" just as the Endlave suddenly wretched in pain and began screaming!

Suddenly on the right side of its face, three claw-like marks appeared glowing in read before it used its crystal-covered claw to pierce through the Endlave in front of it, destroying it instantly.

The other Endlave aimed its gun only to be sliced into two by the crystal Endlave… that was fast!

As the explosion's shockwave passed and flames were being ignited around us, I quickly bent down and covered Jun-kun's body with my own, I had placed down the Void and looked up only to see the crystal Endlave coming towards me. I quickly grabbed the Void and prepared myself to run only to halt as the Endlave passed us and continued onwards behind me which was-!

Yahiro! I quickly turned back to see it attempting to crush Yahiro with its hands and hastily placed Jun-kun's body down before rushing over to the Endlave and hoped that I wouldn't be too late!

As it was applying pressure, I quickly jumped and stabbed the chest causing a white light to cloud my vision!

As my vision became clearer… I noticed that I was still holding on to the pair of Shears but what was surprising to me… was the fact that Jun-kun was standing in front of me!

The place quickly flashed white for a moment and the whole area changed into ….

"Isn't this…Roppongi?" it was indeed Roppongi… but it looked to be at a whole lot better state than it was now…

I muttered to myself as I saw the people in front of me frozen as If encased in ice… "It's before Lost Christmas…"

"That's right."

I quickly turned to face whoever was behind me… but why did that voice seem familiar…

After I turned to face behind, I knew why that was so… it was Jun-kun…

"Hey…" I began… I mean what could you say to a person whom you just saw getting impaled by a foot long needle.

He surprisingly gave a small smile as he said, "We're finally able to talk."

Suddenly a childish voice rang out, "Whoa, thanks!"

It came from in front of me and I turned to see two of the people that were supposed to be frozen were moving and talking…

"This is something special for your birthday" another voice rang and it was another child though he looked older than the one in the sitting down.

… He… he looked like Yahiro! And the Yahiro look-alike began placing something on the little boy's wrist before revealing that it was the watch that Jun-kun had…. So… those two were Yahiro and Jun from before Lost Christmas occurred…

Jun-kun behind me began, "December 24th, 2029. This is when I was the happiest in my life."

His tone then changed from being wistful to being solemn as he continued, "Soon… Lost Christmas will occur."

I let out a gasp at that piece of information… I only then realized that 2029… that was indeed the year that Lost Christmas happened…

"I want to continue on with my journey… holding onto just this happy memory."

He was gazing fondly at his watch before looking up and stared at me requesting.

"Shu-san… Please use that Void to cut my life."

My widened eyes stared at the Shears I was wielding as Jun-kun continued, "My big brother's Void… is one that cuts lives."

Still shocked, he continued with an even more shocking comment, "It's a Void to bury me."

I finally shook of my shock as I shouted, "That's ridiculous! Why would Yahiro's Voi-"

Wait…! How did Jun-kun se-

He suddenly floated up as he began to speak once more.

"The crystals that stole my freedom in turn gave me the power to see Voids."

I thought that I would be able to be surprised anymore but I was wrong… from Jun-kun's statement… did that mean that Gai also had the virus? Or did he undergo some kind of experiment to cause him to be able to see Voids as well…

"With that power, I was able to see big brother differently from the facade he showed me."

"W-what… do you mean different?"

Ignoring my inquiry, Jun-kun continued, "So many times now, I've seen the unkind parts of kind people: My friends, my relatives, the people at the health centre, my brother who thinks of me as a burden and Shu-san… you're probably the same too."

To say that I was surprised was an understatement… though I guess I can hardly be called kind… I am using my friends as tools to fight with…

Jun-kun started at me sadly as he continued, "If I keep living like this any longer… then this sadness will come at me countless times."

Damn… to think his view of the world could be changed that much due to the crystals that were on his body... I shudder to think how that would feel, to know that the person tending to you and talking with you is in fact hiding their true intentions and thoughts…

Jun-kun then stated, "I'll come to hate even my brother. I want to move on as the me who always loved my wonderful brother…"

Why… Why is talking as if he isn't dead yet I mean… isn't this some kind of last moment before you move on event?... why is talking to me as if he is begging me to…! No... No... Don't tell me.

"So... Hurry!" an explosion then occurred behind me where the scene of Roppongi was and as I turned to see the scene once more…

It was covered in flames and everyone was in disorder… chaos was everywhere… people were running away in panic and fear… this was just like that-!

Familiar pain shot through my head…

A scene… two boys…. Standing in front of each other… in a church…

Flash!

The doors opened… a figure with long hair approached…

Flash!

A bright light shone from the long haired figure… and everything erupted into flames.

As the pain cleared… and the flashes went away, I murmured…

"Lost Christmas…" so that's when that event occurred... but who were the two in my memories…

"Big bro, I'm scared! I'm scared!" the scene in front of me focused on where Yahiro and Jun were… they were inside a building that had collapsed and Yahiro had his arms around Jun as he tried to comfort his little brother.

"You'll be fine! Because I'm here with you." He released Jun from his protective embrace for awhile as my eyes grew teary at the scene…

"I'll always …. I'll always be with you!"

The Endlave who had its hands on Yahiro and was crushing suddenly appeared kneeling… and Jun-kun's voice appeared from it once more…

"Please… I'll kill my brother if things continue like this."

Seeing that the pressure on the hold began to grow… I blinked before narrowing my eyes in determination and turned to face Jun-kun who had a red circle around his body and positioned the Shears to be able to snap off the circle…

"Brother… was I an annoyance to have around?

I…

"Did I completely mess up your life?"

Am so sorry...

"Did you hate me?"

Yahiro…

"Even I felt that way about you!"

I'm going to have to break my promise…

I screamed as I sliced the red circle and Jun-kun's body fell backwards…

Tears fell from my eyes as Jun who had his eyes closed murmured to me.

"Thank you…"

Thank you…? I don't believe I have the right to receive thanks… I… I killed you… My eyes widened when reality sank in...

"Jun!" I tried to grab a hold of him as he continued to fell back while saying.

"Big bro… I love you."

And just as I was about to catch him… the realm we were in disappeared… and Jun-kun faded into particles and became one with the wind…

My eyes refocused from the bright line that shone and I instantly heard Jun-kun's voice screaming loudly in pain… The Endlave that had a hold on Yahiro was twitching and turning, writhing in pain…

I was horrified… this proved… that I had indeed done something to Jun-kun… did I… Did I really kill him..,?

The Endlave suddenly stopped moving as it crashed and the glow from its eyes stopped…

* * *

><p>I mindlessly went to Yahiro's body, not even bothering to check if Jun-kun's body was actually still there… I picked up Yahiro and brought him out of the building that slowly began to burn in flames…<p>

I brought him over to a bench that had a shade… and returned his Void. He slowly woke up and as he opened his eyes, he abruptly shot up and asked me with panic in his voice.

"Where's Jun?"

I couldn't even bare to look at him… I still hadn't got out of my shock from finding out I had indeed killed Jun-kun… despite the fact that it was to save his beloved brother…

As If a zombie had bitten me, I lifelessly answered, "He died…"

Yahiro's eyes narrowed in rage as he asked me.

"What did you just say?"

I repeated the same words…

"He died…" I then walked over and gave him the watch that Jun-kun had on which I found in my pocket… Jun-kun probably wanted to give his brother one last memento…

Yahiro gasped as he saw the watch before looking up at me with horrified eyes, "Shu!-"

I must've looked like a wreck… my eyes should still show my horrified expression… I told him…

"I killed him… I didn't mean to… but he asked me to… he wanted to move on, knowing that he loved his brother…"

Yahiro stood up in a fit of rage and sorrow before punching me causing me to fall to the ground though I didn't react… I felt that I deserved even worse…

"I can't believe I actually trusted you… "He then walked away as if all meaning in life was gone… all of it… washed away in the rain.

I stood up after a few minutes and slowly… made my way out of the shade and out into the rain… As I continued walking, I eventually met up with Ayase along with Tsugumi…

Ayase must've seen how I looked like as she asked in a concerned tone.

"Shu! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I however continued to approached them and as I got near to Ayase… I kneeled down and grabbed her into a hug while letting out my sorrow that had finally gotten through.

* * *

><p>Finally updated! I'm SO sorry for the delay, as I've mentioned on chapter 9, I had exams and just recently got back some of them test papers ..<p>

Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapters and I hope this chapter is alright... not much changes except a few scenes~ I tried using more line breaks, what'd you think? Is this better or should I just go on with how I've been making my chapters?

In any case, I'll be working on the next chapter! Cya all, thanks for reading!


	11. Phase 11

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 11: Retraction

Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor

_"I can't believe I actually trusted you… "He then walked away as if all meaning in life was gone… all of it… washed away in the rain._

_I stood up after a few minutes and slowly… made my way out of the shade and out into the rain… As I continued walking, I eventually met up with Ayase along with Tsugumi…_

_Ayase must've seen how I looked like as she asked in a concerned tone._

_"Shu! What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

_I however continued to approached them and as I got near to Ayase… I kneeled down and grabbed her into a hug while letting out my sorrow that had finally gotten through._

* * *

><p><span>Scene: Unknown area<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

As the leaves rustled due to the passing breeze…I heard footsteps approaching me and turned to face the direction they came from…

A girl with long hair, wearing a hat and a white summer dress stood there, smiling at me serenely before she began…

"Shu… do you like me?"

Who are you…

Just as she stated that question, a particularly strong breeze blew across the area, and the girl's hat flew away with it as I answered with a more childish version of my voice…

"Oh course!"

Is… Is this a memory?

She smiled at my reply and looked at me happily and said.

"Then make me a promise… that you'll make your big sister happy."

Despite the feelings I felt in this memory… or was this actually a dream? I was shocked… this girl in front of me was my big sister? I don't even remember having one…

Before the me in this… whatever this is, could respond…

Flashes that were getting more frequent began once more…

The scene that I first saw when I went to rescue Inori appeared… I now know that this person is apparently my big sister… Why is she amidst the flames while being infected by the Apocalypse Virus…?

Flash!

A cross appeared once more… A Christmas tree burning up… A person who had blonde hair was lying on the ground… the person was bleeding!

Flash!

My sister was in front of me… amidst the flames once more… we were in the church… she was staring at me with a solemn look?

She slowly began to approach me, muttering something I couldn't hear… As she came forward… I noticed a small pistol on the floor at her feet… and an empty bullet shell right next to it!

She suddenly started shouting, and the me in this memory slowly backed off in fear only to bump into a chair.

Flash!

It was the same scene… but this time my sister had a fearful expression on her face and was backing away from me… A tear suddenly rolled down her cheeks as a scream resounded-!

And I woke…

* * *

><p><span>Scene: Shu's hide out near school<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Gah!"

I shot up awake, sweating, due to the dream? I had… but it couldn't have been a dream though… it was too vivid…

It has been a week since the day 'that' incident with Yahiro occurred…Jun-kun's death still plagues me to this day…

I pulled out my locket from underneath my clothes and opened it, gazing at the pictures within once more as I recalled that night…

_As soon as I was done crying myself hoarse, Ayase with the help of Tsugumi brought me out of the rain and into the shade Yahiro and I were just at…_

_They sat me down by the bench and Ayase held my hand in worry as Tsugumi began whilst I was still looking down at the ground…_

"_Shu… what happened?"_

_My throat… still hoarse from my breakdown earlier made my voice raspy and a little broken as I answered._

"_I killed him… I promised to save them both... Yet I killed Jun-kun, although he asked me to do it… I still killed him…"_

_As I was still staring at the ground, I didn't see the looks exchanged by Tsugumi and Ayase who then held my hand a bit firmer before softly saying._

"_Shu… Shu… look at me."_

_I slowly yet reluctantly looked up expecting a look of disgust on her face for what I've done…_

_But I was shocked however to see an understanding one instead… she then said as she smiled a bit, "It's alright now… you don't have to bear all alone… You did all you could, there was nothing more you could've done, so it's alright… just don't take it all on yourself, we too are part of the blame, after all we didn't make it here fast enough…"_

_Tsugumi placed a hand on Ayase's shoulder to show her support as she said, "Aye, so Shu… What happened?" Concern was easily seen in her eyes, which was what prevented me from flinching…_

_I saw that Ayase was awaiting my explanation for what happened, so I took a deep breath while thinking… I am eternally grateful to god for allowing me to meet such people… With that I began my tale…_

_After roughly ten minutes of storytelling… Tsugumi let out a sigh and Ayase continued to keep her hand on mine as she began._

"_See? You did everything in your power to try and save them; imagine what would've happened if you didn't do what you did…"_

_I thought about… and felt just a tiny bit better, I still had a little disgust at myself but gave Ayase a weak smile saying, _

"_Thanks… for comforting me, both of you."_

_That caused both of them to smile before Tsugumi moved from her place behind Ayase's wheelchair and went to our side and placed her hands on ours before saying._

"_Well, what are friends for?"_

_Ayase replied instantly, "To annoy and tease their friends."_

_That caused us to chuckle while Tsugumi gave her a pout before following._

_I smiled slightly and thought… I will always be grateful to be friends with both of you…_

My smile turned to a frown as I recalled the rest of the events that happened just yesterday… Despite being comforted by Ayase and Tsugumi, I informed them not to tell Gai or anyone else what had happened… understanding why, they agreed and we all went home…

Just yesterday however, I found out that Jun-kun's death… was still haunting me.

Gai had found out that the stone… our objective from back at Ooshima was being delivered to another facility… We immediately set off to ambush the transport carrying the stone… I was to intercept and immobilize their weaponry using Inori's Void… But when I was about to pull it out… I went into shock…

I recalled Yahiro's furious face… Jun-kun's peaceful expression… his screams… They prevented me from going ahead with drawing out Inori's Void… Arugo and the rest were asking what was wrong and I was still shaken from what I recalled… I ran… and now I'm too embarrassed to even show my face to them…

Ayase….

I snapped my locket closed as I heard the door open and looked down to see Hare coming up.

"Shu! Are you awake? I'm coming up!"

Her footstep could be heard coming up as she came into view and greeted.

"Morning, Shu! Did you sleep well?"

I gave her a weak smile unintentionally and replied.

"Morning, I slept okay I guess…"

She then brought a bag in front of me and said,

"Here, its breakfast. It's only a sandwich, is that okay?"

I grabbed the bag before telling her, "yeah… thanks again for this, Hare."

I began eating the sandwich as Hare began…

"I was really surprised yesterday; all of a sudden I received mail from you saying that you needed help."

I looked down to the ground as I recalled… Yesterday after my breakdown which caused me to run away, not wanting to face any of them at that moment, I had emailed Hare from this place and asked her to help bring something… anything for me to eat the next day as I wasn't going back home… not wanting to face Inori who is sure to be there…

"You won't tell me anything?"

I continued to keep silent… I didn't want to bring Hare into this… not if I could help it. Keeping my sights on the ground in front of me, I missed the sad expression on Hare's face which was quickly masked.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

I closed my eyes as I continued to refuse to tell her despite me asking her for help… what a terrible person I am…

"You can tell me why, whenever you want to, but…"

My phone rang at that moment and I picked up and looked at who it was… Ayase had sent a text message,

I excused myself before checking the message.

**"Shu! Where are you? I've been worried, how're you doing? Everyone back at base is wondering what happened… Please reply"**

I smiled slightly before bringing up a new text message and began typing…

**"Hey, Ayase. I'm doing fine I guess… sorry about yesterday, did anyone get hurt? Apologize to Gai for me, will you? Right now I'm at school… "**

Just as I was about to close my phone, I received another message and brought it up.

**"Thank goodness… fortunately no one got injured, Gai went out so apologizing to him is going to be a bit hard… So you're at school? Are you sure you're alright?... I'm worried Shu… What happened?"**

I replied…

**"That's good to hear… I guess I'll talk to Gai directly later on… yes I'm fine, it's okay and… what happened?... Well I guess I'm still shaken from Jun-kun's death… I saw images of him and Yahiro along with hearing his screams just as I was about to pull Inori's Void…"**

Once again I instantly received a reply.

**"Oh… so that's what happened… Shu, remember… you did all you could, try and let it go… I know it's hard… ohh how I wish I could be there by your side right now, but Gai has us on standby for the moment for a briefing which is about to start, I have to go… mail or call me if anything happens okay?"**

I sent a message in reply once more.

**"I know, I know… I wish you were here as well… Sorry I'm not there for the briefing. Give me some time to think about it, and don't worry, I will. Thanks again… Ayase."**

I placed my phone back into my pocket as I turned to Hare and said, "Sorry about that, "

She shook her head before saying, "No it's alright, now then, Shu, shall we head for school? You've already missed a day."

I thought about it and decided…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Kuhouin estate during the time of the first message<span>

"I see… No, just leave it be for now."

Gai had just finished talking with someone on his phone and hung up before muttering, "Shu…"

He was then greeted by someone in front of him,

"Sorry to make you wait. It's been a while, Tsutsugami-san."

Gai looked up and saw that it was Arisa who was wearing a casual dress and was smiling at him, he returned the smile before saying.

"Call me 'Gai'. All my companions do."

They both then headed into the room where a huge file was then thrown on the table as Arisa's grandfather began while Arisa took her place beside him.

"I was surprised; I'd never imagine that you were his son... This means I have to ask you this:"

He shifted his stance as he continued.

"Tsutsugami Gai, why? For what purpose are you fighting?"

Gai seemed to think about it for awhile before he answered with a smirk.

"For a woman. There's one woman alone that I want to hold in my arms, which is the reason I am fighting."

That seemed to shock both Arisa and her grandfather before he broke into laughter as he stood up and walked over to the window as he said.

"Saving Japan comes second to a woman, huh? Interesting."

The mood turned serious as he then stated.

"The stone we talked about earlier is being brought to Haneda the day after tomorrow. It appears that Yan is trying to transport it overseas."

He then turned to Gai as he continued, "That stone is something the Japanese people should keep their hands on. Don't you think so?"

Gai confidently replied, "Yes, we'll use all of our might to stop them." as he thought…

'Though all of our might depends on one person at this point… I think I'll have to pay Shu a visit…'

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: GHQ main headquarters.<span>

General Yan was seen talking to woman by his side…

"I can't believe this stone, coveted by countries all around the world fell into my hands like this."

He touched the cylinder containing a fragment of a rock as the woman by his side began

"With this you'll be one step closer to the White House." as she placed her hand on General Yan's

Yan turned to her as he smiled saying, "You're quite the ambitious woman, Emily."

The woman now known as Emily smiled as Yan frowned looking at the stone once more as he said.

"The thing I don't understand is Keido… He stole the stone and, instead of running like I thought he would, he came back here so easily…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Tennouzu high school, corridor.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"It's great that you feel like going to class. Being holed up in that place forever really isn't good for you, right?"

Hare and I were walking by the corridors, I shook my head at what she said, before smiling slightly as I replied, "No, I guess not but I didn't stay there forever you know… it was only one day…"

Hare turned to face me walking backwards as she smiled saying, "Details, details" with a sing song voice.

I thought to myself… I wonder if Inori is absent today… When suddenly Souta came out of the class shouting

"Yo! Shu, you came?"

He then began to approach me asking, "What've you been doing?"

Suddenly I recalled his Void along with Yahiro's and began slowly backing off not seeing someone behind me which caused us to collide.

I fell due to the unsuspecting collision as the girl who I had crashed into stretched her hand to pull me up saying.

"Sorry! Are you okay?'

I said as I looked up.

"Ahh sorry, I'm fin-" I froze in fright…

Her hand and face had crystals on them… which began spreading instantly before a flash occurred and memories began playing once more

Once again, my mind began recalling Jun-kun's face… along with his actions and screams once more… I flinched away as more and more people came up and they were all people I had pulled their Voids from…

All of them were covered with crystals…

With a fearful look on my eyes that I quickly hid, I stood up abruptly shocking the girl in front of me as Hare came to me asking , " Shu? What's wrong?"

I whispered, "Sorry, Hare… I'm gonna go get some fresh air… and I don't think I'll be coming back for class…" with that I walked away hurriedly… away from them…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: an area near the hideout<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

I was at a place where I would usually go when I wanted to think about a lot of things…

I was sitting on the ground, with my hand on my forehead thinking about what just happened… will I ever be able to pull out Voids again? What use is this power if I can't even use it…? I can't believe I actually imagined that…

As I began thinking and was starting berating myself for being so weak, I didn't hear wheels approaching me…

"Hey there."

I put aside my hand which was blocking my eyes and looked… I saw Ayase and she looked worried as I responded.

"Hey yourself." I smiled slightly… I guess her mere presence is enough to make me smile…

Though she still seemed worried as she began asking…

"What're you doing here alone? Are you okay? You look a little shaken up…"

She continued to look at me worriedly as she waited for me to answer her questions.

I looked down at the ground as I told her what happened; she, just like one week ago began holding my hand as she comforted me... She was sitting right next to me…

I looked up at the sky as I mockingly said, "I guess… I can't be like Gai at all, huh? I tried and yet I failed that badly… "

I sighed before finishing, "I guess, I'm just useless…"

Smack!

I touched my face as I recoiled from the slap I received only to be shocked when Ayase kissed me… before I could even respond to the kiss she pulled away and gave me an angry stare.

"Don't sell yourself short, don't forget the promise you made… you aren't useless, Ouma Shu. No matter what, I'll always need you."

Her stare faded into a sad frown as I took in what she told me…

The promise, the time where I promised Ayase that I would cure her legs one day… I then remembered the times we've spent…

I chuckled at how stupid I must've been causing Ayase to give me a confused look before I smiled at her and said.

"Thanks… again, I guess I was being stupid wasn't I?"

She smiled saying, "yes you were, sorry about slapping you but I had to get a point across."

I shook my head telling her that it was alright and was about to give her a kiss in return before we heard footsteps from above us; we both looked up towards the direction of the footsteps and saw Gai who was approaching us and was chuckling.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We both gave him a confused look before he reached where we were sitting and pointed at our hands which were still intertwined together, Ayase blushed and was about to pull her hand away when I grabbed it and held onto it firmly.

She looked at me and I just gave her a smile causing her to blush slightly before turning to Gai and said.

"Nope, nothing at all, by the way… sorry about the other day… I didn't think I'd still be effected by that incident" Yes, in the end, through her suggestions, Ayase and I had spoken to Gai about it and he gave me five days to get over it… but I guess the result of that showed during yesterday's mission…

He sighed before saying, "Never mind, no one got injured, we've confirmed the whereabouts of the stolen rock that started things… we're doing an operation to recapture it. Are you going to be joining us?"

My eyes widened at the question, I hesitated…not knowing if I could actually be of help this time… I told Gai.

"I'm not sure if I can be of help but I guess, I'll give it a shot… When's the operation going to begin?" Ayase smiled at my reply, which I returned though weakly before turning to face Gai as he replied,

"The day after tomorrow," … At least that gives me time to prepare myself…

I moved my head to the side when I thought I saw someone there which caused me to miss the look on Gai's face that was sent to Ayase as she was about to say something.

Gai then left after informing me to meet up with them at HQ, Ayase seemed uncomfortable about something and when I asked her about it, she just shook her head and guessing that it was something she didn't want to talk about. I left it be.

We hung around for awhile, simply chatting while walking by the streets. Eventually, Ayase received a mail asking her to return to base, with that I escorted her back to base before saying.

"Thanks again, for everything…" I then leaned down and kissed her, when I stepped back and chuckled at her blushing face before bidding her good bye and went away.

As I continued to walk down the street I began thinking… I guess… I should go home, huh… I then nodded to myself.

With my destination settled, I headed for home and reached there after a few minutes, I was about to open the door when Inori came out.

"Shu"

I blinked at her tone… it sounded sad for some reason, I then asked,

"Hey, Inori… where are you going?"

She approached me holding some kind of drive as she said.

"Here, if it's alright with you, listen to it, Shu… It's a new song."

At that point, something happened…

When Inori had said my name… her voice changed slightly and my sister's image overlay Inori's figure saying the same thing before her face changed to a maniac expression while having crystals on her face as she stared at me.

I was so taken aback, that I didn't notice that Inori had placed the drive onto my hand and had already left though not before whispering… "Good bye Shu…"

I opened the door and checked if she was still there only to find her gone…

I went back in and went to bed, after placing the drive on the table as I began thinking… why were the flashes occurring more frequently… why Inori seemed sad... and why did Ayase feel uncomfortable earlier.

I continued to ponder before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: The following day, at the airport.<span>

"Major General Yan is returning to the country temporarily in that place, along with some secrets of grave importance. Our job is to see him off safely!"

Dan, Segai along with various soldiers were present and all of them were on standby waiting for their chief.

Scene change: Inside an elevator

Major General Yan along with Emily were standing while Yan had the cylinder containing the rock fragment cuffed to his left arm.

Emily placed her hand on his as they smiled at each other before leaning and kissing each other just as the elevator opened.

Daryl was there to see his father off when he was greeted to the sight of his father cheating with another woman.

Major General Yan quickly separated from Emily as he started at Daryl who had a shocked expression on his face, before he could give an excuse; Emily had stopped him just as the elevator closed once more with the doors reflecting Daryl's enraged face.

Daryl In a fit of rage threw his helmet at the glass windows causing them to crack as he began to seethe.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Ayase's cockpit trailer.<span>

"Gai… are you sure, we aren't going to include Shu? You know how he'll feel about getting left out…"

It seems that Ayase was contacting Gai about something…

Gai from the other line answered, "Yes, it's better for him not to be involved in this… considering that he is still is shaken from the event."

Gai then hung up; Ayase got up from her wheel chair and gave out a sigh as she got into her cockpit while asking Tsugumi.

"Hey… Tsugumi, do you think we should tell Shu? "

Tsugumi had a concerned look on her face as she answered, "Gai doesn't want to involve Shu this time, so let's just follow his orders, but just in case I'll be ready to contact Shu if anything goes wrong."

Ayase seemed unconvinced but just let it go and got into her cockpit and prayed while holding on to her locket, that nothing would go wrong…

Shu…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: With Gai<span>

Gai is seen to be in the blood transfusion room along with Inori, he had just placed his phone back into his pocket as he began muttering to himself, " The cycle is getting shorter…Am I almost at my limit?"

"Gai…"

The door from the other side opened up revealing Inori wearing a white dress that was equally revealing like her red custom kimono. She asked

"Is Shu not coming?"

Gai sighed before he replied, "No… not this time, I don't want to involve him in this mission."

Inori placed a hand on her chest as she asked, "Hey, Gai… do I like Shu?"

Gai chuckled before saying, "I don't know… do you like Shu?"

Inori thought about it before answering… "I think of him the same way I think of you… does that mean I like Shu?"

Gai looked her and gave out a sigh as he said, "Then I guess that means you do like him somewhat, but perhaps simply as a brother."

Inori kept silent as she pondered about that…

Gai then stood up, shaking his head and said, "Well, it's time to begin the mission, let's save the talk for later."

Inori nodded and placed aside her thoughts about Shu for the moment as they both then headed out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: GHQ headquarters<span>

"What is the meaning of this? Director Keido."

Haruka is seen talking to Keido who was behind bars, blindfolded.

Haruka continued, "Using Kurosu's ID, stealing that stone… And on top of that, handing it over to Major General Yan!"

Keido simply smirked as he began.

"I saw a familiar face that brought back a lot of memories at Ooshima. He's really grown up."

Haruka was taken aback for a moment before shouting, "Don't bring Shu into this!"

Keido continued to smirk as he told her.

"It's already too late for that; he's inherited the king's power."

Haruka backed away as she muttered in disbelief.

"Shu has… the Void Genome?"

Keido seemed to find this amusing as he continued, "That's not all of it, he's entered the Undertakers. Yuzuriha Inori, you've met her haven't you?"

Haruka's eyes widened as Keido continued, "You can't think that a girl with that face and figure is at his side by chance."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: An unknown area<span>

Gai and the others were about to begin their infiltration of the airport and Gai had just received information from Kenji; he then gave his squad a nod as he ordered to everyone.

"Alright, mission start."

The four of them then began to move.

Tsugumi reported as they entered the airport.

"From there on, there are security cameras and guard monitors, so I can't operate from here, therefore, be careful."

Gai confirmed that he had received the information before he relayed orders to everyone,

"This is commander to all units; there is thirty minutes until the target's transport takes off. We'll be seizing the aircraft before then. The Endlave unit will be sent out along with the notice of our seizure to provide backup. Got it?"

Ayase along with everyone else gave their confirmation that they understood the order and with that, the operation was underway. Although Ayase was still uneasy about not telling Shu…

Meanwhile somewhere in the area that Gai was at, Major General Yan had entered a control room along with Emily; they were greeted by Dan who saluted his superior.

Major General Yan then placed the cylinder on a slot prepared for it in the table in front of him as he asked.

"Is the preparation for the transport ready?" Emily then began taking off the cuffs.

Dan reported, "Yes, sir! Everything's been done with a flash under the direction of Major Segai."

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: a control room in an unknown location.<span>

Segai had just finished sending a mail when he informed the officer in front of him.

"Change the camera's channel to G-7."

The officer however had a confused expression as he said.

"But sir, that channel doesn't exist."

Segai leaned down as he began.

"That's natural, I only installed it myself a while ago. Now shall we?"

He then changed the channels and the screen in front showed Oogumo standing by a passage way.

"Bingo…" Segai turned to address the people behind him, "Are we ready to broadcast?"

The officers reported that preparations were done and that they were ready to go anytime, one of them then explained.

"Output will come from all channels controlled by GHQ in the city."

Segai praised him before relaying…

"This is Major Segai. My dear members of the Antibodies please vaccinate yourselves with Vaccine D."

All officers in the room took out a syringe and injected themselves followed by various soldiers and also Officer Rowan.

* * *

><p><span>Scene: the hanger of the airport.<span>

Gai's team had made it near to the aircraft; Oogumo went up the stairs and sniped the guards in front of the aircraft's boarding area while the rest were killed by knives thrown at them or being sliced by one courtesy of Arugo.

Gai and the rest entered the plane as the scene changes back to Segai who asked.

"Director Keido, are you sure about this?" as he placed his hand on a dial. Receiving the command, he replied.

"Don't complain about it afterwards."

The scene goes back to Gai's group who entered the plane just in time for it to begin moving.

Oogumo went up to the door and planted a stick-bomb on it before moving away.

Gai muttered, "It's too quiet… but I guess it's too late to back out now."

He gave Oogumo a nod and Oogumo pressed the detonator causing the door to blow up and they rushed in.

Arriving at the pilot's cabin, they were shocked to find out…

"It's unmanned?"

Arugo shouted, "What is this?"

He and Oogumo then began backtracking which Gai was about to follow when he noticed a message on the screen by the pilot's chair.

It read: Congratulations Tsutsugami Gai. You are in Heaven."

Segai then turned the dial he was holding on causing screens to black out at the control room where Major General Yan was at.

A creepy tone began playing as the screen had some kind of DNA like structure on it.

"What is this?"

Suddenly the container of the stone began glowing an eerie purple…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: the Hideout at school<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

Hare and I were busy chatting, eating our bentos while waiting for Souta. When suddenly the sky turned dark and a ghastly tone was heard…

Hare asked, "What's going on…"

I listened for a moment and asked no one in particular, "Is that a song?..."

And why do I feel as if someone had just walked over my grave…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: back at the airport<span>

Dan suddenly gripped his heart in pain as Gai and his group were trying to stop the plane which was being controlled remotely thus Gai asked Tsugumi to cut off the remote controls.

Suddenly, Gai began gritting his teeth in pain as crystals began appearing on his body before the plane's engines crashed.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back at the trailer, where Shibunji and Kenji were at<span>

"This is Genomic Resonance!"

It seems that Shibunji has an idea of what this song is as he appeared to be shocked by that fact. He began muttering.

"Surely he didn't put that stone into action..."

Suddenly the person on his right began screaming! He had crystals on his body and they were slowly spreading.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Keido and Haruka<span>

Screams along with gunfire were heard outside of their room as Haruka turned to face the door.

The cage that Keido was sitting In the middle of began rising as he stood up before removing the blindfold.

Officer Rowan opened the door as he said, "We've come to get you… Director Keido."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Gai<span>

They were fussing about Gai asking if he was okay when Oogumo suddenly called out

"Arugo, watch out!"

Arugo looked in front and quickly applied the brakes which weren't fast or strong enough as they crashed into the building. All the while, Inori was leaning on the chair in pain.

All other Undertaker members were then attacked simultaneously by GHQ Endlaves…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: with Ayase and Tsugumi<span>

"Aya-nee, run away!"

Ayase quickly moved her Endlave as the trailer also backed away from the onslaught from the GHQ's Endlaves.

Shu…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Keido and Haruka<span>

They were both gathered outside at a helipad as Haruka was being held by officer Rowan, shouting

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

Keido smirked before saying as he gazed at all of Tokyo

"About humanity's future…"

He stretched out his hand as he began

"So let's begin… The continuation of that day, of the Christmas that we lost!"

Suddenly from Tokyo tower, a huge sound wave visible to all was being emitted… increasing the volume of this so-called Genomic resonance.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Shu<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

This… awful feeling… it feels like that day… Memory flashes of Lost Christmas scenes appeared as my sister once again appeared before me…

I wonder… what is happening out there… Ayase, you're alright… right?...

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: with Inori<span>

Her eyes widened as she finally registered the song, she then began muttering.

"No… not this song… that person will be awakened!"

The song then began to grow louder and faster

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Throughout Tokyo<span>

Everywhere… people began having crystals on their bodies as they screamed in panic. People who had crystals all over their bodies soon broke and were carried up into the sky by the strong wind that was present…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Shu<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

I finally got to grips with the images I saw, I looked up in the sky seeing things floating up along with Hare who was right beside me watching as well…

I muttered as I continued to stare at the eerie sky, "What the fuck is going on…"

* * *

><p>Hey there~ Hope you all are doing well this weekend, this is it for chapter 11 and I apologize for the abuse of scene changes ., I hope they weren't that irritating~<p>

In any case, please do comment on what you liked/hated about this chapter. Chaoz out~


	12. Phase 12

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 12: Resonance

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

_Her eyes widened as she finally registered the song, she then began muttering._

"_No… not this song… that person will be awakened!"_

_The song then began to grow louder and faster_

_Scene change: throughout Tokyo_

_Everywhere… people began having crystals on their bodies as they screamed in panic. People who had crystals all over their bodies soon broke and were carried up into the sky by the strong wind that was present…_

_Scene Change: With Shu_

_P.O.V: Shu_

_I finally got to grips with the images I saw, I looked up in the sky seeing things floating up along with Hare who was right beside me watching as well…_

_I muttered, "What the fuck is going on…"_

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: crash site of the plane Gai's squad was on.<span>

Inori, who had been unconscious due to the crash, woke up hearing Gai screaming and quickly made her way out of the plane and saw Gai on the ground kneeling in pain.

As he began to pant due to the pain he was feeling, Inori asked worriedly.

"Gai… don't tell me you're-"

Gai dissuaded her saying, "No, this isn't…

Scene change: Control centre where Major General Yan is at.

The officers and workers manning their stations were all slowly being covered by crystals as they began screaming and struggling, even Dan was being affected by the resonance as he shouted in disbelief.

"What the hell is this?"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and he turned to face his back only to see an Endlave attempting to crash into the centre.

It landed and used its right hand to punch through the window screen nearly hitting Dan, the right hand then reached towards Major General Yan and Emily as a blade came out of the limb and was placed at Major General Yan's throat.

Yan was sweating as he could feel the steel of blade mere inches away from his throat, he addressed the Endlave.

"T-terrorists, eh? State your conditions? What do you want? I'm GHQ's supreme commander-"

He was interrupted when the pilot of the Endlave began.

"Unit number 823. It's the same number as my birthday…" the pilot? It was surprisingly Daryl Yan, and when his father didn't react he continued.

"You don't get it?" as the Endlave's eyes narrowed, "I see… you don't even understand."

He pointed the blade at Emily was leaning on his father in fright. Daryl then shouted as he pointed his gun at them.

"You two are obscene!" and fired mercilessly.

After that incident with Daryl, Keido came into the room along with various officers and soldiers who were unaffected by the virus due to the vaccine they took on Segai's orders.

Keido takes out a device and began announcing to all members of GHQ…

"This is Keido Shuuichirou, chief of GHQ's Anti Bodies unit. I'm afraid that Major General Yan has died tragically today in a surprise terrorist attack."

Daryl despite his words earlier was crying in regret for what he did as Rowan tried to console him saying, "You worked hard, lieutenant."

Keido continued his announcement, "In accordance with military regulations, as the highest-ranking official at the scene, I will be assuming command of all units."

Over the entire area, members of the Undertakers along with citizens from all around Tokyo listened as Keido began.

"These terrorist have launched a despicable large-scale viral attack against the entire Kanto region… This is a level 1 state of emergency."

Haruka who had been brought to the room by Segai was then made to sit by a desk as Keido announced.

"As of this moment, all military personnel are under the Anti Bodies' command."

Segai then pointed a gun at the back of Haruka's head as he began, "We'll avail ourselves of your help as well, Dr. Ouma."

All of a sudden, Dan who was previously on the ground playing dead, stood up and ran at Segai shouting, " Don't you dare!" and punched him, easily knocking Segai down to the ground before grabbing him by the collar.

Haruka took the chance and ran away grabbing her tablet device, Keido who quickly noticed her escape pointed a gun at her shouting.

"Haruka! Stop!" but didn't fire as he knew he needed her for the future.

Dan who now had Segai by the collar raised a fist as he shouted.

"How dare you point your gun at a woman? I expected more from you, Scarface!"

Segai simply grinned as he said, "A bit slow, aren't you? I expected more from you from the very beginning."

Dan then heard the clocking of a gun and looked down and saw Segai's gun pointed at where his heart was. Then, Segai pulled the trigger without hesitation instantly killing Dan.

Haruka, who heard the gunshot, looked back briefly before continuing on with her escape… Meanwhile Segai was taking a picture of Dan when Keido came by carrying the cylinder and informed him.

"Time to move, Major Segai." as an officer scanned his hand opening the door for Keido to enter.

Segai stood up and voiced, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Tennouzu High School<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

After Hare and I went back into the building, an announcement was then made…

"At approximately 3:40 pm, a terrorist group calling itself the Undertakers carried out a large-scale attack at Haneda Airport using a virus. In response, the government has issued a special contagion alert."

My eyes widened at that piece of information as I muttered loudly, "Well that's obviously false news… Gai and the rest would never have done that…Bioterrorism is something even I know Gai wouldn't resort to..."

Standing up from my seat by the stairs, I went out of the building, excusing myself to Hare before quickly took out my phone and called Ayase.

She picked up as I asked.

"Ayase! What's happening? Why are they announcing that a Virus was used by us?"

"Shu…"

I became silent as I heard her desperate yet sad voice.

"They've taken us all down… Gai didn't want to involve you in the mission… Inori went with Gai to infiltrate the place but it seems that was a trap… everyone is separated and we're all in a bad state…"

My eyes widened and I was angry yet worried so I couldn't help shouting, "What about you, are you alright? Why didn't Gai bring me along? I thought the mission was supposed to be tomorrow!"

"SHU!" I instantly quieted as she continued.

"At the time, I thought it was sensible… Gai told me that he didn't want you to experience the horror of ending someone's life again… I just didn't want you to worry about us, which was why I didn't tell you… Sorry"

Despite her muffled attempt to hide it, I could easily hear her sniffling… that caused me to turn worried as I asked,

"Hey… are you alright? Is Tsugumi with you?"

"Yeah, she's here. Right now we're both hiding in a warehouse, we're both are still okay, no injuries… Shu are you mad at me for not telling you about this?"

I let out a sigh of relief before narrowing my eyes and said.

"I'm still a bit miffed about it but I can't stay angry at you for long, you were only looking out for me and for that I'm happy… Ayase, I'll be going to where you are, so stay safe till then, okay? Know that, I wouldn't be able to bear living without you."

I heard her gasp before she said, "Shu… Thank you, but don't worry about us, it's Gai and Inori that are in trouble, go save them and our chances of surviving will increase."

Immediately I wanted to deny saying that Ayase was more important to me but the logical part of mind stopped me from doing so and I realized that Ayase was right, saving Gai would help the morale of the group while Inori as guilty as I am to admit it has the best Void at the moment which would help the situation most…

I gave out a resigned sigh as I told Ayase.

"Alright, I'll listen to your advice but right afterwards, I'll coming for you, no excuses okay?"

I could definitely see the smile on Ayase's face as she replied,

"And I'll be waiting for your arrival, see you… Shu."

With that I closed my phone and began thinking what I could do to reach Gai and Inori safely, I eventually thought of an idea, just as an announcement rang. I hope this works…

"A special contagion alert has been issued. All students who have yet to evacuate, please move to your designated shelter blocks."

"Shu…"

I turned back to see Hare standing with a worried glance, I gave her a little smile as I asked her.

"Hey Hare, mind following me to the P.A room for awhile?"

She seemed unsure but agreed in the end.

We met with Fyu-Neru in the hallways and I asked Hare to help me hold on to it as one of its legs was apparently broken.

As we continued to make our way to the P.A room, I had a conversation with Tsugumi through Fyu-Neru and she was briefing me on their positions along with how we were getting there, it seems that although there weren't any more available vehicles back at base there was a military squadron quite near to the school and we could 'borrow' one of their vehicles for a while.

Hare looked confused and I told her that I'd explain later on.

We reached and entered the P.A room and I grabbed the mike after starting up the system.

I began my announcement.

"Um, I know this is a bad time but I have a favour to ask from the following people: Kuhouin Arisa, Tamadate Souta, Kusama Kanon and finally if you can hear this, Samukawa Yahiro… will all you please meet up with me in the film club room? Thanks, that's all."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I faced Hare who just sent me a confused look to which I told her that we should be heading back and I would explain as soon as the rest got there.

Arriving at the hideout, Hare and I sat by the stairs waiting for the rest of the people I had asked to come.

I prayed that they would get here quicker, who knows what might be happening with Ayase and the rest.

My prayers were answered as Souta followed by Arisa and Kanon had arrived.

They got settled as I was about to begin my explanation along with the real favor… I wonder did Yahiro hear the announcement… would he even come if he had heard it…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Haneda Airport Control room<span>

"The leader, Tsutsugami Gai, is on the run with one accomplice." An officer reported as he watched the video feed showing Gai with Inori who was shooting soldiers from a corner.

"The Undertakers' remaining arsenal consists of one large trailer, one Endlave, a fighting force of about eight people west of the terminal.

Officer Rowan who heard the report, smiled as he commented. "They've completely lost their chain of command now."

He turned to a woman on his right and asked, "Where's the chief."

She answered, "He has just arrived in Roppongi."

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: A building located in Roppongi.<span>

Keido was walking through a hallway with two guards wearing visors behind him. He was holding the cylinder.

He eventually arrived in a room that seemed to be a library. Segai was already there waiting, as Keido came closer to the center of the room, Segai reported.

"It seems that the Undertakers' forces are concentrated at Haneda."

Keido made no comment and simply placed the cylinder down and suddenly the floor below them glowed.

Keido murmured as he gazed at the now glowing cylinder, "It is time to cross the river of lamentation…"

"Mana…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Back with Shu<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

As expected, Souta was the first to speak up.

"So… What's this 'favor,' Shu?"

Kanon commented before I could say anything, "You do know that we are under a contagion alert don't you?"

I rubbed the back of my head as I gave a wry smile saying, "Yeah, I know… but…"

I continued after pausing a while to gather my wits, "I want… no, I need to go to Haneda."

Arisa muttered, "To the airport?" in an incredulous voice before shouting

"The virus is out there, you know!"

I looked at them with a serious gaze and said, "There are people in Haneda whom I care for… I can't just leave them there."

I gritted my teeth as I said, "But I can't do it alone… Although, if could get your help, it might be possible."

Yahiro suddenly entered the room saying, "So you intend to use people like tools just like last time, huh?"

Amidst, their cries of surprise, I was clenching my fists due to Yahiro's statement… I knew that it was true… I was using them as tools but I don't really have any other choice? I just have bear with this guilt and try.

Souta then asked Yahiro, "What do you mean, 'tools'?"

Yahiro looked at me as he said, "Good question, why don't you ask Shu over there. Maybe he'll tell you."

I sighed knowing this would take quite some time…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back at Haneda Airport.<span>

Gai and Inori were running through a corridor with Gai falling behind Inori. All of a sudden, Gai falls to the floor.

Inori notices and goes back as he muttered in pain.

"Mana… we're doing this again?"

Inori kneeled down to face Gai as she suggested,

"Gai, I could stop this…"

Gai shook his head as he said, "It's too late, at this point, and the crystallization has gone too far. Even your blood won't be able to stop this."

Inori didn't mean her blood, which she explained,

"No, I meant I could sing that song…"

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Inori quickly reacted and pushed the person to the wall before bringing a knife up to the person's throat.

The person dropped a tablet device before shouting in confusion.

"Inori?'

Inori looked up and saw it was Haruka, she quickly let go of her grip and sheathed her knife.

Haruka let out a sigh before giving Inori a worried look as she began.

"I have a lot of questions for you, but for now tell me this… Where is Shu?"

Inori looked down as she shook her head.

Gai from behind Inori began standing up as he informed Haruka.

"Don't worry; He should be safe back at school. We left him behind." He then began panting in pain as Haruka let out a relived sigh.

Inori then said something surprising, "But… he'll come, I'm sure that… as soon as he finds out… Shu will…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Back with Shu.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

I hoped this wouldn't end badly as Arisa asked, "Might I ask what exactly did he mean by 'tools'?"

Kanon also added in a question of her own, "Who is it that you have to go save, even when it's this dangerous?"

Before I could even reply, Souta suddenly butted in as well, "Don't tell me it's Inori? Is it?"

Hare, bless her heart, she began telling them not to gang up on me…

She then looked at me as she continued saying, "I'm sure Shu will answer you…"

I breathed out a sigh before closing my eyes briefly and began thinking… what would Gai do in this situation… Would he manipulate them into doing what he wants… would he simply force them to join him without taking no for an answer…

I smacked myself mentally… why the hell was I thinking about what Gai would do… I'm me not him…

Just as I came to that obvious conclusion, Kanon commented.

"There's no time, we have to run!"

Souta however still wanted to know what was going on, saying. "Tell us what's going on, Shu! We're friends aren't we?"

I smiled softly… yes Souta, I guess we are… I stood up from my seat and began to say stopping Arisa from telling me once more that I had to answer their questions.

I turned to Hare who was still beside me holding on to Fyu-Neru… I began approaching her while getting my wits together hoping that this would go well as I softly told her.

"Hare… What I'm about to do to you might be a bit scary… but its okay, you won't be in any danger."

Hare looked a bit worried but her trust in me shone through her eyes as she replied.

"Go ahead."

I gave her a smile and murmured, "Thanks…" before softly plunging my hand into the glowing spot on her chest.

I could distinctly hear Souta muttered, "H-hey!" as if thinking I was going to do something perverted.

I rolled my eyes briefly before entering the spot and pulling out from within, Hare's Void.

A cybernetic-like bandage was in my hands and was still materializing as I heard Arisa exclaiming, "What is this!"

Bright light covered the room and blinded all of us momentarily, only through experience; I was able to grab a hold of Hare before she dropped to the floor.

I gazed at the Void while holding on to Hare as I thought… That is so like you, Hare… even from your heart, your desire is to help people… Bandaging. Wait a minute… don't tell me this Void can-

Kanon interrupted my thoughts as she worriedly asked, "What's happened to Hare?"

I shook my head as I said, "Don't worry… she'll wake up when I put this back."

Souta was in shock as he exclaimed, "W-what's going on, Shu! How did that thing come out of Hare?"

Arisa's reaction seemed to be one of the calmer ones… well aside from Yahiro but he doesn't count, "I trust you'll explain, Ouma-kun."

I shook my head in amusement before addressing the question, as I moved around Hare's Void which fluttered as if there wasn't any gravity.

"Relax… This is called a Void, basically… They are a person's heart given form so its shape and effects are dependent on the person."

As the bandage continued to follow my hand's movements, I took a leap of faith and pointed it towards Fyu-Neru who was on the ground and willed it to move.

Apparently, that was the right way to use as the bandage moved towards Fyu-Neru and wrapped around its injured leg before shining brightly.

As soon as the glow stopped being emitted by the bandage, it unrolled and released the limb which was surprisingly repaired!

As the bandage floated over to where I was standing, I was ecstatic… This proves it! With Hare's Void, it might actually be possible to heal Ayase's legs. As I was hoping that this Void would indeed be able to heal Ayase's legs, Fyu-Neru twirled in what seems to surprisingly be joy as it showed off its now healed legs.

Kanon was definitely interested by what had just occurred while Souta exclaimed, "No way!" in disbelief.

I moved the Void back into Hare, smiling and noting down that I would need to ask Ayase to meet up with Hare soon. I just hope it works.

As the blue glow disappeared from her chest, she woke up and immediately asked me, "Huh, what did I…"

I gave her a soft smile as I explained, "It's alright, and I used your Void just now."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she asked, "What did mine look like?"

With that question, I knew that the person who was spying on me and Yahiro was indeed Hare… and she had seen me pull out a Void but instead of confronting her about it, I just commented with a smile.

"It felt kind and caring, just like you."

With that, the exhaustion of having her Void pulled out for the first time got to her and she slept for a moment.

I shifted so that she would be able to lean her head on my arm as I began.

"You all may have forgotten, but I have drawn out all of your Voids with the exception of Kanon." I felt guilty as usual to admit that I had used their hearts like that…

Aside from Yahiro for obvious reasons, they all seemed surprised… I then looked down as I admitted,

"It felt like I'd peeked into your hearts without asking, I felt guilty all along and figured that you all had the right to know."

I bowed my head and closed my eyes as I said, "I'm Sorry…"

Yahiro suddenly spoke up, "That's not all of it, you forgot to mention the part where that you've used that power to help terrorists."

I looked at him with regret as I murmured, "Yahiro…"

He looked at me angered, "Say it, say who is it you want to save when you couldn't even save my brother!" Gasps were heard from everyone in the room… It seemed that even Hare had woken up.

I looked down once more not being able to face Yahiro nor anyone else; however, I did answer him.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save your brother, I've been having nightmares about that day ever since… Whether or not you are able to forgive me is up to you… "

That seemed to surprise Yahiro… before he could say anything though, I allowed Hare to stand on her own as I stood and bowed deeply towards everyone as I asked.

"The people, I want to save are Gai, Inori and the rest of the Undertakers."

Souta was shocked by my statement and easily voiced it out.

"Inori's in the Undertakers?"

Yahiro interrupted saying, "Answer me!" Why do you want to save them? They're terrorists, you know!

I stood up from my bow as I gave him a determined stare, answering.

"Because, Ayase the person I care about and my surrogate little sister, Inori are both there and the Undertakers were the ones who accepted me, treated me as one of their own, if it weren't for them… I would've still been someone who didn't matter and right now they're in danger and I'm the only one who can help them! So please, I beg of you!" I bowed once more

Yahiro was shocked by my statement while Hare gasped… I knew that she had a slight crush on me, sorry Hare… I just hoped that this wouldn't destroy our friendship.

I closed my eyes as I awaited their answer to my plea when suddenly Souta exclaimed while standing up.

"Okay, then! Let's go!"

My widened eyes looked at him as he explained his decision.

"There's no guarantee that we'll be safe here anyway, right? We might as well move then, besides Shu says he needs our help!"

Hare had a smile on her face as she commented, "That's so like you, Souta."

A glance to my side allowed me to see Yahiro actually have a small smile on his face…

Arisa then commented after giving out a sigh, "Well, it's not like it's none my business either."

"Yes!" Souta shouted happy that someone agreed with him.

I turned to Kanon and she gave out a sigh before agreeing as well prompting me to give her a smile before turning over to Hare and asked,

"Well, Hare? Will you go with us to Haneda?"

She gave me a smile though I could detect a bit of sadness from it as she nodded.

Turning to the final person who still hasn't gave his response; Yahiro looked at me seriously as he said.

"I guess we can just let past stay as the past… though I might still resent you, I'll lend you my help after all I would've have mattered if Jun hadn't needed me."

I gave him a smile though slightly suspicious of his sudden forgiving nature, I knew I would need his Void and I had a tiny bit of hope that we had truly reconciled. I thanked him before calling up Tsugumi and informed her that I had gathered my friends and that she should send me a map of the location of the Military squad.

Giving me the coordinates through Fyu-Neru who easily showed a map of it… it turned out that I was going to be using the same tunnel way I had used from the first time I had met Inori…

Telling Tsugumi, "Good luck and make sure you and Ayase stay safe!" I closed the line and picked up Fyu-Neru as I motioned my friends to follow me.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: a spacious dark room.<span>

Segai and Keido had just entered the room with Segai taking in the sights.

He then asked, "Is this the Gate of Hell that leads to Cocytus?"

Keido began walking forwards as he said, "No. For me this is the Gate of Heaven…"

Segai begins to follow as well, as they headed for the huge gate in front of them.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: At Haneda Airport: one of the control towers.<span>

Gai was taking care of any enemies that were coming up the stairs and as he finished firing, he leaned on the wall as he shouted, "I won't be able to hold them off for long!"

Further down the hall on his right, Haruka and Inori were in a room with Haruka wearing glasses and moving around frantically.

After connecting some cables, she moved to sit in front of a computer as she muttered.

"I never thought I'd be doing the practical tests under these circumstances."

She then began rapidly typing as Inori made her way up to the roof where a huge satellite was situated.

Shu made her way to the center of the roof as she mumbled to herself.

"Will Shu come…? Do I want him to come?..."

She looked at the scene of the disaster-struck city in front of her as she finished,

"So, I like him as a brother… I see…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Sewer line.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

We entered the sewer lines with me leading the group and Fyu-Neru in my arms providing the light, Hare was right behind me looking at the map as well.

Souta from behind us exclaimed, "I never knew that there was a path down here."

Yahiro also commented, "This way, we'll be able to approach the airport without any trouble from the army."

Hare leaned towards me as she softly asked, "Hey, Shu… Did you really mean what you said earlier?..."

I simply gave a nod before saying, "I hope you're okay with that, I've known your affections for quite some time, and I'm thankful for them but I care for Ayase more than I can probably explain… I hope we can still be friends though."

She looked a bit down but gave me a smile regardless and told me. "Of course, we will!"

With that, we continued on walking in silence until eventually reaching an exit, I looked out and saw a squad of soldiers along with at least four vehicles.

I gave Fyu-Neru a nod and it went out, controlled by Tsugumi and entered one of the vehicles while we slowly crept and entered as well.

Thankfully, the soldiers were all distracted by something thus we managed to enter without any problems, Yahiro entered last and after the door was closed, I informed Tsugumi.

"We're all in, let's go!"

"Hai!"

Fyu-Neru/Tsugumi then started the vehicle causing the soldiers to turn towards us but their reactions were too slow as we already began to move…

Looking back, I saw that they didn't bother chasing us for some reason and let out a relieved sigh as I gazed towards the road ahead.

Ayase… Inori… I'm coming…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Haruka, Inori and Gai<span>

Haruka was still typing on the keyboard and a panel popped up showing a progress bar.

As it began filling up, Haruka began muttering, "Almost there… almost there."

The bar finally filled up and Haruka pressed the enter key causing a D.N.A sign to appear on the panel before she shouted.

"It's open!... Inori!"

Inori who was still at the roof, heard Haruka's shout and closed her eyes murmuring, "Shu…"

She then opened her eyes and began singing…

_**I'll never be loved by you**_

_**Or needed by you again, either**_

_**And so here I am, all alone**_

A blue aura appeared by her feet and streams of energy came out and were going into the satellite behind hear, circular streams began appearing around the tower as Inori continued singing.

Particles that seemed to be like snow began falling from the streams giving off a Christmas like feeling despite the situation and the darkened skies were cleared…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Throughout Tokyo…<span>

People who were slowly being covered by crystals were suddenly free of them as they broke into pieces as everyone could hear Inori singing…

_**You always do that… making me angry**_

_**And then make me cry in the end**_

_**But when you said "I'm sorry afterwards,**_

_**I've always loved the look on your face**_

Everyone around Tokyo were rejoicing along with their family members and friends as those who were infected by the virus were cured, even Gai who was still leaning on the wall had the crystals over his face broken to pieces… Though for some reason, some of the crystals remained.

Meanwhile back in the room with Haruka, a gauge measuring something was rising as Haruka exclaimed.

"Genomic resonance is exceeding 3000?"

Everywhere, Members of the Undertaker recognized the voice that was sounding throughout Tokyo…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: on the High way<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

_**I've always loved the look on your face…**_

I was standing on the roof of the vehicle with one of my hands holding on to the railing as my ears perked up hearing Inori's song… it was the song that Inori had left me… Departures… huh.

"Inori…"

Tsugumi then reported, "There's a barricade up ahead!"

The soldiers in front announced, "Halt! We'll eliminate all intruders by force!" as they pointed their guns at us.

I shouted into the vehicle, "Kuhouin-san!" while reaching my hand towards the hatch.

Arisa then popped out shouting, "Use it!"

And with haste, I pulled out her Void with Yahiro catching her as she fell unconscious.

"Fire!" hearing that command I quickly made the shield expand to cover the front as Tsugumi/Fyu-Neru continued to drive through the barricade.

_**Yes, hold me as tight as you can and don't let go**_

_**I want to be in your arms**_

_**We'll sleep with our foreheads pressed together**_

I heard the sounds of a copper and turned behind just in time to see a missile heading towards us, quickly expanding the shield once more, I deflected the missile just in time for it to ricochet to in front of us.

I looked back and saw that it had destroyed the bridge… thinking fast, I called once more.

"Let's push forward, Hare!" I took out her Void as we made the jump across the gap while using it to latch on to the bridge while repairing it.

I left the Voids alone knowing that they would reenter on their own as Souta shouted,

"They're swarming us!" and true to his words, three Endlaves suddenly appeared chasing us from behind as we entered a tunnel.

Looking ahead, I saw a blocked exit and shouted, "Souta! It's your turn!"

"Eh? Me?"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out his Void and took aim at the entrance which Tsugumi already knew to go towards…

As we were about to reach the wall, I shot at it and it opened briefly enough to let us through but the three Endlaves behind us weren't as lucky as they crashed into the wall.

I let out a sigh of relief as I continued to gaze in front of us.

_**You always do that, make me angry**_

_**And then make me cry in the end**_

_**But when you said "I'm sorry "Afterwards**_

_**I've always loved the look on your face**_

Hearing Inori's voice getting louder, I tried out Kanon's Void and found out it was some kind of scope and it allowed me to zoom into the direction of where Inori's voice was coming from… she was atop a tower

"There you are… Tsugumi! The radar tower!"

"Aye-aye! We'll take the shortest route!"

She suddenly turned the care and we jumped off the road as she shouted, "Hold on, everyone!"

And we flew! Wahh, I nearly fell off!

We had landed on a rail way as Tsugumi continued to drive heading towards where Inori was.

Eventually, after we crashed through the interior of a building, we arrived at the base of the tower…

I shouted, "Inori!" and I could've sworn she looked at me with a fond smile before she continued singing with her eyes closed in concentration.

_**Yes, hold me as tight as you can and don't let go**_

_**I want to be in your arms**_

I suddenly heard a shout coming from behind us and turned around only to see an Endlave had gotten very close and proceeded to punch us aside…

Crash!

Damn… that hurt, the Vehicle was totaled, I quickly looked around and thankfully all of them were uninjured though dirty due to the debris from the building we hit.

Yahiro had fallen out of the vehicle when we crashed and was slightly buried; I went over to move aside the debris as he grabbed my hand… I knew that it was time for his Void to be used but I couldn't help hesitating ever so slightly…

He told me, "This is what you can do, right?" I gave him a smirk and reached for his chest and pulled out his Void.

I placed Yahiro with Hare and the rest before standing up and looking at the Endlave with a determined stare before shooting off at it with the Shears pointed right at it.

The slight smoke from the debris caused the Endlave not to notice until it was too late and I had cut cleanly through its armor though it wasn't a fatal blow, though I did notice the Endlave falling to its knees… Huh, I guess Voids are really powerful if even one slice can cause a Endlave to stop functioning…

Continuing my Jump, I landed on the building only to be chased by missiles.

"So it was you, you faceless bastard!"

Daryl? I had already begun running up the building as soon as I landed on it causing the missiles to miss target aside from two which I quickly slashed with Yahiro's Void before moving once more.

Reaching the peak of the climb, I jumped and surprisingly streams appeared causing me to jump higher than usual… I guess it isn't only Inori's Void that can give me other abilities…

I softly landed on the building and turned to face Inori. She had changed her clothes; I guess I didn't notice earlier… she was now wearing a white version of her usual clothes though without the kimono-like theme.

She faced me with a smile as she murmured, "Shu…"

I gave her a soft smile as I said, "Hey there, troublesome little sister."

Her eyes widened for a moment before giving a fond smile in return, suddenly a crack behind her and a person came out of it, my eyes widened as I shouted,

"Inori behind you!" I quickly began running towards her.

The person, who had the appearance of a small teen with white hair along with thick brows, suddenly plunged his hand into Inori's chest… I froze in my approach as I stared horrified hearing Inori's tiny screams of pain.

A suddenly blast of wind knocked me down as the person faced me telling me.  
>"I'm disappointed in you." before raising Inori's Void as It materialized causing the bright pillar of light to appear once more… though this time it was in the hands of an unknown person.<p>

Oh shit…

The teen continued to hold the blade at ready as he began while I stood up.

"You gain what could be your throne, and then you just leave it empty forever. This is where we part"

Huh? Throne? Empty? What is he talking about…?

Before I could ponder any longer, he suddenly shouted, "Good bye, Ouma Shu!"

And swung the blade at me… Shit, those who said that your entire life flashes before you when you're about to die were lying… the only thing i can see is the massive blade that I used to wield heading towards me… is this how I'm going to die? Ayase….

I closed my eyes in anticipation for the pain but I didn't feel it… I opened my eyes and saw Gai!

He had taken the hit for me! He fell down and I grabbed him before he could hit the floor as I was tearing up…

"Gai… What…"

He turned to face me and told me, "Even now… though it was completely different from before… I can't leave you alone to your own devices…"

As he began to breathe heavily, I shouted to him, "Hey, Gai! Hang on!"

He gave me one more smile though this time it was one of softer ones he had shown in front of us before coughing and falling limp in my arms…

No… No…

"Gai…? Gai..!" I shouted in anguish as the sky turned into darkness again and particles began forming a tower of sorts somewhere in Roppongi

* * *

><p>And that's that for chapter 12! one more chapter till the first arc(?) of the story ends! Sigh, school has been so tiring these days, what with my exams coming in just a few weeks once more .<p>

Also, my habit of playing MMOs have struck once more, distracting me from actually progress with the story. Sorry about that~

On that note, does anyone here play Elsword NA? Oh and before I forget, please do comment, review or whatever you want to call it, about what you liked/hated with this chapter and also I'm open to any original Void suggestions *something I'm thinking about right now* Until next time, Chaoz out~


	13. Phase 13

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 13: Resurrection! The lost Christmas…

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

"_Gai… What…"_

_He turned to face me and told me, "Even now… though it was completely different from before… I can't leave you alone to your own devices…"_

_As he began to breathe heavily, I shouted to him, "Hey, Gai! Hang on!"_

_He gave me one more smile though this time it was one of softer ones he had shown in front of us before coughing and falling limp in my arms…_

_No… No… _

"_Gai…? Gai..!" I shouted in anguish as the sky turned into darkness again and particles began forming a tower of sorts somewhere in Roppongi_

* * *

><p><span>Scene: A hallway of sorts.<span>

"A Void? That entire town?"

Keido and Segai were walking through a hallway that was leading to the strange tower that was materializing at Roppongi; Segai had just asked Keido about what that tower was.

"Yes, Roppongi Fort is a phantasm given form by a single girl's heart."

"Ouma Mana, I assume."

Keido stopped in his steps as he turned to look at Segai who was simply looking back smiling.

Keido rummaged his pockets and took out a drive of sorts as he said, "Here is the Void information I promised you. Take it" and threw the drive towards Segai.

As the drive flew halfway to Segai, the platform where Keido was standing on glowed red as Keido began.

"I appreciate your cooperation… But the fare you paid only gets you this far." Keido then sunk through the floor while Segai simply watched holding the drive he was given before commenting.

"What a cold man."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Atop the radar tower in Haneda<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

Gai suddenly let out a cough which made me feel relief if only briefly before I saw blood pooling…

I swore and was about to grab my phone to call Tsugumi for help when I noticed the cross necklace that had fallen onto the pool of blood…

A brief flash occurred, showing two images, one of two people standing face to face in a church…. one of them looked like… the second one was the same image I had seen before… a young boy on the ground amidst the flames… now that I had seen his face properly… I was horrified as I looked at Gai.

"Gai… don't tell me you're…"

Despite his injury, he began to speaking…

"So you've finally remembered? You sure took a long time didn't you…? Shu"

He then gave me a smile before grimacing in pain… An image overlay his at that moment, showing a shirtless boy laying on a beach… the phone call I was supposed to make was all but forgotten…

I could hear my own heart beating loudly as the realization sunk in… Before I could confirm anything, Gai began to say.

"So you finally decided to show yourself… The Grave Keeper of Da'at."

I snapped up to look at the person who tried to slash me and was still holding Inori's limp body… The Grave Keeper?...

The Grave Keeper began speaking while still having that smug expression on his face, "Shuuichirou worked so hard that we decided to cooperate."

He then began floating and entering the portal he made, Gai addressed me this time.

"Follow him… Shu… They plan to sacrifice Inori, to awaken Mana!"

"Mana…?" Why did that name seem so familiar…?

Deciding to put it at the back of my mind for now, I apologized to Gai before gently letting him down on the ground and stood up, running towards the portal.

It was almost closing, so I jumped the remainder of the distance between me and the portal and slammed my right hand into it causing a bright light to shine and pillar of light to rise up.

Elsewhere, two people were worried of what was happening… Hare who was with Yahiro and the rest along with Ayase who was still piloting her Endlave, both were looking at the pillar of light as they murmured.

"Shu…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Inside the portal's dimension.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Hey, let go of her!"

I shouted as we both floated in this space that seemed to be a dark purple sky with clouds.

Daath then began to say with a smirk on his face, "Ouma Shu, if you're that determined to come with us, please do so after you've remembered everything… All the memories of Mana that you yourself sealed away."

My eyes widened… Sealed away?... Memories of Mana?... before I could even react, Daath snapped his fingers causing a cube to encase me and dropped me down at a high speed causing me to grit my teeth. As a white light blinded me.

I opened my eyes to only to see myself in a totally different location… I was by a ledge and behind me was a forest… I wondered what Daath did to me when suddenly I heard a childish version of my voice exclaim.

"This is amazing, Mana onee-chan!"

I snapped to the source of the voice and saw two kids… it was me along with the girl I only knew as my sister… so, my sister's name was Mana… but how could I forget… what happened…

While I was pondering, Mana onee-chan began, to say with a smile on her face. "Isn't it? This is your big sister's secret place. Shu… you're the only one I'll tell."

Before I could continue my pondering, it seemed that the me in this memory had noticed something and gestured to Mana onee-chan to follow.

I too followed along only to be surprised when we came across a boy with short blonde hair and had bruises all over his body… the resemblance was easy to notice now… Gai…

The me in this memory, went over and brought Gai ashore, laying him on the soft sand… Gai was unconscious… I wonder what had happened…

"Is he dead?"

Mana Onee-chan walked over to Gai's prone body and began performing CPR on Gai. I couldn't help but chuckle when my younger self blushed as he gazed without innocent eyes.

Soon enough, Gai began coughing out water and my younger self kneeled down to say.

"Everything's okay! Can you hear me? I'm Shu. Ouma Shu."

Mana onee-chan also introduced herself as she asked what was the boy's name.

My younger self then came to a conclusion that the boy might not understand as he began explaining.

"We're asking your name. Your name!"

Gai seemed troubled for some reason and Mana onee-chan then began.

"Triton." All three of us, my younger self, younger Gai along my present self, looked at Mana as she said that word.

She explained, "You came from the sea, so you're Triton."

It seemed that Mana onee-chan gave Gai a name… Triton… that name seemed to roll on my tongue as if I was familiar with saying it…

Gai, for now addressed as Triton along with my younger self were speechless before my younger self grinned and said that was a great name.

The memory began playing as if It was a video… showing more and more memories of this particular part of my past… I see… during that summer, after me and Mana onee-chan met a boy by the sea… we spent the whole summer together.

We played, bathed in the sun, swam… we did all sorts of fun things… what we didn't know back then was that it was the last summer we could all spend smiling.

The flashback of the two boys by the bridge… I know remember… The two boys were Gai and I… I had suggested that we should try and jump across the gap in the middle of the bridge… back then Gai was a whole lot different than he is now… he was not confident but he trusted me.

He had asked me while we were standing near the gap, "Hey, are you serious about jumping?"

I simply grinned and told him, "It'll be fine! Believe in me!" huh… I guess I was a whole lot more confident in the past.

I made the jump and was successful; I had turned back and told Gai that it was his turn… He looked uncertain but eventually had a determined expression as he ran at the gap before jumping.

He made it but couldn't keep his balance and was about to fall, thankfully I grabbed him just in time before pulling him up and told him.

"See? You made it!"

…. as we spent time together, he became special to me, enough for me to call him a best friend.

I had Mana, the gentle big sister I loved… and my best friend Gai… That was the happiest, most fun summer of my life… But why… Why did I forget those days…? Did something happen during Lost Christmas… Gai… Mana onee-chan….

Suddenly a flash of light brought me out of my reminiscing and I found myself in chamber of sorts, I took a quick look around, looking for an exit but was dismayed when I couldn't find one…

I then felt someone in front of me and turned to see the Grave Keeper standing there with a pleasant smile on his face… I also notice that he didn't have Inori.

"So, Ouma Shu-kun have you remembered what you had done to our Eve? The actions that cost you your throne and position as Adam…"

Despite the confusion I felt, I asked him instead of replying to his inquiry.

"Where's Inori!"

He waved a finger as he mocked, " Now, now let's leave the vessel aside. " Vessel? "If you must know, she is in a safe place where Shuuichirou is preparing for the ceremony. Now have you or have you not remembered your foolish actions?"

I shook my head a bit relieved that at least I knew where Inori was though I couldn't help but be curious… who was this Eve he was talking about and what was my relationship with her…

Seeing my confusion or lack of an answer, The Grave Keeper sighed in disappointment before shaking his head as he said.

"It seems that you still haven't remembered all of your past… Oh where are my manners! " He suddenly bowed and introduced himself.

"My name is Yuu, The Grave Keeper of Da'at."

Yuu… so that's his name, I then asked. " What do you mean by Adam and who is this Eve you're talking about?"

He just chuckled instead of answering my question and snapped his finger causing a bright light to shine, blinding me for a moment. Once I could see again, I was surprised to find that the once empty, circular chamber now had people wearing black outfits and purple visors standing around the chamber.

What is this… Code Geass? Despite the casual thoughts I had, I couldn't help feel uneasy as the people continued to stand there stoic and unmoving…

Yuu then said, " Don't worry, I only intend to test something and besides, Shuuichirou does need a bit more time to finish his preparations." Yuu then gestured to the people surrounding the room and said, " These are all followers of Da'at and they will aid me in testing your potential." He went over to one of them and began drawing out the Void… It materialized as a huge sledge hammer, I stepped back instinctively as I was unarmed and Yuu seeing this, hefted the Sledge hammer on to his shoulders with ease before smiling.

"Ouma Shu, you were chosen by our Eve to be her Adam, although we of Da'at feel that you are unworthy… I will be giving you one more chance, use the power you've obtained and face me." He gestured to his fellow followers and with a bit of hesitation and with most of my attention on Yuu, I went over to one of the followers and drew out the Void…. What materialized was a greatsword that had a bit similarity with Inori's Void though the great sword was pretty normal in design as compared to the Voids…

Bringing the great sword in front of me, I tensed as I prepared for the ensuing battle. I noticed however, that despite me tensing up for the battle that was going to happen, Yuu's stance was calm and relaxed.

Yuu then began saying, " Now Ouma Shu! Let us dance a waltz of death!"

And with that, we both shot off and began clashing our wielded Voids against each other, I found out that Yuu's hammer wasn't just all looks as I dodged a overhead smash and thankfully too, because when it hit the ground, a crater was formed…

Shaking off my shock, I rushed over towards him and attempted to cleave him into two hoping that pulling the hammer out of the ground was enough of a chance to allow me to deal a blow. However this was not to be as Yuu surprisingly dematerlized and rematerialized at a different location Just as I almost got him, although I did notice a small cut and a trail of blood on his clothes.

I warily stared at Yuu knowing that normal human beings were not able to do such a feat… My wariness was sensed by Yuu as he smirked when he saw the cut I made before saying.

"I guess that was cutting it a little close, I'm sure you're curious and probably want to know what I am, however I'm afraid that's something I can't tell you yet. Of course, I might just grant you that piece of information on your death bed!" With that he shot at me with swift speed as he easily covered the distanced between us and swung the hammer with great force.

Hastily putting up a block with the great sword, I had managed to block the strike though it did still send me skidding backwards.

"Hmm, not bad… But let's see how you deal with this!" With that he stretched out his right hand and out of it came streams of crystals and they went into several of the followers. What happened next was horrifying…

The followers who had their chests stabbed by the streams suddenly began crystallizing and eventually shattered with the small crystal pieces flying over to Yuu's sledge hammer until it eventually formed a cannon of sorts.

I cursed as soon as I saw that, knowing that the great sword I had would not be able to defend against that, Void or no Void. Just as I was about to try and intercept Yuu before he could fire that cannon, Yuu seemed to jerk and frowned as he dismissed the Void that took the lives of five people…

"It seems that Shuuichirou is almost done… I'm afraid we'll just have to postpone our battle for now, I'll see you there, Ouma Shu…"

With that he snapped his fingers once more and the ground below my feet disappeared causing me to fall with a shout while losing hold of the great sword which just dematerlized.

As I was free falling, I prepared myself for whatever I would meet next and hoped that I wouldn't be too late to save Inori… Suddenly a white light shone once again.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in front of a tall stair case and below it was a pool of red liquid that looked to be blood… the room was huge and atop the staircase was…

"Inori!"

Inori was being held up by some roots… she was unconscious with a wedding gown veil on her head... the veil was damn long and it extended to the top of another stair case behind Inori.

Keido walked to beside Inori, not wanting to find out what he was going to do with her, I was about to sprint to her when I found that I couldn't move my feet. I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw crystals were holding them in place, I began struggling against the bind as I kept my gaze to the top of the staircase.

I shouted, "What is going on! What are you going to do to Inori! Give her back!"

Keido answered, "This girl has never been more than an 'instance body' we created to use as an interface for communication with Mana. The words 'give back' aren't really appropriate."

Created?... Interface?... Instance body… What did that mean…? Wasn't Inori human…? The way he spoke, is as if…

I shook my head to get rid of such thoughts… Inori is human… she is my little sister! Don't think like that Ouma Shu!

I gave Keido a glare as he continued to talk.

"And as the first person who has ever touched the rock that started it all, Mana was the first one infected with the Apocalypse Virus. In other words, Eve."

So Mana-Onee chan was Eve?... infected with the Apocalypse Virus? What really happened back then… on that horrid day…

"Her soul which had lost its body is now being poured into a new body and thanks to our labors, she is about to set foot in this world again."

My eyes widened once more, lost her body? What happened to Mana onee-chan … I looked upwards and saw her floating inside an orb surrounded by crystal-like roots…? Keido's words then sunk in… New body! Did that mean Inori was to be a new body for Mana onee-chan?

I focused my attention back to Keido as he began explaining, "Her resurrection will mark the second coming of Lost Christmas, and the Apocalypse Virus shall run rampant over all the Earth. I must bear witness to that event."

"Like hell, I'll let that happen!"

He simply gave a scoff as he said, "What can you do alone, boy… Some of Da'at may still have their hopes for you, but if you ask me, you're just a child."

I scowled at him before he said, "Just stand back and watch quietly." as he began walking towards Inori causing me to struggle against my bindings once more.

God dammit, why can't I break these crystals! Suddenly as I shouted, "Inori!"

Crystal spikes sprouted from the ground surrounding my head. Gah, that was too close.

"You mustn't interfere…"

I looked to my side and saw Yuu standing there… Why didn't I notice him at all?

He then began to say, "He's about to propose to Mana through Inori."

What the hell! No way is this guy getting married with my little sister along with my big sister!

I gritted my teeth knowing I couldn't move with the spikes surround me… Daath moved towards the staircase as he continued to say.

"You see, her chosen partner will become the progenitor of the next generation, the new human race."

I continued to follow him with my eyes as he walked up the stairs, and he continued to speak.

"Even the selfish Eve can be controlled, if you use the stone."

"The stone? You mean the stone that the virus originated from?" I asked.

He turned back and looked to be amused as he affirmed my guess before continuing his journey up the stairs.

I looked upwards and saw Keido holding something and placed it on a platform which then began shining.

Streams of crystal ribbons began floating in the air as Daath said, "I trust we can count on you to bless their future together?"

If it wasn't for these crystal spikes, I would definitely tell you what I think about this whole event.

Seriously... marriage?... I then began to recall another memory I had locked within myself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Marriage?"<em>

"_Yeap, if I were to marry someone, will you be lonely, Shu?"_

_Mana and I were in the living room, she was reading a magazine while I was playing a game and she asked me that question out of nowhere._

_I asked, "Marry who?"_

_She replied unsurely, "Someone… Maybe Triton."_

_Hearing my best friend's name, my head snapped up from looking at my game and I exclaimed, "Triton? You can't do that!"_

_She looked at me silently before giving a smile and saying._

"_I'm joking, Shu."_

_She moved closer to me as she continued, "I'd never marry Triton." she grabbed me into a hug as she continued._

"_He looked at me with adult eyes, you know… Leering eyes, do you think that's gross?"_

_I was unsure how to answer, so I simply said, "I don't know."_

_She released her hug and looked at me as she began, "But you can look at me with adult eyes, Shu."_

_She was leaning toward me as I uneasily asked, "Onee-chan?"_

_She murmured almost lovingly, "I love you, Shu." and kissed me as I froze in place._

"_Hey, Shu. Promise me… that you'll marry me."_

* * *

><p>When she kissed me, I swore that I saw some kind of crystals by her ears… at that time I simply dismissed it as nothing but now… I realize that at that time, Mana Onee-chan was already infected by the Virus… But how…<p>

"O ye chosen fittest pair, perform the coming together of blood."

My head snapped up to see Daath was standing between Inori and Keido holding a book of sorts… was he the priest of this marriage?

Keido's hands were moving and as Daath continued his prayer of sorts, Keido walked up to Inori and smeared something onto her lips…

I shouted, "Stop it!"

And suddenly the crystal spikes were gone along with the bindings on my feet causing me to stumble…

I then heard Mana onee-chan's voice, "That's bad Shu."

I looked in front of me and was freaked out with what I saw…

Huge eyes being carried by the crystals which Mana onee-chan's voice was originating from as she said while the eyes were blinking.

"**You have no right to get angry."**

Just as I was about to ask why was that so, she continued, **"You shunned me, didn't you?"**

I was speechless… did I?... if so, why did I shun Mana one-chan…

"**I was right there back then, wasn't I, Shu?"**

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of my head and brought me closer to one of the eye balls…

"**You don't remember anything? Did you forget?"**

I'm sure I remembered most of it… but I was missing one part… what had happened during Lost Christmas…

I was sweating when I saw a small spike coming from the eye ball's pupil, I was being brought nearer to it as Mana onee-chan said, "I'll have to punish you, then."

Ayase….

Just as I was about to be impaled by a miniature spike, it broke making me close my eyes as to not get anything in them.

I turned to my left as I heard…

"Are you okay, Shu?"

A smile came on my face as I shouted, "Ayase! Thanks, I'm fine, you saved me."

I focused my attention onto her right shoulder and my eyes widened.

"This is why I can't leave you to your own devices!"

"G-Gai! What the heck are you doing here, what about your wounds?"

"Daath didn't hit any vital organs, the cancer crystals saved me."

Whoa… who knew that the virus would end up saving someone instead…? Thank god, but doesn't that mean that the Virus was developing pretty quickly… Keido then addressed him with contempt from atop the staircase.

"Tsutsugami Gai…"

He looked at them with a smirk as he commented, "I've been waiting for this moment. The moment I can confront you… and Mana!"

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Outside the room they were in.<span>

"My hidden camera footage was as blurred this time as when I took a shot of the Void, but I believe you can see it clearly."

Segai was looking at Haruka as she viewed the situation through Ayase's Endlave's camera.

She then informed Segai, "its Sephirah's prototype filter." She then turned to glance at Segai as she asked, "Why did you let us through?"

Segai simply grinned as he answered, "I was booted out of the arena, you see… This is my way of picking on him."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back in the room.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

Keido glared at Gai as he commented, "You're too late, though. Destiny can't be changed."

In reply, Gai took out his pistol and shot at Keido only for three eye balls along with the crystals that were holding them up, shielded Keido before sending three spikes at Gai.

Ayase began riding down as she shot at the spikes…Gai then shouted at me, "Shu, run!"

Not needing to be told twice, I began running towards the staircase… What I didn't notice was that Mana seemed to have noticed this as she sent even more crystals spikes to skewer me.

I heard Ayase shouting my name and turned to look back only to see her Endlave getting pierced by three spikes.

I shouted her name in worry and fear as Gai quickly informed Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi! Emergency bailout!"

Ayase seemed to disagree as she shouted, "Gai! I can still fight!"

I was about to tell her to not worry about us but thankfully Tsugumi bailed her out before she could experience any more pain.

Her Endlave shut down and with that Gai and I were surrounded by freakishly large eye balls.

I noticed that the streams dispersed and two red objects fell to the platform.

Daath then began, "Spiral nuptial vows, here and now." as a chain-like infinity symbol surrounded Inori and Keido.

Gai then turned towards me and said, "Remember, Shu. Some part of you must remember what happened that day."

"That day…" don't tell me…

"Lost Christmas…. December 2029, we were in Tokyo. Your new mother, Ouma Haruka had brought us there and on December 24th, I asked you to come to a church in Roppongi."

He looked at me grimly as he continued, "I wanted to talk to you about the Mana you didn't know, but the one who came…wasn't you. It was Mana herself…"

I was wondering where he was going with this, so I kept quiet while paying attention to the eye balls surrounding us just in case they tried something. Gai did the same as he continued the tale.

"She gave me a present and asked me to open it, despite my doubts… I went along with it and found that she had given me a pistol along with four bullets… She mentioned that I was her knight and that I should keep on protecting her…"

A pistol? Her knight? What was Gai's relationship with my sister… did he really…?

"Mana had pointed at a Christmas tree and asked me to take a shot at the star on it… When she turned around to look at me… Her eyes had changed… frightened at the time, I tentatively took the gun, loaded the bullets and took aim. When I fired however, the bullet deflected and hit me instead…"

Her eyes changed?...

"She approached me as she told me that she loved me… she dipped her fingers in my blood before licking it and telling me, that she was simply lying… and that moment, you came in…."

I gritted my teeth when an unsuspecting pain hit my head… I remember now… that time I had seen Triton the ground bleeding while my sister was standing next to him… I ran over to his body and asked if he was okay…

Mana Onee-chan then told me, "Take this, Shu." I turned around to see blood on her cheek while her hands were outstretched for a cat's cradle game… she then continued.

"Let's use our genes to make a new world." I was frightened… Mana Onee-chan seemed different… she had noticed and crawled up to me as she told me not to be scared… she simply said that we should do something fun together…

I then noticed crystals forming on the two bangs of her hair before disappearing… I was scared out of my wits… my best friend was bleeding… my sister had blood smeared on her cheek… I shouted as she came nearer to me.

"Stay away from me… you monster!"

….I see, so I was the one who shouted that word… I had pushed Mana Onee-chan away and regretted it instantly when I realized what I just did, Mana Onee-chan began crying… She then screamed as a bright light blinded all of us.

When I could see, the whole church was burning… I backed away from Mana Onee-chan…as she began apologizing…

She began approaching me as she said, "Don't be scared… Your big sister's scared, too!"

I tried to back away only to bump onto a chair as Mana onee-chan continued to shout, "At this rate… I'll become someone who isn't me!"

She suddenly shone once more as Gai grabbed me and pushed me down.

Despite the light, I was able to see through it and saw Mana Onee-chan reaching her hand for us as crystals began forming on her body… She ended up destroying herself due to the out-of-control power she had.

I placed a hand on my forehead as my head ached due to the scenes I just recalled…

"That's right…Mana looked for us for help that day… but we couldn't give it to her… So Gai, you said…'I'm going to get stronger, good bye.' "

I chuckled mirthlessly as I continued, "I was so traumatized from the events of that day that I made myself forget... protecting myself by forgetting…"

Gai then said "Shu… you can tell right now, can't you? We have something we need to do."

I gave him a nod with a serious expression on my face, "We need to get Mana's heart back."

"That's right. They awakened her against her will, and we're going to put her back to sleep."

He grimly continued, "Use the Void's power to consign her bad will to oblivion!"

I gave him a nod as a huge runic circle appeared on our feet… the light destroyed the eye balls surrounding us.

Yuu then commented, " So at long last,the memory's shackles are undone, and you're in new king mode, eh, Ouma Shu?"

I looked at the glowing mark on my right hand as I murmured, "New King Mode…?"

Gai then told me, "Time is running out. Draw out my heart, Shu and give me the Void."

I looked at him and was surprised when I saw some kind of crossbow-like gun… I was actually seeing Gai's Void without pulling it… but… I thought only Virus infected people could see them… so why am I…

Gai then continued with a smirk… he probably knows or has some idea of what was going on… he didn't explain and simply continued saying,

"The way you are right now, I know you can do it!"

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand as he told me to draw out the Void without letting go.

I gave him a nod before narrowing my eyes and stretched my right hand at the glowing spot on his chest… the spot glowed briefly before I plunged my hand into it and pulled out the Void I had already seen, it was the gun part was black while the crossbow part was purple with purple glowing lines around it.

I handed over the gun to Gai as he told me, "Shu, run. You'll be covering me while I head for Mana."

I wanted to ask him how was I going to do that but I decided to simply trust him and as both sprinted towards the staircase in separate directions.

I suddenly heard Inori moan and looked up to see Keido placing some kind of glowing object on her finger… was that a ring?

"Inori!"

"Shu… just who are you calling." Mana Onee-chan…

I dodged the spikes that came at me as I continued to run towards the stairs as I shouted, "Gai!"

Gai stopped and took aim, the crossbow part of his gun formed a triangle and he shot out some kind of laser at Inori!

I was about to shout at him when suddenly Inori's Void came out. Keido muttered loudly, "A Void that forces other Voids to manifest? A gun that draws out people's hearts, then…"

I sprinted up the staircase dodging more and more spikes and jumped to grab Inori's Void before using it to destroy the platform and the bindings that held Inori.

Keido had backed away while the veil that was on Inori's head came off and receded back up to Mana's place.

I grabbed Inori before she could fall and quickly took out the ring on her finger before pointing my sword at Keido as I shouted, "Gai, go on ahead!"

Keido was about to give chase despite my sword being pointed at him when suddenly Yuu appeared in front of him and told him.

"Stand down, Shuuichirou… You have already failed." he then poked him the forehead causing him to faint… Yuu then grabbed him and created a portal before turning back to look at me…

"We'll meet again, Ouma Shu and by then, I hope you decide to finally take your throne as it should be."

He then disappeared along with Keido, I decided to think about them after as I placed Inori down on the floor before running to catch up with Gai.

He was shooting at the spikes that were coming for him and as he reached the platform where Mana was… he was impaled by three more spikes!

As I reached the platform and saw that, I shouted, "Gai!"

He didn't even cough this time nor gave any signs of pain as he ordered, "Stab Mana right through me, Shu."

"Eh! "

"I'm a dead man either way. So…"

"But! Gai!"

"Shu what do I look like to you right now? As a child you were decisive, brave and strong… I wanted to become just like you."

I shook my head as I said, "What're you talking about!"

"You can become me whenever you want. Just like I became you."

My eyes widened as I said, "But I don't want to become you! I could care less about that! I just remembered that you were my best friend Gai, and now I'm going to have to lose you again!"

Gai chuckled mirthlessly as he said, "Come on, don't start wavering… after this, you're going have to do the rest on your own so be brave… confident… just as you were before."

I gritted my teeth as I looked down knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything to help Gai… cursing myself once more, I breathed deeply before narrowing my eyes as a runic circle appeared below my feet once more.

I grabbed Inori's Void tightly as I ran up the remaining steps before impaling Gai and by extension Mana onee-chan with it. A bright line once more blinded me and when I could see, I saw Gai in front of me, we were holding hands….

He then let go as he mouthed… "Arigato…"

My eyes widened…. as I shouted, "Gai!"

I saw that Mana onee-chan had woken up and Gai embraced her even tighter as they began dematerializing…

I was in a protective bubble probably created by Mana onee-chan… Inori was with me and Gai's black coat floated up and entered the bubble as well as we were brought away from the collapsing tower….

Gai…

The bubble disappeared as soon as we touched the ground and I gazed at the collapsing tower as tears fell from my eyes… I was carrying Inori so my tears splashed onto her cheeks.

She used her hand to wipe them as I turned to look at her… she then said, "I'm sure Gai is satisfied, I could hear him saying thank you."

Hearing Inori repeat his last words caused tears to fall once again as I gritted my teeth mourning Gai and Mana onee-chan's death…

Inori from her position in my arms, moved to hug me awkwardly as we both cried for the person we lost…

* * *

><p>Finally got to upload this chapter, sorry for the slight delay!<p>

As usual, please do comment on what you liked/hated about the chapter or if you found something weird about it (inconsistencies or errors~)

Exams are going to be coming soon . Hopefully I'll be able to finish up with the next chapter before it starts~ Oh and Thanks for reading! Chaoz out~


	14. Phase 14

First off, I wanna say I'm so so so So Sorry about being late with this update... what with being 4 months late but I really couldn't juggle school,exams,friends along with writing that well. Anyways if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me . I present to you (what I hope will be received well) chapter 14~

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 14: Academy… Isolation…

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

_I was in a protective bubble probably created by Mana onee-chan… Inori was with me and Gai's black coat floated up and entered the bubble as well as we were brought away from the collapsing tower…._

_Gai…_

_The bubble disappeared as soon as we touched the ground and I gazed at the collapsing tower as tears fell from my eyes… I was carrying Inori so my tears splashed onto her cheeks._

_She used her hand to wipe them as I turned to look at her… she then said, "I'm sure Gai is satisfied, I could hear him saying thank you."_

_Hearing Inori repeat his last words caused tears to fall once again as I gritted my teeth mourning Gai and Mana onee-chan's death…_

_Inori from her position in my arms, moved to hug me awkwardly as we both cried for our lost ones…_

* * *

><p><span>Scene: On the roof of a school building.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"This is GHQ's Public Information Division. In accordance with Infection Control Law Article 9, section 3, an emergency quarantine is now in effect."

Heh, so even in this kind of scenario, GHQ has a plan to deal with it…

"Citizens are strictly prohibited from venturing outside loop 7"

Like we can, considering the Endlaves placed there…

I gave out a sigh as I thought about what had happened so far… from the time of when Gai had died…

_After Inori and I had finished mourning for Gai and Mana onee-chan… I took out my phone and called up Tsugumi who answered after just a few rings._

"_Hey, Tsugumi how's everyone? Are you and Ayase okay?"_

_She replied, "I've lost contact with everyone else, Aya-nee and I are fine… Are you all alright? Is Gai there? Aya-nee has this bad feeling for some reason…"_

_I closed my eyes as I thought of our comrades who were god knows where right now… God dammit Gai why did you have to die and leave me here to be the one to be the bringer of bad news…_

_I gave out a mournful sigh as I told Tsugumi and Ayase who was surely listening as well._

"_First off, Inori and I are okay."_

_I could easily see their raised brows as Tsugumi began, "What abo-"_

_I interrupted her knowing that if I didn't continue, I probably wouldn't have the drive to do so later on,_

"_Gai… he died, along with Mana…"_

_Gasps were heard from the other line and I swore under my breath hating that I had to be the one to tell them that particular news… _

"_Aya-nee!"_

_Tsugumi's voice shouted from the other line and I worriedly asked, "Tsugumi! What's wrong with Ayase?"_

_Tsugumi replied worriedly, "Shu, Ayase had just gone out in tears… I'll go out and comfort her… Is there any place we can meet afterwards?"_

_I quickly thought of several locations that we could meet up with but eventually decided…_

"_Tennouzu High School… We should meet there… Tell Ayase that I'm sorry I couldn't protect Gai… Thanks again Tsugumi, see ya later."_

"_Aye! Location received, I'll be sure to pass on the message and no problem…"_

_With that the line closed and I pocketed my phone…_

_Inori and I easily made our way to school, and there we saw pretty much every student had also come to school… at least those who didn't get turned into crystals like those that we had seen on our way to save Inori…_

_It was around dinner time when Ayase and Tsugumi had entered the school, I was by the gate waiting for them while Inori had gotten to get both of us some snacks…_

_I saw that Ayase_ _had her head down and was worried, I was about to ask if she was okay when Tsugumi shook her head and with that I knew that it wasn't time to confront Ayase…_

_I gave out a depressed sigh knowing that I couldn't help Ayase at the moment… I brought them to Alisa and she provided them with uniforms when she heard they were apart of the Undertakers… It was then as we were leaving that I informed Alisa with the same bad news I had to tell Ayase and Tsugumi… As we left, I heard sobbing behind the door of the student council room._

_After informing Tsugumi and Ayase that they had to act as students for time being, I along with Inori went around the school to see what was going on while Ayase and Tsugumi were resting at a room at the female dorm for boarding students._

_The net was down and surprisingly… even phone services were down. I guess due to the wide spread infection of the virus… almost all service stations were abandoned in the chaos…_

_And so with that, we continued to go through our days as we along with the students here await news from the outside…_

It has been two weeks since then… Tokyo has completely changed. The Incident that occurred that day… It was announced to be called, 'the second coming of Lost Christmas' which was led to the blockage of the entire city center.

Up till now… the lines are all down and the TV along with the radio stations were dead… Most people were living at local evacuation sights… We were receiving supplies from the Kuhouin Group through secret means… apparently they were unable to bring us out as GHQ had ordered lock down on this area… just as that announcement earlier mentioned… Apparently until they were 'certain' that the virus was gone… we were to stay here for the time being…

Students who have gathered in this school… Tennouzu High School all had nowhere else to go… they couldn't contact their families while also not being able to return to their homes which were mostly outside the blockaded area…

I sighed as yet another satellite connection failed… I was trying to see if there was any possibility that we could connect to the network… but apparently it was to no avail.

Leaning on the railing, I looked up in the sky seeing choppers flying around… one would think that those were rescue choppers but instead those were simply GHQ choppers that were analyzing the area in the case of another breakout….

I murmured to myself…"They announced that the blockade would be lifted at any moment… People are hopeful… but from our experiences with GHQ, Yahiro and I really doubt that was true…Gai… What would you do…?"

I shook my head knowing that Gai wasn't here to lead the way anymore… Despite having to come to terms with that… It seems that Ayase was still has some regrets and refused to speak to us aside for a few words… I don't know what to do anymore...

I heard the soft patter of footsteps behind me and as a voice called out, "Shu…"

I turned to see Inori wearing her school uniform… I had thought of wearing Gai's cloak as a way to remember him by but I knew that would just hurt Ayase even more so I simply left it in my room…

"You're here again? Nii-san…"

I gave a soft smiled as I said, "Yeah… I like it here."

Ever since that day… Inori had taken to calling me nii-san occasionally which caused Souta to finally see that I simply treated her as my surrogate little sister but apparently his advances were still ending up as failures. Much to my amusement.

I then asked, "So… Is the council having a meeting again?"

Receiving a nod, I gestured to the door and we began walking down the roof's staircase…

Inori and I had joined the Student Council as a means to help out and frequently went to meetings concerning the current situation.

* * *

><p>As we exited the building… I wondered… Is it really over?<p>

Inori and I were about to head for the School's main building when I heard the sound of something being thrown to the ground and turned my head to see Ayase…

She was wearing the normal Tennouzu girl's uniform with a wristband on her left arm… She was on the ground and there was a sneaker in front of her… I guessed that she had probably fallen down and was about to run over to ask if she was okay when I noticed two students were in front of her… one was wearing specs while the other had a pony tail with two bangs on both sides.

Both were male and the one with specs commented,

"A little rowdy, aren't you?" they began approaching Ayase who tensed up, specs then continued, "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

He along with friend began checking Ayase out which led to me clenching my fists wanting to punch the living daylights out of them… Ayase then replied.

"Get lost." with an annoyed tone.

Spec's friend then began, "Don't be like that, we were just offering to help."

Ayase snapped, "I didn't ask for your help."

Specs then began to say, "Ahh, you're one of those 'I can do it myself' types, huh?"

His friend kneeled to get a closer look as he commented, "What, you're one of those tsundere types?"

Specs then had an annoyed face as he said, "its okay to be stoic but it pisses me off when people don't appreciate my kindness."

His friend then had a lecherous grin as he reached towards Ayase, saying.

"So let's be friendly with one another."

At that point I snapped and seeing as I was approaching them throughout their conversation, I easily managed to push away the guys hand while placing mine over Ayase.

I gave him a glare as I said, "I don't believe you understood what you were about to do earlier… Do you…"

He backed off a bit as I felt my eyes change a bit and before I knew it, I had entered 'New King Mode' once again… I could see their voids… the guy in front of me had some sort of set of fists…; I glanced to my left where Ayase was and saw that her Void was surprisingly in the shape of some sort of greaves that seem to be at the length of a person's legs… so maybe some kind of leg prosthetics?

It seemed that none had noticed my change as the guy with the specs said, "We were simply demonstrating a spirit of cooperation in this time of trouble, is that so wrong?"

His friend had a smug smile as he began approaching saying, "And that's that, you got a problem with it?"

Oh I had I problem with it alright… now what should I do… pull out Ayase Void? No… that'd be rude and too sudden… she'd probably hate me for doing that… I could pull his one out but doing that would lead to some troublesome events… I guess I'll just have to sock him good…

But as I was about to get up and do that, I heard someone running and ducked out of instinct as a cry was heard.

"Missile Kick!" and the guy approaching us would've collided with me had I not ducked just in time… Apparently Tsugumi, who was wearing a black sailor's uniform with her usual nekomimi device on her head, was the culprit of the kick and was standing there ticked off as specs shouted.

"You! What the hell was that for?" Tsugumi angrily replied, "That's my line! What are you doing to Aya-nee? Perverts!" I simply clapped for the performance as the teen who got kicked rubbed his back as he shouted.

"Piss off, you shrimp-"

She interrupted shouting, "Nay! I'm just getting started!"

I got ready in the case that these two would actually begin to fight when suddenly specs gestured to an area and his friend turned to see a whole bunch of students looking at them…

He tsk'ed before leaving with a parting comment, "you better remember this!"

Tsugumi simply replied, getting the final shot in, "Yeah right! Like I'd waste a single kilobyte storing this memory!" finishing off with putting her tongue out.

I simply chuckled at her antics as Inori approached us… I turned to Ayase who I was still holding and asked, "Are you okay? They didn't do anything did they?"

She simply shook her head answering, "Nah, they were just hassling me a little."

I had a concerned expression on my face as she then looked at my hand on her shoulder and pushed it away before saying, "Sorry, but would you mind leaving?"

I disagreed right away wanting to simply be there for her…

"But-"

She however snapped, "I told you before, didn't I? I refuse to accept help from anyone."

"I don't look elegant crawling into it…"

I could care less at this moment… but Ayase didn't want any help nor anyone watching her, so despite me wanting to simply shrug off her statements… I knew that I'd probably make it worse than it was…

Tsugumi seemed to agree as she told me, "Let's go, Shu." I stood up as Inori followed Tsugumi… I gave Ayase one more comment…

"You don't have to deal with this alone you know… be careful… "

I swore I could hear the words… 'Baka' as I left…

Parting ways at the hallway where Tsugumi decided to head for the cafeteria, Inori and I waved at her before heading over the Student Council room.

"The Kuhouin Group is airlifting supplies in, so we're still in pretty good shape there…"

It seems that Kanon was giving a report while the rest of the members listened; the members of the Student Council consisted of the people that had gone with me to save Inori that day…

Alisa and Hare had noticed our arrival and both gave their greetings as we sat down.

Kanon muttered, "I'm a little worried about the vaccine stock though…"

Yahiro then spoke up, "The effects of the virus are a concern too. I'd like to secure a good supply of vaccine. Can we ask for your help?"

Alisa nodded her head as she replied, "All right, I'll try to negotiate something with my grandfather."

Souta then commented, "Aren't you worrying too much? The quarantine won't last that long…"

I shook my head as I said, "No one knows that for sure despite what GHQ might have announced… for all we know we might be staying here for quite a long time… I agree with Yahiro's decision, it'd be better to have some stock just in case.'

Yahiro gave a nod, thanking me for my support I guess as he continued, "We can't afford to be too optimistic, it's been two weeks, which is about when people start losing it…"

As the rest of them began conversing about the riots that have been occurring elsewhere, my mind was elsewhere… I was wondering, what exactly was Ayase's Void… I wondered if it was simply a Void that would allow her to walk… or was it even more impressive considering what most of the Voids could do… Well aside from the vase and refrigerator one…

I was broken from my thoughts when Souta exclaimed, "come to think of it!"

He approached our and picked up a calendar as I asked, "What's wrong, Souta?"

He looked at me smiling as he suggested, "Say, how about we do a Culture Festival?"

I blinked before processing that suggestion… it wasn't actually a bad idea… after all it would be good for us to unwind a bit from the tense atmosphere surrounding the school….

Souta continued to explain his idea, "Normally we'd be having the Culture Festival this month, right? Come on, let's do it!"

Yahiro immediately disagreed saying, "Are you kidding? We're in the middle of a crisis."

Souta was unhindered as he retorted, "That's exactly why we should! Let's liven things up with something big and clear out the bad atmosphere here!"

I smiled as I asked Alisa, "Do we have enough supplies for it? I agree with Souta's idea, it'd be great for the students as well."

Alisa nodded while smiling, "that might be a good idea, we do have enough food to last us a while. I think we can pull off something if we keep it small."

"You hear the president!" Souta was happy that Alisa had agreed with his suggestion, he wrapped his arm around Yahiro's shoulder as he teased, " Read the atmosphere, Chief Cabinet Secretary Samukawa."

I chuckled at the grimace on Yahiro's face as Hare asked, "So we're really allowed to do this?" Receiving a nod, we quickly made plans for the festival.

It was near noon when everyone in the school had begun preparations for the festival; everyone was excited about it and quickly pinched in to help prepare for it.

I smiled as I informed someone where to place the stage; I hoped that this would go without any problems… I just wished that Ayase would talk to me… but until she does, I'm going just have to keep trying….

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: In an unknown room.<span>

"Ah, it's finally time?"

"Yes, sir. They said we'd have approval in a few days."

It seems that Segai and Officer Rowan was in a control room of sorts as Segai looked over some data before commenting, "Life will be boring until then… Shall we do a little preview?"

Rowan frowned as he said, "Please sir! No more joking around! You aren't in the same position as you were before… Chief Segai."

Segai gave out a sigh as he commented, "We're both landed in difficult positions, haven't we?"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Behind the school building.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"I didn't expect you to agree too."

I had called Yahiro as he wanted to know the new ability I had informed them I had… I pulled out his Void and allowed him to hold his Void as I replied.

"I think we all deserved a break… the air here was getting a little too stuffy."

He continued looking at his Void as he asked, "So this was inside of me? Why are you able to hand it to me now?"

I shrugged and said, "Something happened that day and I guess my powers changed because of it…" That day…at the cost of the life of my best friend… I had gained this new upgrade to my power…

Yahiro lifted up his Void before asking me, "How do I put it back?"

I gestured towards the Void and told him, "Just let it go."

He did so and just as it almost hit the ground, it floated up while glowing and streams were coming out of it before it entered Yahiro once more.

He let out a sigh as the Void finished entering and turned to me as he said, "These 'Voids' are just one mystery after another, aren't they?"

I smiled as I thought of Ayase's Void and its possible abilities before saying, "Yeah… "Then I stared at him with a serious gaze as I asked, "But… Why are you so interested about Voids all of a sudden?"

"Curiosity…"

What a simple reply…

I held up my right hand as I muttered, "I wonder… will this power of mine be used again…"

"I believe it will…"

I turned to him, raising a brow as I asked, "Oh? Why so."

"These conditions won't last long… and by that, I mean the opposite of what Kuhouin does, Shu."

I let out a sigh as I said, "I guess I can see that happening… though that does beg the question on who would take up the role if Alisa were to be usurped..."

Yahiro smirked as he said, "I believe the best candidate would be you… With your powers and Voids…"

I let out a scoff, "I might have the ability to use Voids or give them to other people but as a leader? I'm not so sure, thanks for the vote of confidence though."

"I guess for now, I can't change your mind but when the day comes, I'm sure that the decision will be made for you instead."

I shrugged before saying, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait until then, now shall we go? Our break time ended already."

We then headed back inside school and walked through the corridors checking out the progress of various classes, we eventually reached our own class and saw Tsugumi and who looked to be Kanon making a scene in front of the classroom, I turned to Yahiro and raised a brow, asking silently if he knew what was going on… He simply shrugged signaling that he didn't as we continued to approach the two.

"I don't need those!"

"Oh, don't say that. Here you go!"

Tsugumi placed a nekomimi head band on Kanon's head, I turned to asked what she was doing when I finally noticed that her attire had changed, she was wearing a maid's outfit coupled with her own set of nekomimi and a tail.

Fyu-Neru was also by Tsugumi's feet wearing bunny ears apparently, as Yahiro and I approached them, Tsugumi noticed us as she turned and greeted.

"Hey, Shu! Ta-da!" she then showed her maid's outfit.

I simply smiled at her cheeriness and asked amused, "What's the outfit for?"

She replied, "They told me that this was an animal café, hence the outfit."

I chuckled, "You're really apart of the school now aren't you, Tsugumi."

Tsugumi smiled proudly as she commented, "Well, moping around won't help anyone."

She then returned her attention to Kanon and grabbed her before making her face us as Tsugumi exclaimed, "So we have to make use of this opportunity to have fun!"

Kanon was blushing in embarrassment as she retorted with dog ears on her head, "But I don't have anything to do with it."

Yahiro chuckled and Kanon gave him a glare for his antics as she said, "Don't laugh."

Yahiro apologized with a smile on his face before approaching Kanon and patted her head as he said, "They look good on you."

Kanon seemed happy yet frustrated as she pouted.

I then looked around inside class and asked them, "Say, has anyone seen Ayase or Inori?"

Before any of them could answer though, someone shouted from below us.

"Hey, Shu! Over here!"

I looked down and saw that it was Souta… I wondered what he was up to and excused myself before heading over to where he was standing.

I was then brought out to where the stage was being built and surprisingly saw Inori there… Souta then told me what he wanted.

"I suggested that Inori should perform a live for the school and she agreed!"

Eh?... I looked towards Inori and saw her smiling… I guess she really wants this; I turned to Souta as I commented.

"So a live egoist concert?"

He simply gave a grin as he answered, "It's going to be the festival's main event! Leave the management all to me… Tamadate, Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology will show you what I'm made of."

I snorted at the made up titles but let Souta have his fun as I turned to Inori and asked,

"Are you okay with this, Inori?"

She gave me a nod as she replied, "I want to try it." She then tilted her head as she continued, "Is that okay, nii-san?"

I gave her an encouraging smile as I replied, "Of course it's okay, and I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: on an overhead crossing overlooking Tennouzu High…<span>

Daryl was seen walking in casual clothes while having glasses on which had a mini camera that he was using to take pictures with as he muttered to himself.

"Come on, a festival now? There's something wrong with these people."

He continued snapping pictures which caused him to not pay attention to in front where Tsugumi was carrying a pile of boxes filled with costumes.

They collided and Tsugumi's load nearly fell off. Daryl was annoyed as he snapped, "That hurt! What if I was injured!? Be more careful!"

Tsugumi began, "Sorry sorry. But hey, perfect timing!" She smiled before bringing the boxes over to Daryl and passing them to him as she said, "Here, you take this."

Daryl struggled with the sudden weight that was given to him as he sputtered, "Hey! Why should I have to-"

He was interrupted however when Tsugumi added more load as she said, "This too please. And this!"

The addition weight nearly caused Daryl to topple, only his military training allowed him to pull through. Eventually they reached their destination and by then, Daryl was tired as he sat down muttering, "Why do I have to do work like this?"

Tsugumi leaned on a box as she said, "Man, you're a weakling."

Daryl gave her a glare as he retorted, "No, you just gave me too much work to do!"

Tsugumi simply smiled as she said, "It's okay, take this and cheer up."

She then gave Daryl a candy apple which he examined before asking, "What is this?"

Tsugumi continued smiling as she replied, "Your reward."

"I don't want that yucky food."

Annoyed with his attitude, Tsugumi walked over to Daryl and muttered…

"When someone does something nice for you…" and pounced as she exclaimed, "Shut up and accept it!"

Daryl screamed for Tsugumi to stop while she continued to laugh… and to think these two were on different sides…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: A classroom…<span>

Ayase and Hare were making decorations for the café… Ayase had done a pink paper flower and Hare commented.

"Whoa, Shinomiya-san, you're good at this."

Ayase smiled as she said, "You can call me Ayase… Your name is Menjou, right?"

Hare replied cheerfully, "Please, call me Hare. I'm sorry for asking you to do this out of the blue."

Ayase seemed a bit sad, "Why me, though?"

She looked down as she continued, "I suppose that I looked lonely by myself…?"

Hare however shook her head as she said, "That isn't it… umm, and I just wanted to thank you. It seems that through meeting you all… Shu's changed in a good way." She then bowed as she continued, "Thank you very much."

However Hare wasn't done… she then gave a questioning look, "It confuses me though, why haven't you and Shu been talking? It's almost if you are avoiding him… Did something happen?"

Ayase let out a sigh before deciding that maybe telling someone would allow her to ease her mind just a tiny bit… thus she began telling Hare of what had happened…

By the end of the story, Hare was solemn and apologized for their lost. As they were about to leave due to being done, Hare pointed out something to Ayase…

"I know it's not really my business but shouldn't you talk to Shu? I know it's hard but isn't it better to share those feelings with someone who loves you?"

Ayase blushed as she retorted, "Shu doesn't like me that much… neither do I!"

Hare simply gave Ayase a sly grin as she said, "Oh don't deny it, when we were going to go save Inori and you all, Shu even proclaimed that you were the one he cared for the most." As Ayase's blush became more pronounced Hare gave her a more serious look as she continued, "Don't lose this chance with Shu, or I'll come and fight back for his love, he deserves that much at the very least… good night, Ayase."

Throughout that entire night, Ayase was plagued with thoughts… Did Shu really like her that much? It was sweet for him to say those things about her… 'I guess I may have been lying about my own feelings but…' she stared out a window as she continued to ponder about her feelings…

And so the night went on…

Scene change: behind a bus

"Huh? Yeah, that's right."

Daryl was speaking to someone over the phone, he continued.

"Yuzuriha Inori, Ouma Shu – everyone's here." He scowled as he commented, "This is way too complicated… You could just destroy this place right now!"

"No, that won't do. We're in the middle of deliberations right now."

It seemed the other person on the line was Segai…

"We can't make any direct moves."

He muttered his previous words once before narrowing his eyes as he informed Daryl…

"At any rate, don't interfere. You understand?

"Understood."

With that Daryl pocketed his phone before looking at the candy apple he had received.

He grumbled, "What is this thing? It looks so cheap."

He then gave it an experimental lick before muttering, "The next time I see that runt… I swear I'm going to torment her."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: The next day.<span>

Ayase along with Tsugumi wear strolling through the festival as an announcement was made.

"The Tenno Festival is now officially open. Have fun everyone!"

Ayase spent quite some time thinking last night and as they passed stalls selling various stuff, she asked Tsugumi…

"Hey, Tsugumi… how is Shu doing?"

Tsugumi paused in her sightseeing as she gave Ayase a grin, answering.

"Oh? Has Aya-nee finally realized her true feelings for Shu?"

Ayase blushed as she retorted, "W-what? No! I was just asking how he was doing… it's not like I like him or anything…."

If anything Tsugumi's grin grew larger but eventually she answered, "He's been doing fine if a bit lonely, he misses your company, Aya-nee…"

Ayase looked down as she heard the answer and began thinking with a blush on her face… 'Shu was lonely? He misses me…'

As Ayase was busy dealing with what she just heard, Tsugumi commented, "I wonder if we'd be doing this too, if we went to school like normal kids."

Ayase was busy in her thoughts that she didn't hear the question and was about to ask Tsugumi to repeat when she exclaimed.

"Hey, Aya-nee, look! It's mini-hotcakes."

She then ran off to go and get some while Ayase simply smiled at her antics…

* * *

><p><em>P.O.V Change: Shu<em>

Everyone looked to be having fun which cemented my opinion that this was indeed a great idea… I had just gotten a meal at our class's animal café and found it to be alright… I just wished that Ayase was one of the waitresses there… Throughout the festival, I've been entering 'New King Mode' multiple times when people didn't notice and as I continuously used it, I found that I actually had some partial understanding on what a Void of different people could do…

I was walking through the field looking for any stall that caught my attention when I noticed Tsugumi bounding off the one of the stalls leaving Ayase who was watching her… I entered 'New King Mode' briefly and was happy to find that the knowledge of what Ayase's Void could do… and what I found was interesting…

I deactivated 'NKM' before I smiled as I saw Ayase smile, it has been a long time I've last seen that smile in person… the pictures in my locket was a poor substitution for the real thing… I approached her and she noticed when I got closer, I gave her a smile as I greeted.

"Having fun?"

She replied, "I guess…"

I scratched my head for a moment before I asked, "Hey, Ayase… wanna go somewhere? I have something I wanna talk to you about."

Ayase seemed surprised at my suggestion and thought about it for only a moment before she said, "But I promised Tsugumi that I-"

Before she could give her excuse, Tsugumi seemingly teleported to where we were and said, "It's okay, Aya-nee! Go have fun with Shu, I'll go hang out at the animal café after I finish these hotcakes."

I gave Ayase a wry smile as she sighed while watching Tsugumi heading off to god knows where she would go in the meantime.

I asked once more, "Well? How about it? Shall we go somewhere less noisy?"

Ayase gave a nod after thinking about it for a moment; I went over to behind her and as per usual, pushed her as we headed to a more quiet area of the school.

It was by the benches near a building, there was no one there, as most were at the festival having fun.

We sat down and got comfortable, I decided to start the conversation since we both didn't really know what to talk about out.

"So… Ayase, how have you been?"

She replied as she looked down, "Honestly… I still have regrets about not saving Gai… As it is, right now I simply feel that my life is meaningless…"

I snapped towards her as I was about to retort when I saw how hard it was for her to talk about this… Despite how I felt, I wanted to let Ayase let out what else she had to say…

Unhindered, she did just that. "I wonder… If Tsugumi had not bailed me out… Maybe… just maybe, Gai wouldn't have to die…"

This time I did not stop my retort, "Maybe, that would've happened… But you could've died! Your Endlave had already been pierced by three spikes… Who knows what else could've happened to you!"

She simply shook her head as she snapped, "I wished I had gotten killed instead! My life feels so half-assed right now that I have no idea what to do!"

I bonked her on the head while giving her a stern gaze… She looked at me in surprise as I said, "Don't talk like that… Don't treat your life as meaningless… "I gave her a sad look as I continued, "If you had died… despite Gai being saved… It would be my turn to feel as if my life had lost all of its meaning… Your life and your entire being are precious to me… I love you… now and forever… I can now honestly say these words… So please… Please don't say that you'd wished you had died…Please…"

Ayase looked shocked at my words… I gave her a wry smile not at all regretting what I said earlier, she began to stutter as she blushed.

"W-what… What did you say?..." Her eyes began to look teary as I gave her an amused smile before repeating.

"I love you…Please don't say you wished you had died..."

Her eyes widened as she clearly heard it that time… she leaned on to me as she began crying causing me to panic as I began saying.

"Ah! Ayase, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

I was waving my hands as I tried to think of a way to cheer her up when she suddenly began to laugh, giving her a confused look; she simply smiled before she said with tears still falling from her eyes…

"Baka… I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm happy… to hear you say those words… I love you as well, Shu… And I'm sorry for how I was acting this past week…"

I froze when I heard her say those words; I then embraced her as I smiled knowing that with this, I knew how Ayase felt about me…

We eventually separated albeit reluctantly and gave each other a smile before leaning closer… and we kissed… this time with more emotion than the accidental one we had on that day… her lips were soft, only now I could actually tell since our previous kiss was too sudden and too short.

We separated with light blushes on our face… In the end, we sat there, content with each other's company before I remembered something as I said…

"Hey, Ayase? Do you remember what I told you guys about Hare's Void?"

Receiving a nod, I began…" Well, this might not be 100% but I think her Void might just be able to cure your legs!"

Her eyes widened in shock before she asked, "Really?"

Giving her a nod, I then told her that we should meet up with Hare later on and see if it was possible. With that Ayase's smile grew even more cheerful and I sincerely prayed that her hopes would not be in vain…

We then decided to go around the festival a bit more seeing that there was still a lot to be seen, we passed through various stalls situated around the school, some were selling pastries and treats while others were hosting small games that had prizes for those who won.

Ayase and I tried a couple of games before grabbing a tray of Takoyaki and checking out the rest of the festival… it eventually turned to evening and along with Ayase, we went over to the field, where the stage was.

As we stood there, I could see Inori receiving instructions from Souta, I then heard Ayase mumble, "Even she has her songs… what do I have…"

I place my arm over her shoulders as I said, "Well… you have me don't you?"

That caused her to giggle as she said, "That was so cheesy but it was also sweet… Thanks…"

I gave her a smile once more when suddenly an explosion occurred. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock when I saw an Endlave along with a military hummer… they were causing havoc on the students and the school as the people on the vehicle randomly fired off shots at people around them.

I went over to behind Ayase as I was about to push her to safety when she placed her hands on the wheels preventing me from moving her. I asked, "Ayase?"

She shook her head as she said, "I don't want to run away anymore… don't make me into a slacker once again…"

I gave a smile as I closed my eyes focusing my will, and went over to face Ayase and looked her in the eye as I bent down as a runic circle appeared below our feet… She seemed surprised as she commented, "Shu… your eyes, they're red…"

I gave her a smile as I said, "Hey, Ayase… Remember that promise I made? That I would one day give you wings… Right now, I will fulfill that promise…" I plunged my hand and pulled out her Void…

As it was materializing, I placed my right hand onto her legs and redirected the materializing there… As the Void materialized, Ayase now had armor on her legs and I stood before saying, "now then, try standing, Ayase."

She looked at me unsurely but her trust convinced her to do so and when she did, she was surprised that she could move her legs… and when she tried jumping, we found that her Void had allowed her to fly; the smile on her face was worth all the things in this world…

"Menjou-san!" Alisa's voice shouted through the chaos and I snapped my head at her direction to see the hummer heading for Hare and was about to ram into her. Before I could move, Ayase flew ahead and scooped her in her arms. Sighing in relief, I looked around and noticed Inori on the stage, I ran over and as I reached my destination I asked, "Inori, are you okay?"

She gave me a nod before asking, "nii-san, are you going to be fighting again?"

I gave her a nod just as Ayase caused the hummer to crash by pulling a sheet over the windscreen.

"If that is what I have to do to protect those I care about, then once more, I'll use this power once again… Heh to think what Yahiro said was true after all…"

Inori gave me a nod before closing her eyes as I pulled out her Void, she then opened her eyes as I shifted her Void preparing to head for the Endlave… I turned towards her and told her, "Go somewhere safe…"

She gave me a nod before running over to where Tsugumi was, I looked at Ayase who just stomped on the Endlave's face and smirked as she called out my name while floating in mid-air.

"Shu!"

I shifted my stance once more and jumped causing a runic circle to appear in front of me, propelling me towards the Endlave as I slashed at its torso while Ayase kicked its head with a heel drop before jumping away as the Endlave exploded.

We landed on the ground and were back to back as we looked around for anything we could've missed, thankfully it seems that it was safe for now as we let out sighs of relief before giving each other a smile as we leaned on each other. I asked, "So do you like your wings?" with a teasing smile on my face.

She however simply pecked me as she said, " Thank you… for everything." before giving me an entrancing smile causing me to blush only to snap out of it as everyone in the school began cheering, showering us with praise.

Eventually they all calmed down and despite the damage to the stage, Inori still wanted to perform at the very least one song.

As the song began while everyone gathered around, I put my arms around Ayase as we listened to my little sister's song…

_The blooming wild flower_

_Ah, please tell me_

_Why do people fight and hurt each other_

I turned to Ayase as I gave her a smile before saying, "Hey… Ayase? Don't ever change, I'll always be here for you and I will always love you."

She blushed before smiling as she said, "Shu… Thanks for everything, thanks to you… I feel a little bit better, though I still have a bit of regret… With time I'm sure even that will go away and I will move on…"

_As the two overlap_

_I will sing_

_The proof that you have lived_

_For those without even a name_

Ayase and I were about to lean for a kiss once more when suddenly Souta announced, "Hey everybody, the TV's back on!"

We reluctantly separated as we looked over to the screen behind Inori were Souta was asking Tsugumi to link the TV's connection to.

It was all static for a moment but then a voice was heard…

"In our investigation, we have been unable to find any survivors within loop 7 area who aren't highly cancerous…"

My eyes widened as I muttered, "Keido…" unable to find any survivors that weren't infected? Bullshit!

I was about to make my frustration known when Keido announced something that caused me to shiver slightly…

"The provisional government and GHQ have thus agreed to cease rescue operations."

Eh? But… apparently that wasn't the worst of it as Keido continued, "And we have decided to seal off the area for the next ten years."

"Loop 7?"

"But we're inside Loop 7!"

I was clenching my fist in anger and a hint of worry as I thought what we could do now, while the rest of the student body was panicking and in disbelief.

Keido continued to speak, "We will devote our utmost efforts to eradicating the Apocalypse Virus and thereby dispel the concerns of the international community… As the newly inaugurated President of Japan's provisional government, I believe it is my duty to bring about rebirth via purification."

"Well, things have just gone to hell… What're you up to… Keido…"

* * *

><p>And so begins the last leg of this story, The rest of the chapters will be posted daily from today onward and while I know that some of the chapters may not be to your liking, I had to finish it before I lost my interest and gave up on it all together so forgive me .<p>

For those that would find the following chapters acceptable/fine/great or if there are anythings that I could change to make my writing better as well as any errors, please do give me a review/pm and tell me about it but no flames ~ all flames will be used to boil water for meh instant noodles ~


	15. Phase 15

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**Enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 15: Disturbance

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

"_Loop 7?"_

"_But we're inside Loop 7!"_

_I was clenching my fist in anger and a hint of worry as I thought what would happen now, while the rest of the student body was panicking and in disbelief._

_Keido continued to speak, "We will devote our utmost efforts to eradicating the Apocalypse Virus and thereby dispel the concerns of the international community… As the newly inaugurated President of Japan's provisional government, I believe it is my duty to bring about rebirth via purification."_

"_Well, things have just gone to hell… What're you up to… Keido…"_

* * *

><p><span>Scene: Student council room<span>

P.O.V: Shu

As we entered the room, I let out a sigh as Kanon went over to open the projector… Last night was hectic… It took a few minutes before Alisa could calm down the worried students.

Today, she'd be allowing them to voice their concerns thus they had a school assembly at the Gymnasium… We, the student council however were asked to stay in this room and listen to the assembly here.

As the student began entering, I thought back to last night…

* * *

><p><em>After Alisa had gotten the students to calm down for the moment, Ayase who was still right beside me along with Inori asked.<em>

_"Hey, Shu?"_

_I turned to look at her, " Yes?"_

_She began, "Earlier… Why were your eyes red? As in they were crimson in color…"_

_I rubbed my neck as I answered, "Well during the time, Gai and I went to save Inori, it seems that according to this Daath person, I had unlocked the 'New King Mode' which gave me these eyes, I then showed the eyes to Inori and Ayase._

_"Ah. I see… what do they do though?"_

_I thought about it for awhile and answered, "Well, I'm not entirely sure but the eyes allow me to actually see Voids now and eventually come to understand their uses and abilities."_

_Ayase was pretty surprised and gave me a sly smile as she commented, "So that's how you knew that my Void would allow me to fly…. thus called them wings…"_

_I chuckled as I nodded to her statement before my eyes widened as I said, "Hey, let's go find Hare before I forget again."_

_Ayase only had time to say; "Eh?" before I began pushing her towards where I remembered Hare was while turning back and asked, "Inori? Wanna come with?"_

_She tilted her head as she asked, "Is it okay?"I was about to answer 'yes' immediately but stopped to turn back to Ayase asking._

_"Is it fine with you?" She simply smiled saying, "I don't mind… But can we bring Tsugumi along as well?"_

_I smiled before nodding and going over to where Tsugumi and asked her to join us though I didn't mention what we were doing... We went over to our classroom where Hare had said she was going to be at and true enough, she was there. She noticed us by the door and came over saying, "Hey everyone, anything else happened?"_

_I shook my head smiling as I asked, " Hey... umm Hare? Are you done with your duties?"_

_Hare placed a finger on her chin as she looked around the class before saying, "Pretty much, I'm free at the moment... Why? Was there something you needed me to do?"_

_I looked towards Ayase and asked, "Do you want to ask or should I?"_

_She looked at me briefly as she answered, "I'll do it since it involves mainly me."_

_I gave her a smile as she began, " Hare... umm, Shu mentioned that your Void might be able to cure my legs and I'm asking you if you'd let Shu use it for a while."_

_"EH!" Tsugumi shouted as she turned to face me asking, "Shu is that true? Is it really possible for Aya-nee's legs to be cured?!"_

_I gave a hopeful as I replied, "It's not totally confirmed but I'd like to think that, yes it is possible."_

_Ayase gave me a smile as well before I noticed Hare was looking alternately between us before smiling and giving us a nod as she said, "Sure! If you think my Void could be of help, I'd be glad to let you."_

_Taking in her reply, we were all smiles as we thanked her and I then said, "Well, let's go to somewhere more secluded, despite our performance earlier, I don't think a repeat performance would be a good idea…"_

_I received uneasy chuckles as they too thought of what would happen if we showed a Void out again…_

_They all then agreed on my suggestion and after telling the teacher in charge of our class that we were going to borrow Hare for a moment, we went over to the student council room._

_There, Inori stood watch by the door while Tsugumi, Hare, Ayase and I were standing in the right corner of the room where there was plenty of space._

_I faced Hare as I said, "Well, Hare… shall we begin?" Receiving a smile and a nod, she closed her eyes as I stretched out my right hand and extracted Hare's Void._

_The bandage Void coiled itself on my arm as Hare made her way over to where Inori was standing except she was still watching what was happening._

_With Tsugumi behind Ayase placing her hand on her shoulder as a show of support, I went over and kneeled by her legs as I looked up and said._

_"Ready?"_

_She gave an uneasy nod which I simply smiled comfortingly as I told her._

_"Hey… It's going to be alright, there's nothing to worry about… Just trust me, okay?"_

_"Okay…"_

_She gave a determined nod as I held onto her hand and willed the Void to heal her legs… Following my wishes, the Void untangled itself from my arm and flew over to Ayase legs, wrapping around them._

_It then began glowing, and after a moment, Ayase gasped all of a sudden causing me to snap from watching the Void and looked at her, I was surprised that there were actually tears falling from her eyes._

_Worriedly I began asking, 'Ayase? Ayase, does it hurt?" Tsugumi also noticed Ayase gasp as she walked out from behind her and held onto her other hand with a worried look on her face as she murmured, "Aya-nee?"_

_"My legs… I can actually feel some warmth from the Void… and I think my feet can move now…" She began smiling as she continued to cry tears of happiness._

_Her statement had an immediate effect on everyone in the room, Hare and Inori rushed over while Tsugumi was gushing about how happy she was for her and I held onto her hand firmer as I was mindful of the Void that was still healing Ayase' legs._

_At first it was a slight movement of her toes but eventually, she actually could lift her legs and move them just barely._

_The glow that Hare's Void was giving out eventually faded and released its hold on Ayase's legs… I allowed it to dematerialize before saying, "Ayase? Wanna try standing?" I continued to hold on to her hand as she gave me a nod and braced herself._

_It was slow but eventually with the help of Tsugumi and I, she was able to stand on her own! And with her new found capability, she grabbed both Tsugumi and I into a hug while squealing about how great this was._

_Tsugumi was equally enthusiastic about Ayase while I grinned and whispered to her ears, "I'm happy for you, I'm glad that I was able to fulfill both promises I made to you… I love you Ayase."_

_Her eyes soften as she said, "And for that, I thank you from the bottom of this heart that you own, now and forever… know that I too love you... Ouma Shu." blushing a bit at her declaration, we both began leaning towards each other when-…_

_"Ahem, not that I want to spoil this moment for Aya-nee but I'm still here you know!"_

_We blushed as we finally noticed that Inori and Hare were looking at us with smiles while Tsugumi had a playful grin on her face._

_Ayase released her hold on us and as soon as she did so, she nearly fell to the ground but I thankfully caught her in time. Hare and Tsugumi cried out in worry while Inori also looked worried but had her sight on the door in case someone came in hearing the cries._

_Ayase laughed sheepishly as she said, "I guess I'm not totally used to using my legs yet… it's been too long."_

_I rolled my eyes as I commented, "You'll just have to start walking around more often from here on out, you do have a large amount of walking to compensate for." finishing with a playful smile._

_Ayase slapped my arm equally playful as she pouted causing Tsugumi to giggling which lead to us laughing._

_With that, Ayase slowly began walking for a bit before I told her to sit back on her wheel chair as it was better not to strain her legs… after all they've just been healed, and it was better to be safe than sorry._

_Ayase seemed reluctant but agreed eventually, Ayase and I turned to Hare as we thanked her which she blushed before waving it off as I even bowed to show my appreciation of her actions._

_With that, we all went our separate ways, with Hare going back to class to see if anyone still needed help, Tsugumi going back to deal with the lightings and Inori heading back to her room as she murmured that she was tired._

_Waving and bidding them all 'good night', Ayase and I made our way to her room… and as we reached her door, she turned to face me still in the wheelchair and said._

_"Shu… come closer for a moment." She seemed to be smiling for some reason and I followed her request._

_She surprised me as she suddenly stood up and kissed me to which I took a moment before responding with wrapping my arms around her so that she wouldn't strain her legs while bringing her closer to me as I returned the kiss tenderly._

_We pulled apart as we both smiled at each other… We then bade each other 'good night' before I left her room and headed for mine._

_I'm not sure what the future will bring, but for now… I'm glad that we can have some moments of peace and happiness… I just hope these times will last…"_

* * *

><p>"That's exactly why we're sick and tired of you dodging the issue!"<p>

I was surprised to hear someone actually shouting and looked back at the screen to see that it was the friend of the student wearing specs who was about to harass Ayase yesterday.

I began glaring at him and Ayase noticed as she was sitting just beside me… She asked.

"Shu? What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I answered, "It's nothing, just remembering what nearly happened that day and also a bit worried at what Keido is going to do…"

Now that I think about it… What happened to Haruka…? Is she alright… I wonder if she's still working with them…

"I am not dodging the issue; I'm simply saying that we should not do anything rash until the situation clears up." It seems that Alisa was trying to explain her actions…

But… The students don't seem to like her response… as evident with their worried looks… Alisa noticed this and she tried to lift their spirits.

"We should be hearing from the Kuhouin Head, my grandfather, soon. All we need is a bit of patience."

I raised a brow as the friend of specs shouted with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on! Face the facts! We don't officially exist anymore!"

I noticed a female student giving a gasp but was ignored by the person who continued shouting.

"Don't you get it? They're going to kill us along with the virus!"

I let out a sigh as I knew that certainly seemed to be the case, when we all woke up this morning, we noticed that there was a huge wall surrounding Loop 7 and with the Endlaves stationed there, I doubt we'll be able to get out of here soon…

I returned my attention to the video feed as I heard someone giving out a cry and saw that the girl who gasped earlier was sobbing and her friend was shouting.

"Hey, cut it out! Nobody knows that for sure!"

Alisa agreed with that statement as she began, "That's right… Also, don't shout. This is why I requested that no one takes the floor until they have the microphone."

"The way I see it…"

Oh? It seems that the student who was wearing specs was waiting for that as he was now holding the microphone and was begun his statement…

"Our biggest problem right now is that we don't know anything about the situation… Shouldn't someone take responsibility and inspect the wall enclosing Loop 7?"

I rolled my eyes… did he think it was that simple? I let out a sigh as the students began rallying behind his banner shouting.

"Yeah! He's right!"

"Don't just stand there, do something!"

"Nanba's right!"

So… his name is Nanba, eh? I then felt a hand on mine and turned to see Ayase giving a sad smile which I returned.

Tsugumi then began, "I don't understand why president bothers taking guys like that seriously. I don't know if its integrity or just stupidity…"

I turned to see Souta facing Tsugumi before retorting, "She just wants to hear everybody out! What's wrong with that?!"

Tsugumi calmly replied, "Nothing but only if we're in a peaceful time…."

How true… I closed eyes as I was about to begin thinking of any possible solution to our dilemma when suddenly a cry was heard from the video feed.

"Please!"

My eyes snapped opened and looked at the screen in front of me… It seems that amidst the chaos, the same female was sobbing earlier had managed to go up the stage and was approaching Alisa as she pleaded.

"Please do something! I want to see my mom and dad!"

A glance behind us allowed me to see Tsugumi having a frown on her face before my attention was once again brought to the screen as Nanba began speaking.

"What we're saying is we want you to decide on a course of action"

As the girl earlier was beginning comforted by the head of the disciplinary department, Nanba continued speaking in a mocking tone.

"If you ask me, ' grandpa will come and save us' so wait for him… isn't something a leader should say, am I right?"

As the students began muttering their agreements, Alisa seemed to be embarrassed, not that I can blame her as anyone would be in that situation… Nanba however wasn't finished as he announced.

"As per article 32, section 3 of the student council charter…"

I raised a brow as I muttered, "Someone's been studying…" causing Ayase to give a slight giggle and Inori to smile while Yahiro just smirked as we continued to watch Nanba's announcement.

"I'm filling a no-confidence resolution against the president and request that we elect a new president in her stead!"

My eyes widened as I whistled, "Whoa, someone's serious about this."

I got a slap on my arm as I turned to see the culprit only to find Ayase giving me a glare which I cowered instantly as I said, "Sorry, I know it's not the time for joking around."

With that revelation, Alisa had little choice but to concede and allow the students to vote for a new president, however meanwhile she would continue her job until then which she readily made everyone know before dismissing the assembly.

With the event done for now, I looked at the clock before turning to Ayase and said, "Time to distribute the vaccines?" Receiving a nod, I turned to Hare and asked, "Do you mind doing the announcement? Ayase and I will go get the vaccines for the students."

Hare didn't mind and with that, Yahiro, Souta and Kanon stayed behind to wait for Alisa while Inori decided to go wandering around to which I told her to be careful…

Hare made her way to the P.A room while Ayase and I went over to the storage and got out one of the boxes of vaccines that we've managed receive from Alisa's grandfather.

As we carried the boxes to the infirmary, I turned to Ayase and asked, "How're your legs? Any discomforts or pain?"

Ayase smiled before shaking her head as she replied, "They're fine, though still a bit weak, I'm sure with time, I'll be able used to walking again." To prove her statement, she moved her legs and showed no signs of pain or signs of hiding it.

Convinced, I gave her a smile as we reached the infirmary. We set up a table and I grabbed the checklist of those students who received the vaccine today as Ayase prepared the vaccines to be given. Hare then began the announcement.

"It's time to distribute the vaccine, everyone allotted a dose this week are to report to the Infirmary before going for your lunch."

With that, all we had to do was, wait and soon enough, the first student entered the room and as he gave his name along with class, Ayase gave him the vaccine while I ticked the checkbox beside his name.

Eventually, more and more people came entering the room and I realized that we should've taken more earlier, thankfully Hare came by to see if we needed help and I asked,

"Hare, do you mind ticking the students who receive a vaccine? I've gotta go get another box since it seems that there are still quite a lot of people coming."

Receiving a nod, Hare grabbed the checklist and began ticking, I went over to Ayase and told her, "I'll go get some more vaccines, I'll be right back."

She gave a nod as she passed another vaccine to a student; I then headed out and made my way back to the student council room as the storage was there.

I entered the room to see that the storage room was open and when I went over, I noticed that everyone aside from Alisa were inside and Inori along with Tsugumi and Kanon were checking the Vaccines.

"This is the school's unofficial website, Tennouzu Underground. Take a look."

Souta and Yahiro were by the corner looking at his phone which had a web page on it.

I entered the room which everyone noticed as they greeted me and Kanon asked, "You're done already?"

I shook my head as I replied, "No, I've just come to get another box of vaccine, the one we took turned out to be only half full… I guess it was yesterday's one."

With that, I went over and grabbed a box that Inori told me was already checked before I turned to Yahiro and asked, "The net's back on?"

Yahiro looked at me and gave me a nod saying, "Apparently so, the jamming suddenly lifted on just the school's local network so the internet came back up."

Yahiro didn't look to happy though so I hazarded a guess, "We're still not able to contact anyone outside?"

Yahiro had a grim expression as he gave a nod before Kanon, Souta and I went over and looked at the website….

'_I wonder just what the heck is she doing!'_

'_I know right? She just doesn't get anything done.'_

'_Hey… isn't that untrue? I mean she did provide the vaccine for us, didn't she?'_

'_I guess that's true… But still if she could get the vaccine from her grandpa, why couldn't she just ask him to get us out of here, instead of being useless!'_

'_Maybe-'_

…. Dang, all of us had solemn expressions on our faces as Kanon summed up our thoughts, "They're really going after the president."

Souta muttered under his breath, "But she's working very hard! That's just being mean!" Probably referring to the 'being useless' comment…

"I can see their point, though."

Eh? All of us turned to Tsugumi as she commented, "I mean she's really not cut out to lead."

Souta seemed to take that badly as he shouted, "Hey! That's a horrible thing to say! She's one of us and we care about her!"

Tsugumi then retorted, "'one of us'? We're only together because of the circumstances, I mean… don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the help she's done for Aya-nee and I."

I guess I can understand what Tsugumi was saying… yet Souta was right as well… Before I could even stop them and ask them to calm down, Souta shouted.

"You're not cute at all!"

An angry expression appeared on Tsugumi's face as she stuck out her tongue before saying in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm so sorry!"

She then stormed out of the room as Kanon shouted her name. I wanted to go talk to her but I had to bring the vaccine over to Ayase… I went over to Inori and asked her, "Inori, can you bring this to Ayase? I'll go talk to Tsugumi."

She looked at me for a moment and replied, "Alright…" and she took the box from me.

I gave her a smile and thanked her before we left the room after bidding the rest of them good bye and went our separate ways….

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: At an empty hallway<span>

Three male students were sitting on a bench while Nanba overlooked them as they were accessing the net.

Nanba then ordered, "Gather as much information as you can on what's happening outside and on the people who want to leave. We'll confront her with that at the assembly."

"Whatever, why don't we just kill her?"

Nanba let out a sigh as he answered, "Don't get hasty; we can play our trump card whenever we want."

He then opened his uniform to show that he had a pistol hidden in a pocket…

What on earth is going to happen…?

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: The school compound by the river<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Where did she run off to…?" I muttered as I looked around for her… I turned to the side and to my surprise, I saw Tsugumi there sitting as she gazed at the setting sun…

I went over and began to say as I sat down next to her, "Hey… you okay?"

"I'm fine… just remembered something unpleasant…" She seemed sad… and I was about to ask if she wanted to talk about it when she suddenly asked.

"Neh… Shu? This may seem to be a weird question to ask but have you ever felt lonely?"

Raising a brow at the question, I then answered. "There have been plenty of times… Whenever Haruka was never home… At first I felt lonely but got used to it as it happened more and more frequently… When my dad died… and the times when I wasn't able to see you guys for a long period of time…"

The last part of my answer seemed to bring a slight smile on Tsugumi's face, I asked, "Tsugumi… Are you lonely?"

Tsugumi turned from her gazing and looked at me while shaking her head as she franticly replied, "No, of course not! I mean, sure, the Undertakers are gone but I have been living on my own even before I joined them… I'm way past being lonely…"

Living on her own…? "Tsugumi… Why were you living on your own… what about your pare-"

She shook her head as she interrupted, "I didn't get to meet mine, I was an orphan."

I felt bad for bringing that up thus apologized which Tsugumi simply gave soft smile and said, "It's alright, and I've more or less accepted that I wouldn't get to see them."

"I see… Well, I just came to see if you were upset… are you okay though?"

Tsugumi gave me a look as if I was an idiot…" What're you talking about, I'm fine! Like anything that guy could say would make me upset."

I chuckled sheepishly as I rubbed my neck, replying. "Ah… I guess that was pretty obvious… I just thought so because you seemed sad earlier."

My statement seemed to cause Tsugumi to giggle, I pouted saying, and "Hey… it isn't funny."

Calming down, Tsugumi said, "Ahh, sorry about that Shu… Though, thanks for caring."

I shook my head with a smile on face; Tsugumi then rummaged into her pocket and pulled out a cylinder shaped device.

"Here, as a reward for being so thoughtful…"

I took it and looked at it for a moment before turning to her and asked, "What is this?"

She simply smiled and said, "Let's get everyone together first, I don't want to have to repeat it."

With that, I messaged everyone asking that we all meet up by the benches just outside the school's building.

Receiving positive replies from everyone, Tsugumi and I stood up and began to make our way to the destination.

Eventually all of us met up, I greeted Ayase and Inori and was about to apologize to Ayase for not coming back but she shook her head and said "its okay, Inori already informed me… Thanks for looking for my best friend.

Ayase made sure to ask Tsugumi whether she was okay before she began her explanation to everyone about the device that I showed everyone…

"That device Shu is holding is called a Genomic Resonance Gauge."

"A Genomic Resonance Gauge?" I looked at the device in question with a puzzled stare.

Tsugumi continued her explanation, "Yep. To put it bluntly, it's like a gadget for measuring the strength of Voids.

I pressed a button on it and a compartment opened up showing a screen as I asked, "Tsugumi, where'd you get this?"

"It was just lying on the ground near the truck those guys attacked us in yesterday."

"Oh?" Now… why would such a thing be with those people… a coincidence? Or did someone plant it there…

Tsugumi continued, "It seems like the bigger the number, the more power the Void is with the max being at two thousand."

Intrigued, I tried it out by pointing the device at Hare… The red screen began showing numbers and they were increasing to thousands before stopping at 1830-1831.

Ayase leaned to look at the number as she said, "Impressive!" as she smiled at Hare causing her to wave her face blushing as she began saying.

"Wh-What? What is it?"

I shook my head smiling as I answered, "It's nothing, just that your Void is pretty high."

Deciding to go ahead and find out the numbers of the rest of our group, I pointed the device to Inori and the numbers rose till it reached 2000 and it said 'OVER'…

I whistled and commented, "Whoa… Inori your Void can't even be measured by the gauge."

I turned and pointed it at Ayase this time that had a surprised look not expecting me to turn to her… The device showed 1753-1755. I told her so and she simply shrugged saying, " It isn't so surprising considering all my Void can do is fly, though I wouldn't trade them for anything else, they are after all wings given by you." finishing with a smile.

I blushed a bit as I saw everyone smiling at the two of us before Ayase asked me to pass over the device, thinking that she wanted to test it as well, I let her have it and she pointed it at me surprisingly.

Her eyes widened as she said, "The device isn't showing anything… Does that mean you don't have a Void?"

I shrugged while tossing around the idea of my own Void… if I had any and Ayase changed her target to Tsugumi and looking over at the screen, it showed 1485-1486, it was pretty low but…

Hey, now that I think about it…

"Come to think of it, what's Tsugumi's Void?" It seems that Ayase had read my mind and turned to me asking that question.

I shook my head as I replied, "I don't know, I haven't drawn it out before."

With that we both turned our heads towards Tsugumi along with everyone else… Tsugumi looked lost as she became wary of how we were looking at her.

"Eh?" was all she could say before Ayase passed me the device and grabbed onto Tsugumi's left arm. This made her look at Ayase alarmed.

Ayase simply looked amused as she said, "Think of the situation we're in. It's best to get an idea of what everyone's Voids, right?"

Before she could even retort, I watched amused as Hare walked over and grabbed onto her other limb as she cheerfully said, " Don't worry, it only hurts for a second."

Tsugumi alarmingly exclaimed, "It hurts?!"

Kanon joined in as she made Tsugumi look forward while I stood up as Kanon began playfully…

"All right, Dr. Ouma, go ahead."

Tsugumi was so worried that she began stuttering, " Hey- Wait-"

I chuckled as I said, "Sorry about this Tsugumi," I held up right hand as a runic circle appeared and I prevented my eyes from changing as I began approaching Tsugumi who was struggling as she said with slight tears in her eyes.

"St-stop!" instead of going ahead with drawing her Void, I actually listened as I didn't want to force this on someone… Not anymore… I turned towards Ayase and asked, "Hey… I don't think we need to force this if Tsugumi really doesn't want it…"

That seemed to cause Tsugumi relief as she thanked me while Hare, Ayase along with Kanon felt a bit guilty at what they were about to force on to Tsugumi and apologized.

Yahiro however said, "Although, Ayase did bring up an important point, it would be bad not to know what all of our Voids can do."

I rubbed my neck as I commented, "True but, it just doesn't feel right to force her if she doesn't want to…"

"-urt…"

"Huh?" I looked at Tsugumi and asked, "What was that?"

She looked down as she murmured, "Does it really hurt?"

I looked towards Ayase and the rest of the group as I didn't know how painful it was to have your Void drawn out.

Hare answered as she was the one who said it hurt in the first place, "It's not anything severe maybe just a shock of pain before it fades… "

Receiving nods of agreement from the rest of us, Tsugumi seemed convinced and said, "Alright… Shu, go ahead and draw it out."

I looked at her uncertain as I asked, "Are you sure?"

She looked at me as she gave me a nod, "alright…"

I once again, approached her and drew out her Void, as I plunged my hand Tsugumi flinched in pain but it faded as her Void began materializing… into a magic wand?

"What…" Well at first glance it looked to be a magic wand… but now that I got a proper look at it… it seemed to have a scanning part on top of the wand… a scanner perhaps?

I tried pointing the scanning part myself but it didn't do anything, Tsugumi who had calmed down from having her void drawn out for the first time, looked at her Void and made to grab it… when her hand passed through the scanning part, it glowed.

Tsugumi froze not knowing what had just happened when I noticed a button that I didn't see earlier and pressed it while stretching out the Void and standing up just in case.

When nothing happened, I decided to just enter New King Mode… my eyes changed as I gazed at the Void… through my eyes; I actually understood the workings of the Void and deactivated them as soon as I knew what to do.

Seeing everyone surprised by the change of my eyes except Ayase and Inori both who have seen it already, I would tell them later but first I'd show them how Tsugumi's Void worked.

I bent down, stretched out the Void before pressing and holding the button as I slowly stood up. An image began appearing… and it was Tsugumi!

I looked at the scene in front of me; Tsugumi was currently looking at Tsugumi #2… Everyone was pretty much surprised at what just happened and turned to me with inquiring looks while Tsugumi continued to check out the details on Tsugumi #2.

I began to explain what just happened, " Tsugumi's Void… is a hand scanner which from scanning a person's hand print can create copies of 'said' person like you see in front of you." gesturing the Tsugumi #2 which everyone indeed looked at.

I continued, "However that is not all, Tsugumi Void also allows the control of the copies by the will of the user."

To demonstrate, I willed Tsugumi #2 to ruffle Tsugumi's hair, which caused her to jump in surprise not expecting the action.

She then looked at me and in a blink of an eye, grabbed her Void and began moving Tsugumi#2 to do all sorts of things…

We eventually decided that I would keep the gauge while Tsugumi decided to play around with her Void a bit more… I warned her that she should release it soon as this was her first time having her Void drawn out after all…

We headed over to the cafeteria for dinner since it was pretty late and we were all hungry.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: GHQ Main Base<span>

Keido who had just landed, got off the chopper and entered the building, he then headed towards one of the rooms and entered it.

Inside, Segai was there while in front was a huge panel showing a map of Loop 7…

Keido gazed at it for a moment before ordering, "Report."

Segai began, "Yes, sir. We're deploying a mop-up team, based on your strategy. Next, we'll form a ring around the area and proceed to purify then shrink the blockade zone."

He began showing video feeds from various locations showing the positions of each team, he then continued his report. "As for our main force, I've strategically stationed the Ghost unit formed from the data you gave me."

He then turned to Keido as he said, "Now then, Mr. President…"

Keido narrowed his eyes before saying, "Begin."

Officer Rowan who received the order through a video call, answered.

"Yes, Sir! Now beginning Operation: Purify Tokyo!"

Scene Change: By the edge of the wall enclosing Loop 7

Alarms began blaring as red lights began shining from the top of the walls, marking a certain part of the ground in front of it.

The people who were by the edge of the walls hoping that it come down were all astonished when they were blinded by a red light for a moment as an announcement was made.

"This is an announcement from the new Japanese government. As of midnight tonight, we are shrinking the quarantined area… anyone who attempts to venture outside the red lines-…" The Endlaves lined up in front of the wall, all stood up in sync as the announcer continued.

"-Will be purified on sight, so please be careful."

Suddenly the machine guns mounted on the left shoulder of each Endlave were aimed in front at the people… All those who were standing on the red line were shocked at the scene of weapons being pointed at them and before they could even react, the Endlaves began firing and mercilessly killing all unfortunate people who were standing on the red line…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: A GHQ control room somewhere.<span>

Officer Rowan sweatdropped as he gazed horrified at the scene in front of him…

"I don't like this."

Officer Rowan turned and saw that it was Daryl who had spoken…

"President's orders or not, there's no love in this kind of killing."

Daryl seemed to be annoyed… he continued saying, "And that 'Ghost unit' they're not connected from here, are they? And they're not on scene either… so where are the operators?"

Officer Rowan answered, "That's top secret, I'm afraid."

Daryl having expected such simply kept quiet.

Scene Change: Atop Tokyo Tower

Haruka is seen configuring something and all around her were Endlave cockpits that were shut and in operation… however, there was no one inside all of them…

Haruka typed in some code before looking at a screen… It showed that the wall enclosing Loop 7 was moving… closer towards the center of the area… The walls crushed through buildings and swept up any corpses…

Scene Change: At the student lounge

Two students were by the couches looking at their phone which had a chat room on it… They were muttering as Nanba came by exclaiming, "Is it true!?"

One of the two replied as the other checked the chat room again…

"It's happening at Koenji…" Nanba then bent down to look at the conversations and saw that people were talking about the event…

He murmured, "A massacre… Things are getting really bad now…"

"Nanba-san." A person called out which caused Nanba and the other two to look at his direction…

It seems that Alisa was taking a walk and noticed them, she asked. "What're you all doing up at this time of night?"

Nanba stood from his position and informed her. "According to rumors, there's been a massacre at Koenji."

Alisa seemed surprised at this as Nanba continued, "What now? Do you still want to wait and do nothing?"

Alisa looked troubled as she began thinking what could she do…

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Shu's room<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

I was about to sleep when I heard a 'beep' from my phone and got up to grab it by the table, I opened it up and saw that a new thread was made and already people were chatting about it…

Curious, I opened the thread and was quickly horrified when I saw pictures of people killed and a small video of them getting shot at by Endlaves…

I franticly checked the conversations and found out that if one were to step across the red line… they would get shot without any warning… I felt a headache coming as continued reading through the thread before finally going to sleep as I began thinking about what else could happen…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

Scene: A GHQ control room…

Segai and Rowan were both in the room and Segai was busy typing on his phone as he asked Rowan a question.

"Officer Rowan, do you know what brought down the ancient city of Greece? In one word"

Unfazed by the seemingly random question, Rowan answered, "I'm afraid I was a physics major."

"Demagogy"

Rowan turned his attention to Segai as he began talking, "Look at what happens when we stop jamming their signals…"

Segai had been typing a message and sent it as he said that…

Segai then had a cruel smirk on his face as he muttered, "Now, I wonder how they'll react…"

Rowan commented bluntly, "You're a cruel man, Sir."

Now normally when a superior gets insulted by their subordinates, the superior would be sure to punish them… However Segai simply turned to face Rowan with an amused smile on his face as he saying, "Please, don't compliment me so much."

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Kuhouin Estate<span>

"Thanks a lot, Gramps." A familiar voice began.

Arugo and Oogumo were standing in front of Alisa's grandfather and both of them looked alright, Arugo who said his thanks earlier, continued.

"We couldn't have stayed on the run any longer."

Oogumo then asked, "How can we repay your kindness?"

Okina Kuhouin gazed at them seriously while a female stood beside him.

"All lines of communication and transport into the city center have been shut down as soon as Keido took office. But there should still be plenty of survivors left, I want to save them.

Oogumo easily answered, "It'll be our pleasure to assist you."

With that they began planning on how to get the trapped survivors out…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back at Tennouzu High School – A hallway<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

Ayase, Hare and I were simply hanging around… Inori wanted to go look around the school while the rest of the student council had their duties to perform. Hare then asked.

"Hey… Did you hear about Koenji?"

I gave a nod while Ayase asked what had happened.

In response to her question, I took out my phone and showed her the thread containing the pictures and the conversation about 'said' pictures.

Ayase was horrified while Hare let out a gasp in shock as she exclaimed, "Oh my… I thought it was just a rumor…"

I shook my head with a grimace as I commented, "From what I know of GHQ… I'm sad to say this doesn't surprise me as much as it should…"

Hare mumbled, "I worried about what's going to happen to our school…"

I turned to look at her as I said, "Don't worry, we've got everyone with us and I'll also be fighting to protect all of us."

Ayase and Hare smiled before saying that they too will support me however they can…

I thanked them as Hare asked, "Hey, Shu… Don't you want to be the leader?"

"Eh?"

"Why don't you run for student council president?"

Surprised at the question, I didn't say anything for a moment as both Ayase and Hare looked at me… I then rubbed the back of neck nervously as I replied,

" I don't think I should, I'm the last person who should be giving people orders… besides I'm sure there will be a better person who will step up to the job." I still think I'm too kind… not strict or confident enough to be a leader like Gai…

A glance to my side allowed me to see Ayase frowning and was about to say something when Hare retorted, "That's not true! You've just convinced yourself that's the case!"

She then smiled as she commented, "You can be a king, Shu."

I was taken aback at her confidence in me before I smiled and thanked her just as we heard rapid footsteps and a loud laugh down the hall way.

"Now you're what I'd call a really soothing girl! Aya-nee you'd better be careful or she might just take your Shu away from you."

This caused all three of us to blush before I shook my head and attempted to say something when my phone beeped and all three of us turned to look at it while Tsugumi went over and looked as well.

I checked what had been updated and it seemed a new conversation had opened up… The starting line read…

"If you hand over members of the Undertakers, you can get outside of the wall. "

The rest of the conversation were, students asking about confirmation and the truthfulness about that statement… despite the doubts they were showing… I grimaced as I thought of what would happen now and how relieved I was knowing Ayase and Tsugumi were with me… but what about-

I looked at all three of them and Ayase and I asked in sync, "Where's Inori?"

Just then someone shouted, "There! It's the Undertakers!"

Our eyes widened as we ran towards the window…

"No..!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Two guys were harassing a girl as they began shouting at her to confess that she was apart of the Undertakers… which she wasn't as I had never seen her before aside from school.

They began mumbling something we couldn't here and I was about to go down and help her when one of them pushed down her head. Thankfully, Alisa and Souta suddenly came by and began shouting at them.

I cursed, "If this is already happening, we've gotta find Inori quick… not that I don't think she can protect herself."

"We've got trouble, Shu!"

We turned to the side and Yahiro was holding his phone as he mentioned the rumor that we all just read.

I told him, "We already know about it, all we gotta do is find Inori."

I turned to everyone and asked, "Yahiro, you and I will go look for Inori while Tsugumi, can you please bring Ayase back to the student council room, Hare please go with them."

"Wha- Shu! I don't need to be protected like this."

I kneeled down as I said, "I know… but it'll make me feel better knowing that you're safe… so please Ayase? "

She still seemed reluctant but eventually agreed; I gave her a smile before turning to Tsugumi and Hare.

"Keep yourselves safe and be careful, okay? Yahiro and I will be back."

Receiving nods, they headed towards the Student Council room while Yahiro and I split up to look for Inori.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: By the staircase in school somewhere.<span>

"I-It's okay, I'm only going to check whether you've got a tattoo."

Inori was surrounded by three male students and they were closing in on her… She looked afraid when suddenly her expression changed to one with an evil smirk and screams were heard…

_P.O.V: Shu_

I entered the other school's building and as I climbed up the stairs, I thought to myself…

Inori… you had better be alright…

As I was about to climb another flight of stairs, I paused as Inori was coming down.

She looked at me as she asked, "What's wrong, Shu?"

Snapping out my surprise in meeting her so soon, I asked her worriedly, "There's an awful rumor spreading, did anyone attack you?"

"It's okay, I haven't seen anyone else here." … Weird… I get the feeling that she's lying yet she's not and why does Inori seem cold all of a sudden…

I shook my head of such thoughts as I said, "Ah… I see, that's good, then. Let's go and meet up with Ayase and Tsugumi."

Receiving a nod, we began heading down the stairs as I messaged Yahiro saying that I found Inori… I never noticed the bloody bodies of three male students on the next level that Inori had come down from…

As we met up with Ayase, Tsugumi and Hare, Alisa made an announcement…

"We're moving up our plans. A student body meeting will be held in ten minutes. All students please assemble in the gymnasium immediately."

We all looked at each other before I said, "Well… let's go, we'd look suspicious if we didn't attend."

Receiving nods, we made our way to the Gymnasium and as the students began filling in, we stood at the corner where we met with Souta.

Every student was muttering… about what was going on… whether the rumor was true… what this assembly was about…

Alisa eventually took the stage as I watched out for anyone that was approaching us with ill intent.

"We mustn't be led astray by false rumors! Help will come if we wait for it. What we need to do now is endure the storm!""

That however did nothing except infuriate the student body as they began shouting.

"You always say that!"

"Don't you have anything else to say?!"

Yahiro commented on the obvious, " That stance isn't going to fly with the other students anymore."

Souta however still defended Alisa as he retorted, " How can you say that? Don't you feel bad for the president?"

I answered, " It's not that we don't feel bad for Alisa but you have to face the facts, Souta… Simply telling students that they'd have to wait and wait until eventually whenever the help they're waiting for comes is all they can do would obviously cause this kind of reaction and would lead to people doing all sorts of reckless actions."

I glanced to my side and saw that Ayase, Inori and Tsugumi were still by us as they looked and listened to the reactions of the Students, I let out a sigh of relief not knowing what I'd be doing if they weren't here with us.

"President…" Everyone quieted down as I turned my attention to the stage where Nanba had stepped up.

He began summing up the students thoughts as he said to Alisa, " What we want to hear right now is how to avoid getting slaughtered. If going by the rumors, it means that we only need to hand over the Undertakers and we can get out of here, right?"

Alisa retorted, " That's simply a false rumor, there aren't any Undertaker members here!"

"Oh, but there are!" Nanba's friend came up stage as well, making us turn our attention to him.

He continued to say, " In fact, we discovered some ourselves!"

Alisa asked, " And where are the people you've discovered?"

Oh shit… Please don't tell me… Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spot light shone at our area….

Nanba pointed at us saying.

"Those two girls, the one in the wheelchair and the one wearing some sort of nekomimi on her head… They both are wearing our school's uniforms, but has anyone seen them before the blockade?"

As he said those things, Nanba began approaching us while every student was looking at us.

Someone shouted, "Undertaker members have tattoos on their backs, you know!"

Nanba's friend, whom I now recalled to be Takaomi Sudou also began approaching us with an evil grin on his face as he muttered, " Really? Well, maybe we should try looking for it to make sure."

Roars of approval came from the students and Sudou continued saying as he hasten his approach.

"The Undertakers are a criminal organization that has committed bioterrorism! That is why we can't let them go unpunished!"

He began reaching for Ayase's hand when I slapped away his hand and shouted, " Stop!"

When I saw Nanba taking out a gun, I quickly pulled out Inori's Void and aimed it at him which froze everyone in place….

People began muttering about me along with Ayase being the people who dealt with the Endlave two days ago.

I turned to Nanba and said, " Put away the gun." When he hesitated, I repeated my words, shouting this time.

This time he did put the gun away and I lowered Inori's Void as my red eyes took in everyone in front of us.

I then calmly said, " If you're looking for a member of the Undertakers, then I am also one."

The students began nervously muttering amongst each other and I turned to them saying, " Sorry about this but could you let me handle this? I have a plan."

They all looked unsure, but eventually allowed me to do so…

I turned to Ayase giving her an encouraging smile before turning to Tsugumi and gestured that we should go up stage…

Nanba and Sudou followed along, as we reached the stage and the lights were turned back on, I turned to Nanba and Sudou and asked, " I'll need one of you for the plan I thought of, don't worry it won't cause any injuries whatsoever."

Reluctantly Sudou volunteered and giving him an annoyed nod as I still remembered the time they were harassing Ayase, I turned to Tsugumi and said, " I'll need your Void for this plan. May I?"

She gave me a nod and with that a runic circle appeared and I drew out her Void before giving it to her.

People were all in awe in seeing me properly drawing out a Void and I knew they had a ton of questions.

I informed them, " Please hold on with your questions for now, I'll answer them to the best of my ability later on."

I turned back to Tsugumi and asked, "First, Tsugumi please make a copy of Ayase, Sudou, yourself and me."

A bit surprised at the request, she nodded and made a copy of herself before moving on with the rest of us. Even Sudou who was reluctant at first went along.

With the copies made, I asked Tsugumi to bring Fyu-Neru and prepare him to show a video feed through the gymnasium's projector.

With preparations done, I asked that Tsugumi make the copies go onto the military hummer that had crashed into our festival yesterday and make them drive to the red line.

We watched as Fyu-Neru recorded the transaction, the copy of Sudou came out of the hummer and as the Endlaves pointed their guns at him, he pleaded for them to wait and said that he had brought the Undertaker members.

Our own copies, with mine holding Ayase's bridal style and Tsugumi handcuffed behind us were shown to the Endlaves…

Sudou's copy then informed the Endlaves that there were still plenty of students at school using it as a shelter and that they'll hand over our copies and in return pleaded that they allowed the students to be free to go.

Sudou's copy then ordered ours to move on ahead and as our copies crossed the red line… they were shot mercilessly… somewhat expecting that reaction, Tsugumi made Sudou's copy slowly back away as he muttered,

"So now can we…" Before he got to finish whatever he was about to say, the Endlaves pointed their mounted guns at him… and shot causing Sudou's copy to perish as well.

Nanba along with the rest of us saw the video, live and he was freaking out… he began exclaiming.

"How can this be…. Handing over the Undertakers should have solved everything!"

He looked at me in panic as he shouted, " What the hell is going on?!"

I looked at him sternly as I said, " Now do you get it? Relying on the government when they are the ones who isolated us without reason isn't going to work. Tsugumi shouted from behind me, standing along with Ayase and Sudou…

"And you understand Shu's Void power too, don't you?"

She showed her Void as she explained, " This is my Void: The doll-making hand scanner… It allows me to make copies of anyone that had their hand scanned on top and I can even control them remotely."

I looked at all the students as I said, " To me, you all looked afraid because you didn't understand the situation. So with that in mind, I made one fact perfectly clear. Now we can hopefully move forward…. I want you all to calm down."

The students then began asking questions

"What exactly is your power?"

"Are all our so-called Voids the same?"

"What are Voids ?"

"Are you three really Undertaker members?"

I raised my hand and the onslaught of questions stopped, I calmly said,

" My power is called the power of the Kings and so far it's only ability is to draw out Voids, no everyone's Void is different as they are our hearts given form and yes all three of us are really genuine Undertaker members and before someone asks, no we did not commit bioterrorism, that was GHQ's Antibodies doing."

I then noticed Nanba shaking in frustration as he began reaching for his gun, I quickly looked around and noticed Alisa was too far to draw her Void from and quickly entered New King mode and looked at Sudou and saw that his Void was some kind of boomerang, as Nanba took out his gun shouting,

"The government and your powers…It's all fake!"

I quickly looked at Sudou's eyes briefly and pulled out his Void, shooting it out instantly at Nanba's gun sending it flying.

As the boomerang reentered back into Sudou's body, he felt into a heap on the ground while I leveled a harsh glare at Nanba, " Didn't I just tell you to calm down? Don't make me angry."

I turned back to the stunned students and said, " Just like you saw yesterday, we have a way of fighting. So please, rest easy regarding that aspect."

I then gave them a determined stare as I informed the student body, " This is why I want whoever is going to be the leader, to really think… To think of a way that we'll all be saved… That's all."

I then gestured that we should head back to where Inori was still at when suddenly Yahiro shouted, :

"Hold up, Shu!" he made his way through the students and said, " This isn't over yet."

I watched as he turned back to the students as I gave confused glances to Ayase and Tsugumi who shook their heads not knowing what was going on.

"Hey everybody! I think Shu's absolutely right! So let me ask you, who on that stage would make the best leader?"

My eyes widened at what Yahiro was planning and I was about to say something when the whole student body began shouting my name.

I turned to Yahiro and asked, " What're you doing, Yahiro." Yahiro however ignored me and announced, " Everyone who agrees Ouma Shu should be our new president, clap your hands!"

I was stunned when everyone began clapping their hands with smiles on their faces. Suddenly I heard claps behind me and turned around abruptly to see Ayase and Tsugumi were also clapping their hands with smiles on their faces.

I turned back to Yahiro and asked what was that for… he simply smiled and said, " I'll help you with the job, give it a try. After all didn't I say that the decision would be made for you?"

I was about to retort when Yahiro said, " Don't you think this is what you can do right now?"

I let out a sigh and smiled as I said, " I guess… I don't really have a choice now do I ?"

He shook his head and said, " Nope."

I felt a hand grabbing onto mine and I glanced to see Ayase had taken my hand in hers as she looked up and told me. " Don't worry, I'm sure you can be a great leader, Shu."

"Thanks Ayase, I guess I'll give it a shot."

I held her hand as I wondered… would I really be okay as a leader… I have to be… For all our sakes.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in a GHQ facility somewhere…<span>

A figure is seen coming out of some kind of pool of liquid… the figure was wearing a cross necklace and overseeing the figure were Haruka and Keido… Keido then mutters, " The time has come…"

* * *

><p>And so ends chapter 15, just four more to go before this story ends. Hope all goes well ~ See ya tomorrow, hope this was satisfactory!<p> 


	16. Phase 16

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**I'm starting to think that this story isn't interesting anymore considering the lack of comments/reviews concerning how bad/good a chapter is despite the amount of people actually viewing the chapter. Or perhaps were the changes not to your liking? If so, do comment and tell me about it rather than keep silent... But just to have a sense of accomplishment, I'll post the rest of the chapters just for the sake of it...**

**Enjoy~ R&R~**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 16: Confession

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

I was about to retort when Yahiro said, "Don't you think this is what you can do right now?"

I let out a sigh and smiled as I said, "I guess… I don't really have a choice now do I?"

He shook his head and said, "Nope."

I felt a hand grabbing onto mine and I glanced to see Ayase had taken my hand in hers as she looked up and told me. "Don't worry; I'm sure you can be a great leader, Shu."

"Thanks Ayase, I guess I'll give it a shot."

I held her hand as I wondered… would I really be okay as a leader… I have to be… For all our sakes.

* * *

><p><span>Scene: Student Council Room<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

After Arisa had made it official that I was to be the Student Council President…and after weeks of duty, Yahiro wanted to show me something and I went with him to the Student Council Room and… right now he is about to show me some plan that he thought of beforehand… He must've been really sure that he could make me leader if he planned in advance…

The projector showed a panel of student pictures and Yahiro began explaining.

"We'll rank all students on a scale of A to F based on their genomic resonance values and you, Shu, will reign over them."

My eyes widened, this is…

"You could call it a Void ranking system…"

The panel then shut down and Yahiro asked, "So, what do you think?"

I narrowed my eyes as I stared him, asking.

"Yahiro… do really think this is necessary? This is basically discrimination you know."

Yahiro shook his head in response. "This is not a plan to discriminate people rather it is one that gives them distinction to show that there is a difference and yes I believe this is necessary, with this plan at the very least there will be a chain of command and due to that, people will work harder to bring results… Finally with this, we'll be able to prioritize those Voids which are evidently stronger."

What! "I admit I didn't find the plan that bad until you pointed out the last part, really Yahiro? Prioritizing a select number of people just because of their Void's strength?"

Yahiro let out a sigh and explained, "We don't really have a choice, in the case of vaccine shortage… We'll at least have to give out the vaccines to those people who have Voids that are far useful with you as the number 1 priority."

I thought about it… in a way when Yahiro puts it that way, in these times, I can't really say that's a bad idea… but still…

I shook my head and told Yahiro, "Give me some time to think this through… I'll give you my answer tomorrow earliest."

Yahiro nodded and gave me a smile as he said, "I know it's hard to make these kinds of decisions but you have to think about our survival… Sometimes not everyone can be saved."

With that parting comment, I went down to the school ground after getting a safety helmet on and looked at the repairs that were being made on the damage that those people with the Endlave last time caused.

I looked around and nodded at the sight of the mini-cranes that we managed to get from a nearby construction site and saw that they were being put to good use when I heard people exclaiming.

"Whoa!"

"That girl's Void is really something!"

I looked to the side just in time to see Hare releasing her Void from a previously broken spotlight… There were quite a lot of people around who watched the scene… The male students near me were watching and one of them commented, "I want her to heal me too…"

I went over and slapped his back as I smiled when he turned enraged only to be surprised to see me, evident when he exclaimed. "Ouma-Kaichou!"

"Shouldn't you to be working?"

They smiled nervously before saying that they had just remembered what they were doing and ran off after saying a frantic goodbye.

I simply shook my head with a smile at their antics but let it go since it wasn't anything serious and it was their first time seeing a Void in action after all…

"Earlier, you also healed my injury completely, thanks a lot!"

I turned back and saw that a female student had just thanked Hare and Hare simply shook her head with a smile and said that it was no problem.

The female student then looked down at her Void and commented, "Compared to you, my Void is just…"

She seemed disappointed at her Void, seeing that I made my way over as I began saying, "What's important is not your Void's strength but how you use it to help out. So don't feel down."

I then smiled as I continued, "Also, please keep up the good work."

I shouted the same line for all the students in the vicinity to here and they all gave positive answers. The female student smiled at me and thanked me before leaving to see if there were any places that she could use her Void.

I looked at her as she went off and thought… I wonder what rank would she be… Yahiro's Void ranking system…

I let out a sigh as I thought about it causing Hare to turn to me concerned, asking. "Shu… are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced her saying, "Yeah, I'm fine… just thinking about something."

She blinked before smiling and said, "Alright, but if you have anything you want to talk about, remember you can always go to Ayase or even me, okay?"

I gave her a nod with a smile before thanking her and with that she left to go repair other objects.

I gave the place one more look around before going off to the next area…

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day<em>**

The following day was even more hectic… Yahiro had suggested and I agreed to have a general Void exam to record down everyone's Void and their possible uses. Yahiro had asked about my decision and I told him that I'll tell him later tonight…

We then had an assembly were I brought up future plans and our objective at the moment which was to gather sufficient vaccine supply and build up a barricade just in case of future attacks along with setting up a security team.

Amongst the people, I chose for the team… two of them were Sudou and Nanba because despite their misgivings, they were actually looking out for the school.

Finally to conclude, I set up groups which would scour the area for possible vaccine supply.

After that was done, I made my way over to the kitchen where I knew Ayase was and helped out…

As people began filling in and taking their meals, I noticed that Souta was kind of depressed for some reason and was about to ask what was wrong when I heard Sudou's voice saying.

"Security training has been so hardcore that it's made me extremely hungry!"

Security training… it was something that Yahiro and I decided to implement to allow the security team to gain more experience in using their Voids to defend themselves and fellow students…

But… I narrowed my eyes as I walked over and said before Tsugumi could retort…

"Sudou… you should know that it isn't good to cut lines despite how hungry you are, everyone has to line up."

He seemed surprised to see me and nervously chuckled as he apologized before moving over to the back of the line.

I let out a sigh as I apologized to the student that was pushed away earlier by Sudou, she said that it was okay and thanked me before I went over to help Ayase gather more plates for the students that were yet to come…

Placing another plate in my hands, I bent down and whispered, "Ayase… do you mind if we talked later on?"

She looked at me blinking for a moment before smiling and giving me a nod… with that we continued with our duties… With Inori placing the rice in bowls, Souta using his Void to open up cans, me helping out wherever I could and Tsugumi giving out the trays after placing the food.

After finishing with our kitchen duties for the day, Ayase and I went over to my room where I decided would be best to talk…

Closing the door behind me, I went over and sat on my bed as Ayase with my help, sat next to me as she asked, " So… What's wrong Shu?"

I closed my eyes as I thought about how I would tell her about the Void ranking system… and eventually decided to just go for it and see what she thought about it.

I explained to her about it and she kept quiet throughout the explanation.

Finishing, I asked. "What do you think? Should that system be enacted?"

She gave it a thought for awhile before answering, "I can understand your view in this… some people will indeed believe this to be discrimination despite what Yahiro says… but he does bring in some important points… I do think that with proper positions, people will have the motivation to work even harder… though there might be some who would dislike this system."

She then looked at me and asked, "What are you going to do, Shu?"

I looked at her for a moment before bringing her into a hug as I softly said, "I don't know… I know the merits of actually enacting this system… but I guess I'm afraid that with it, people will hate me for what I'm doing…"

She placed her arms around me as well as she soothingly told me, "It's okay, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you and don't forget, even if the whole world hates you. I'm still here aren't I?"

I chuckled a bit at that and held her more tightly as I thanked her. With that we spent the rest of the time in that position until I was called for a meeting with Yahiro about our progress. After telling her so, she got back into her wheelchair albeit not needing my help this time as it was close enough to the bed, I smiled at her progress with using her legs before kissing her and saying, "I'll see you later."

She smiled and we both went our separate ways, as I made my way to the Student Council Room, I looked out the window and thought about the wall enclosing this area…

The red line… as we students began calling was easily getting closer and closer to us…we've got to find a solution soon…

Arriving at the room, Yahiro was already there sorting through various documents before giving me our current status report and I grimaced as I read it...

Damn... Our plans aren't even half way done yet we're almost reaching dangerous levels with our vaccine supply... This is bad...

"That's why I told you to implement the Void ranking system..."

I must've thought out loud... I looked at Yahiro and he was looking through the files that we compiled with the information on every student's Void...

Seeing that he had my attention, he continued. "People work twice as hard when there is a clear hierarchy."

I looked back down on to the report in my hands and shook my head as I said, "At this point... I don't think I have a choice do I..."

Yahiro looked at me and I told him, "Alright, Yahiro, we'll go along with your Void ranking system."

He turned from the screen he was looking at and surprise was easily seen on his face as he asked, curious.

"Oh? And could you tell me what made you finally agree to it?"

I let out a sigh as I told him," Like I said, at this rate... I fear for what would happen to us... going on as we are now, we'll be risking not getting our plans finished...Faced with this risk... I'm not naïve enough to think that being stubborn just to sympathize with others while risking of the rest of the students is a good idea."

He seemed surprised at the thought I put into this as he muttered,"I see..."

He then asked once more for confirmation, "So... we'll enact the Void ranking system right away?"

I gave him a nod and with that we began finalizing the ranks for the system... I also thought of tomorrow, where I will be introducing the system to the students...

I just hope no severe incidents will occur...

After all the planning and finalizing of the system, we decided that we did all we could and decided to call it a day…

As we went our separate ways, I remembered that I hadn't eaten dinner yet, thus I changed destinations and headed for the cafeteria.

Upon arriving, I was surprised to see Ayase and my friends who helped out during lunch with the inclusion of Hare, eating by a table, though Souta seems to be missing from the group.

I then recalled that they were also tasked with helping out for dinner, so they were probably just done with that and everyone else had already gone back to bed…

I went over to the counter and grabbed a tray of the food they saved for me before heading over to where they were and sat down as Ayase asked.

"So, how did it go?"

I assumed she meant my meeting with Yahiro, I replied. "It was alright, I've decided to go along with the Void ranking system."

She nodded as she commented, "I see, th-"She was interrupted however when Tsugumi along with Hare asked.

"Void ranking system?"

I explained to them the basis of the system and they were both shocked but Tsugumi got out of hers first as she grinned saying.

"I'm surprised you actually want to go along with it." Hare was still silent up until Tsugumi had finished her comment.

"But Shu… isn't that discrimination?"

I let out a sigh as Inori came back before I began…

"I know that… but I really can't think of any other way, if we want our supplies to last until we eventually escape from this cage… This Void ranking system seems to be the only way until we get our supplies to a safe level…I guess, I'll just have to be cruel and bear with the snide remarks people will say about me during that period of time…"

I played around with my food not really wanting to eat having said what I did, we were all silent until Inori asked, "But Nii-san, this is what you've chosen to do right?"

I looked at her for a moment and gave a nod as I felt a hand over mine…. I turned to see Ayase smiling as she said, "Then we'll support you, even if the whole school hates you."

I looked at all of them and received a nod from a grinning Tsugumi while Hare simply smiled and nodded, Inori placed the pitcher of water onto the table before taking her seat as well and giving me a smile.

I thank god that I have these friends of mine… I wondered what I would ever do without them…

With that we once again began to eat in peaceful silence.

After we ate and washed the dishes, I decided that I wanted to go up to the roof to think while the girls decided to go back to their dorms…

Giving Ayase a kiss and bidding all of them goodnight, I made my way to the roof…

There I looked out at the red line and wondered… Am I really doing the right thing? Would everyone hate me because of what I was going to do? What would Gai do at this time…?

I shook my head as I chuckled, why am I even thinking about this… I've already decided that this was the only thing we could do right now… and no matter who would hate me, as long as I have my friends by my side, I'll get through… Gai is no longer with us and I'm not him, I could never be him anyways…

I gave the ominous red line one more look before heading back to the dorms.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Female dorm's bath<span>

On their way from the cafeteria, the girls eventually decided to take a bath together, with the exception of Inori who decided that she was already tired and went to her room.

After gathering their essentials, Ayase, Tsugumi and Hare headed for the baths, as they entered the spacious room, they set down their things. Tsugumi and Hare went over to Ayase and was about to help her in when she stopped them and showed that she already could walk quite well and she went in on her own.

Surprised by this, Hare asked. "Oh my, Ayase your legs have already healed that well?"

Ayase smiled as she nodded while Hare then asked when did it get so well.

Ayase mentioned that it was just this morning when it was this well which Hare once again asked, "Then, is it already okay for you to stop using the wheelchair?"

Ayase thought about it for a moment, her legs were really getting better and quick… They didn't seem to feel strained any longer and with that in mind, she said.

"I guess it is, though I'm still going to use that chair, just a bit longer."

This caused Hare to be confused, evident when she asked. "But, wouldn't it be good to show Shu that your legs already are mostly healed? He's still probably worried about them."

Before Ayase could give her reasoning on why she wanted to use the wheelchair a bit longer despite not really needing it anymore.

Tsugumi shook her head, as she and Hare sank into the bath as well. "Aya-nee must want to surprise Shu. Maybe she'll sneak behind his back and pat him on the shoulders causing him to turn and be surprised only to receive an even greater shock when she kisses him?"

Finishing with a sly grin causing Ayase to blush before she was about to begin retorting that assumption… Tsugumi's grin grew larger as she said, "Don't deny it, Aya-nee. I'm sure you've thought of doing that to show."

Ayase's mouth just snapped shut as she really couldn't deny such thing so she simply resorted to grumbling about nosy friends and their assumptions, though the blush on her face showed that she didn't really mean it.

Hare watched this interaction with a smile on her face as she addressed Ayase, "I'm glad that you and Shu are happy together…"

That seemed to bring up a topic that Ayase wanted to talk about as she said, "That's right… Hare, you've also mentioned that you liked Shu right?"

That caught Tsugumi's attention as well just as she began applying shampoo on her hair. "What's this? Ayase already has a rival fighting for her man?"

This caused Hare to blush as she shook her head frantically, "No, no, while it's true that I've feelings for Shu, I'm truly glad that he and Ayase got together… I might be a bit sad that I wasn't me but as long as Shu is happy, I truly believe I can move on…"

Hare then took Ayase's hands and held them as she looked her in the eye before saying, "That's why, you'd better remember what I said back then in the classroom, or else."

Ayase gave her a nod and with that Hare smiled while Tsugumi just looked at them confused not knowing what happened.

The night continued on, with Tsugumi asking about what they talked about and so on before they got out and headed to their rooms and feel asleep.

"Shu… No matter what may happen in the future, I won't ever let you go…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day<em>**

_P.O.V: Shu_

First thing I did was go about the school patrolling and checking up on the repairs that were still being done… On my way towards the Student Council Room, I met up with Souta and asked him to walk and talk with me for awhile.

As we made our way to the benches next to the school, I told him about the Void ranking system and wanted to know what he thought about it… His reaction… was expected.

"How could you even think of doing that? That's discrimination, you know!"

I let out a sigh and was thankful that no one was around; I really didn't want rumors to spread before I could announce it officially.

I faced Souta as I told him, "I've got no other choice, Souta… If I don't go along with this… Our vaccine supply won't be able to last and our progress with escaping this cage won't move at all…"

That apparently wasn't enough for Souta as he left while I looked at his back wondering… why he seemed so angry… even if he felt that it was discrimination, I could hear the rage in his voice…

I continued wondering as I once again made my way to the Student Council Room; there I saw Yahiro, Arisa and Kanon sitting by the table looking over stacks of papers.

Yahiro noticed me as I entered and stood up with a worried face as he informed, "Shu, apparently our vaccine supplies were lower than we expected!"

Alarmed, I asked how low they were and how long would they last. The information I received in return wasn't good at all…

With a grim expression on my face, I said, "Alright… I guess we can't really delay it any longer. We'll announce the Void ranking system tonight before dinner."

Yahiro suddenly grabbed a stack of papers and with a serious expression on his face he said, "Before you go ahead with that decision, I want you to take a look at the ranks that were given to each student that had taken part in the Void examination.

I looked through the list and was surprised to see Souta being in Rank F… the rank with the lowest priority… I closed my eyes in resignation and after briefly looking through the rest of the list. I turned to Yahiro and said, "I have no complaints, we'll go ahead with my decision tonight."

With that we worked to prepare for everything and I hoped that Tsugumi, who was tasked with finding out where the Ghost unit's operators were at, will be able to figure it out soon…

After working out the rest of the details such as Yahiro's plan of creating a secret service group that apparently directly listened to my orders… and sorting through the lower ranks into groups that would look around for places with possible vaccine supply or weapons that could be used against the Endlaves… We decided to take a break and headed out of the Student Council Room as the people who were tasked with cleaning the room for the day came in and began their duty.

I decided to go back patrolling for the moment and if I had stayed by a while longer, I would've heard a gasp from the Student Council Room and a girl running out with a stack of papers in her hands.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With the girl amongst a group of people behind the school building.<span>

"This can't be true!"

The girl showing the stack of papers containing the list of members of each rank gave a worried nod saying, "It is! I found it while I was cleaning the Student Council Room."

A gruff male student looked at the list as he commented about why they were worried about this 'list'

"But we're all in the lowest rank! Just what is this Void ranking system?"

Souta, who was currently holding on to the list, clenched his fist as he mumbled, "Shu…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back with Shu who was just going down the stairs.<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

Thankfully, there weren't any issues at the areas I checked, I finally reached the bottom of the flight of stairs I was descending from and was surprised to hear someone call out my name.

"Shu…"

I faced forward and saw that Souta was in front of a group of student that included two males aside from Souta and two female students.

They all had a solemn expression on their faces which caused me to wonder what had happened… I replied with a tilt of my head.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?"

Souta seemed to hesitate for a moment, while the rest of the students who were behind him simply looked on worriedly…

After seemingly getting his wits together, Souta finally said, "Listen… We have a favour to ask…"

Oh? "What is it?"

He gave me a serious stare as he proclaimed, "Will you draw out our Voids?"

I wondered what this was about as I narrowed my eyes saying, "What do you need them for?"

Souta stared back unflinchingly as he replied with conviction. "We want to practice."

I couldn't help but be confused as I asked, "Souta, why do all of you want to practice all of a sudden?"

Souta looked to the side as he replied, "My Void was useful when you used it, wasn't it?" He then looked down as he continued, "But when I use it, all I can do is open cans…" He clenched his fists, "With a little practice, I know I can get better."

I frowned… somehow what Souta said seemed as if he wasn't saying everything but It wasn't like I couldn't understand what he was going through…I looked at each and every one of them as I asked, " I assume you all feel that way too?"

Receiving nods and seeing I was taking the time to think, Souta pleaded, "Come on, Shu!" With that, the rest of them also pleaded along with Souta.

I couldn't help but feel as if they seemed a little too desperate to train but eventually let it go and drew each and every one of their Voids...

After handing each of them their Voids, I asked, "Want me to come along? Maybe I could give suggestions"

This seemed to make them uncomfortable which caused me to wonder what they were up to… As Souta said, "Ah, its okay Shu, we want to surprise you when we show our progress later on, right guys?"

The last part was directed to the group accompanying him and they all had worried looks that they were failing to hide as they lamely replied with words of agreement…

Hiding a frown, I gave them a small smile as I said, "I see… in that case, please do be careful and don't overwork yourselves, alright?"

They nodded and thanked me once more before moving on, not noticing that I was staring at them as I grabbed my phone.

"Security team? I want you to monitor the perimeter around the school, just in case."

"President? Is there something wrong?"

I continued on with my patrolling as I answered, "Hopefully not, but just call it a hunch of mine."

"I-I see, understood, I'll relay it to the rest of the team."

"Thank you…"

With that in place, I made my way back to the Student Council Room and once again, people were already in there and as I entered, this time it was Arisa who greeted me.

"Ouma-kun, the backup list for the rankings is missing!"

I noticed Kanon wasn't present and recalled that she had her duties as part of the lookout for any hostiles or any activity from the Endlaves situated by the red line.

I wonder… I turned to Yahiro and asked, "Do you have a list of the people in charge of cleaning this room?"

He quirked a brow as he looked through a few stacks of paper and eventually passed me a piece of paper.

Reading it, I guessed right… one of the girls that were with Souta earlier was also the one in charge of cleaning this room today… Does that mean she's the one who took it? If so, what would.-…!

Souta… that girl… all of them were in Rank F… and they asked me for their Voids… But what were…

"Shu?..."

I was brought out my musing by Yahiro who asked what was wrong, I replied, "I might be wrong, but there might be a chance that the one in charge of cleaning this room today might have taken the-…"

I was interrupted by my phone ringing and as I excused myself for a moment, I answered it… it was Kanon…

"Shu, Souta and a few others just left the school wielding their Voids; I assume that you authorized this?"

What?! "I did not! ask th-" Before I could finish what I was saying, Yahiro's phone rang and he answered it… His face hardened due to whatever he heard which he then relayed to me…

"Shu… Tsugumi just found signatures of a squadron of Endlaves close to the school, near a hospital and that six Genomic signatures were found heading towards the direction of those Endlaves…"

My eyes widened before narrowing and speaking, "Kanon, please contact Ayase, Inori and two members of the Security, Nanba and Sudou and have them meet us by the entrance A.S.A.P!"

"U-Understood!" With that I hung up and turned to see the curious faces of Arisa and Yahiro, I quickly said, "Yahiro, please tell Tsugumi to have Fyu-Neru bring that military vehicle that barged into our school over to the main entrance, I just received news that Souta and a group of students from the F rank just left the school and are currently heading to a location that is filled with Endlaves, they tricked me into giving them their Voids insisting that they wanted to practice."

Yahiro's eyes widened while Arisa's hand went up to her mouth as she gasped, Yahiro wanted to say something but I stopped him with a glare, " I know what you want to say, that they're merely Rank F students, well the system still isn't in place so right now there are no ranks so shove it!"

His mouth snapped shut as he gave a reluctant nod as I began once more, " Alright, Yahiro you know what to do, after you've contacted Tsugumi, I want you to stay here and look out for the school while we head out to save Souta."

He gave a nod once more and I turned to Arisa and said, "Arisa, you're coming with us, we'll need you if we want to save all of them."

"Alright, Ouma-kun."

With that we left the Yahiro there all alone as he began relaying orders to Tsugumi who accepted them quickly and began executing them.

When we reached the main entrance, I was relieve to find that everyone else was there already but was surprised to see Ayase already standing on her own and I was about to ask but she simply shook her head telling me that this wasn't the time.

Knowing that I would get the answer to my question soon enough, I focused on the task at hand as we got into the vehicle that Tsugumi brought over pretty quickly.

When we all got in, Fyu-Neru controlled by Tsugumi, began driving as I turned to face all the others inside the vehicle.

"Alright, here's the situation, as of this moment, Souta and five students are currently heading towards their deaths." This caused quite the reaction but I wasn't done, "Their destination is the hospital that we are currently heading for and what's bad about that is that there is apparently a squad of Endlaves situated there at the moment…" I turned to face Fyu-Neru as I knew Tsugumi was listening as well so I asked, "Tsugumi, how many Endlaves are there?"

"Currently assessing… eig… no nine-… there are at least ten of them!"

As the group in the car let out sounds of surprise I was thinking franticly, why the fuck were there so many Endlaves situated in that particular area!... Don't tell me that someone planned for this to happen…

I shook my head, now is not the time to be thinking about this, I turned back and began speaking once more, " I know the numbers may seem a bit intimidating and there's probably reinforcements as well but don't lose hope, we've still got a way to fight remember? "

With that, after we reached a point that was safe for us to disembark and walk towards where Souta was, I began drawing out all their Voids, Ayase's prosthetic legs or maybe they're just greaves now… Nanba and his gloves that increase his overall strength, Sudou and his electric short sword, Arisa's shield and finally Inori's long sword….

After each of them other than Inori were holding their Voids, I paired them up, Sudou and Inori would go with Arisa to save Souta and his group while Ayase, Nanba and I would take care of the Endlaves, when Inori asked what was she going to use to fight.

Well... I gave her an RPG along with some grenades, she received gobsmacked looks when she lifted the RPG with easy which caused me to chuckle despite the situation, Tsugumi then announced that the Endlaves have fired, I quickly turned to them and gave them nods before we all took off.

When we made it to the area… I was surprised, that the Endlaves would actually go this far… the entire area was covered with bullet holes and cars were on fire… I looked around and shouted, "Souta!"

"Shu?" a voice came from our side and to my relief, the group who was still holding their Voids came out of the building they were hiding in… As we made our way over to them, my phone beeped and I quickly answered it to hear, 'Shu! Missiles are incoming on your spot!"

Hearing that, I quickly shouted, "Arisa! Place your shield and enlarge it in front of us now!"

Quickly doing so, she had just made it as the missiles impacted the shield and dematerializing into particles… Seeing that they had become a bit smarter, they aimed for the surrounding buildings and I quickly turned to them as I ordered, "Move now! Arisa, Sudou and Inori bring Souta and the rest back to the vehicle safely, while Ayase, Nanba and I take care of the Endlaves!"

Going through with my orders hastily, Arisa began herding Souta's group, leading them to where the vehicle was. With that, I turned to the two people who were still with me and said, "Be careful you two, don't do anything reckless."

"Alright, Shu."

"You worry too much, president…"

And with that, we headed into the fray and separated as soon as choppers began raining bullets at us… Nanba's enhanced speed due to wielding his Void allowed him to escape easily while Ayase took to the skies to take care of those choppers and I leaped over to the Endlave in front of me and quickly cleaved it in half.

Nanba's gloves and his enhanced strength and speed allowed him to dispatch an Endlave efficiently though I could see that a few bullets and blade swipes nearly got him. An explosion above me drew my attention and I saw a chopper crashing down to the group and assumed that Ayase took care of that one before I jumped away just as the spot I was standing exploded due to the missiles shot by three Endlaves…

Man… they must really want to kill me… though this isn't time for humorless jokes as I narrowed my eyes, and used the same ability I used back at the school festival to instantly place me over to where the three Endlaves were at and as they turned to point their guns at me, I quickly released a shockwave all around me using Inori's Void, slicing their guns and legs into two before leaping away as the Endlaves exploded.

I eventually took out four more Endlaves and Nanba managed to take out one more while Ayase took care of the remaining Choppers by drop kicking into their propellers causing them to crash.

As we regrouped, we heard a scream and looked at each other for a moment before dashing over to the source of the scream… When we got there… it was horrible, apparently one of the female students had tripped while they were sneaking past an Endlave causing that Endlave to notice and fire at her... Arisa noticed too late and Inori managed to destroy the Endlave before we arrived as the other female member screamed….

The girl that was shot… was being covered by crystals and I was about to shout Hare's name when my eyes widened… I can't believe I forgot to ask Hare to come… A person was dying due some unknown reason causing her to become crystallized faster and the only person whose Void could help was still at school… I didn't think this would happen… I watched in horror as the girl was held by her friend who was crying… the girl raised her hand that was partially covered with crystals and touched her friend's face before saying…

"Sorry…" and she was then totally crystallized… we were all silent as we watched her friend shed even more tears but our eyes widened when the crystal cracked and finally broke into pieces… Ayase went over and hugged the frantic friend who just lost her best friend while we all looked on solemnly… I then remembered where we were and quickly said, "Now's not the place, we've gotta get out of here, we better not risk in seeing whether or not GHQ will send even more Endlaves…"

Quickly realizing the truth in my statement, we all made our way back to the vehicle only to be surprised to see another vehicle right next to it… the door opened and I tensed up before my eyes widened once more as I shouted, seeing the person who stepped out of the car.

"DARYL?!"

* * *

><p>And that's that for chapter 16...<p> 


	17. Phase 17

Self-beta so if anyone finds an error, please do tell me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

**I'm starting to think that this story isn't interesting anymore considering the lack of comments/reviews concerning how bad/good a chapter is despite the amount of people actually viewing the chapter. Or perhaps were the changes not to your liking? If so, do comment and tell me about it rather than keep silent... But just to have a sense of accomplishment, I'll post the rest of the chapters just for the sake of it...**

**Enjoy~ R&R~**

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 17: Confession

_Previously on Guilty Crown – Sins of an Emperor_

_Quickly realizing the truth in my statement, we all made our way back to the vehicle only to be surprised to see another vehicle right next to it… the door opened and I tensed up before my eyes widened once more as I shouted, seeing the person who stepped out of the car._

"_DARYL?!"_

* * *

><p>P.O.V: Shu<p>

"What're you doing here?" I pointed Inori's Void right at him, ready to lop of his head at any given moment.

Daryl seemed to eye the sword with caution, not that I could blame him as he had been on the receiving end of this sword for god knows how many times.

He looked at me and placed his hands in placating gesture as he said, "Hey… I'm not here to cause any trouble; I'm just here because of-"

"Shu wait!" I snapped to the side and was surprised to see Tsugumi coming out of the same car that Daryl had come out of.

"Tsugumi?" Ayase also seemed to be surprised to see her here.

I quickly returned my attention to Daryl still keeping Inori's Void pointing at him even as Tsugumi went over to stand next to him, though I was extremely curious of why on earth was Tsugumi with Daryl Yan of all people and I was sure that Ayase beside me was feeling the same way… though I'm also sure the rest of our group was watching our interaction with wonderment and surprise.

Ayase began talking, " Tsugumi… You do who you're standing next to right? He's Daryl Yan, remember? He's been on the opposite side, fighting against us since the beginning."

I looked around and noticed that everyone was really tired and turned back to Tsugumi who was actually holding hands with Daryl… and was that a smile on his face.

I shook my head and let out a sigh as I looked at the both of them. "We don't have time for this right now, let's head back and ensure these guys are able to rest from what they just experienced… Then we'll talk about this, in the meantime… If you do anything suspicious, I won't hesitate and knock you out" I gave him a glare showing I was serious and he simply nodded before heading back into the car and we followed suit.

After everyone had gone in, we headed back to school…

Arriving there, I asked Nanba and Sudou to escort Souta's group to the infirmary which I had already asked Hare head for knowing that her Void would be able to help out most.

Though I did promise Souta and his group that we were going to have a talk after they had gotten cleaned up and gotten their check up.

Giving a resigned nod, Sudou and Nanba saluted playfully before beginning to escort them.

With that, our group headed for the Student Council Room and on our way there, I couldn't help but notice Tsugumi fussing over Daryl while he would argue that he didn't need to be told what to do, only to get whacked and be told to appreciate advice given.

Despite the argument they seemed to be having, it was all playful as they both had smiles on their faces that even I couldn't help but smile though it turned to a frown when I remembered what exactly Daryl did to make me dislike him.

This guy had murdered a woman in cold blood in front of her child… just because she touched him… I closed my eyes for a moment as my mind replayed that scene that I watched horrified…

Still… I wonder where did Tsugumi meet up with Daryl… and what was the relationship between both of them…

We eventually reached the Student Council Room and Yahiro was still there by the table looking at a status report it seems.

"Yo, Yahiro… How's it going?"

He just deadpanned, "What'd you think? It's been hectic here ever since, students chattering here and there about why our president had gone off with the military vehicle along with other students."

I laughed sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head, Yahiro then noticed our new guest as he addressed Daryl, "And who are you?"

That greeting seemed to infuriate Daryl as he growled out, "What was that?"

Yahiro didn't seem to take that well as he stood up and made his way over to Daryl and smirked before saying, " I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were deaf, I asked who are you."

Daryl wasn't one to back down as he shouted, "My name is Daryl Yan, a lieute-mfff"

Tsugumi covered his mouth before he could shout out something that would cause panic over the whole school.

"Calm down will you!"

Surprisingly that was what he did and with that Tsugumi faced Yahiro and said, "What the heck was that? I'm sure Daryl didn't do anything to you, so why are you so angry at him?"

I went over to stand beside Yahiro and asked the same thing, He just seemed to realized he indeed had been rude as he chuckled weakly before turning back to face Daryl and bowing slightly apologizing and stating that he just was stressed out.

With that episode done, we made our way to the table and sat down, Ayase sitting beside me, Daryl sitting beside Tsugumi, Arisa sitting over on the other end facing Yahiro and Kanon who had just come in as we began sitting.

After settling down, I addressed Daryl and Tsugumi, "So, would you mind sharing to everyone here, on how exactly did you two meet?"

Tsugumi laughed while Daryl seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"I met him on the day of our school's festival, I was bringing back everyone's costumes from a store when I bumped right into Daryl here…"

Daryl continued the tale with a playful annoyance, "And this runt here proceeded to give me all the load she was carrying all too suddenly nearly causing me to topple over."

Tsugumi pouted before sticking out her tongue at Daryl as she said, "It's not my fault that you're so weak."

Daryl placed his hand on top of Tsugumi's head and ruffled her hair as he retorted, "Well if you didn't give me all those things at once, I would've had an easier time and yet all I got was an apple?"

Tsugumi stood up and placed her hands on her hip as she said, "Hey! Didn't I tell you to just accept when someone does something good for you!

Daryl seemed to cower when Tsugumi was close to bursting and looked down as he mumbled out, "Yeah… Sorry about that."

Tsugumi then grinned as she too ruffled his hair as he struggled to get away. We were all laughing at their antics and as they mentioned, ever since then, they had been meeting up in secret spending time together…

The sincerity coupled with the look in his eyes, I couldn't help but feel that Daryl had changed… However I still had to ask… if only to ease my mind.

"Daryl, what exactly are your motives? Are you here to help us or are you here to trick us into trusting you and trick us in the end?"

We were all silent as we awaited Daryl's answer as I held onto Ayase's hand while Kanon and Yahiro looked on confused at what we were talking about.

Daryl seemed to hesitate… causing me to be even more suspicious but he then turned to look at Tsugumi who gave him a smile and a nod which brought a smile to his face… Wow… I really didn't think Daryl could smile that peacefully…

He then turned back to face all of us as he said, " I decided to desert the GHQ after finding out some information that would help, Tsugumi had lectured me and told me of the wrong things I was doing… I-I regret what I've done… I know that nothing I do could possibly bring back those I've killed in vain but at least with this, I can at least know that I've done something good with my life…"

While Yahiro and Kanon seemed surprised at his confession of murder, his eyes showed that he was telling no lies and I relaxed before giving Daryl a smile and said.

"I see, well I guess… I'll trust you for now, since Tsugumi is obviously vouching for you." I paused as Tsugumi nodded instantly without hesitating and then I continued as I held out a hand, "So for now, comrades?"

a glance to my side allowed me to see Ayase smiling at Tsugumi's obvious happiness, before I looked ahead and saw that Daryl had a slight stunned look before giving me a thankful smile and said, " Comrades…Though, don't expect me to listen to your orders."

When Tsugumi smacked him playfully on the arm saying, "Even if you ignore Shu's orders, I'll be sure to keep you in line and make sure you follow my orders instead"

To her surprise, Daryl smiled and said, " Sure, I'll follow only your orders then, runt" before leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek causing Tsugumi to blush and smile bashfully when she wanted to retort,

Then, Ayase leaned towards me and whisper in my ear, "Don't you think they look cute together?" gesturing to the smiling couple in front of us.

I smiled as I whispered back, "I think we look even better, don't you?" ending with me blowing on her ear causing her to jump slightly, blushing. I chuckled and got a smack on my arm for it which I simply responded by bringing her into a hug as I softly said.

"I'm glad, you're legs are doing fine now."

"Shu…" and we leaned towards each other before hearing a cough and I froze… crap I can't believe I forgot we weren't alone!

We both turned and blushed as we saw the whole room smirking at our obvious embarrassment.

"Aya-Nee, I think you should wait until you two are alone before giving Shu kiss... and maybe even…" The sly grin on Tsugumi's face easily showed what she meant and we both blushed even further and when we glanced at each other, we quickly turned the other way.

A fake cough from our side diverted our attention and when we turned to face him, Yahiro began.

"So, would anyone mind explaining what exactly is going on?"

I looked around and saw that it wasn't only I that was feeling uncomfortable with answering that question…

I gripped Ayase's hand a little more firmly as I let out a sigh before beginning…

"Alright, Yahiro… I'll explain. First off, do you remember what I said in the gymnasium? Back then when the rumor about the Undertakers was being spread?" Daryl quirked a brow showing that he did not know about that event.

Yahiro seemed to think about it for a moment before coming into a realization, "You mean the time when you mentioned you were one of them and then show them that the rumor was simply a lie?"

"Exactly, me being part of the Undertakers was true, Daryl and the Undertakers have always been against each other."

Letting that fact sink in, I continued…" And apparently, Daryl deserted GHQ and the Undertakers are all broken up with all our other members all scattered around…."

"I see…"

And with that, I explained what we did, what we prevented, what we did… though I did exclude things like the Ooshima mission and the Cruiser mission… After that, Daryl then informed us of the information and it was really an important one…

When the bell rang, Yahiro informed that it was time to introduce the Void ranking system and with that we made our way to the Gymnasium after asking Tsugumi to inform the rest of the student body about the assembly.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: In Shu's room.<span>

Sigh..." That was hectic wasn't it?" I asked Ayase who was currently in my arms as we sat on my bed.

All I got in return was a smile as Ayase said, "Well, it all turned out okay didn't it?"

I replied, "I guess, you're right…" as I thought about what had happened during the assembly…

All the students were outraged at what the plan had been about as I explained it to them but then I added in the fact that we wouldn't need to prioritize anyone anymore. When asked why, I told them the information that Daryl had gotten before deserting GHQ.

The command centre for the Ghost units which were the Endlaves that were behind the red line was situated right at the top of Tokyo Tower, with that in mind. I announced… After two days, we would be heading to assault Tokyo Tower, and changed the Void ranking system there and then.

The ranks would be used as a guide for who would be leaders of each squad and those who have Voids that do not have any combat potential will be supporting those who do.

A student then asked why we had to wait for two days until we could begin our assault and I simply replied, "Can all of you actually fight against Endlaves and other machines that the GHQ would surely have placed there as a defensive mechanism?"

That instantly quieted them down and seeing the gloomy atmosphere, I told all of them. "This is why we're going to be training for these two days in preparation for the assault."

With that, I answered any other questions they had and after that was done, I dismissed all of them and said that we'd begin training the following day.

Now that I thought about it…

"Ayase, do you remember that time when we assaulted the Dam that had the Leucocyte's core in it?"

She nodded and I continued, "Did you see me holding that laser cannon of a Void?"

Ayase blinked and said, "Now that you mentioned that, whose Void was it?"

I smiled and said, "To tell the truth, that Void was a combination of Kenji's Void and Inori's… Though I think Mana had a hand in helping me with making it…"

My eyes then widened as I asked, "Hey, Ayase? Do remember the time that I was captured by GHQ?"

"Yeah, we went to rescue you along with Kenji that day…"

"About Kenji… I have to admit I am a bit curious, not that I suspect Gai or anything but what exactly was the Sky Tree Bombing incident that Segai spoke about?"

Surprisingly, Ayase's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "That?" She looked down as she continued, "Well that incident was actually the reason why I don't really get along with Kenji… That incident was when Kenji hadn't joined up with us yet and apparently he had planted a bomb in a skyscraper which had caused the deaths of a lot of people… Although his targets were the GHQ solders situated there, he still got innocent people killed…"

"What! But Gai told me…" I shook my head as I thought angrily… So I guess that was one more thing that Gai was hiding from me... I guess in a way Kenji was a person he needed… but still, he could've told me… then again I wouldn't have cooperated at all…

I closed my eyes remembering the kind best friend of mine who turned into a more manipulative person despite still being my best friend… Though now that I think about it… I guess this is nothing to get angry for… I mean Gai is dead so it'd be pointless…

With that settled, I asked about the main thing I had in my mind, "Anyways, got side-tracked… I was about to suggest, what If with the upgrade I got… I can actually combine Voids right now…"

Ayase then pointed out something I didn't take into account. "But, Shu… how would you know which Void can combine with whose…?"

I opened my mouth to answer but shut it as soon as I found that I didn't know as well which I then sulked knowing that my idea just got blown up in smoke.

Ayase giggled at my expression and patted my head in sympathy which caused me to smile eventually and I hugged her even closer before kissing her and with that, we continued to cuddle until we eventually slept on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I woke up to a beautiful sight; Ayase was right by my side as she snuggled right into me, sleeping while I had my arms around her.

I smiled at her peaceful sleeping face before glancing to see the clock I placed above my bed and saw that I needed to get out of bed since organizing the squads and support teams for the assault would begin after breakfast.

I carefully got out of bed but I was apparently not careful enough as I heard ruffling and a cute sound before Ayase woke up and blink blurrily as she stretched.

I looked at her apologetically, "Morning, Ayase… Sorry about waking you up."

Ayase returned the greeting before tilting her head as she asked, "What's wrong with waking me up?"

I leaned towards her as I said smiling, " I wanted to enjoy the sight of your sleeping face longer, is that wrong?"

I was surprised when she just leaned closer to me as she had a sly grin on her face, "Of course not, but wouldn't you rather be kissing me than simply watching me sleep?"

I cursed mentally when I felt a bit of heat reaching me cheeks and when Ayase began giggling at my expense… So much for teasing.

A bit miffed about my teasing backfiring, I kissed her and stopped her for giggling as she returned my kiss with equal passion.

We separated as I smirked at her flushed face, "Hey, you're right… Kissing you is a better idea."

I got a pillow in the face for that remark and as it slid down my face, Ayase was giggling once again and not one to be outdone, I took the same pillow and gave her a mischievous smirk as I said, " You know this means war... right?"

Her eyes widened before she jumped out of bed and ran around to dodge before heading into the bathroom to take shelter… I was chuckling as the last pillow I threw hit the door only to be hit by another pillow once more right in the face and to see Ayase winking and closing the door once more.

I stared out the window as I waited for Ayase to be done, I thought to myself… I wonder will anything unexpected happen today? I hope not… The last thing we need is some disaster to happen and turn this whole thing into chaos.

I was so deep in thought about what could and hopefully wouldn't happen that the time passed pretty quickly and soon enough, I heard the bathroom door open and Ayase came out dressed. As she went to comb her hair, I grabbed my change of clothes which were the same clothes I wore when I first trained to join the Undertakers and went in after giving Ayase a playful wave to which she smiled and returned.

As I turned on the showers and went in, letting the warm water splash on me… I continued my thoughts, this time I began thinking about the leaders and how the squads would have to be arranged…how many students would be on the frontlines while how many would be support just In case something happened.

As I began applying shampoo, I questioned myself… was there even a need for squads? I shook my head, of course there was, if there wasn't some sort of chain of command, the students would all be disorganized and probably wouldn't help at all…

After finishing up with my bath, I got out of the showers and began drying myself off, as I dried my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror, I wondered… Considering that I would probably be using Inori's Void for the battle, where should she go… I guess I'll ask her later, though it'd probably be best if she provided support or protected those in the support group…

I then proceeded to put on my clothes and after I was done, I gazed at my reflection once more and couldn't help but sigh in nostalgia, how short were those days where I spent my time with everyone back at the Undertakers… I wonder, are you all okay… or are you all gone like Gai…

I sighed as I looked at my right hand… the times where I loathed my power… the thought that I was wielding my friend's hearts in battle…then a thought struck me… If everyone had a Void… what was mine? I moved my hand over to my chest where my heart was and I gulped as I moved it closer only to look confused as nothing happened…

Shaking my head before I thought too much of it, I just chalked it off to being a Void Genome user; I then got out of the bathroom.

I received a surprise when I saw Ayase holding out Gai's coat with a smile on her face, probably wanting me to wear it.

I was stunned by the sight of the coat that I had hung next to my bed, and only came out of my stunned state when I felt Ayase putting the coat on me.

"Ayase?"

I felt her lean her head on my shoulders as she embraced me and whispered.

"I think Gai would be smiling, seeing you wearing his coat." She moved me so that we were both facing the mirror.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face as I turned while taking her hands and placed them over my shoulders while I took my turn in holding her in my arms as I teased with a pout.

"Ayase… you wouldn't be trying to replace me with Gai now would you?"

I tried my hardest not to snicker or smile as Ayase began to sputter with widened eyes, her reaction was forever imprinted in my memories. She soon got out of her shock and was about to retort before I smiled and caught her off guard as I placed my finger on her lips, silencing her retort.

She looked cute… all confused and what not but that confusion soon turned into surprise as I pulled away my finger and pecked her on the lips before slyly smiling as I said.

"I'm just kidding."

Ayase gave me a brief half-hearted glare, evident by the small smile that adorned her face.

I faked a small grimace when Ayase smacked the back of my head lightly, saying.

"Baka…"

I just smiled at her as I replied, "Ahh, but I'm your baka."

We both leaned towards each other with our eyes half closed when we froze as we heard someone say.

"Don't they just look so cute together like that?"

We turned in sync towards the source of the voice which was by the door and saw Tsugumi, slyly grinning, standing next to Daryl who had his face in his palm.

Ayase seemed to unfreeze first as she exclaimed while blushing. "Tsugumi! How long have you two been standing there?!"

Tsugumi then adopted a look of innocence that was convincing no one as she answered, "Oh since the time where you put Gai's coat on Shu…"

Ayase then went over and began berating Tsugumi about eavesdropping on a private moment; all the while I couldn't help but smile at them thinking that how nice it would be if our lives were this simple…

However, my smile soon turned into a frown as I had an uneasy feeling all of a sudden…

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: somewhere behind the school building.<span>

Alisa is seen walking, going on patrols to make sure nothing was going on when she suddenly encountered three students bullying another about his Void which he was holding.

They were asking him if they could borrow and see what his Void could do but the teen didn't want them to have it for some reason, Alisa was about to step in and stop them when suddenly the boy's Void broke due to their struggles.

Alisa's eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth in a silent gasp while the three bullies looked in fear as the boy they were bullying suddenly began crystallizing and soon enough broke into millions of pieces…

The three bullies ran off in fear while Alisa was about to run off and inform Shu about what she had just seen when suddenly she came face to face with Inori.

She jumped, not hearing that someone was behind as she quickly began to explain what she had just seen.

"And then when his Void bro-" At that point, Alisa noticed something was off with Inori… she seemed cold… it was then that Alisa noticed Inori's eyes…

Inori smiled a somewhat insane smile before blood spilled and Alisa screamed, all the while Yahiro was watching with widened eyes before running off when Inori looked at him, if he had stayed, he would've seen that Inori had a confused look on her face before noticing her right hand was bloody and looked down to see Alisa holding her side as blood pooled…

She back stepped once before breaking into a sprint as she ran off afraid of what had happened...

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back with Shu and the rest who were heading to the cafeteria.<span>

I was having a conversation with Daryl about the specifics on how to disable the Ghost units, what I basically needed to do was just destroy the main power supply on the Tokyo Tower. When we all froze as we heard Alisa screaming and ran off to find her.

When we got there, we saw Yahiro already there with a group of students surrounding an area in which Hare was healing Alisa.

We ran over and I asked Yahiro, "What happened?"

He explained that when he got there, he saw Alisa lying on the ground bleeding and quickly applied first aid while calling for Hare to arrive, in that time students began noticing them and eventually formed this crowd.

As Hare finished healing Alisa, she asked help from a few students to bring over a stretcher and carry Alisa over to the infirmary to be placed on a bed since she was unconscious.

As we went over and asked Hare how Alisa was doing, we found that she was healed completely only that the shortage of blood made her lose consciousness After being reassured that Alisa was going to be alright, I announced the crowd of students around us.

"Security team, I want the school to be searched high and low for anyone who could've done this… Also all students are now required to move in pairs and are not to walk alone no matter where you are. "

Receiving nods from the security team's leaders, Sudou and Namba. I continued my announcement saying, "Also there will be a school meeting over at the auditorium after breakfast, all students are requested to attend."

With that done, all students began walking off, probably heading for the cafeteria for breakfast.

We then were about to head for the cafeteria and asked Yahiro if he wanted to follow but he declined and walked off, saying that he'd be there for the meeting.

* * *

><p><em>P.O.V change: Yahiro<em>

'I cannot allow that information to spread' were Yahiro's thoughts as he grimly thought that this would be the best course of action, knowing that if everyone knew that the Voids were literally their hearts and that if they broke, they would die…. would only lower their morale and cause Shu to stop acting so decisively.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: 2 hours later<strong>

Scene Change: Auditorium

_P.O.V: Shu_

After finishing up with our breakfast, we all headed for the auditorium and I couldn't help notice some fearful looks that the students occasionally.

_Time Skip" The meeting_

Everyone were all afraid about the incident with Arisa and I had to reassure them that the security team would be on the lookout for anyone suspicious when they weren't busy with squad matters and that Arisa was alright.

I then began with the squads, the leaders that were decided were: Ayase and Nanba for the assault squad and Hare along with Alisa for the support squad.

I then gave the squad leaders, the list of each student's Voids and asked them to choose among themselves, which student they would want for their squad.

With that I left them to their devices, after telling the student body to obey the decisions made by the leaders unless an obvious abuse of authority was suspected, then they should come to me.

I then went off to check on Arisa and as I approached the infirmary's door, I heard the Alisa's voice speaking in whispers which stopped as soon as I knocked on the door.

I opened the door as I called out, "Arisa?"

The bed that she was placed in was silent and the curtains were drawn… I cautiously approached it, wondering if the culprit who stabbed Arisa was in this room.

I slowly parted the curtains only to be pushed to the ground and hit my head causing me to grunt.

I then felt some metal on my neck and froze, knowing that it was a knife of sorts when I heard Arisa exclaim.

"Shu?"

I opened my eyes which had shut due to the unexpected pain as I smile uneasily at Arisa who had a knife on my neck.

She quickly got up and helped me up as she apologized for what she almost did, saying. "I thought you were-"

I cut her off with a wave knowing that she was probably just scared, I asked her if she saw who did it to her but she seemed to space out before shaking her head telling me that it happened too suddenly...

I then received a call, waving good bye to Arisa who decided to get some rest as I answered the call to receive a pleasant surprise.

Ayase was on the other line and she excitingly informed me, "Shu! Arugo came, come over to the council room; we're all there right now."

Giving her my assurance that I'll be there, I hung up before quickly making my way over to council room.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Student Council Room<span>

I entered the room to see Arugo talking about something with Tsugumi and Ayase, while Yahiro and Kanon just sat next to them and occasionally mention something.

I closed the door causing them to turn to face me and I greeted Arugo, "Yo" With a wave of my hand.

He did the same before giving me a look over and commented, "The coat looks good on you, and I guess you're our leader now? Also congrats on giving Ayase back her legs, but then again I'm sure she has already given you her thanks."

I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully as I smiled a bit, taking in the compliment before I answered.

"Thanks, I just hope Gai won't mind me using this for now and if no one has any complaints I guess I'm going to be the Undertaker's leader."

I replied as confidently as I could and Arugo seemed to notice that as he smirked, our pretty casual conversation had to be put away for now though as I asked something that I'm sure not only I was anxious to know about.

"Arugo… How are the rest of you guys? Where have you been hiding?"

Arugo seemed have bad news as he solemnly looked down before saying, "Oogumo and I hid at Kuhouin's mansion… I don't have a clue about the whereabouts of the rest of us, the only thing we could figure out was that Shibunji and Kenji are alive but who knows where they are…."

As soon as we heard that Arugo didn't know about the rest of our group, we all took a moment to allow the information to sink in…

I then looked at Arugo as I realized something, "Then Arugo, why did you decide to come here? I mean this is the place I least expected you to go to."

Arugo chuckled for a moment though it lacked enthusiasm before he began to say.

"I guess that's true huh? But then again, Shu didn't I tell you I'm also a student?"

"Ah!" I forgot about that, but still…

Arugo continued, "Kuhouin Arisa's grandfather asked Oogumo and me for a favour, we were to extract Alisa from this area…"

Eh? I asked, "But then what about the rest of the students here? Are they going to be brought out as well?"

Arugo frowned as he shook his head saying, "Kuhouin Okina had only asked us to take Arisa… I'm not sure about the rest of the students…"

Mirroring Arugo's frown, I replied, "I see… "I then stood as I said, "Then shall we go visit Arisa? Considering she was just attacked, this might be a better alternative to letting her stay in the infirmary…"

Arugo stood abruptly as he asked, "What happened?"

Ayase and the rest of the student council stood as well and together we began heading for the infirmary, as I informed Arugo of what was going on and what had just recently occurred.

Arriving at the hallway leading to the infirmary, I looked as Arugo rubbed his forehead before saying, " So let me get this straight, He " Arugo points to Daryl with a bit of hostility, "deserted GHQ and informed you all about the control unit for the Ghost units is located at the Tokyo tower and due to receiving that information, you and the rest of the student body are going to assault the tower tomorrow before dawn and just recently, Alisa was apparently stabbed by someone who might or might not be still on campus?"

I nodded as we reached the infirmary and went in just as Arugo shouted, "Shu! Don't you think that's a little reckless? Who knows if he just gave you false information and you all are just marching off to your deaths?!"

Tsugumi was about to explode when I put my hand in front of her, and told Arugo.

"I've decided to trust him, he genuinely seems to want to help us and besides what else have we got? The vaccine supply will not last long enough and GHQ's red line will eventually get closer and closer."

We approached Alisa's bed and parted the curtains to allow us in, my eyes narrowed when she seemed to franticly move around all of a sudden before laughing a bit uncomfortably.

I decided to put away my thoughts for now as I gestured for Arugo to go ahead.

Arugo went over to the side of Arisa's bed as he informed her about what was going on.

What she said... was unexpected.

"I'm sorry but please tell my grandfather that I declined the rescue, I will not leave my fellow students to fight while I stay safe in that mansion."

Arugo seemed to try and convince her to follow but in the end he gave up as Alisa really didn't let up with her decision.

With that we discussed what we should do now and I gave a suggestion.

"Arugo… what if you help us out? I mean in another way this would help you accomplish that favour of yours… so what do you say? "I held out my hand towards Arugo and he looked at it for a moment before letting out a sigh and smiled wryly as he took it and shook it, saying.

"Alright, I guess I don't really have a choice now do I? I follow you, Ouma Shu."

I smiled as Ayase came up next to me and grabbed my hand; this was mirrored by Tsugumi who grinned at Daryl. Daryl couldn't help but return with a smile, this caused Arugo to quirk a brow and looked at me with questions that were easily predictable.

I smiled and nodded to which Arugo let out a small chuckle and nodded as well.

With that we continued to discuss about the events that would happen tomorrow and finalized each and every part of the event that still needed to be done.

At one point, I excused myself and dragged Arugo and Inori off to a private location to test something I just thought of, Ayase wanted to follow and only after I promised that I would tell her about it later, she let me go with a kiss on my cheek telling me to be careful.

The result of my experiment… was successful and not really that surprising…

And as I lay on my bed next to Ayase who was already fast asleep, I could only pray that tomorrow would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day…<em>**

The students were heading into large vehicles that were provided by Arugo and Oogumo, and we all headed for Tokyo tower.

We reached about just a quarter ways more to the tower when suddenly; Tsugumi alerted all of us who were getting ready to head in.

"Everyone, there are hostiles heading for our location, they're Endlaves!"

I continued with drawing out their Voids when suddenly students began muttering loudly about some rumor they heard…

"Hey did you hear? Someone said that if your Void got destroyed, you would die as well!"

"EH? No way! Is that true?"

"I'm not sure but it makes me scared of what will happen if it is…"

Soon the muttering began spreading throughout the student body and even as Yahiro and Kanon tried to keep them calm, I was slightly afraid of the rumors myself… if it was true then wouldn't this be even more suicidal that it already was?

I was really having second thoughts about what were going to do when I felt hands grabbing hold of mine…

I looked at my sides and saw Inori and Ayase were the ones holding onto my hands that were shaking, Inori then said, "Shu, it's okay to be afraid but are you really going to back down now? Wouldn't retreating just lead to an even worst outcome?"

I retorted, "B-but I can't risk the rumors being true, what… what if something happened to anyone of you guys!"

I was about to continue when I suddenly found my lips being covered by Ayase's and as she parted she looked at me in the eye saying.

"Shu, it's going to be fine, you won't let anything happen to us and Inori and I have already decided, that even if it was only going to be the three of us, we would still lend you our hearts… so put your worries at ease."

I closed my eyes as I smiled, once again wondering what did I do to deserve Ayase… I turned to the students as Tsugumi informed us that the Endlaves were approaching.

I began to say, " Those who have lost their resolve to fight, you all should fall back and-" I was interrupted by Namba who began to say.

"Come now, president, do you really think that lowly of us?" He turned to face the rest of the students as he shouted, "Do all you really want to go hide and pray that some miracle happens? When we ourselves could be out there doing something? Are you all really that cowardly? Come on! Answer me! Students of Tennouzu High!"

Their screams were deafening, but they were all shouting about how they'd stand and fight… I smiled and gave Namba a thankful nod before narrowing my eyes as I asked Tsugumi while facing forward.

"Tsugumi how close are the Endlaves?"

She replied, "They'll reach our location in about two minutes."

"Alright thanks, alert us if there are any anomalies."

I glanced back and seeing all the students wielding their Voids as I approached Inori with Ayase right beside me, I was a bit more hopeful that today would end up with all of us going home…

I gave her a nod and Inori closed her eyes nodding, before I drew out her Void causing a pillar of light to shine, as her Void materialized, the first wave of Endlaves were spotted and I pointed at their direction with Inori's Void as I shouted.

"Let's go!"

With that the battle began, despite the Ghost Endlaves having better specs than the previous models, Inori's Void still made quick work of them. As I cut one of the Endlaves in half, I took a quick glance around me and was relieved to see that the battle was going well, the squads or were working together, parrying, slashing, hacking, pummeling the Endlaves in tandem with each other.

As I blocked a Endlave's blade, I noticed that their numbers were slowly dwindling, with that, my resolve was strengthened and slicing the Endlave's legs causing it fall to the ground, I heard Ayase and Namba giving out occasional orders to their respective groups. Despite how one-sided it may seem, our side did receive some injuries and some of those injuries would have been fatal if not for Alisa and Daryl using their Voids to protect us.

Just as I rushed past a few groups fighting off an Endlave or two, I saw a barrage of missiles heading for us… it seems that the Endlaves were getting desperate, their attempt proved to be useless as a huge holographic shield came up and deflected most of the barrage while some stray missiles that would've impacted the students were dematerialized by circular spinning shield.

As we advanced closer and closer to our goal, we encountered more and more Endlaves but despite their numbers, we weren't deterred and our success so far was what allowed us to push forward.

As I got close enough to the tower, I decided that this distance was enough and shifted Inori's Void to my left hand while calling out, "Arugo!"

Arugo, remembering what we had planned, fired off one more RPG rocket, nodded and came over. As he got close enough, I entered New King Mode and drew out his Void…

As it began materializing I pulled over the incomplete Void over to Inori's Void and proceeded with fusing both of them.

An even brighter pillar of light shone as the fusing process finished and I was holding a huge black colored rail gun of sorts that was easily as big as the combo Void which I first wielded.

Taking aim at the center of the tower after adjusting my stance due to the slightly heavier weapon I now held, I pressed the trigger causing a beam of concentrated black light to shoot towards the tower where Daryl had informed was the control unit for the Ghost Endlaves.

As the black rail gun pierced through the tower, nothing happened at first but then an explosion occurred and the tower began tilting to the side and slowly but eventually fell to the ground with a large crash causing a giant crater to form.

With the control unit taken out, the other Endlaves began stop functioning and the students cheered in delight while close friends hugged, thankful that everyone survived.

Arisa then announced, " Everyone, let's go before any reinforcements come!"

Not needing anymore convincing, everyone began moving with Alisa leading.

Ayase landed next to me and we embraced as we smiled at each other before Tsugumi, Inori along with Daryl came along.

Wondering where Arugo was, in the end I shrugged as I suggested, "Shall we go?" Receiving nods, we turned to follow the students who had gone ahead when we heard the sounds of guns clicking followed by the various screams that echoed from in front of us as gunfire cut through the happy scene like a hot knife through butter.

Taking in our surrounding, we were surrounded by soldiers wearing white uniforms and dark blue visors which were curiously similar to Da'at's follower's outfits.

Arisa surprisingly stood in front of them and a soldier came up to her and handed her a similar outfit which she said that she would wear it later.

I narrowed my eyes at the familiarity that she had when she spoke with the soldier and concluded that this was bad…

I asked, "Arisa… what is this? Who are they and why are you so friendly with them?"

I grimaced when I heard even more screams coming from the front and assumed that the students who had gone ahead were taken by surprise which was why they couldn't use their Voids… Without Daryl's or Arisa's Void to protect them… I gritted my teeth, trying to bear the sounds of anguish.

My hands twitched ever so slightly on the trigger of the rail gun Void which I hadn't dismissed yet when suddenly a gun fired and nearly hit me in the head, grazing my ear ever so slightly.

I snapped towards Arisa and saw her with a smug expression on her face as she taunted, "You won't be pulling out anymore Voids, and our king will be the only person along with his adviser to be the one who will wield that power."

King? Who on earth is she talking about…? Is it Yuu?"

As I continued to contemplate what Alisa meant, Arugo suddenly said through our earphones.

"Everyone close your eyes now!"

Not wanting to know what Arugo was up to, I quickly shut my eyes after making sure Ayase and Inori had theirs close. I then heard a huge bang that deafened my ears for a minute followed by a dimmed light that shone through my closed eyelids.

Knowing that Arugo was probably far enough not to be affected by the flash bang, I shouted.

"Arugo bring a vehicle over as fast as you can, we won't be able to escape on foot so at the very least we need to be on the move until I get out everyone's Voids."

Managing to hear Arugo give his affirmative, I defused the rail gun into their original forms and passed Inori, Arugo's Void which she immediately used on a group of soldiers while Ayase took off and began taking out more soldiers, using their crippled state and her speed.

I myself used Inori's Void and dispatched my own share of soldiers and eventually not even one of them was standing, leaving Arisa all on her own.

I was about to knock her out and head over to help the students that were probably in danger when suddenly a shadow loomed over me and Ayase shouted.

"Shu, behind you!"

I turned and brought up Inori's Void to block my attacker just in time as an equally huge sword slammed into Inori's Void, despite the size of the Void, its look was a whole lot simpler.

Behind me where Tsugumi was standing, I heard a gasp and only then I took a good look at my attacker only to feel as if hell had frozen over…

"Hello, Shu… We meet again…"

My eyes narrowed, "Gai…"

* * *

><p>I got confused concerning AlisaArisa's Name, was wondering which I had used or if I mixed them up... Anyways if there are any inconsistencies with her name, please do help me by pointing it out, thanks... Chaoz out~


	18. Phase 18

Well finally decided to post the rest of the chapters after so many months of delay... Sorry about that =.="

Anyways here's Phase 18 the second last phase.

Though this probably won't happen, please do comment/leave a review on what you liked/disliked or if there are any errors in any parts of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Phase 18: Reawakening

"_Shu, behind you!"_

_I turned and brought up Inori's Void to block my attacker just in time as a equally huge sword slammed into Inori's Void, despite the size of the Void, its look was a whole lot simpler._

_Behind me where Tsugumi was standing, I heard a gasp and only then I took a good look at my attacker only to feel as if hell had frozen over…_

"_Hello, Shu… We meet again…"_

_My eyes narrowed, "Gai…"_

Despite how I stared at Gai with narrowed eyes, I was honestly stunned by his appearance… What the fuck was he doing, appearing so suddenly when the last time Inori and I had seen him was when he dispersed into particles along with Mana-Onee chan.

As everyone behind me took in the situation… I began to ask, "So Gai, mind explaining just what is going on here?" as I continued to lock blades with him.

Gai applied more pressure as he began to say, "I have no need to explain myself to a fool who stays ignorant of what could've been his…"

My eyes widened at the scorn evident in his voice but not even a moment later, I stared with narrowed eyes as I was reminded of Yuu… The words that came out of Gai's mouth were eerily similar to what Yuu had said...

Just as soon as I thought about that, Gai pulled back his blade before jumping back. We both eyed each other and I took the moment to note the changes in his appearance…

My apparently revived best friend who had just tried to slash me from behind had a complete wardrobe change, with the color of his outfit being white and the clothes being a overcoat with straight cut pants and the most noticeable change would have to be that his once blond hair was now a slivery white in color… Also I noted that his complexion seemed a bit paler than normal.

As I, along with my friends behind me were dealing with Gai's appearance, he suddenly dashed towards me and raised his blade for a strike which I hastily countered as we began dancing with our blades. Gai's impassive expression bothered me… and my mind was buzzing with thoughts about how Gai could have come back to life…

My inattentiveness nearly cost me as I quickly ducked from a slash that almost decapitated me, quickly backing away as I cursed beneath my breath… I had better pay attention to the battle first before doing anymore thinking.

With that we both dashed at each once again and our blades clashed with a loud clang before a sound similar to glass breaking was heard … Inori's void had cut through the blade in Gai's hand and it had cracks running all along the length of the blade before it suddenly burst into particles …

Suddenly a scream resounded over the area; I followed the origin of the sound, as I heard Ayase gasp… What I saw… was not pretty.

A GHQ soldier was on his knees, holding out his hands as they along with his legs began crystallizing, he was shouting at his fellow soldiers who had appeared along with Gai for help but they just stood there, stoic and unmoving as if they were statues and that the scene before them was insignificant.

The soldier gave out one last scream of anguish before he too burst into crystal particles… My eyes widened as I saw that… It was similar to what we had seen when we went to save Souta … Did that mean… that the rumor was true? That if your Void got destroyed… you would begin crystallizing until your eventual death?

I stared in shock at Inori's blade… my hands were shaking… If this blade were to get destroyed somehow… Inori… Inori would-

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Gai raising his hand up causing the soldiers behind him to aim their rifles at us and three Endlaves appearing with their guns trailed on us as well.

I quickly backed away, moving towards the group behind me as I brought Inori's Void in front of me in a defensive posture while willing a shield to appear confident in its defensive ability rather than take the risk of damaging Inori's Void, the shield did materialize but it was flickering…Was it because I was shaken by the information I had just received?

It didn't matter though as Arugo suddenly shouted, "Everyone close your eyes right now!"

Without any hesitation and with the knowledge that Ayase and the rest would listen to Arugo's order, I closed my eyes just as a bright light shone dimly through my closed eyelids followed by a loud bang that practically caused me to be deaf for a moment.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of soldiers rubbing their eyes after taking off their visors and the Endlaves moving around not able to find their targets, even Gai was caught off guard as he too had his eyes shut.

I turned to check on Ayase and the rest of the group and was relieved to see that all of them were okay, Ayase tried to say something but I could not hear it as my ears were still ringing.

I felt a tremor and turned to see the three Endlaves fallen on the ground, it seemed that Sudou and Namba had taken care of the Endlaves while they were still dealing with the flash bang. Despite that, I didn't want to take any chances for Gai to call for reinforcements so I raised my hand and made a gesture for Namba and Sudou to come over as I shouted, "Let's move now while we have the chance!"

Apparently they heard me or at least understood what I was trying to say as we quickly began moving away from Gai.

As we moved, I shouted unintentionally to the mike, "Arugo, grab a vehicle and meet us at the place where we first encountered the enemy forces."

Somehow managing to hear a response from Arugo, I noticed that Gai raised his hand in our direction and saw more Endlaves on their way, I noticed Kanon and gave Ayase a nod which she understood as she quickly made her way over to Kanon and grabbed her before continuing to head towards the meeting point.

I slid to a stop while the rest ran past me, I quickly shouted, "Go on ahead, I'll just buy us some time."

Hearing them continuing to run, I stared at the approaching soldiers and mechas before looking at the two buildings on each side of the road. Nodding to myself, I let loose a shockwave at the Endlaves' legs causing them to crash to the ground before releasing two more shockwaves at the parallel buildings on my sides causing them to crash down to the road, blocking the path.

With my work done, I quickly dashed away but not before recalling the sight of Gai raising his right hand… I did not see any symbol behind his palm showing that he had the Void Genome… if so then where the hell did he get the Void… was it Yuu?... Perhaps

After a minute or two, I caught up with the rest of the group as we saw the GHQ vehicle that Arugo had somehow gotten.

Not bothering to ask him where he got it from, we quickly boarded it and as Arugo began driving, we all relaxed at the back seats... The adrenaline from the fight was running out and we were all tired… Hare and Kanon had already fallen asleep next to each other.

Ayase and I were seating next to each right next to Arugo who was driving, I was nervously looking at the side view mirror, worried about any pursuers, and I then felt a hand grasp mine and looked away from the mirror to see Ayase's worried expression as she said.

"Shu… Are you okay?"

I looked at my hand which was being held by Ayase before letting out a sigh as I replied.

"I…I guess I'm just a little shaken from what just happened... From Gai's reappearance to the rumor being true, I just can't help but worry about what's gonna happen from now on..."

I felt the grip on my hand become firmer as I looked at Ayase who surprisingly had a smile on her face.

"Baka."

"Eh?"

"Haven't we all gone through all of this already? You're not alone; you can count on us no matter what."

A frown appeared on her face as she continued," Sure Gai appearing was totally unexpected that even I still can't believe that was Gai, but at the very least, I know that wasn't the Gai we all know. "

She rested her head on my shoulder as she placed our hands on her lap before continuing.

"For now, don't think about anything, we can all figure it out later on, so Shu, rest…"

She gave me a peck on the cheek before placing her head back on my shoulder and eventually dozed off.

I smiled as I looked at her sleeping, before turning my head to face the windshield of the vehicle as I saw a building in the distance. Arugo had mentioned that, that building was where some of the remaining Undertaker members were gathering at and that was where we were heading.

Gai…

I was about to close my eyes and doze off when I thought of someone that should be with us right now… Arisa… I turned to ask Arugo, " Hey Arugo… What do you think made Arisa betray like that?"

Arugo frowned and replied as he continued driving, " While I can't be sure… There were rumors back when Gai and Arisa first met… Gai had asked us to keep survilience over Arisa for a few days and for those few days that we've observed her… She has shown some sort of obbession over Gai… Perhaps that obsession turned into infatuation which was what caused her to side with Gai.

While I was surprised at the information… I agreed, that was probably the most likely situation given the things we know. Telling Arugo to wake me up if anything happens; I looked at Ayase one last time before leaning on the side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Somewhere in the city<span>

The search for Ouma Shu was still going on as GHQ members were roaming around the area.

Kuhouin Arisa who was in a large vehicle along with some GHQ members who reported directly to Gai was suddenly halted by a limousine blocking their path as armed men suddenly approached the GHQ vehicle.

The GHQ soldiers immediately announced that it was an ambush and gunfire began to rain from both sides.

Arisa took out her pistol and was about to go out and help when she noticed one of the men shooting from behind the limousine, she seemed to know who the man was and was surprised.

Suddenly a commanding voice sounded over the gunfire

"Stop shooting!" and just like that, the armed men who had ambushed the GHQ halted their assault.

Similarly as the door of the limo opened, Arisa asked the GHQ soldiers to stop shooting, as she made her way towards the limo.

Stepping out of the limo was Kuhouin Okina and as he saw his granddaughter, he gave her a disappointed look as he said.

"I didn't think you would be this foolish, Arisa."

Granddaughter and Grandfather were facing each other, one with a pistol and the other with two katana's strapped to his waist.

"Grandfather…"

"Tsutsugami Gai is a man who considers nothing but his goal. No matter how much you serve him, you will see no reward."

Three soldiers approached Okina with one of them carrying a rifle aimed at him. One of the three then said.

"That's enough; we have an important duty to fulfill."

Okina narrowed his eyes as he said, "Why are you chasing for a boy whose powers, your leader has already obtained?"

"You are wrong, our priority and main target is not Ouma Shu but Yuzuriha Inori."

"Either way, I cannot let you have your way anymore."

As he ended his sentence, he drew one of his katana and threw it so fast that the soldiers didn't have time to react until it had stabbed one of them.

Instantly causing his death as it was aimed at the heart, the other two remaining soldiers quickly tried to draw their guns as Okina dashed with speed no one would expect an old man like him to have as he was about to draw his final katana.

He slashed the first soldier while easily disarming the second one while causing him to slam into their vehicle before falling to the ground.

Okina turned to face his granddaughter as he announced." I shall clear the shame on my name with my very hands!"

He then ran over to Arisa as he said, "Die, Arisa!"

Arisa screamed as her Grandfather approached her with his katana poised for a strike and reacted.

The sound of a pistol firing rang throughout the whole area just as the katana was about to touch Arisa.

"I have-"

Arisa gasped and looked at her grandfather as he continued to say.

"Become soft…"

With a final look of regret, Kuhouin Okina fell to the ground, dead.

Blood began pooling and the remaining of the three soldiers stood up, massaging his hand as he praised Arisa.

Arisa narrowed her eyes but didn't retort, they boarded their vehicle and continue on their way as Okina's loyal men ran over to their boss's body and began to grieve.

Inside the moving GHQ vehicle, Arisa stared at Inori's picture while thinking.

"Yuzuriha Inori… If Gai wants you, then I shall…"

Her hands clenched into fists as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: Inside an airport terminal<span>

_P.O.V change: Shu_

When we arrived, I surprised to see quite a number of people gathered, not that it was a bad thing… After we greeted each other, we all had a meeting… About Gai and about Arisa's betrayal… We also had to explain it so that Kanon, Hare, Yahiro, Sudou and Namba could understand why we were all so frantic about Gai appearing all of a sudden.

Namba added that he had heard rumors about Arisa being obsessed with Tsutsugami Gai but it was never proven, we thought about that and theorized that it might have been the reason why she acted the way she did… a infatuation.

We couldn't think of any reasons for Gai's revival though we were all certain that Gai… had changed. I then noticed that Oogumo was not present and asked if anyone knew where he was. One of the members answered saying that Oogumo was at another base together with Kuhouin Okina's men and that they were to gather here tomorrow afternoon.

We were then told the new that Kuhouin Okina had passed away… this caused Arugo to clench his hands, we all then had a small prayer for Okina and the rest of the students who were murdered.

After that we all separated after having dinner and went about doing our own thing, Ayase and I went out and watched the night sky with our hands held while we both chatted about what we should do tomorrow… And soon enough we headed back in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span> Scene change: the next day, inside a GHQ base.<span>

Haruka, who was wearing a plugs suit of sorts for some reason, was leaning on a wall as wires were connected to a device she was holding in her hands, she was apparently hacking the security system to gain access to something.

A screen showed the words 'UNLOCKED' as Haruka placed the device on the opened panel before muttering softly, "I'm sorry, Mana."

She entered through the opened doors as she took out a pistol. She grimaced slightly before gathering her resolve and pointing the pistol in front, only to receive a surprise as she exclaimed.

"What?! She should be here!"

Suddenly a voice said, "Mana's not here…"

Haruka instantly turned to face the voice with her pistol aimed at the source as well.

The voice continued to say, "She never was…"

Haruka gasped as she saw it was Shuuichirou Keido standing in front of her, Keido then muttered.

"You never change, Haruka, you're honest with yourself, and you're an idealist who never gives up."

"Just like him…"

A brief pained expression appeared on Keido's face but it quickly vanished as he continued,

"Just like Ouma Kurosu."

Haruka looked at Keido with a flash of malice in her eyes as she stated, "You're the one who killed him, weren't you-."

She focused her aim as she continued, "Brother…"

Keido raised his eyebrows for just a second as he said with a somewhat tired voice, "So you know..."

Haruka couldn't believe it… her brother really did kill her husband…. "Why?! You were best friends!"

Keido scoffed as he closed his eyes saying, "Best friends? Me and him?"

Suddenly Keido took out a pistol and fired.

* * *

><p><span>Scene change: with Arisa and some soldiers<span>

Arisa who was checking something on a tablet of sorts, was surprised when an announcement popped up saying,

" Haruka has committed high treason and is now on the run. Anyone who finds her is to arrest her on sight. I repeat…"

"Ouma… Haruka…"

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: GHQ's Main Head quarter's Command Centre<span>

Keido, Segai and Rowan were all watching a video feed from a security camera and the feed was showing Haruka acquiring a suit case of sorts, the scene seemed to interest Segai as he commented.

"That's one of the cases Sephirah uses to transport top secret…"

He suddenly had a huge grin on his face as he began to chuckle causing Keido to glance at him and ask.

"What's so funny?"

Segai turned away as he began snapping his fingers saying, "Its all clear now…I'm afraid that it's all clear to me now!"

Officer Rowan seemed to stare at Segai confused before Segai requested.

"Mr. President, about ..." He gazed at a distance with an insane grin as he continued, "I would love to be the one you send to track her."

Keido continued to stare at Segai who turned and awaited his superior's answer.

Keido then said, "Alright, I'll leave it up to you."

Segai bowed before saying, "I'll deliver satisfactory results, that I assure you."

With that, he left the room…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Outside of the late Kuhouin Okina's mansion.<span>

Haruka, who was on a motorbike and had the Sephirah suit case in the sidecar, had just entered Kuhouin Okina's mansion's location.

As she gazed at the mansion from outside the wall, she thought to herself… "The Kuhouins… I have no one else to turn to besides them right now."

Just as she ended that train of thought, she had to quickly brake as someone was standing in middle of the road near the entrance to the mansion.

It was a female soldier, she was carrying a rifle of sorts and she addressed Haruka…

" Haruka, am I right?"

She then took out the sunglasses she was wearing, as she commented, "It's been a long time, Haruka-san."

Haruka's eyes then lit up in recognition as she exclaimed with a smile.

"Kurachi-san?

The female soldier now known as Kurachi approached Haruka as she explained, "When I heard you were on the run, I thought you might come here."

Haruka grimaced as she said, "I do have a slight problem, don't I?"

Kurachi looked down as she informed Haruka, "I'm afraid that this is no longer the Kuhouin mansion."

"Then, Mr. Kuhouin…?"

"It was a hero's death…"

They both looked at the ground, no doubt remembering the strong elder who was the head of Kuhouin Group for a long time.

After a moment, as they remembered that Haruka was still on the run, Kurachi took a seat in the side car, carrying the suitcase as they made their way to a hideout that Kurachi knew the location of.

There, they were met with various remnants from the Undertakers along with a few of Kuhouin Okina's men.

They both sat down as someone brought them coffee, they then began talking. Haruka began with explaining what exactly she did that had caused her to be on the run from GHQ.

"I tried to kill Mana to prevent Daath from carrying out its plan, but I failed."

This seemed to confuse Kurachi as she exclaimed, "Wait a moment, I thought Mana was-"

Haruka nodded as she answered the unfinished question, "She's my daughter."

This seemed to cause Kurachi to be taken aback while Oogumo who was in charge of the hideout said.

"In other words, Shu's older sister?"

His inquiry seemed to surprise Haruka as she asked, "You know Shu?"

Oogumo explained that he was a member of the Undertakers.

That certainly explained everything as Haruka relaxed ever so slightly.

She let out a soft sigh as she asked, "What was Shu like?" She looked down and began commenting, not waiting for Oogumo's answer.

"I'm his mother, but I neglected him…" Her eyes widened slightly as she came to a realization, "No, that's not it… I've just been running away from him, haven't I?"

Oogumo and Kurachi glanced at each other, both not really knowing what to say.

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Just outside the hideout<span>

A vehicle is seen parked under a highway and a loud impact sound was heard coming from inside.

Inside the vehicle, Segai was sitting down as he asked, "Are you certain that this building is a hideout of the Undertakers?"

A soft voice was heard weakly saying, "Yes."

Segai who was wearing a snowcap closed his eyes as he dramatically commented, "I can't hear you!" and shot in front as a small gasp was heard.

A female member of the Undertakers was being held captive and was chained as she screamed, the shot missing her by just a few inches.

"I-I'm not lying! Please believe me!"

A beep was heard, coming from a soldier right next to the captive female and Segai, the soldier manning the computer reported.

"I'm picking up a signal, Sir it's the real thing."

Segai put away the pistol as he smiled at the young teen in front of him, commenting.

"Magnificent, you're an honest woman."

The teen sagged in relief, guessing that the worst was over; tears were flowing from her eyes when suddenly Segai pointed the pistol right in the middle of her forehead.

"This is just a small token of my thanks." was what he said as the teen's widened eyes stared horrified.

A gunshot was heard and Segai looked at the now dead teen in front of him before asking someone to dispose of the body as he got out of the vehicle.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back with Kurachi, Oogumo and Haruka.<span>

Just as Haruka was about to say something, Kurachi held her hand out gesturing for her to wait a moment as she listened to her earpiece.

"Someone's here."

Apparently footsteps were heard climbing up the flight of stairs. Everyone inside the hideout got ready with their guns aimed at the door.

Oogumo who was by the door tensed when he noticed a shadow approaching the door through the translucent glass.

The person outside the door knocked and said.

"Excuse me, we heard that there was vaccine here…How much would you charge for some?"

Outside… A group of civilians were standing by the door, all looking worse for wear as the man by the door continued to speak.

"We heard that the government stockpiles are running out."

A woman exclaimed, "I have two young children at home! Please!"

Segai who had just arrived unnoticed suddenly announced. "You want to keep it all to yourself, don't you? Despicable!"

This caused the civilians to shout in rage causing Oogumo inside to grit his teeth as he gave the signal to lower down the weapons.

He once again stated that the civilians were mistaken and that there was no vaccine.

However the people continued to shout, saying that they should show them proof.

Oogumo then said, "All right, I'll open the door, so come and see for yourselves."

He released the door's lock and stepped away back to where Haruka and Kurachi were as the civilians began to enter the room.

As Oogumo began speak, multiple sounds were heard and someone shouted, "Grenade!"

Oogumo quickly moved in front of Kurachi and Haruka as multiple explosions occurred in rapid succession.

All the civilians and most of the armed men inside the room were killed instantly by the shrapnel and explosion caused by the bullet.

Segai entered together with two armed soldiers amidst the flames and noted the dead bodies that littered the floor.

Haruka and Kurachi, who had their eyes shut as they braced themselves for the explosion, opened them and were surprised to see their vision blocked and arms surrounding them.

They heard a cough and moved their heads slightly upwards and were horrified.

"Oogumo!"

Oogumo had used his body as a shield for both Haruka and Kurachi and due to that his back was badly burnt with large cuts all over it due to the debris caused by the grenades.

As Kurachi was about to suggest something, Oogumo released his hold over them as he said, "Don't worry about me! Just run!"

Haruka seemed distressed while Kurachi just grimaced before grabbing Haruka and began running. It was only then that Haruka remembered about the suitcase and knew it was too late to search for it; she could only pray that it was destroyed by the blasts.

Oogumo rushed out to meet Segai and the two soldiers and quickly used his arms to prevent the gunfire from hitting anywhere vital before performing dual lariats using both arms causing the two soldiers to sail through the air before crashing into the walls head first.

As Oogumo panted, he stared at Segai with rage before shouting. "You bastard!" and running over with an arm pulled back for a punch.

Just as he was about to break Segai's face, Segai dodged and Oogumo lost sight of him amidst the smoke and flames, he was about to turn around to see if Segai was behind him when he felt something metallic being pressed behind his head and the sound of a gun's safety being released. Oogumo managed to take a glance behind him and found that Segai had managed to get behind him and had him at gunpoint.

Oogumo was about to say something when Segai suddenly grinned insanely and said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye-bye, but don't worry, your friends will be joining you shortly."

Oogumo only had enough time to widen his eyes before…

-Bang!-

As his vision slowly became encroached by darkness, his final thoughts were about the rest of the Undertakers, more particularly: Shu's group and as his eyes were close, as his very soul drifting off to his final slumber, he prayed a brief prayer for his comrades and close friends while apologizing to Arugo and Shu for not being able to be with them…

"Sayonara…Minna…"

And with that… Oogumo went to sleep, never to wake again. All the while, Segai stared uninterestedly before noticing a sliver object reflecting the light coming from the flames; he went over and picked it up amused…

It was the Sephirah suitcase that Professor Haruka had stolen from them and apparently it had not been destroyed from the blast caused by the grenade… not that Segai had expected it to be, though it was a pleasant surprise to find it and he left the still blazing room together with the suitcase all the while smiling an amused smile.

As he exited building and headed into the vehicle he was sitting in earlier, he contacted GHQ,

"HQ? I have retrieved the stolen package and request immediate retrieval as the target has not been captured yet."

As he waited for a response, he found another group trying to contact him and he answered it only to find someone he didn't expect on the other line.

"Oh? Aren't you … I believe you are Kuhouin Okina's granddaughter, when did you join GHQ?"

True enough, Arisa was on the other line and she had a slight grimace as she heard her late grandfather's name but hid it as she informed that her group was near his location and that they could bring the package back to home base.

Smirking, he accepted and in a cheerful voice, said.

"Oh, my condolences about your grandfather by the way, I suppose it was a little too harsh of me to mention him earlier."

He then closed the line as Arisa looked down with a pained expression on her face.

Minutes later, he gave the package to her group with Arisa not being able to look at Segai which just amused him, he turned back towards his vehicle and as he entered, he opened up a map on his computer which showed a map of Tokyo with a moving blip heading towards the now abandoned airport terminal ever since that incident with the Undertakers.

Still with a grin on his face, he ordered for some reinforcements to meet him by the docks next to the terminal and proceeded to that location himself with thoughts about what would happen that night, running through his head.

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: With Haruka and Kurachi on about heading towards the airport terminal with Arugo.<span>

The three of them had gone back into the building just as they saw that the coast was clear, when they saw Oogumo, Arugo grimaced before muttering a short prayer for his friend while Haruka wept a little before Kurachi reminded both of them that they had to rendezvous with Shu while they could to inform him of what had happened and what to expect.

So with final goodbyes given, they quickly exited the now burning building and headed for a boat that would bring them back to the airport terminal hopefully faster than Segai.

An hour later, they docked and were met by many familiar faces…

_P.O.V: Shu_

I smiled a little when I saw that my mum was alright and that Arugo had gotten them back safely, but my smile faltered when I noticed the mood that the three of them were in as they got out of the boat.

I then noticed that someone was missing and couldn't hesitate to ask… though somehow I had a bad feeling about this…

"Arugo… Where are Oogumo and the rest of the group…?"

Ayase looked on worriedly as Tsugumi who was beside Daryl asked when Arugo didn't reply.

"Where's Oogumo? He isn't with you?"

Arugo didn't look at us… he just softly muttered, "Yes he is."

That seemed to confuse Tsugumi but it just confirmed what I thought as I gritted my teeth in frustration…

"But…"

Arugo looked at her with a regretful but resolved stare as he replied, "He's with me… "

The message had finally got to Tsugumi as tears began falling from her eyes, I elbowed Daryl in the side and when he turned angrily to ask what that for was, and I just gave him a stare and gestured over to Tsugumi.

His anger disappeared as he remembered the girl beside him who was in tears and I swore that I heard him curse himself before going over and hugging her, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

Arugo walked past us as I too allowed Ayase to cry silently on my chest before my mother came up to us and apologized solemnly as she explained.

"I'm sorry, he was protecting me…"

That only made Tsugumi and Ayase sadder as we all began to mourn for Oogumo's death…

Oogumo… thank you for protecting my mother… I owe you a debt that will never be paid.

We all went back in as Daryl and I continued to comfort our crying partners while I dealt with my own sadness and worry.

After Tsugumi and Ayase had calmed down a little, we all gathered around as mom began explaining the situation…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back at GHQ's Main Headquarters.<span>

Shibunji was chained and on his knees as he looked at Gai impassively with disappointment in his eyes.

He began to say, "How far you've fallen, Gai… Five years ago, in the hell of the African battlefront, I saw a natural talent in the child soldier who tried to kill me. I've worked to make you king ever since."

Arisa then came in carrying the Sephirah suitcase, while being escorted by two GHQ soldiers.  
>Gai got down from the pillar he was sitting on and approached Arisa, all the while being watched by Shibunji.<p>

Arisa, who began to act very meekly in the presence of Gai, didn't say anything as she passed the suitcase over to him.

Gai wordlessly opened it and a red glow began emitting from inside the suitcase, Gai took out the object and revealed it to be a Void Genome! Shibunji was surprised and no sooner than he had reacted, Gai dropped the suitcase and injected himself with the Void Genome, Arisa gasped at the sudden action before they all stared in awe as metallic ribbons began streaming out of Gai's chest as a powerful aura began encircling him as he screamed.

In the background of those screams, Shibunji muttered to himself, "Is this what you've really wanted… Tsutsugami Gai…"

The screams then died abruptly as Gai stared at the ground, unmoving and silent…

He suddenly stood up straight and plunged his hand into a soldier that was moving to check if he was alright, extracting the soldier Void without a second thought and showing that he had indeed gained the power of the King.

He stared at Shibunji as Arisa watched in infatuation like a fan girl. Gai then announced.

"I've only ever had one goal, then and now. You and the people that formed the Undertakers chose to build dreams on it and then chose to be disappointed, that's all."

That seemed to infuriate Shibunji as he shouted, "Then… what were the Undertakers to you! What did we fight for?!"

Gai slowly made his way up to the top of the pillars which was were a crystal seed-like object floated, and he turned back to Shibunji as he asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Shibunji's eyes widened a bit before they closed and he gave a small laugh as he muttered, "Believe or not, I thought of you as a friend…"

Gai however coldly commented, "A king has no friends… He only has subordinates. Pawns."

Shibunji said a somewhat relieved tone, "Then as one of your pawns, I suppose I should express my gratitude." He then had a resolved look on his face as he announced, "Thanks to you, I now have a new wish… To kill you."

While Arisa wanted to shoot the man who had dared to threaten the king she served under, Gai simply looked away and asked the guards to bring Shibunji away. With that, Gai began to head for his transport that would bring him to his final obstacle in completing his true goal… Ouma Shu…

* * *

><p><span>Scene Change: Back with Shu and the rest<span>

_P.O.V: Shu_

"Mom… is that true? That Gai probably has the last Void Genome in his possession right now and probably has already obtained the power of the king?" I asked as Hare began using her Void to heal the gun wound on my mom's left shoulder.

Mom nodded apologetically knowing that if she hadn't forgotten the suitcase then there would be one less thing to worry about. But that was not the current issue, if what mom had explained earlier was true then GHQ would be heading here right now, knowing Segai, he probably already has tracked mom all the way here.

I stood up and told everyone, "Everyone should prepare for tonight, GHQ are going to be coming at any moment.." They must've come to that conclusion as well since there weren't any arguments. We then decided who would be on the lookout and who would be taking the next shift, I extracted everyone's Voids except Ayase's just in case and after that, I told them that I'd go take a walk and Ayase decided to accompany me.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached a corridor where one side of it was totally made of glass and allowed both of us to gaze at the evening sky as the stars shone dimly.

I held Ayase hand as I looked at her while she did the same, I then began to say.

"I'm not sure If I can bring myself to fight … To use everyone Voids and putting you all in danger like that…"

I let out a sigh, a tad bit disappointed in myself when suddenly I felt Ayase's hand touch my cheek and made me turn to face her.

"Shu no Baka."

"Eh?" I looked at her confused as she smiled at me with her eyes closed.

"Haven't we already gone through this?" She took my right hand and placed in on her chest right where her heart was as she continued.

"We've already trust our lives to you, so don't think that you're putting us in danger… after all if you weren't there then we would've already not be in this world."

"So…" She opened her eyes and looked into mine as a blue rune then appeared on the ground causing a blue aura to surround us, she pushed my hand into the glowing spot on her chest allowing it to enter and following her wish; I drew out her void and allowed it to materialize on her legs.

As the afterglow from the Void materializing dispersed, Ayase stood there with her Voids, hovering off the ground as she began to say.

"You cured me, allowed me to walk… then you gave me the strength to fly, to be able to help my friends and loved ones even without an Endlaves, this time… Put your trust in me just as I have on you."

Touched by her words, I couldn't say anything for a moment before I went up and grabbed her, embracing her, holding her in my arms… relishing the feeling of our bodies being meshed together.

Her arms also went around me and we stayed that way for a minute before we separated just enough to face each other.

"Ayase…"

She once again had a smile on her face that I returned as she asked.

"Yes, Shu?"

"Thank you."

We then grew closer and I gave her a chaste kiss before the building suddenly shook.

I held Ayase in arms until the shaking stopped; Ayase looked up with worried eyes as she asked,

"What was that?"

"I don't know…" I then turned my attention to the window and noticed a light flying upwards before heading for this building. My eyes widened as I contacted the lookout.

"Guys, what's happening out there?" I noticed dim lights on the ground approaching the building and narrowed my eyes wondering what they were when someone finally answered.

"Shu?" It was Arugo, "It seems that Segai is here and he brought some interesting people."

As the lights came closer, I began to dread the answer to the question I was about to ask but I asked the question regardless.

"Arugo… What do u mean by 'interesting people?"

The lights were close enough to see and Ayase gasped as Arugo answered my question… I was right…

"Shu, they're using Voids too."

I heard an explosion and felt the terminal shake once again before coughs were heard.

"Guys! You all okay?"

Arugo coughed a few more times before replying, "Yeah, we're fine though… Shu, what're we going to do?"

I turned to Ayase who gave me a smile followed by a nod before flying away, probably to go help others.

My resolve hardened, I stared at the oncoming wave of soldiers with narrowed eyes as I thought of what we could do.

I then remembered what happened earlier and quickly ordered.

"Everyone, lend me your ears. I know the situation looks bad but we have an advantage, I don't really know why Segai decided to do this but if all those soldiers are wielding their own Voids then all we really have to do is aim for those Voids."

I waited for that to sink in before continuing, " Use grenades and whatever range options we have to snipe them and only approach them head on when their numbers have dwindled enough, Daryl, use your Void to defend against any ranged attack coming from the soldiers and also Inori…"

"Yes?"

"I'll pass with using your Void this time instead, go and help out. I'll be a bit late but I hope everyone can buy me some time; I want to try out something… In any case, be safe and be careful… Remember everyone; this is a fight not to kill but one so that we all can live to see another day."

Receiving affirmatives, cheers and battle cries, I prayed briefly for everyone's safety before I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I thought about what I was about to attempt.

I don't think I can deal with using other's hearts and risking their very lives… but what if it was mine… The thought that came to me in past came back… My own Void… I opened my eyes and stared at my right hand which contained the power of the king…

I narrowed my eyes and brought my right hand closer to my own chest as I went into New King Mode.

C'mon Void Genome… If you really contain the power that has the power to open up the realm of the gods, give me something that will allow me to fight and protect the ones I cherish.

I closed my eyes not noticing a special red rune appearing on my feet followed by a bluish glow appearing where my right hand was at.

I breathed in and out softly before plunging my hand, following my instincts and I finally experienced the sensation of having your Void drawn.

As I completely drew out my Void, I felt something materialize on my right hand and opened my eyes to a surprising sight.

My right arm was covered by what seemed to be red crystals that looked like crystals that covered Apocalypse Virus victims… except those were of a different color.

I moved my right arm and found that the crystals didn't really add much weight; I stared at it as I continued to clench and unclench my right fist, wondering what does my Void do…

The light of an explosion drew my attention and I noticed Ayase flying, dodging a few missiles… What also entered my vision was her Void which made my Void activate, my right hand opened and something began materializing on my palm… as it was about to finish, I was surprised to see a copy of Ayase's Void in my hand… Cautiously placing it over my legs, I felt the Void attaching itself and found myself flying… With that I knew what my Void did.

"A Copying Void… But can it only copy Voids that I see or can it…" I mentally envisioned Inori's Void and willed it to appear, I was satisfied when I felt my Void activate and the copy Void began materializing at a rate that was easily twice as fast as Ayase's appeared… I guess having the image of the Void in my mind helps.

Holding onto my copy of Inori's Void, I broke the glass in front of me with a swing and flew out and into the fray.

"Let's test something else…" I let go of Inori's copy Void allowing it to dematerialize before envisioning the image of the combo Void I used in the past, back when we wanted to destroy the Leucocyte.

The Void materialized and I grabbed it and aimed for the Endlaves that were the cause of the constant missile barrage, and fired.

The recoil from the shot should've sent me flying but apparently, Ayase's copy Void somehow allowed me to stay airborne at the same spot… probably accelerating as the Void fired to stop the recoil from sending me flying.

A huge explosion was the only thing that one would see if they looked at where the Endlaves were standing.

I released the Satellite Rifle which was the name I decided to give this Void and materialized Inori's Void once more before I entered the battle below.

Inori's Void's Burst combined with Ayase's Void's speed allowed me to practically flash around the battlefield, causing havoc and dispatching countless of soldiers.

As I took out another soldier, I found a shadow looming above me and heard Ayase shout.

"Shu, watch out!"

I quickly turned and brought Inori's copy Void as a shield, blocking a huge hammer Void from making me into a pancake.

The force from the smash caused cracks to appear on Inori's copy blade, I saw that and nearly panicked when I remembered this was a copy and quickly backed away before watching the cracks cover the blade and eventually broke it.

I envisioned it and willed it to materialize… and it did! Letting out a sigh, I grinned before rushing at the soldier who was a bit disoriented from having his balance topple due to the resistance suddenly disappearing.

Using the blunt side of the blade, I smashed it right on his head, knocking him out.

I heard a cry of pain and saw of Kuhouin's men getting injured; I released Inori's copy Void before flying over and materializing Gai's Void, firing a barrage at any soldier I could see.

When I felt that it was safe enough, I went over to the injured man who was being tended by his friend but the wound was a little too deep.

I materialized Hare's Void and began healing the wound. As the wound began healing, I smiled, happy with what my Void was allowing me to do. When the wound was fully healed, I found that most of the soldiers were taken care of but heard shouts about a trailer…

"EH?"

I turned to the direction of the shouts and found that a trailer was indeed heading towards me.

Dematerializing Hare's copy Void, I materialized Souta's Void and took aim at the oncoming vehicle and fired!

The windshield and roof of the vehicle disappeared causing the driver's identity to be known… it was Segai and he was grinning crazily as if he had won the lottery or something like that.

I narrowed my eyes at the man who nearly cost my mom's life; I headed towards him as I materialized Yahiro's Void.

Entering the vehicle, I pointed the shears at Segai who just looked at me with a crazed look on his face as he said.

"So, the king has obtained a new power… but, do you have it in you to kill me?

I continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes as I answered, " You nearly killed my only parent, threatened my precious friends, even if I will go to hell for all I've done, I will do what it takes for their sakes."

I then pushed the shears into Segai and I saw the Red Line, I snipped it causing Segai to die and begin to crystallize as the vehicle lost control and began to head for the sea. I jumped off and landed safely, allowing Yahiro's copy Void to disperse.

It was then that I heard Hare scream, "Inori-chan!"

I snapped towards the sound of Hare's scream only to find a figure jumping quite a height and away from us.

I used Ayase's copy Void to chase after the figure only to find that the figure had stopped, allowing most of us to see who it was.

… It was Gai and he held Inori's Void in his right arm while Inori was unconscious, being carried by his left.

I shouted, "Gai! Let go of Inori!" as Ayase landed next to me, ready in case anything happened while the rest were behind the both of us, in battle stances and guns aimed at Gai.

Gai though didn't look worried as he replied, "That won't happen, I need her for the completion of my true goal…"

I wondered what he meant when suddenly Tsugumi shouted, "Everyone, look out above us!"

I looked and my eyes widened at the sight of thousands of what seemed to be crystal arrows about to rain down on us.

I gritted my teeth noticing that Gai was already walking away, knowing I had to make a decision and it was an easy one at the time. I materialized Arisa's Void and quickly expanded it to the largest size possible before shouting.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!"

And they did as the arrows crashed onto the shield constantly while others went off mark and hit the ground surrounding us. The crystal arrow that was embed into the ground suddenly had spikes protruding from it, and would've pierced through anything that was close enough.

After the onslaught of arrows receded, I lowered the shield and was about to try and chase Gai when suddenly I found Yuu standing where Gai was previously.

He was smiling as he told us.

"Tsutsugami Gai will be the one who shall take the role of Adam, the one who shall revive our Eve using the false Eve."

His smile grew even larger, if that was possible as he continued.

"When our Eve has been revived… Ouma Shu, you and the rest of your group will be the first to experience the dawn of a new Era… Although it is a disappointment that we will not get to battle for the last time, this is good bye, Ouma Shu."

He snapped his fingers and a flash blinded all of us for a moment, when we could see again, he was no longer there and while I wanted to find out where Gai had taken Inori… Afraid of what Yuu had informed us… I suddenly felt tired and as Ayase's copy Void dematerialized along with my own Void… I was about to fall onto the ground when I felt someone catch me, with bleary eyes, I could barely make out Ayase's figure as she held me before saying.

"Shu, rest for now… We'll figure out what to do after you've waken…"

Managing to mumble out a "good night…" I fell asleep with worried thoughts about Inori.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Phase 18... I'll post the final chapter soon... Already have it written but I want to make a couple of changes here and there so... yeah. Cya all next time~<p>

Chaoz Out~


	19. Final Phase

Finally decided to stop being so goddamn lazy and post the final chapter (yes you read right, this is the last chapter of this story which I'm reluctant to post but decided that I need to know that this whole story is finally done) Hope... this doesn't disappoint you guys too much . Enjoy? (I hope)

For the last time... Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown or any of it's characters and story plot/arcs. What i do own is my ideas if any, that are incorporated into the fic and the few changes that I've made.

* * *

><p>Guilty Crown - Sins of an Emperor<p>

Chapter 19: Mana

_I could barely make out Ayase's figure as she held me before saying._

"_Shu, rest for now… We'll figure out what to do after you've waken…"_

_Managing to mumble out a "good night…" I fell asleep with worried thoughts about Inori._

Scene: On board a Ship 

_P.O.V: Shu_

I let out a small groan as I woke up, with blurry eyes I looked at my surroundings and mumbled,

"Where am I…?"

My eyes widened as I recalled the events that had occurred before I fell asleep and would've shot out of the bed I was in but I found that my body wasn't able to move.

Someone had their arms around my body and my eyes shot to the origin of the arms only to smile as the sight that greeted me.

The culprit behind the position I found myself in was Ayase and she was still fast asleep, occasionally making some cute sounds. I then tried to free myself from her hold by wriggling as carefully as I could as to not wake her up but alas, despite my attempt, I saw Ayase's eyes slowly opening as she mumbled something incoherent.

Despite being disappointed in myself for disturbing Ayase's slumber, I couldn't help but smile as she freed my body before yawning and beginning to stretch.

Watching her stretch… she's like a cat, the thought of Ayase having cat ears and purring caused me to chuckle, bringing her attention to my side of the bed.

Watching her eyes light up, just from seeing me awake caused an indescribable joy to well up in my heart.

She began to crawl over until she was right above me with our bodies parallel to each other as I laid back down.

"Morning, Shu."

Smiling I leaned upwards, giving her a kiss before I said." Morning, Ayase." She rested her head on my chest as she laid down.

Once again, I recalled what happened to Inori and hastily asked Ayase, "Ayase, about Inori…"

Ayase looked up before informing me of what happened after I had fainted.

"We all had decided that staying there was too dangerous as the location was already known to GHQ, Kurachi-san then mentioned that Kuhouin Okina-san has a private island located a safe distance away from Tokyo and that it was unknown to everyone except those that he trusted most, right now we're heading there…"

I was nodding throughout the explanation until I realized what Ayase had said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'safe distance away from Tokyo?' Shouldn't we be heading to-!"

I was cut off as Ayase placed her finger on my lips, silencing me from speaking as she began to explain once more.

"We're doing this to bring the survivors and other civilians that need shelter because we've received information from Okina-san… Apparently it was a message that he left behind. He said that the U.N has decided that Tokyo is too dangerous to be left alone and so they are bringing warships and bomber planes, to destroy Tokyo and The GHQ Headquarter located here."

My eyes widened after Ayase's explanation ended… The last part of it then sunk in as I narrowed my eyes, asking.

"What about Inori? You can't mean to say that we're leav-"

I was flicked on the forehead which made me flinch due to how sudden it was before I looked at Ayase once more who simply smiled and said.

"Baka, what kind of people do you think we are? We're obviously going to save her but we had to wait for you to wake up before we could do anything, this ship is meant to bring those who we could gather to safety just in case."

I let out a sigh of relief before pulling Ayase into a hug as I whispered "Thanks" into her ear; she just continued to smile as she closed her eyes. I basked in her warmth and we stayed like that for a few more minutes before Ayase suddenly began to tickle me, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter which also caused me to let go of her. The tickles stopped as well as I felt Ayase getting up from the bed, calming myself from laughing, I looked at her with slight teary eyes and asked.

"What was that for?"

She giggled before answering, "While I would like nothing but to spend the day relaxing in bed, we have work to do." She then gathered up a bundle of her clothes before opening, what I assumed to be the bathroom door and gave me a wink before entering and closing the door.

I sat up and decided that I should gather my own change of clothes, as I did so I began thinking about Inori… Was she okay? I'm afraid about what Gai and Yuu were going to do… But right now I can't do anything about it, Inori… Wait for us; we'll be coming to save you soon.

I looked at the Void Genome Symbol on my right arm for a moment before I heard the bathroom door open and looked at the clock on the wall, dang… it seemed that I spent a lot more time than expected, shrugging I gathered my clothes and went over to the bathroom door; as Ayase passed by, I couldn't help but breath in the smell of her shampoo… it smelt like strawberries… I blushed at my actions and quickly rushed into the bathroom, not noticing the small smile on her face.

I took a quick shower, dried off and dressed up before looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing the same outfit I wore when I was still training back at the Undertaker's base, after I was done making sure nothing was off with my appearance, I came out and saw that Ayase was just about done, with only her hair needing to be done.

I went over and grabbed the comb before beginning to comb her hair down, after a few strokes with her simply enjoying what I was doing, I put the comb down and she took a hair band and tied her hair into her usual ponytail.

She stood up and I asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and just then, the door opened, revealing Tsugumi who smiled before jumping at me with a hug, shouting. "Shu! You're awake!"

I began to chuckle as she began shooting off various questions about what I did that night and she was asking them too quickly for me to answer, I noticed Daryl standing by the door with a slightly annoyed look on his face, probably not liking that Tsugumi grabbed me in a hug at sight.

I decided to tease him as I said with a sly grin on my face, "What's this, Tsugumi… Have you already gotten tired of Daryl? Jumping into my arms like this…"

Just like that, Daryl's annoyed face became shocked before turning red with rage.

However, I heard Tsugumi giggle softly as she whispered quietly, "two can play at that game…" I then caught her grinning like a cat which caught the canary; she was looking at something behind me before she leaned a little close towards me and fake-whispered, loud enough for Ayase to hear.

"Why Shu? Has Aya-nee not been tending to your needs? If that's the case then I'm sure we can work something out…" she finished with an overly cheerful tone.

In the end, she ended up leaning close enough as if she was going to kiss me before I felt a shiver crawling up my back and noticed the entire room was silent.

All hell then broke loose as Ayase grabbed Tsugumi while I was grabbed by Daryl, they then began to threaten or interrogate in Ayase's case.

As Daryl continued to spew off threats while holding my by my collar, Ayase was still shaking Tsugumi while franticly questioning her about what she just said earlier.

I held my hands up and said, "Okay, okay Daryl stop!" He indeed stopped but still glared at me and I just let out a sigh as I turned to look at Tsugumi who did the same and gave me an innocent look as I said.

"That was just plain evil…"

Ayase and Daryl continued to look at us with confused looks as Tsugumi retorted, "Like what you did was any better…"

"Touché"

"What're you tw-"Ayase began but was interrupted as Tsugumi and I began laughing and we both explained that we just wanted to tease them.

We got scolded and I found myself kneeling and asking Ayase for forgiveness while Tsugumi just pouted and continued to show Daryl her puppy-eye look.

Eventually they forgave us with Daryl begrudgingly doing so and me owing Ayase a date which wasn't that bad of a punishment.

So with that over, Ayase and I were then told that everyone was at the cafeteria and that they were suppose inform us to go there. We all headed there and just as I entered, I was glomped by someone familiar.

"Well… doesn't this seem familiar, mom…" That was all I could get out before she began bombarding me with questions like:

"How are you feeling? Are there any places that hurt? What did you do?"

Everyone present were chuckling or giggling at the sight of two us as my mother continued to fuss while I tried to placate her.

I turned to see if Ayase would aid me but all I got was a solemn yet soft smile on her face while I noticed that Tsugumi was already dragging Daryl over to see what they were serving.

Seeing Ayase's face like that, made me recall her loss and with that, my decision was made and I pulled her over and made her stand in front of me as I introduced her to my mom with a tender smile.

"Mom, I don't think you two have been properly introduced yet, so this is Ayase the woman whom I love and Ayase this is my mother."

I received cat-calls and wolf whistles as I introduced Ayase but ignored them as Ayase greeted my mom.

"Hello Mrs. Ouma…"

She sounded a bit nervous, so I embraced her and whispered, "Why so nervous?" she looked at me and she told me a soft voice, "I guess I wasn't prepared for this yet…"

My mom probably heard that as she grabbed both of us into her own embrace and I was surprised to see that she had a lone tear falling down her face as she murmured to Ayase. "Please, just call me Haruka or even Mom will do… After all with all you and Shu have been through, I can certainly trust him with you, so… please take care of him okay?"

Ayase smiled as she nodded before saying, "Of course, mom…" the last part was said a bit softer but was heard by the both of us all the same.

With that done, we separated and headed over to grab our trays of food and sat down at a table before beginning to eat…

Scene Change: Inside the GHQ's headquarter

"So… Ouma Shu has manifested his own Void…"

It seems that Keido and Gai were in a spacious room… the same room where Gai received his own Void Genome and they were currently having a conversation.

Gai commented, "It doesn't matter." he turned upwards as he asked.

"How are things, Mana?"

A cute, seemingly childish voice replied, "It's boring…"

Inori was hung on a cross, wearing a white dress and the voice seemed to be coming from her…

"This girl is pretty stubborn for a fake… But soon enough, all of this will be me. Then we can have all sorts of fun together…Triton."

Gai then exited the room followed by Keido.

Scene Change: Back with Shu

_P.O.V: Shu_

We were all enjoying our meals when suddenly two men came in announcing.

"There's a message from Ward 24, Gai's talking!"

With that, someone quickly turned on the television and true enough, Gai was there and began speaking.

"I warned you once before. Do not get in my way. Yet, there have been 34 invasion attempts and 42,000 hacking attempts on Ward 24. Therefore, I have come to a conclusion."

He glared at the camera before coldly saying, "You all want to die, be destroyed… then I shall grant you, your wish… I've decided to let this worth decide each of your individual worth… On December 25th, this world shall come to an end and a new one shall arise from its ashes."

The feed cut off right there and we were all silent for a moment, taking in what Gai had just announced to the whole world, when suddenly Kurachi-san began…

"Kuhouin-san has instructed me to use all of his assets and connections to fight Gai. To that extent, we will be working with the PMC, which is a private military company… Ouma Shu, I trust that you will fight alongside us?"

Kurachi asked the same question towards everyone in the room, however before anyone could answer, Arugo began…

"Before that, would someone tell me something first?"

He looked at us, especially me as he asked his question.

"What is Gai actually trying to do?"

I was about to answer when someone beat me to it.

"The Fourth Apocalypse… " Wait… this voice… "Gai intends to cause Lost Christmas on a world wide scale" I turned to the direction of voice but even before I did so, Tsugumi's cry already told me that my thoughts were correct.

"Shibunji! No way, are you a ghost?!"

Shibunji answered amused, "I'm quite alive as you can see for yourself." Shibunji then turned towards me and brought out an old book as he said, "Shu, Gai gave me this." Mom beside me gasped as she saw the book that Shibunji was holding, "That's-"

Shibunji however cut her off as he continued with what she was about to say… what he said definitely shocked me.

"This is Dr. Ouma Kurosu's dairy."

My eyes widened… I could feel Ayase's worried yet curious eyes on me, I muttered to myself.

"Dad's… Diary…?"

Scene Change: Inside the Japan GHQ's Main Headquarters

"Why did you let him leave with Kurosu's diary?" Keido asked Gai who was look up at Inori as he answered.

"They have the right to die knowing everything and the obligation as well, especially Shu"

Gai turned to face Keido as he continued.

"As Ouma Kurosu's best friend, isn't that what you want, dad?"

Keido did not seem to be surprised by the way Gai had addressed him and only seemed to look older and tired as he muttered, "Best friend… There was a time where I could call him that."

Gai raised a brow not expecting that Keido would begin to reminisce about the past but didn't interrupt him as he continued.

"That was back when I was still a graduate student at Tennouzu College. At the time, other people were nothing but annoyances to me. However… that was when 'He" appeared, he barged into my office as I was working on a theory announcing that he found the paper I wrote to be too beautiful."

Keido had a small smile on his face as he continued, "I was so uncomfortable with this reaction coming from a person I had never met before… He even told me that he couldn't stop crying… that he was so moved by it. I later found out that his name was Ouma Kurosu…and that there were actually people who could operate on the same conceptual framework as me, argue about different theories and even compete with me." Keido's eyes then narrowed as he thought about something before restarting his story.

"And then it was brought up… the Genomic Resonance theory that Kurosu had constructed on the basis of my Intron RAM hypothesis commanded worldwide attention as the key to unlocking the mysteries and secrets of evolution and natural selection."

However despite the gloomy tone that Keido had begun with, he suddenly chuckled as he said, "I remember the time I barged into our office, about to announce that his paper was accepted when I found Kurosu and 'her' on the couch, both naked as the day they were born… Kurosu was so flustered and embarrassed."

"It was her, wasn't it? Shijou Saeko…" Gai and Keido turned their attention to Inori's body which laid on the cross unmoving, her mouth however was moving and the voice that came out was Ouma Mana's as she continued to say, " Both Shu's and my mother."

Keido nodded, answering Mana before mentioning, " She was already carrying you back then… and before long they got married before moving to Ooshima where her family lived, by then you had already been born and so had Shu after a year. Five years later… You found the rock that would change the world forever."

"And a year later, I met with her as she was playing around with her abilities before coming to meet with you… isn't that right, Shuuichirou?" Yuu suddenly appeared, sitting on one of the pillars with an amused smile on his face as usual.

Keido answered, "Yes… You commented about her growth… and then told us that the rock we found had sown the seeds of Apocalypse across the nation… that all of the people of our nation would become their seedbed."

Yuu nodded with a smile on his face, "Yes… I also told you that when Mana matures as Eve, the earth would experience the fourth apocalypse, the simultaneous selection and evolution of all life." He turned towards Gai as he asked, "I believe that you along with Shu have experienced the fourth apocalypse first hand?" He then continued in an exasperated tone," And to think it caused Adam to forget about his daring sister and best friend even if he was-."

Yuu was interrupted as he jumped and floated in mid-air due to the pillar he was standing on being stabbed by a crystal vine that came from behind the cross where Inori's body hung.

"I will not allow you to insult my Shu like that! Understood? Envoy of Daath."

Yuu still looked amused despite the near encounter with death he just had, he kneeled and bowed while floating as he apologized. "Forgive me, Eve… I did not mean any offence by what I said."

With that he dispersed into crystals and disappeared with an ominous grin that neither Gai nor Keido had seen.

Scene Change: Back with Shu.

_P.O.V: Shu_

As I placed down the diary which both Ayase and I had read… I'm honestly shocked to know that the person whom I have fought against was actually my father's rival and best friend… who knew that dad and Keido actually got along with each other… and these words, I would not believe that they were written with anything less than pure sincerity.

I looked at my mum and asked, "How did you and dad meet?"

She took hold of the diary and began flipping through the pages with melancholy until she reached a page which brought a smile to her face; it was then that she answered my question.

"We first met when my brother… Keido Shuuichirou asked me to bring over take outs for two, both of them, Keido and Kurosu were so busy staring at some complex calculations dealing with a process they were trying to figure out that they did not notice me entering the room until I slapped my brother on his back causing him to yelp and jump from his scene… It was so unlike him that both Kurosu and I started laughing at my brother's expense."

I stifled a laugh at the image that my mother had describe, certainly seeing Keido react in that way would cause almost anyone to laugh.

Mom smiled at the memory before continuing as she said, "As we calmed down from laughing, Kurosu and I introduced ourselves to each other and I spent the rest of my day watching the two of them working until they dropped."

With a smile on my face, I asked my mom, "What made you decide to get married to dad?"

She fingered a page of the diary as she answered with a happy smile on her face, "While Kurosu was kind, generous and smart… He was also lonely ever since Saeko passed on after giving birth to you, but despite that, he tried working at his best in order to secure both Mana's and your future."

And with that in mind, we all drifted into comfortable silence before Kurachi-san suddenly stood up and announced that in 3 hours we were going to board a chopper that would bring us back to Tokyo while the ship will go around and collect other survivors that have been reported.

Everyone gave a nod and with that we all went our separate ways, Tsugumi and Daryl went off somewhere, Arugo stayed in the cafeteria, Mom, Tsugumi, Shibunji and Kurachi-san went off to make preparations for the operation that was gonna be executed soon while I borrowed Tsugumi's laptop to my room and together with Ayase, I checked which voids were gonna prove useful in a fight and which were more useful in other situations.

Eventually, it was time for us to say good bye to those of us that were gonna stay on the ship. Kanon, Souta and Yahiro were staying while Arugo, Kurachi-san, mom, Shibunji, Tsugumi, Daryl, Ayase and I were going to head for GHQ's main headquarters in Tokyo.

While I originally argued against Hare coming along, I had to concede that her void would be useful especially since I cannot be everywhere at any time. I eventually backed off when she showed a determined expression, however I did tell her that she should always be with Arugo or someone that could protect her. I then turned to all of my friends and the rest of us that were going to stay aboard the ship and said.

"Stay safe everyone, and do pray for all of us to come back safely."

Yahiro, Souta and Kanon approached us and each said….

"Be safe guys; don't let this be like that time… Okay Shu?" I gave Yahiro a determined nod.

"Good luck and bring Inori back safe and sound okay?"

I answered, "Of course! Just stay here and await our return." I turned to Kanon expecting her to say something as well when she just smiled and gave me and Ayase a hug before whispering.

"I'll pray that all of you will come back to us safely… So be careful out there."

Receiving cheers and wishes of the same variety, I boarded the chopper along with Ayase as we waved at our friends.

Our group's chopper along with a few others eventually lifts off and as I gazed at the blue waters below us and our ship that continued to decrease in size, I prayed that we would make it in time. Ayase held my hand and I returned the gesture while gripping her hand a bit more firmly and leaned over to tell her softly, "Be careful and stay safe… Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

She raised a brow and with a wry smile she answered, "Those words… I return them back to you." she leaned and kissed me before continuing, " Remember no matter what happens, all of us will be by your side." She placed a hand on my chest as she continued, "Our hearts, our wishes, our beliefs… all of them, we have all entrusted them with you, so… No pressure." She ended it with a small giggle while I gave her a pout that only lasted a few moments before I too smiled at her attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

We then recalled where we were and found that everyone was staring at us with grins on their faces… We blushed and with that they all laughed. Amidst the laughter, I couldn't help but smile… Even in this time, we all are still able to laugh… Somehow, that makes me feel more confident about this operation… yet I can't help but feel, that something… is going to happen… I just hope that this feeling is just paranoia.

Scene change: 1 hour later, at the docks near the GHQ's main headquarters.

_P.O.V: Shu_

When we got there, Kurachi-san was asking Shibunji about the Leucocytes that were suppose to fire … It turns out that those 256 Leucocytes were all just a bluff and we were all tricked to waiting this long before moving.

Someone then had contacted Kurachi-san and she had a surprised look on her face as she gestured towards the west. We all turned to that direction and saw what she was so surprised about.

"I guess the U.N decided to ignore Gai's warning and come without any delay… However. Though both we and the U.N did decide on waiting until the very last minute before moving."Tsugumi muttered,

As I gazed at the navy of battle ships and over two dozen choppers heading towards GHQ's main headquarters… I then felt the emergence of a Void nearby and turned my attention to that direction as a glow dimmed before an arrow was fired.

Suddenly, as the arrow reached the peak of its flight, it exploded and caused a shower of crystal pikes to rain down on all if not most of the U.N's forces and if that wasn't enough… Not a second later, all the pikes imploded and screams resounded throughout the area.

I gritted my teeth at the grief-stricken screams. Behind me I could hear Kurachi-san mention that she had wished that the U.N had lasted longer than they did but honestly? I couldn't really blame them… I mean what they could have really done against two Void Genome users or Voids in general without any information on them?

As I sensed Gai and Yuu moving away from their firing position, I turned to Kurachi-san and asked, "How much longer before the operation can begin?"

Our entire group looked at her as well before she answered with a determined look, "We'll just need five minutes before we can start."

I nodded and with that, we all got busy and despite our situation, I couldn't help but smile as I saw everyone work together to get things done faster, noticing that I was really the only one who wasn't doing anything yet, I went ahead and drew my Void before going over to draw out everyone's.

With that done, I went and looked at the aftermath of Gai's or Yuu's attack… It was terrible, no terrible would be a kind way of putting it, it was plain horrifying… the whole sea was covered in crystals… with numerous pillars of smoke coming from various areas where I assumed the choppers fell.

To think that one arrow had caused all this damage… Could I really win against Gai and Yuu? I looked at my crystal-covered right hand before I formed a fist with it and muttered, "now's not the time for this…" before I could continue, I felt a tug and turned to see it was Ayase and she had a small but concerned smile on her lips.

I grabbed her hand and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked at me with her mouth open to say something but before she could, it closed again as she looked down at the ground.

I placed my right hand under her chin and made her look at me. Now concerned about the way she was acting, I asked her once again to tell me what was wrong.

Small tears began brimming as she hugged me all of a sudden and with a slightly muffled tone she said, "I can't help but feel worried about what's going to happen once we go in there… Even when I said all of those things in the chopper, I guess I must look pretty stupid right now."

I couldn't help the gentle smile that appeared on my face as I stroked her hair, I then began, "Hey… Why the tears?" I gently pulled her out of our embrace and held her in arms length as I said, "don't worry, we'll go in there, save Inori and come back alive… So there's no need for tears, alright?" I knew I was grinning like an idiot who was overconfident because Ayase began slowly began to smile and gave me a nod before Tsugumi called the both of us over.

Kurachi-san began saying, " Despite my wishes for the U.N to last longer than they did, I guess this is one of those battles where I never thought I'd find myself saying that, the world's future lies within our hands…"

I nodded saying, "While we may have wasted some time, we still have a chance and that's all we really need."

Mom then continued saying, "Yes, if we're able to save Inori then Gai's plans will all fail and there might even be a chance that we would be able to rid this world of the apocalypse virus, not just in Japan but even the whole world."

Ayase then spoke saying, "So, let's win and bring back Inori to where she belongs." we all looked at her and with determined looks and nodded.

After Tsugumi asked mom about some protocol of sorts, Daryl came over and dragged Tsugumi to ask her something about his new Endlave. I noticed that he had a firmer than usual grip on her hand and smiled, happy that those two were really getting along and I prayed that nothing would happen to any of us.

It wasn't long before it was time for the operation to begin and we were being sent down by a large lift of sorts.

Giving Ayase who had her void out whilst carrying a rifle a nod, I materialized her void as well before asking, "Everyone ready?" Receiving various kinds of replies, I announced, "Let's begin the operation!"

And with that we began moving towards the center of GHQ's headquarters.

Scene change: GHQ's Main control center.

Various GHQ soldiers were by control panels and one of them turned back to inform Rowan who was in charge of the security about an enemy entering through block 7 and it wasn't the U.N.

Rowan's eyes widened before giving the order to dispatch the Ghost units and making sure that everyone gets the warning that there will be Voids.

Scene Change: Outside at Block 7

Shu's group was steadily moving towards the GHQ building when a Ghost unit appeared and entered artillery mode and fired a round at them causing an explosion.

While Rowan had hoped that did the job, when the smoke cleared, there was no one to be found and all that was left were traces of Voids dematerializing. And with that, Rowan decided to inform Gai and Yuu of this event.

Scene Change: Underneath Block 7

_P.O.V: Shu_

I felt that the Void clones that were made by Tsugumi's Void were destroyed and instantly announced that to everyone.

With that in mind, Shibunji then announced, "I anticipated that." He then addressed Tsugumi as he said, "Tsugumi that should be enough for you to analyze their security setup. Can you do it?"

Though I couldn't actually see Tsugumi right now, I knew she had a grin on her face as she replied, "Who do you think you're talking to? I can do some pretty amazing things when I'm serious!"

And with that, Shibunji then confirmed that all ghost units have been shut down and their security system was not working. With that encouraging piece of information, I increased my pace as we neared a huge gate.

I materialized Souta's Void and shot the gate allowing us to pass through, as we passed through the gate, we all stopped before Tsugumi and Shibunji got out of the their vehicle and Tsugumi told me, "Well, this is where we part, don't worry I'll continue to mess around with them and bring you guys back to safety, so you guys better bring back Inori okay?"

I nodded before saying, "we'll be counting on you, Tsugumi." She then turned towards Daryl's new Endlave before saying, "you'd better not die there and come back." before going back into the trailer.

I could've sworn that Daryl muttered, "Like I'd risk getting revived and getting killed you again."

With that Ayase, Daryl, Arugo, Mom, Kurachi along with myself went ahead, determined to rescue Inori.

As we moved forward, I prayed that this would all end with a happy ending.

Scene Change: The room where Inori is held.

Inori's eyes opened and saw that Gai was looking at her… Without any emotion, Gai told Inori, "I'm about to erase all your emotions and memories that made you a person."

With that said, crystal ribbons that were spiraling around Gai's arm entered Inori caused her to gasp in pain and the base of the cross she was hung on began glowing a pink hue as it began materializing a flower of sorts that began to cover Inori.

The crystal flower that embraced Inori slowly began breaking into pieces as Gai said that she would be reborn as Mana. Gai then said, "Resent me, Inori. If I hadn't awakened you then, nothing would've begun." Gai began to have a flashback about the time he had found Inori in one of the GHQ's left behind bases where they had tried to recreate Mana.

Inori however just smiled and said, "No… I'm grateful to you, Gai… You gave me a life and without that, I wouldn't have met Shu and Shu wouldn't have been able to meet so many other friends."

Gai had a small frown on his face as he asked, "What did Shu give you? What kind of world did he show you?"

"The sadness of this world… and its beauty. Shu suffered, doubted and obviously made mistakes. But he was always kind, looking out for others and loyal… He treated me as his sister..." Even as the flower around her continued to break apart, she continued to speak. "That's why even though I'm just a vessel… I was happy to have lived the life that I had… to be a little sister, an idol, to be the voice that numerous people could relate to… To have lived a life like a normal person…"

By this time, most of the flower was gone and Gai began, "So that's what you had experienced while being together with Shu…"

Inori, whose eyes seemed dull, asked. "Who's Shu…?" The crystals began covering her whole body and Gai who was startled slightly answered without a pause, "He was your brother and my best friend…"

And just as the crystallization process reached near completion, it stopped and Inori began singing… singing her very last song.

Scene Change: With Shu's group.

P.O.V: Shu

I suddenly heard Inori's song, Euterpe and announced to everyone that it was coming from our right.

I turned to them and saw that they all looked confused, I then asked, "Don't you hear it? Inori's singing right now…"

They all shook their heads and Ayase came up saying, "Only Shu being able to hear her song… That wouldn't be surprising at this point." Everyone else agreeing, I nodded before heading towards the origin of the song with them following close behind.

I entered a huge room that didn't really seem to have a purpose except for the platform in front of us.

As I was about to ask where we were, mom announced that we were in the Central Command and that the platform would lead us to the top floor."

Suddenly the path behind us was closed by a gate and we heard chuckling.

"Welcome! Ouma Shu, and all your followers." a familiar voice said.

I turned towards the voice and saw that it was indeed Yuu and he was floating above us.

Arugo didn't take the word 'followers' lightly as he shouted, "We're not followers! We're comrades!" before beginning to fire at Yuu.

Yuu simply held up a hand and a shield sprung up making the bullets hung in mid air as he commented, "Yes I'm aware that such concepts have been in style over the past thousand years." My eyes widened before materializing Arisa's Void and threw the shield over to where Arugo was standing as the bullets that hung in mid air were sent back towards him.

Everyone else began firing at him to which he just became like ribbons before materializing again in a different area as he said that he and I had something to talk about… Alone.

He then raised his hand and the platform which I was standing on began raising itself, Ayase was about to fly over to where I was when I shouted, "Ayase! I'll be fine; you and Daryl just protect everyone else."

Ayase just said, "Be careful…" I gave her a nod as I continued to look at Yuu who was floating just in front of me before I said, "same to you… Be safe…"

With that we were both cut off from each other and I was face to face with Yuu who began to land on the moving platform as he commented, " Well, aren't you looking fine now… Have you decided to embrace your throne after all?"

Ignoring his comment, I glared at him as I asked him, "Who… or what exactly are you…"

Yuu just smiled smugly as he said, "I'm the symbol of the unity of Daath, the organization that derives the will of the human race. You could say that I myself am Daath."

I kept my silence as he continued to say, "When you unlocked the true potential of your powers, we were forced to reexamine the question… of whether you or Gai would be the best Adam… the next king."

He materialized an apple as he asked, "Therefore, Ouma Shu… We must ask this: in order for mankind to progress to the next stage, will you vow to obliterate all of mankind and live eternally with Mana?"

I glared at him as I said, "What are you talking about… Obliterate all of mankind..."

Yuu however remained unaffected by the glare as he asked, "Answer with a 'yes' or 'no', please."

"My answer's gonna be 'No' and as I blinked, I found that Yuu was floating right beside me as he said.

"That's the normal answer, but do you know what Gai answered? He answered 'yes' without any hesitation. And that is the difference between you and him."

The platform stopped moving and Yuu floated away from me as he held out the apple and said, "In the name of Daath, I hereby strip you of your right to succession!" The apple turned in to ribbons and I saw that there was a row of GHQ soldiers behind Yuu and two of them had their Voids forcibly drawn.

Immediately, I materialized Inori's C-Void and tensed for battle. Without a signal, the battle began as Yuu rushed towards me with two long whips that he began swinging, easily dispatching the whips with a shockwave, Yuu had already let go of the whips and drew out two projectiles and threw them at me to which I just shot down with Gai's C-Void.

Though the soldiers began crystallizing when their Voids were destroyed, I couldn't be worried about them at this point as I knew one mistake could cost me. Yuu then combined three people's Voids into one big great sword and with that we once again engaged in a deadly dance of slashing, evading and fatal blows.

Eventually we reached a weapon-clash and began to put pressure on each other. Using only one hand to hold Inori's C-Void, I quickly materialized Yahiro's C-Void and dematerialized Inori's before slicing Yuu's Void which once again caused the deaths of three more soldiers.

Yuu drew twin katanas and rushed at me once more while I materialized a Scythe and used its range to keep Yuu from getting close while occasionally dodging the shots coming from the soldiers around us.

Managing to put some distance between us, Yuu immediately threw one of his katanas and as I dodged it, I heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and knew that it had hit one of the soldiers. Before I could do anything, Yuu was already next to me and I managed to bring my scythe to meet his sole katana just in time.

Yuu then began to say as we fought for dominance. "You had the honor of Mana choosing you, yet you refused it! Despite knowing that whatever you're going to do will be futile!"

I managed to send him back a distance as he continued to dodge my attempts to slice him in half either by dodging or dematerializing into ribbons.

He then continued to say, "In the end, you chose to save a fake like Yuzuriha Inori…" I gritted my teeth and with rage in my veins, I entered 'New King Mode' and threw the scythe at Yuu before quickly materializing Arugo's C-Void and shooting it at Yuu.

Blinded by the total darkness caused by Arugo's C-Void, I managed to get close enough and fire some sort of chi blast that I found I could do once I entered 'New King Mode' and made him fly towards the row of Soldiers.

I glared at Yuu who was caught by two soldiers as I said, "Don't you dare call Inori a fake when you know nothing about her!" I then began combining three voids together to form a cannon while Yuu who finally showed a furious expression at being hit began combining the Voids of all the soldiers into his own cannon.

As the energy collected in front of my cannon, Yuu's had already fired and it impact the energy ball that was being condensed in front of mine. My eyes shone with a red hue before I fired my cannon and it instantly repelled Yuu's.

The blast from the energy coming from our cannons blinded us for a moment and when my vision cleared, I noticed that Yuu was holding his left arm that seemed limp before saying, "try and resist despair then, Ouma Shu!" Before dispersing in a mass of particles.

I looked upwards and materialized Ayase's C-Void before heading to where I felt Gai's presence and when I reached there, I found Gai standing in front of a crystallized figure… Gai turned towards me and said with a small amount of pity in his voice, "You arrived too late."

With wide eyes, I wanted to deny his claim… but despite my heart wanting it to be unreal, my mind knew that I was indeed… too late.

The crystallized object then began glowing red and began cracking… Gai then continued to say, "Mana will be reborn by devouring Inori and with that, the process of reviving Eve has been completed."

The object's upper half crumbled before I could make out a figure standing up… When I saw the pink hair I nearly shouted in happiness before horribly realizing the truth that was in front of me as Gai announced.

"Our lost Eve!"

My horrified widened eyes continued to watch as the crystals around her body… formed clothing and a large pillar of light shone through the roof causing snow to fall.

When Inori/Mana opened her eyes… I knew then that it wasn't Inori; Inori didn't have crystal-like irises… Nor did she have such an evil aura…

Scene Change: With Ayase & Co

The moment they were separated with Shu, Endlaves came rushing into the room but were quickly dispatched and as they began searching for an exit, they ended up in a room where numerous ghost units were found along with various foot soldiers.

As they began taking cover and firing whenever possible, they all noticed the sudden light show and Arugo asked what was the light about.

Haruka then announced, "Something has definitely happened." Arugo nodded before saying that they'd hold the fort and asked her to head up as soon as possible while asking Ayase to cover them.

While Ayase would want nothing more than being by Shu's side, they were surrounded by so many enemies that it looks like they wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Tsugumi and Shibunji were trying their hardest to bypass the security system again to shut down the Ghost Units but somehow Tsugumi had more than a little difficulty in doing so.

Shibunji after asking the situation, muttered to himself… "Someone on par with Tsugumi… Can it be!?" He then muttered, "Kenji… is that you?"

Scene Change: Back with Shu.

_P.O.V: Shu_

I watched as Mana jumped down from the crystal structure and slowly floated to the ground… where Gai was waiting for her.

She yawned before saying the words that caused shivers to crawl down my spine… "Good morning, Triton."

I gritted my teeth and tensed just in case as Gai replied, "I see you're awake, Mana."

Mana simply smiled before noticing I was there, her eyes lit up and with a large smile she exclaimed, "Shu!"

She began jumping over to where I was standing as she began saying how happy she was. She finally reached me and grab me into a hug as she said, "I'm so happy that you came for me."

I didn't react or say anything as Mana continued to say, " It was terrible you know… there was this annoying woman always getting in my way, but now she's finally taken care of and this body now belongs to me."

She snuggled into me as I gritted my teeth at what she was saying… how Inori was a fake and that she thought she could stop her from taking over.

Not being able to take it anymore, I pulled away from her embrace and glared at her with contempt as I said, "Don't you dare call her a fake! You may look and sound the same as my sister, but you're definitely not her! The sister I knew as Mana would never have called someone a fake or be happy to get rid of someone who just wants to live!"

'Mana' had tears brimming in her eyes as her hair shadowed her face, she then began to say, "You're so mean, Shu… Your big sister loves you so much… I loved you even when my body was blown to shreds and yet… you reject me again, Shu!"

'Mana's eyes shone in rage and I tensed before Gai approached us and held out a hand to Mana saying, "Leave the rest to me." 'Mana' accepting the hand which glowed ominously, nodded before heading over to a platform that began raising itself as she said, "You've hurt me Shu… Those who hurt others must be prepared to receive the same amount in return…"

Despite my worries about what 'Mana' was going to do, I materialized Inori's C-Void as I began to say to Gai, "So… In the end, it comes down to this."

Gai materialized what seemed to be a bow of sorts and notched an arrow aimed towards me as he replied, "So it does…" Before he let the arrow loose and I jumped aside to dodge it.

Materializing Ayase's C-Void, I dashed over and swung the Void I was wielding but Gai simply evaded it before shooting another arrow right at my face which I had managed to dodge by using Ayase's C-Void to propel me upwards.

Gai went back quite a distance before the Bow Void he held in his hands glowed and he fired. Seeing multiple arrows coming towards me, I quickly materialized Arisa's Void and made it surround myself before the arrows struck causing massive explosions.

When the smoke from the explosions cleared, I had managed to duck just in time because Gai would've decapitated me right there and then with a Void that looked eerily similar to Inori's Void.

I shot at Gai using his C-Void but he simply swung the sword and like I've done numerous times, a shockwave was heading towards me and I quickly flew upwards to evade it.

Knowing that any other Void would do little to nothing against the one Gai was wielding, I materialized Inori's C-Void just in time to defend against a barrage of shots coming from Gai's own Void before being witness to the sight of him materializing another Void out of nowhere… How he was doing this? I could only guess it had something to do with that glow when 'Mana' and his right hand had touched…

Gritting my teeth, I rushed at him and we continued to trade blows with similar Voids.

An eerie sound began resounding and I knew it had something to do with Mana but I could do nothing to stop it as I was busy dealing with Gai…

Scene Change: Outside of GHQ's main base

A commander of the U.N forces received messages that their equipment and Endlaves were all malfunction and upon asking what was wrong, he received a reply saying. " There's Genomic Resonance values higher than Lost Christmas coming from Tokyo and all around the world, there has been reports about the crystallization phenomenon occurring!"

Scene Change: Back with Shu and Gai

P.O.V: Shu

"What's this…?"

Gai surprisingly stopped attacking as he answered my question, "The fourth apocalypse has begun… The evolution and selection of life on this planet." He suddenly rushed towards me and I quickly brought up Inori's C-Void.

As our blades clashed, Gai continued to say, "By discarding our bodies and achieving eternal consciousness within the crystals, we will finally reach the next stage… Voids were only just a sign of the new world!"

I was then blasted away with a point-black shock wave and I coughed as the wind got knocked out of me due to impacting the wall.

I materialized Souta's C-Void and shot at where Gai was standing only for him to dodge and retaliate with another shockwave. Evading that shockwave, I shouted at Gai, "Gai! Didn't you ask me to save Mana, by stabbing you together with her?! Then how did it come to this!?"

Gai simply shouted, "You would never understand! You who had been chosen yet chose to run from that choice!"

We then continued our battle, exchanging blows, whether by projectiles or bladed Voids. As I landed near the crystal structure, I noticed something glowing at the base of it… It was a single flower and as my hand reached out to it, a red string connected my hand and the flower.

"Shu…"

My eyes which were closed… opened wide as I saw Inori standing before me…

"Don't ever give up, while it may be too late for me… there are still others waiting for you to return to them…"

Tears fell from my eyes, "B-but… I failed to save you, how can you still stand there and smile at me… someone who can't even save his own sister…"

I felt Inori's small yet gentle hands touch my cheek as she softly said, "Oh Shu… You've allowed me to live a life; I didn't think I'd have the chance to experience… the emotions… the adventures… and more. These things are more than what I could have ever wished for and for that I thank you, so please… Don't grieve for me and know that I'll always be happy for the times we spent together." She then reached and brought up something and showed it to me…

My eyes widened… it was the locket of the picture that I took with Ayase…

She smiled at my reaction before saying, " This… is also one of the reasons why you should never give up, one of the reasons why you should return safely… "

She then began fading as my eyes widened once more as I called out to her in vain.

The world we were in vanished and the pillar of light vanished…

Inori's Song that she made just for me… Departures began playing as if announcing to the whole world that this was Inori's departure from this world…

I eyed the locket that I had forgotten ever since the day began… I held it in my hand for a moment and thought about all the moments I had with Ayase… I had to return, no matter what!

With my resolve renewed, I rushed at Gai with even more vigor. Copying the move that Gai made on me, I released a point-blank shockwave before quickly switching to Arugo's C-Void, firing and materializing Kenji + Inori's Combo Void and took a shot before Gai could recover.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, I found that Gai, despite still conscious… was in a bad state with his clothes singed and some cuts probably from the debris.

Not seeing the need to speak anymore, I eyed Gai silently before materializing Inori's C-Void once more and held it as I tensed to charge, Gai did the same and with a silent signal, we both rushed at each other and after a slight flash, we appeared on each other's side with our blades already swung.

Gai had a grin on his face before blood splattered on the floor and a scream was heard.

Scene Change: GHQ's Control room.

Haruka entered the room and saw that Keido was standing in front of a module and pointed her gun at him.

"You did all of this… To Shu and his friends, just for this?!"

Keido simply said, "I will not deny it." He then looked at her in the eyes and asked, "Are you going to shoot me, Haruka?"

Before she could make that choice however, Keido injected himself with a vial of sorts and began crystallizing at a fast pace.

Haruka cried out but Keido ignore her as he commented, "In the end, neither Kurosu nor I won… Go, Haruka." Those were his last words before he completely crystallized.

Scene Change: Back with Shu

_P.O.V: Shu_

I opened my eyes and found myself on a crystal staircase, overlooking the city of Tokyo… However it was as if the world had ended… there was no signs of life whatsoever…

"What the hell is this…?"

"The place where selection converges... The world beyond the apocalypse."

I turned to see Gai… the old Gai, standing there as if nothing happened… He looked towards the city and commented, "This is the Utopia of Daath… Their Ideal world, where the whole planet will be turned into memories within the crystals."

He then turned towards me and continued, "I may have been celebrated as their king but in the end… I have always been afraid of being selected out."

The scene changed to the church where the Lost Christmas's origin was situated… The scene was frozen at the point where Mana was giving a present to Gai.

"It was for that reason, that I wanted Eve, Mana… Back then. When you stabbed us back at Roppongi, I truly believed that Mana would be free that way. But Daath, the will of natural selection will not let Mana die. Even if she did die, she would be reanimated again."

What… So does that mean… even if this does end… Mana… will come back and eventually try to end this world once more... Will there be no end to all this meaningless slaughter? I stared at Gai confusion and worried… Until he began speaking.

"There is only one way to save her, which is to let her finish her role." Eh..? Gai went over to 'Mana' and embraced her as he continued, "That is why I risked it… I would become the devil himself and bring about the apocalypse… Because I knew that you would come to stop us."

I was shaking… not because of the saddening story of Gai self-sacrificing himself in order to save Mana… No, it was because I was enraged.

Gai stood and turned towards me, probably sensing my anger. As he opened his mouth to say something, I socked him right in the face.

"Why did you have to bring Inori into this…? Why did she have to be sacrificed to save Mana…? Why… Why God dammit!"I shouted as I grabbed a hold of Gai's collar.

He shoved me away as he too shouted back, "I did not choose for Inori to be the sole person who was able to bring Mana back… Maybe… Maybe if I did not find her back then, everything would be different… But you know what, Shu? Inori died happy knowing that she lived and experienced all those things that she did."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into fists as I said, "I know… Back when we were still fighting, I had a brief conversation with Inori… We spoke and she told me all about how happy she was and that I don't have to grieve for her… But… It's just so hard you know?"

Gai coughed blood and gazed his hand forlornly before looking at me and said, "Seems like I no longer have the time to talk to you, good bye Shu… This time for real and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for Inori… Go save Inori…."

What!?

Gai held Mana's hand before they were crystallized and broke into pieces as a white light blinded me once more.

Amidst the white light, I heard a voice… It told me.

"The gift of salvation is what Adam was born to have… May you live the rest of your life in peace and happiness, Shu."

Mana…

I opened my eyes once more and heard someone call out my name, I turned to the direction of the voice and to my horror, I found Inori… dressed in the clothes that Mana wore and was quickly crystallizing … I went over to her quickly and noticed that she didn't stop in her step as I stood in front of her… Why was Inori wearing Mana's clothes! Unless… because Mana's Void got destroyed, her soul was ejected out of Inori's body but the crystallization process still began… I was brought out of my thoughts when Inori muttered.

"Shu where are you…"

I grabbed onto her hand and said, "I'm right here…"

Her hand which was miraculously not crystallized held mine in a firm grip as she told me not to blame myself.

I gritted my teeth, anguished that I couldn't do anything to help her… When I remembered about Hare's Void and quickly materialized it. But I found to my horror that even Hare's Void wouldn't work…

I began to pound at the ground at my uselessness when I remembered the words that Mana left me with… Salvation… what kind of gift is that… I then noticed that the Void Genome symbol on my right hand was glowing and taking that to be a sign, I released my Void before placing my hand on the Inori's right side which was where most of the crystallization had taken place. And just as I did… The Void Genome symbol began glowing even brighter before I felt something attaching itself to my right hand.

My gut told me to pull and pull I did. I seemed to have pulled out the virus and it was trapped in a barrier of sorts that was created by the light coming from my right hand…

I was so excited that I couldn't think of anything except that Inori was now okay… The crystallization was gone and she seemed to have gone asleep… tired from the events that have occurred so far.

I was going to let her lay on my lap and let her sleep when suddenly the building shook and explosions were heard, Tsugumi then contacted me through the earpieces we were given.

"Shu, Shu! Are you okay? Where are you?"

I grabbed Inori in a bridal-carry and answered, "I'm fine and so is Inori, what happened?"

The U.N has planted explosives all over the building, we're about to evacuate, is Inori okay? And are you guys going to be able to get out of there?"

I told her that we were going to be just fine as I materialized Ayase's C-Void and flew out of a hole which was created by one of Gai's attacks.

As I flew out, I could've sworn that I heard Gai whisper in my ear. "Keep her safe…"

I snorted and said, "Like I need you to tell me that."

Inori then woke up and muttered, "Shu?"

I smiled at her with tears clouding my vision and said, "You're alright now… You're safe…" Inori just snuggled back into my embrace happy to be with someone close to her.

I asked Tsugumi where they all were and following her directions, I landed with Inori only to receive a huge group hug from all our friends and cries of joy.

I managed to get away from the group hug before receiving another one in the form of a girl named Ayase. I smiled as I told her, "I told you it would be okay."

She continued to hug me as she said, "Yes… yes you did."

I grinned as I thought of something, which I then let Ayase know about. "And what do I get for keeping my promise?"

Ayase saw my grin and blushed before muttering cutely, "What do you want?"

I whispered and her blush grew larger as she exclaimed softly, "Right here? In front of everyone?"

I pouted as I said, "Are you embarrassed of being seen together with me?" it was pretty comical to see her eyes grow that huge before shaking her head and denying that claim vehemently.

And so with a blush that could light up a dark room, Ayase and I leaned closer to each other when suddenly Souta popped up between us and asked, "What were you two doing?" He had a suspicious yet lecherous look on his face.

Ayase then blushed as she realized that everyone was looking at the both of us while I simply grinned not at all embarrassed with what they nearly saw us do. I then turned to Ayase and she blushed before looking down. I chuckled slightly as I told her that it was okay and that we could always do it another time if she didn't want to do so.

With that, I told her that I'd talk to her later before walking towards where I figured my mom would be.

What I didn't expect was to be turned around and feel Ayase's lips on mine but before I could return the kiss or really enjoy it, it ended abruptly with the group catcalling and wolf whistling behind us.

I looked at Ayase with a smile and asked, "Not that I wasn't happy that happened, but I thought you didn't want to do it."

Ayase shook her head before whispering, "We can continue later on when no one's around… "Ayase gave me a wink and giggled at the expression I was making which I guessed had to be a dumbfounded one.

I watched her walk over to where Tsugumi was conversing with Daryl and shook my head smiling

-EPILOUGE-

After the incident which was then known as -The Halted Apocalypse- Everything slowly settled back into place. The U.N's soldiers were treated by both Hare and Shu with Hare dealing with the normal injuries and Shu ridding the soldiers of the virus.

Shu found that his cure could also work on anything object that virus had spread to, this included buildings and even the water. Shu also found out the price to pay for curing the virus… It was the lost of their Voids… Though to Shu, that seemed to be a small price to pay in exchange of getting rid of a fatal virus.

It has been few years since then and everyone had graduated, they all had decided to go do their own things, Tsugumi became a teacher while Yahiro and Daryl decided to be apart of the new security force in charge of Tokyo along with Namba and Sudou.

Souta chose to study professional photography, Hare went on to become a nurse with Kanon deciding to be a reporter. While Ayase, Shu and Inori, they went all over Tokyo helping out with various activities before finally becoming apart of GHQ Tokyo along with Kurachi-san and Haruka who took over when the building was rebuilt by the U.N.

Daryl had a coincidental meeting with Rowan as he was looking for an engagement ring for Tsugumi, they all found out from him that Kuhouin Arisa who was initially on the –missing peoples- list, had perished amidst the bombing and she along with many others were given funerals.

Gai's grave was placed next to Mana's and Arisa's was placed next to her grandfather. Keido of course was placed behind Kurosu's grave as per Haruka's request.

Then on Hare's birthday party, where everyone decided to get together, Daryl and Shu gave each other a nod before standing up and walked over to where their respective partners were at before offering them a hand.

Ayase and Tsugumi gave each other a confused look before accepting the hands offered to them and allowed Shu and Daryl to pull them up.

Daryl and Shu then faced their respective partners and got down on their knees which caused both girls to gasp and the rest of the party to be shocked as well.

On that day, both Ouma Shu and Daryl Yan proposed and vowed that they would spend their future with Ayase and Tsugumi respectively.

As Shu kissed his fiancé, he thought back to the words that Tsugumi had said before he went to confront Yuu and Gai and said.

"In the end, we all did have a happy ending… Daath, we'll be the living proof that mankind does not need to evolve beyond what we already are."

Ayase asked Shu whether he had said something and Shu just shook his head smiling as Ayase continued to gaze happily at the engagement ring he had gotten her… Just then Shu could've sworn that he heard Yuu's voice whispering, "All the best to you, the true king…"

And so ends the story of a young man who came into contact with a power that granted him the ability to change lives and protect those who are precious to him.

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S A WRAP, so ends my first completed fanfiction story... though not as good as I thought it was initially, it was a whole lot of fun to write so ~~~. Thanks for those that have actually taken the time to read through more than one chapter and have reviewed, commented and even given some sort of advice that changed some parts of my story. Until Next time (I think?) Bye guys! *waves as screen fades to black*<p> 


End file.
